Mil Agujas
by Aurora Kuchiki
Summary: La observe y tenía la mirada gacha viendo como sus pequeños dedos apresaban los míos, luego lentamente levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente con unos ojos llenos de ilusión. En ese momento pude jurar que me desarmo por completo, solo ver su rostro levemente sonrojado me quito el aire y su pequeña mano aferrada a la mía me hizo creer que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO:**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace ya unos cuantos años, en el patio de una gigante mansión, se encontraban 5 niños charlando animadamente sentados en el césped.

.

-¡hay que prometerlo! –Dijo en voz alta un castaño alto- ¡el que no cumpla tendrá que tragarse mil agujas y juro que si no lo hace se las hare tragar de veras! –advirtio alterado apoyando sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas.

.

\- ¿M-mil? Eso… es mucho incluso… para mí- comento un pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

.

\- Creo que el aire de allá arriba te está afectando fufuf~ -lo provoco el rubio, haciendo referencia a su altura-.

.

-¿HEE? ¿QUE DIJISTE? ¡TU LO PEDISTE ENANO!- exclamo irritado, pues nadie parecía tomar enserio sus ideas. Antes de que el castaño se le tirara encima agito sus dos brazos para que lo dejara continuar

.

\- ¡ESPERA! Déjame terminar! ¡Tu idea me gusta!… de cierta forma está bien. Así a nadie se le ocurrirá romper con nuestra promesa. – al decir esto todos asintieron-

.

-Hmpf, realmente me parece absurda esa idea- añadió otro pelinegro que al ver que sus compañeros iban a protestar levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha indicando que continuaría- Pero… si ustedes se quedan más tranquilos así, lo jurare. Yo no tengo intensiones de romper con nuestra promesa, somos una familia, rara tal vez pero la somos. Ahora se agrando, tenemos un integrante más pero no significa que sea menos importante, ninguno de nosotros lo es y no sé por qué les cuesta tanto meterse esa idea en la cabeza pero así es –dijo ya exasperado pasándose la mano por la cabeza para luego mirarlos fijamente. Lo que vio fue básicamente a todos los integrantes de su familia sonrojados y mirando para diferentes direcciones, otros ya estaban con los ojos aguados intentando contener sus lágrimas.

.

Mientras el rubio intentaba hacerse el fuerte, mirando para otro lado en el cálido silencio que se había formado en ese momento, miro hacia su derecha se sorprendió y estallo en un grito.

.

-¡Azusa deja de estar apretándote las vendas! ¡te seguirás lastimando! – se acerco mas a el y le quito sus manos de las vendas.

.

-Pero… Kou… es que… me hizo feliz eso y… quise contárselo a Justin… - aclaro el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros. Kou se detuvo, volvió a su lugar y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente hasta que el castaño lo rompió.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Deberías de decírnoslo a nosotros que estamos en frente de ti! –dijo algo molesto Yuma para luego murmurar en un susurro- No nos gusta que te lastimes.

.

Todos sabían que al que más le costaba integrar el concepto de familia, en su cabeza, era Azusa. Que pedía muy seguido que lo lastimasen, ya que el lastimarlo para el era una muestra de cariño que lo hacía sentir vivo.

Para terminar con ese silencio incomodo, que volvió a formarse, Ruki tomo la palabra.

.

-Bien, después hablaremos de eso, otra vez. Ahora, Yuma ¿no fuiste tú el que trajo ese asunto del juramento y eso? Hazlo entonces – ordeno prácticamente.

.

-Ah, ¡si! – salió de su ensimismamiento y se levanto ante la atenta mirada de todos- TSK! Ustedes también levántense! –después de unos cuantos suspiros todos se levantaron con la mirada clavada en el castaño – Ah! Hmpf… Eh… Esto…

.

-No sabes que decir,¿ verdad? – afirmo Ruki mientras rodaba los ojos.

.

-¡Claro que sí! – Comento exasperado para luego calmarse- solo que… así solo no me sale….

.

Antes que el castaño continuara, el quinto integrante del grupo extendió su mano al centro mientras todos lo miraban curioso.

.

-De alguna forma hay que empezar, ¿verdad? – miro a Yuma alentándolo, con una sonrisa, a que siguiera con lo que comenzó. Yuma le devolvió la sonrisa y también llevo su mano derecha al centro, poniéndola arriba de la del quinto integrante, haciendo que todos repitieran su acción. Después coloco su mano izquierda en el pecho, cosa que los otros también imitaron, se aclaro la garganta, miro seguro a esas cuatro personas que eran como una familia para él y entonces hablo.

.

Hoy… en esta noche, bajo la luna llena, juramos que pase lo que pase nunca nos separaremos. Y si alguna vez lo hiciéramos, regresaremos cueste lo que cueste, no importa que, siempre seguiremos siendo familia. ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron contestando ¡si! Fuerte y alto sonrientes. Y para terminar Yuma dio un agregado mas…- y al bastardo que se le ocurra romper con nuestra promesa… lo buscare donde quiera que este. No importa cuánto huya lo encontrare, lo arrastrare de nuevo a la casa, lo sentare en el piso y delante de todos le hare tragar mil agujas por cabron rompe promesas – Advirtió dando una mirada asesina a los integrantes del grupo- ¿Quedo claro? -esto último lo dijo poniendo un poco mas de presión sobre la mano que estaba debajo de la suya.

.

Después del corto silencio que se hizo, algunos rodaron los ojos y otros simplemente sonriendo volviendo a confirmar su respuesta "¡SI!".

.

Así termino el sueño del ídolo del momento, provocando que se despertara sobresaltado y dejándole en el pecho una sensación bastante nostálgica. Eso había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo. Se levanto y se quedo sentado unos momentos mirando un punto fijo de la pared mientras se desperezaba. Al terminar, bajo los brazos y en un susurro que parecía más un suspiro dijo:

.

-¿Al final serás tú, la persona que tendrá que tragarse mil agujas?

.

.

.

* * *

.

Editado: 30/04/16

.

Espero les haya gustado minna-san, es una historia que no se separa mucho de la original. Me gustara saber que opinan hasta el momento dejandome sus reviews del capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por hacerse un tiempo y leer mi historia! ¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola minna-san! es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, asi que me gustaría que sean sinceros al comentar para saber si voy bien :D Como ya saben la historia no se despegara mucho de la original y la pareja que quedara al final aun no esta decidida (no me maten) sin mas que decirles ¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen TT_TT si los que invente y la historia

 **CAPITULO 1**

Otro día había comenzado, bueno mejor dicho noche. Yui se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela nocturna con los hermanos Sakamaki como casi todas las noches, algo que ya era normal para ella, pero en realidad el lugar donde vivía y la gente con la que vivía no era para nada normal.

Claro, no todas las adolescentes de su edad convivían con 6 vampiros que la tenían de allá para acá, sin contar que hacían más que chuparle la sangre.

Algunos de ellos eran más sádicos que otros, cada uno tenía su personalidad y con ella una caja de sorpresa de emociones, eran impredecibles y era eso lo que le jugaba en contra la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y como si 6 no fueran suficientes se les sumaron 4 mas, los hermanos Mukami, si bien no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, de todas formas bebían de ella y demás, ganándose una "generosa" reprimenda del Sakamaki que la "rescatara".

Si su cabeza era un lio ahora lo era aun mas, había día que no quería levantarse, quería llevarse bien con sus compañeros de escuela, quería estudiar sin interrupciones, quería tantas cosas en definitiva que nunca se llegaban a completar.

El flujo de estos pensamientos se vio cortado por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose cuando levanto la vista ya lo tenía en frente de ella.

-¡Buenas noches bitch-chan! Hm… vine un poco temprano para que no nos interrumpan – dijo laito acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia que no hizo más que retroceder y toparse con la cama _"hay no"_ pensó la oji-rosa mientras volvía su mirada al chico que tenía en frente

\- Ah ¿fingiendo querer huir de nuevo bitch-chan? Nfu sabes que eso no sirve~ -termino de empujarla para caer sobre ella, se incorporo un poco, acerco su cara al cuello de yui y empezó a olfatearla

\- Ahhh, hueles tan bien como siempre mi lujuriosa bitch-chan~ – dijo eso y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la chica y ahí fue cuando su cuerpo la traiciono e emitió un pequeño gemido "hay no" pensó otra vez.

Laito se excito mas al ver que sus caricias surgían efecto, eso le dio pie a morderle la oreja para luego pasar a su cuello y así ir descendiendo. Una muy buena forma de pasar el rato según el oji-verde.

Y como si alguien allá arriba aun escuchara las plegarias de la rubia, tocaron la puerta. ¡Tocaron la puerta! Ella sabía bien que el único que hacia eso, tan temprano, no era otro más que Reiji. Suspiro, sabía que momentáneamente se salvaría pero después…

-Hey, tu… voy a entrar- Reiji se había cansado de tocar la puerta, mas tarde le enseñaría que a el no se lo hacia esperar. Antes de que abra la puerta Laito se levanto, hoy no estaba de humor para tratar con el pelinegro. Y antes de desaparecer le dijo, a su querida novia sacrificada, en un tono muy sensual "Mas tarde nadie te salvara nfu".

Yui ya no sabía qué hacer o que pensar a veces. Sabía que ellos tenían sus días y que "escaparse de uno" significaba luego volver a encontrarlo más sediento de ella. _"Valla problema, después dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas"_ se dijo asimisma la oji-rosas no pudiéndose reír ni mentalmente de su comentario, porque ya tenía al segundo hermano Sakamaki en frente de ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-hmpf Por dios… – observo las marcas de su cuello y frunció más el ceño. La rubia al darse cuenta se levanto y comenzó a arreglar su uniforme. Después de una serie de "hermosas y alentadoras" palabras (nótese el sarcasmo) bajaron a encontrarse con los otros hermanos y partieron a la escuela.

"Era una noche normal como cualquier otra"

 **~ Mientras tanto en la limo de los Mukami~**

Era una noche normal, aunque Kou no podía decir lo mismo. Después de todo había soñado con ese día pero no podía distraerse, Karl Heinz-Sama les había dado órdenes claras y exactas cuando les había hablado del plan "Adán y Eva" y no podían darse el lujo de fallar, de una u otra forma tenían que lograrlo.

Ellos solían compartir unas cuantas palabras mientras viajaban pero hoy, inusualmente, el más parlanchin estaba medio callado.

 **Narra Yuma:**

Estábamos de camino a la escuela, mientras miraba por la ventana del coche y note que hoy era luna llena.

Ja! Sabía como me sentiría hoy al estar cerca de Metsubuta, el problema eran esos señoritos que siempre andaban merodeando por ahí como perros; que cuidan el terreno donde está su hueso, pero solo van, lo desentierran y lo vuelven a lamer cuando otro se lo quiere robar.

Pensó que era una descripción exacta de ellos por un momento, por eso hizo una pequeña mueca de satisfacción por su brillante analogía, pero esta no tardo en borrarse cuando recordó lo sucedido hace unas cuantas lunas llenas atrás.

Ahhh ¿Cuánto había pasado? Había decidido ir a buscar a ese quinto integrante, imaginando unos cuantos escenarios y palabras que diría pero todo su plan se vino a pique cuando Karl Heinz-sama les dio esa orden. ¡Maldita orden! ¿Qué acaso no podía esperarse un poco más? Muy por adentro sabia que la pregunta que realmente valía era ¿Por qué no salí a buscar a esa persona antes?

-Tsk – suspire y apoye mi cabeza contra la ventana _¿Qué hago torturándome con preguntas ahora?- Ahh-_

Para detener un poco mis pensamientos masoquistas, quise pensar en otra cosa y… Ja! ¡Ahí esta!

Estalle de risa de un momento a otro lo que causo que mis hermanos se dieran vuelta y me mirasen.

-¿Yuma? ¿Qué… pasa? – Pregunto entre cortado Azusa. No importa cuántas veces le insistiéramos que tratase de hablar más de corrido lo seguía haciendo, entre muchas otras cosas como el no cortarse. Pero no importa así es nuestro Azusa. Volví a recordar lo que me había hecho reír y volví a retorcerme.

-Solo que… No se ustedes pero ¿se acuerdan que le chocamos el auto a los Sakamaki con ellos dentro? –Mis hermanos en ese momento asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa- Pues estaba pensado que hubiera dado lo que fuera para verlos a todos girando por todos lados dentro del auto. Más que nada al señorito vago que de seguro andaba durmiendo y de seguro se despertó del Jaaa! – No pude seguir hablando por que la imagen que me hacía de Shu sakamaki despertándose de un golpe contra el piso lo hizo volver a estallar de risa.

Pero no fue el único sus hermanos, en especial Kou, le siguieron el hilo de su imaginación relatando posibles reacciones que hubieran tenido.

Eso hizo su viaje más ameno y mucho mas corto, alejando asi pensamientos sobre el quinto integrante ausente que no solo pasaban por la mente de Yuma.

 **~Narra Subaru~**

Baje de la limo haciendo un chasquido con la boca, otra maldita noche en esta maldita cárcel. ¿Cuántas veces hicimos esto ya? Esto ya aburre.

Antes de entrar me di vuelta para ver a Yui, esta noche sí que la va a tener difícil, es luna llena. Tsk! Y ¿a mí que me importa eso?. Ahh ya ni se con que engañarme a mí mismo. Solo me detuve un momento para verla avanzar para seguir el camino hacia mi celda.

Entre y como siempre mis compañeros se dieron vuelta para verme por un momento para luego volver a lo suyo.

Me dirigí hacia mi asiento que está en el fondo del salón del lado derecho, me siento contra la pared para poder recostarme cuando me aburro de lo que dice el profesor. Me acomode dejando la bolsa al costado. Tengo el presentimiento de que será una noche larga.

De un momento a otro se escucha que el bullicio se calma y todos se levantan. ¡Qué maldita costumbre de la maldita escuela tradicional vieja! No se para que lo hacen y luego van a volver a sentarse.

Aun así me levanto de mala gana, escucho el vago "buen día" de los alumnos al profesor y tomo asiento inmediatamente.

Miro hacia el costado, ahora la pared me parece más interesante que todo lo que me rodea.

Escucho que el profesor se aclara la garganta, giro a verlo para fingir que lo escucho. Por lo menos esto me salva de algunos castigos.

-Buen dia estudiantes. Ya sé que no es principio de año pero hoy ingreso un nuevo estudiante a nuestra institución. Nos acompañara a partir de ahora, así que compórtense y sean nuevos compañeros – esto último lo dijo mirando seriamente a todos los estudiantes- pasa.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta lentamente, como si de una película de suspenso se tratase, dejando ver a una joven de "mi" misma edad, 16 años.

Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, ondulado en las puntas, le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura y el flequillo lo tenia del costado derecho. Su piel, su piel… era entre rosada y pálida, sus ojos grandes de un color violeta intenso, su boca fina y si no me equivoco tiene un lunar debajo de ella. ¿Por qué justo ese lunar me parece tan interesante? ¡Tsk! Volviendo al escaneo note que no era muy voluptuosa pero se veía que tenía un cuerpo firme, en especial las piernas.

Su uniforme está constituido con la clásica falda, camisa y chaleco que todas las estudiantes llevan, la diferencia era que, bueno no llevaba la chaqueta ni ese moño que se ponen todas sino una especia de chalina que tenia función de corbata, claro sin el nudo, algo como lo que hace ayato pero sin el desastre, solo ocupaba el lugar del moño ese. También traía unas bucaneras raras y que no se como describirlas.

Y como si ella supiera que la estaba viendo fijamente, bueno no tanto, poso sus ojos sobre los míos, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que me pareció bella.

Me sorprendí un poco, fruncí el ceño y me senté un poco más recto.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta… Esa muchacha no es humana ella es….

\- ¡muy buenas noches! ¡Mi nombre es Ahome estoy encantada de conocerlos! Espero que nos llevemos bien, estoy a su cuidado. – Con eso hizo una leve reverencia, volvió a erguirse mostrando una amplia sonrisa y unas orbes violetas ansiosas.

 **Actualizacion: 21/07/2015**

Aparecio Ahome! Oh yeah! Espero les hay gustado :D recuerden dejar un comentario de que les parecio el cap onegai w me gustaria ir definiéndome por una pareja (cosa que me parece muy complicada) ¡Ja ne!


	3. Capitulo 2

¡Buenas minn-san! Les quiero agradecer a tod s los que se han pasado y leído mi historia :D

Recuerden dejar un comentario aqui o en la pag que administro para ver que les pareció el cap.

Si mas que decir ¡Disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

 **Actualizacion:** 24/07/2015

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes de diabolik Lovers, solo los que invento y la historia alterna que cree.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2:**

 _._

 _._

Y ahí estaba la nueva estudiante en frente de sus compañeros, los hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima, para algunos seria el "juguete nuevo" y las mujeres ya andaban cuchichiando estupideces. Aunque al único que le prestaba atención era a un albino que la miraba fijamente. Dejo que lo hiciera por un rato pero no se aguanto y ella también lo se sorprendió un poco, frunció el ceño y se sentó un poco más recto. Eso por alguna extraña razón le pareció divertido.

Dejo de darle ida a sus pensamientos cuando el profesor volvió a aclarar su garganta.

.

\- Bueno, ya terminada la presentación tome asiento señorita. Tiene esos 5 espacios vacíos, elija el que le plazca. –dijo hablándole a Ahome.

.

La chica vio que de inmediato un muchacho le hizo señas para que se sentara al lado, lo ignoro y noto que dos de los cinco lugares disponibles se situaban en frente y al costado del peliblanco. Además había visto por la ventana del salón que él no se hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros, era como si tuviera escrito en la frente **"Te matare"** tal vez por eso sus compañeros no se le acerquen tanto.

 _"_ _Nuestros…"_ al pensar en esa palabra se alegro aun mas, había esperado mucho ese día, estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, además de que nunca había asistido a un instituto y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

El ruido del profesor aclarándose la garganta nuevamente la saco de su ensimismamiento.

.

-Bueno, ¡gracias!- y comenzó a caminar hacia el banco que estaba al lado de Subaru. Este al verla acercarse la miro con desconfianza, ella solo tenía su sonrisa y mirada ansiosa.

Cuando se sentó, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros que susurraban "Le doy dos horas" y otros que apostaban menos, dejo su bolso a un costado, luego de haber sacado los útiles y cuadernos se giro y miro de frente al albino que la observaba con la ceja alzada.

Ella se acerco un poco más y le estrecho la mano a forma de saludo mientras sonreía.

.

-Me llamo Ahome, mucho gusto. Desde hoy seremos compañeros de banco así que estoy a tu cuidado.

-¡Tsk! – ignoro su mano y miro hacia un costado y pensó _"¿Cuida de mi? ¿está loca o qué?"_ escucho que lo llamaba otra vez y se dio vuelta de mala gana- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, él sabía lo que ella era pero no sabía que hacia ahí. Aunque tampoco le interesaba.

Esta vez tratando de forzar una sonrisa e intentando parecer amable la oji-violeta le volvió a hablar.

.

-Ya que seremos compañeros de clase todo el año, me gustaría saber por lo menos tu nombre, me parece lo más normal – subaru se resigno y se lo dijo.

-Sakamaki Subaru. Y no me vengas con esa mierda de "cuida de mi"- ante el mohín que hizo su compañera siguió hablando- y si no te gusta mi forma de hablar o como soy te recomiendo que te busques otro asiento, no voy a ir cuidando mi lengua por ti- dijo molesto para mirar hacia el costado.

.

Lo que él no vio, es que a Ahome, al escuchar lo último, había hecho un tic con el ojo. Ella se giro mirando al pizaron, se acomodo el cabello y acuno su cabeza entre sus manos.

.

-¡Vaya! tú en vez de hablar gruñes y ese entrecejo te hace ver como perro malo~ -dijo entre seria y divertida para después suspirar. Esto causo que el albino se girara completamente y que la mirara enojado. Ella solo lo miraba de reojo cuando Subaru hablo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién gruñe? ¡Y si lo hago a ti que te importa!- dijo en voz alto, algo que notaron sus compañeros y su profesor que le pidió silencio.- ¡TSK!

-Me parece que nos vamos a llevar bien~ - comento mientras sonreía con la mirada en frente. Subaru arqueo su ceja, iba a decir algo mas pero se acordó que, el día anterior, le habían advertido que tenía que mejorar su conducta o volvería a pasar una semana entera en detención.

¡TSK! ¡Maldita escuela! Así que solo la miro molesto y poso sus ojos en el profesor. Ahhh también tenía que levantar sus notas. Lo último que hizo fue susurrar un _"Ni en tus sueños"._

Ahome lo había escuchado, ella sonrió y se dijo así misma _"los sueños a veces se hacen realidad"._

Tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse que requerían mucho de ella así que se concentro mientras sonreía nostálgicamente.

.

 _~Narra Subaru~_

.

Simplemente no lo puedo creer. Después de decirme que gruñía y esas cosas, como si nada se digno a preguntarme detalles sobre la materia, los profesores y el instituto en sí. La mayoría de las veces la ignore, tenía muy en cuenta que debía controlarme si no me ganaría una semana en detención y mierda que voy a terminar ahí, otra vez.

El problema fue que, cuando la ignoraba verbalmente, se ponía insistente de otras formas; pateándome el pie, picándome el brazo, tirándome papelitos con preguntas, que como llegaban volvían y una de las más "inteligentes" fue escribiendo en su cuaderno bien grande "¿Por qué me ignoras?" y poniéndose en cuclillas en frente de mi banco, mientras señalaba la pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tuve que admitir que estuve a punto de explotar, pero sus esfuerzos y la primera imagen de niña dulce que había mostrado al principio, cosa que se había destruido con el pasar de los segundos, hicieron que pudiera aguantarme un poco más. Así que en vez de contestarle sonreí burlón.

Mi plan de ignorarla iba bien hasta que…

.

-Uff ¡ya deja eso! ¿No ves que no te va a responder? Siempre hace lo mismo nos ignora o nos mira mal o las dos cosas juntas. –le confesó un compañero a Ahome, no se podía evitar… en este colegio la gente era asi, es la chusma de la chusma, ja!- por qué mejor…. ¿no me preguntas a mi? Yo te haré un recorrido especial por toda la escuela, después si quieres comeremos algo juntos ¿Qué te parece? Nos divertiremos- dijo el tarado con un tono malicioso. Obviamente se la quería tirar.

-Ah- dijo Ahome sin ganas, miro a su compañero de frente y le respondió- ¿y ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo?

-¿El que linda? – contesto intentando tomar su mano.

Ahome rodo sus ojos – Eso mismo… ¡andar escupiendo veneno! desde que llegue se dedicaron a eso. Cuando empezaron a apostar por no se qué cosa- levanto la ceja y finalizo diciendo- agradezco tu oferta pero no necesito que me acompañes- dicho eso miro al frente.

Ese idiota se puso rojo de la furia, cuando le iba a decir algo el profesor le llamo la atención. Tenía ganas de reírme del tarado, ¡su cara cuando lo rechazo fue genial! Y sin darme cuenta esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta chica parece tener carácter _. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?_ Me estoy olvidando de los mas importante con todo este escándalo, esta persona no es humana, ella es un vampiro. Su esencia no es tan fuerte pero estoy seguro.

¿A que habrá venido?

.

-Muy bien estudiantes, la semana que viene entregare unos trabajos prácticos que se realizaran en grupos de a dos, sin excepciones- dijo mirándome directamente el profesor y ahí fue cuando recién lo escuche- en ellos se especifica la fecha de entrega y recuerden que los integrantes de los grupos quedaran como compañeros de estudio durante toda la cursada de año.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Sabia que algo así pasaría! ¡Maldito viejo que tanto le gusta andar jodiendo la vida de la gente! ¿Y ahora como…?

.

-¡Profesor! – Antes de poder protestar me interrumpieron.

-¿Qué necesita?- contesto el profesor.

-Yo quiero trabajar con Sakamaki Subaru, soy nueva y no tengo grupo ¿puedo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara para después girarse y mirarme. Tarde un poco en procesar la información ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ese fue mi nombre? Preguntas estúpidas con respuestas claras.

.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte girándome para verla de frente, ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Ella tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. La había soportado a duras penas durante menos de dos horas… ¿Cómo quería que hiciera eso todo un año? Fruncí aun más el ceño. Me está jodiendo… seguro que lo está haciendo.

.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. El joven sakamaki no está en condiciones de negarse- Esto último lo dijo con mucho hincapié mirándome fijamente. Este viejo me jodio. Deje de mirarlo para recobrar la poca compostura que aun me quedaba, para ver a mi compañera de banco con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa en su rostro.

Antes de que el profesor se despidiera, vi que ella estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, lo levanto y me hizo señas de que leyera lo que escribió, decía:

."Ahora tendrás que cuidar de mi quieras o no Subaru" me giño un ojo y me saco la lengua. 12345678910…. Esta mujer me sacara de quicio.

Apreté bien fuerte los puños, la mire furioso pero ella en cambio esta vez dejo de lado su sonrisa burlona para dedicarme una sonrisa sincera. ¿Qué rayos quería?

Al salir del salón, el profesor, me dispuse a encararla pero cuando me di vuelta ya no estaba.

.

 _~Narrador~_

.

Una pelinegra salía de su salón ansiosa. Ya era hora, había pasado mucho tiempo. Antes de dirigirse a su primer destino miro el cielo por una ventana.

.

-Una noche de luna llena… igual a la de esa noche- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a empezar.

.

.

.

¡Fin del capitulo 2! Se que a algunos no le gustara la actitud de Ahome pero recuerden, es nueva, nunca habia estado en una escuela. Lo que significa que el concepto de compañerismo no lo tiene bien claro x'D

para calmarlos un poco se los aclarare otra vez; Aun no he definido alguna pareja asi que no se sabe que va a pasar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡JA NE!


	4. Capitulo 3 El quinto integrante

**¡Buenas minna-san! antes que nada, quería agradecerle a tod s l s que se tomaron un tiempito y leyeron mi historia :D**

 **recuerden dejarme un comentario aqui o en mi pagina (Adm Soi Fong- comunidad) de que les pareció el capitulo. Alienta mucho eso :3**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers le pertenecen a Rejet, a mi solo me pertenece los que invente y la historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Narrador ~**

 **.**

Era una noche normal, de eso se habían tratada de auto convencer los Mukami.

Kou era perseguido por una horda de fanáticas. Los otros se habían repartido en distintas partes de la escuela, tratando así de encontrarse con Yui.

Pero no habían tenido éxito hasta el momento.

.

.

 ***Mientras tanto una pelinegra se paseaba por la escuela***

.

.

Uff Era su primer día en una institución escolar ¡Que nervios! Siempre tuvo tutores que iban a la mansión a enseñarle pero esto era totalmente diferente. Apenas entro al salón noto que había captado la atención de un albino en especial. Pudo sentirlo desde que lo vio, era un vampiro como ella.

La miro medio feo al principio, le gruño y se exaspero en algunas situaciones. Aunque ella no podia hablar mucho igual, porque también estuvo por explotar y más cuando el tarado, que se sentaba enfrente de ella , dijo esas estupideces, ¡pero qué sarta de idiotas! Se ve que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Por suerte eso ya paso, no lo insulto, no lo golpeo… ¡Ah!-, volviendo con el oji-rojos, como si fuera poco ¡la ignoro! Así que tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos y terminaron siendo compañeros de trabajo. ¡Qué emoción su primer compañero! Aunque fuera Don Colerico en sus días estaba bien, estaba segura de que se llevarían mejor, con el paso del tiempo.

En ese momento dejo de caminar, fijo su mirada en una persona y se apoyo en una pared.

Lo recordó bien, el dijo que se llamaba Sakamaki Subaru eso significaba que cuando descubriera completamente quien era habría problemas. Ju! No importaba se las arreglaría con el albino.

Después de cortar un poco sus pensamientos volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquel pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en el piso, contra la pared." _¡Como ha crecido! De seguro que si se para me pasa_ " Pensaba Ahome.

Lo miro más detalladamente y noto que tenia la misma mirada de siempre, perdida, mostrándole atención solo a sus heridas. A ella nunca le agradaron Justin y los otros.

Hizo un mohín al recordar que esas heridas seguían abiertas después de tantos años. ¡Por Dios!. Inconscientemente sonrió " _así es nuestro Azusa"_ Se dijo. En ese momento recordó que tenía cosas que hacer, así que retomo su camino, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al muchacho pelinegro. Se giro, apretando la funda de su instrumento en manos, y avanzo.

Más adelante paso por al lado de un rubio que estaba tratando de esconderse- ¡no! Mejor dicho estaba huyendo de una horda de chicas que le gritan desde halagos hasta cochinadas _¡Pero qué pedazos de perras alzadas que son!_ Se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. _Y se supone que aquí debemos comportarnos como "señoritas"._

Hmpf Kou se veia tan bien como en las fotografías. No, se veia aun mejor y mucho mejor se vería cuando sonriera sinceramente y no porque hay una cámara o fans cerca.

Siguió caminando mientras suspiraba, pero se detuvo de repente. Hace ya tiempo tuvo que haberse topado con una escalera y aun no la encontraba. En vez de eso se encontró frente una biblioteca. Bueno podría preguntar.

Al entrar se sorprendió por la cantidad de libros que había. Aunque no eran tantos como los de la mansión, aun así seguían siendo muchos.

Se adentro un poco, pasando por al lado de la bibliotecaria y sus ayudantes, y se detuvo nuevamente a unos pasos de ahí para tener un panorama "completo" de lo que era ese salón.

.

.

-me llevare estos por ahora- se enderezo y contuvo el aire al escuchar esa voz. Si bien había cambiado un poco seguía teniendo ese tono imponente. ¡Por Dios! Comenzó a adentrarse un poco más al salón mientras lo miraba de reojo, _ahí está Ruki_. Con ese típico porte suyo poniendo nerviosas a las señoras de la estantería.

.

-Hmpf- salió de sus labios, solo falta un poco más.

.

Cuando vio que se había ido se acerco a la mujer y le pregunto por la ubicación de la azotea. De muy mala gana le dio las indicaciones y sin más contratiempos llego a la bendita Azotea. ¡Al fin!

Antes de comenzar con lo suyo, se acerco a la baranda para admirar un poco mejor el patio de la escuela.

Mientras observaba algo le llamo la atención. Había un chico de cabello castaño, muy alto, que discutía con algunas chicas. Agudizo un poco sus oídos, no tanto, porque el chico estaba a los gritos, y llego a oír que estaban discutiendo por las verduras.

Eran del club de jardinería y al grandote ese lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

.

-Yuma- suspiro. Se apoyo en la baranda y se lo quedo mirando un poco más.

.

De su ensimismamiento la saco el sonido de la campana. Se enderezo y cuando vio que los demás estudiantes ingresaban al edificio se alejo un poco de la baranda, saco una flauta, del estuche que traía con ella, y lo dejo a un costado.

Respiro profundo mientras acercaba la flauta a su boca, exhalo desechando todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y respiro otra vez.

.

Y en la escuela empezó a escucharse la dulce, cálida y nostálgica melodía de una flauta.

.

La chica que la tocaba mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados, esperando que la escuchasen y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, la melodía surgió efecto deteniendo a cuatro personas en seco.

.

-No puede ser- susurro el más alto de ellos.

.

Ellos se encontraban en lugares distintos pero aun así sentían la misma confusión. Por inercia comenzaron a caminar, acercándose a aquella melodía, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban corriendo encontrándose entre ellos, mirándose confundidos y con algo de temor.

.

\- ¿Y si no es? – comento en voz baja Azusa. Los hermanos se miraron fijamente entre ellos, luego desviaron la mirada hacia las escaleras cuando se dieron cuenta que a la canción no le faltaba mucho para terminar.

.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- Alentó Ruki comenzando a subir por las escaleras. No pudo mantener su tan alardeada postura seria, por dentro se moría de nervios y eso se notaba un poco en su cara. Sus hermanos no tardaron en seguirlo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta, esa puerta… era solo eso una puerta, pero en este momento era lo único que los separaba de la persona que tocaba tan conocida melodía.

.

El que tomo nuevamente la iniciativa fue Ruki, no sin antes ver a sus hermanos que asentían para que diese el siguiente paso. Poso su mano sobre el picaporte. En ese momento se dijo asi mismo _"Respira"_ aunque no lo necesitase realmente.

.

Al abrir la puerta y adentrarse un poco más a la Azotea se pudo visualizar una figura femenina que les daba la espalda.

Pensaron que si su corazón siguiera latiendo en ese momento se les pararía, abrieron a no más poder sus ojos mientras escuchaban en silencio las últimas notas de la canción.

Vieron como la muchacha bajaba la flauta y comenzaba a girarse para verlos.

La azabache los miro fijamente mientras sonreía. ¡Hacia esa sonrisa! Esa, la que ellos pensaban que era una de las más bellas.

Las palabras no podían pasar de sus labios, uno de ellos iba a romper el silencio pero…

.

\- ¡Buenas noches! ~ - dijo en un tono cantarín- ¿Cómo han estado mis hermosos primitos? – la muchacha estiro sus brazos al frente – He vuelto – aclaro ensanchando su sonrisa.

.

\- Ahome- Susurro Kou. No tardo mucho en echarse a correr para abrazarla, al igual que sus hermanos.

.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que estuviera rodeada por las personas que más quería.

Entre palabras inentendibles, muestras de afecto, regaños y demás, Los Mukami se reencontraban con el quinto integrante.

.

*Mientras tanto en el salón ya habían comenzado las clases*

.

-Tengo entendido que hoy comenzaba una alumna nueva- comento la profesora- ¿Dónde esta?- miro por encima de los alumnos para visualizarla.

.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se perdió- dijo con veneno el estudiante que se sentaba delante de ella.

.

-Hmpf, que mala forma de comenzar sus clases, díganle que se ponga al corriente- sentencio la profesora y comenzó con su clase.

.

Subaru miraba para su costado, más específicamente el izquierdo, donde tendría que estar la molestia de su compañera.

 _¡Tsk! ¡Si cree que después le prestare mis apuntes está muy equivocada la muy endemoniada mujer!_ Se decía así mismo el albino frunciendo el ceño, volviendo su mirada al frente.

Inconscientemente volvió la vista al banco de su compañera. Se había dejado los libros y todo encima de este.

Y como si en su mente algo le hubiera hecho click, recordó que la chica se había presentado a medias. No había dicho su nombre completo. Así que sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta, tampoco la profesora, estiro su mano y tomo lo más rápido que pudo el cuaderno de la chica. Ahí debería estar escrito su nombre completo.

Abrió el cuaderno y cuando visualizo su nombre se sorprendió. Pero la reacción de sorpresa fue cambiada a la de una cara con el entrecejo fruncido.

.

-¡Tsk! Maldición ¿Qué rayos significa esto? – dijo en un susurro mientras golpeaba "a penas" la mesa. Sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a sus arranques de ira así que solo lo ignoraron.

.

Tan rápido como leyó el nombre, Subaru, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo sin cuidado en el banco de su molesta compañera. Luego apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, quedando pensativo y con una cara de pocos amigos.

.

\- Con que Ahome Mukami ¿He? – dijo en un último susurro antes de "concentrarse" en la clase.

.

.

.

Y ahora la historia esta comenzando a tomar forma. ¿Les gusto? ¿tienen alguna opinion? recuerden dejar un comentario aqui o en facebook :D se valora mucho 3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Actualizacion: 28/07/2015


	5. Capitulo 4 Nostalgia

¡Buenas minna-san! ¿como les va? Soy nueva aqui, asi que no me se todos los términos que usan usualmente. No es que haya cambiado la historia, pareció que estaría bueno ver el punto de vista de algunos personajes para poder adentrarnos mejor a la trama.

Recuerden opinar aqui o en mi pagina de facebook Adm Soi fong (actualmente tengo una portada de Diabolik Lovers) Sus comentarios me alientan a seguir con la historia :D

¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rejet.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

"Era una noche normal como cualquier otra" se habían dicho antes. Ahora sabían que eso no era cierto, no era una noche normal, era una noche de reencuentro.

Con la emoción de la vuelta del quinto integrante, tanto la pelinegra como sus primos se saltearon las clases. Tenían mucho de que hablar y como no querían que el clima que se creó se estropee solo hablaron de ellos mismos. Claro, todo mientras se abrazaban y se sonreían. Luego habría tiempo de charlar de asuntos más personales y de sus órdenes.

.

En el curso de Ahome se encontraba un albino recogiendo sus cosas para irse, antes de abandonar el salón miro por última vez el banco de su compañera. Ni de por casualidad le guardaría las cosas, ¡que se joda por andar paseando por ahí!

.

-¡Tsk! Y eso que es su primer dia- dijo retirándose molesto Subaru. Ahora tendría que hablar con Reiji o Shuu para contarle de su compañera. ¿Debería de hacerlo en realidad? Se enterarían de todas formas cuando la vieran, así que decidió guardar silencio y solo observar por ahora.

.

.

 **~Narra Ruki~**

 **.**

 **.**

Aun no puedo describir la emoción que sentí dentro de mi pecho cuando la vi. Había crecido mucho, su cabello corto era cosa del pasado, también al parecer se había desarrollado más, pero aun así seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa que animaría a cualquiera.

.

En ese momento quise decir su nombre pero no pude, quería correr e ir a abrazarla pero tampoco podía moverme. Mi cuerpo de veras me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero se ve que volvió a reaccionar, cuando vi que estrechaba sus brazos, como invitándonos a abrazarla y ni hablar cuando dijo "He vuelto". Creo que en menos de un segundo ya la estaba abrazando y cuando lo hice suspire. Me invadió una abrumadora tranquilidad, el quinto integrante de nuestra familia había vuelto. Nunca deje de decirlo; somos familia y siempre lo seremos, pase lo que pase.

Luego de haber dicho palabras sin coherencia, de mirarnos fijamente, de charlar de cosas arbitrarias nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos seguir nuestra conversación ahí y decidimos volver. Para nuestra sorpresa, cuando fuimos a buscar nuestras mochilas ya todos los alumnos se habían ido, así que nos apuramos, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos volvimos a la mansión.

.

En ese momento estaba tan feliz, que me olvide de preguntarle a Ahome a que curso iba y cuando había llegado, pero no importaba, ya nos íbamos a enterar de todo.

Cuando entramos a la mansión nos sorprendimos al ver unas cuantas maletas en la entrada. Y como si nos hubiera leído la mente nuestra querida pelinegra hablo.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron qué bien! – dijo acercándose a ellas confirmando que todas estuvieran ahí. Eran muchas y eso me alegraba por eso me permití sonreír – Chicos ¿Cuál va a ser mi cuarto? ¡Miren que quiero uno con ventana!-

.

Nos comento sacándonos la lengua. Ja! Ella no era una persona taaan caprichosa pero sí que a veces tenía sus mañas. Todos nos dispusimos a tomar sus maletas y guiarla a un cuarto que "cumpliera con sus condiciones".

Al entrar a su nuevo cuarto lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la cama repitiendo "¡Ah! Pero que cansada estoy!". Se levanto nuevamente para indicarnos donde poner sus maletas. Sorprendentemente ninguno le reprocho nada, TODAVIA, solo la ayudábamos a guardar sus cosas, explicarle entre risas y gritos donde quedaba todo.

Al terminar de desempacar, pidió tomar un baño. Según ella estaba muy cansada por el viaje, la escuela y sus compañeros de clases. Arquee la ceja instantáneamente, ¿"compañeros" dijo? Ese será otro punto más del cual hablar después de Cenar.

Como había dicho, se fue a duchar. Mientras tanto comencé a cocinar con todos mis hermanos alrededor.

.

.

\- Ella… volvió – comento Azusa con una sonrisa en la cara. Hace bastante que no lo veía asi… bueno, en realidad se pone asi cuando se corta y habla con Justin y los demás.

.

\- ¡Si! ¿y vistes todas esas maletas? Prácticamente se mudo aquí~ - dijo un cantarín Kou.

.

\- Ahora solo hay que ponerle una especie de chip rastreador para tenerla bien monitoreada y evitar que escape- solto un entusiasmado Yuma.

.

\- ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso!- le sigio la corriente Kou- pero ya sabes que si haces eso te sacara a patadas ¿verdad? ¡ah! Y te recuerdo que tiene un buen gancho izquierdo, ¡no es recomendable!- agrego un divertido Kou.

.

\- Kou tiene razón… Además, no hay que… asustarla… - reflexiono Azusa.

.

\- ¿AHH? ¿De qué se asustaria? – El Castaño rasco su cabeza aun sin entender.

.

\- Ah! Yuma-kun ¿no es obvio? ¡De tus extraños fetiches! Cualquiera saldría corriendo fufuf~ - El rubio hizo un mohín al finalizar su aclaración.

.

\- ¿AHH? ¿Y QUE HAY DE TI PRINCESO? – Se acerco el castaño peligrosamente al rubio que se enderezaba cada vez más para discutirle.

.

\- Kou… Yuma… tienen que… hacer algo con eso… - dijo Azusa mirándolo fijamente. En ese momento Yuma y Kou dejaron de discutir para decir al unisonó:

.

\- Azusa, tu eres el menos indicado para hablar – dicho esto siguió el griterío.

.

A decir verdad no entendía por que todos se vinieron a discutir a la cocina, no me dejan cocinar en paz. Para terminar con el alboroto pedí silencio mientras levantaba mi dedo índice. Logre que de mala gana se callaran para que me escuchasen.

.

\- Kou, Yuma, Azusa… tenemos mucho de qué hablar los 5, pero saben tan bien como yo que para que se apareciera después de tanto tiempo debió de haber ocurrido algo. Tenemos que averiguarlo y apoyarnos entre nosotros. – sentencie mirándolos fijamente, todos lo sabían pero nadie había dicho nada- Yo también estoy contento de que volviera y tampoco quiero que se vaya pero hay mucho que aclarar antes. –Todos asintieron dándome la razón- Primero hablemos de los aspectos triviales para pasar a lo más importante ¿quedo claro? – Todos volvieron a asentir mirando a distintos lados.

.

Me dirigi a la reserva de la cocina a buscar algunos ingredientes para la comida cuando note un refrigerador mas. Esos de los que tienen en los puestos de Kioscos. Me pareció raro por que no recordaba haber mandado a pedir uno, a menos de que sea de…

Antes de seguir preguntando deslice una de sus puertas.

.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

.

.

 **~Narra Ahome~**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un relajante y merecido baño, comencé a cambiarme.

Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca, otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces hice eso hoy? Creo que nunca había suspirado tanto como hoy. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ingrese a una escuela por primera vez, "dialogue" con mi "tierno", "hablador" y "tranquilo" compañero de clases y me reencontré con mis queridos primos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sabía lo que se vendría después de la cena, así que me senté en la punta de la cama a ordenar un poco mis pensamientos.

.

-Uff será una noche larga- dije disponiéndome a terminar de cambiarme. Nada del otro mundo, un Short de Jean, una remera con tirantes blanca y un saco rojo.

.

Cuando bajaba escuche todo el griterío y el posible desastre que estaban haciendo esos chicos en la cocina. " _Que nostálgico"_ pensé mientras sonreía y de la emoción de unas pocas zancadas llegue a la cocina y me colgué del hombro de Yuma, cosa que es muy patética por nuestras diferencias de alturas. El muy bestia mide 1,90 mientras yo me quedo abajo con mis 1,60.

.

-Ow- se sorprendió el castaño cuando sintió que alguien lo tironeaba del hombro - ¡Ah! ¡Eras tú! – Hizo una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡sigues tan baja como siempre! –dijo mientras palmeaba mi cabeza. Y como toda adulta que soy no me quedo más opción que tirarle de la nariz _¿Quién se cree que es?. –¿_ P-pero que haces?- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre. ¡Como extrañaba fastidiar a Yuma por Dios!. Creo que la estúpida sonrisa que llevo en la cara no puede borrármela nadie en este momento.

.

Luego de molestar a Yuma y reírme con mis queridos primos fui a fastidiar a Ruki por la comida. ¡Ah ese pelinegro cocina de madres! Vi lo que estaba haciendo, era mi comida favorita; Canelones. Se me hacia agua la boca de solo verlos. Ruki me alejo un poco de la cocina diciéndome que ya estaba todo listo.

Paso rápido la hora de la cena, asi que esperamos un poco antes de ponernos a hablar seriamente.

.

-Chicos- llame su atención- ¿podemos sentarnos en el piso para hablar? ¿Por favor? – los mire con cara de cachorro abandonado para hacer más convincente mi petición. Al verlos suspirar y sentarse en el piso una sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro otra vez. Tome asiento, nos miramos fijamente unos momentos. Sabía lo que querían preguntarme ¿Por qué tarde tanto en volver? Ah… Esta noche sí que sería larga y como no me gusta estar dando tantas vueltas al asunto comencé.

.

\- Chicos… -aclare mi garganta- antes que nada saben que yo los quiero con todo mi corazón, ¿verdad? – ante mi comentario asintieron con una sonrisa. Kou, que estaba sentado a mi derecha, me extendió su mano. Volví a sonreír. Cuando hablamos de este tipo de temas al rubio le gusta que le tomen la mano o que apoyen una mano en su hombro. Así que sin dudas tome su mano y la apreté fuerte mientras le sonreía.

Me di vuelta para mirarlos de nuevo y proseguir

.

\- ¿Recuerdan que estaba viviendo en la casa de Ritcher-sama con dos de sus sobrinas? – un unisonó aja se escucho. – Bueno de un día a otro descubrí que nos mudaríamos. Le insistí a Ritcher-sama que me dejara avisarles pero se negó. Y me dijo algo que me puso muy mal "No los veras por un buen tiempo así que acostúmbrate" – comente en un tono triste, mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba mas la mano de kou- y lo que dijo lo cumplió. Impidió de todas formas que me acerque, nos fuimos a vivir al mundo de los demonios por un buen tiempo, así que no había forma de comunicarnos. Las pocas noticias que obtenía de ustedes eran por charlas que escuchaba a escondidas de Ritcher-sama y por algunos periódicos que logre rescatar de las pocas visitas que hice al mundo humano. Por ese medio me entere, Kou, que te habías convertido en un ídolo – esto último lo dije sonriéndole especialmente a él. – Tengo unos cuantos recortes tuyos- me pareció tierno ver a Kou sonrojarse en ese momento. – Se muy bien que me buscaron – volvi a mirarlos a todos fijamente ahora empezaba lo más complicado, retire mi mano de la del rubio para abrazar mis piernas. Suspire y comencé la verdadera charla.

\- Pude volver porque Karl Heinz-sama lo solicito. – mis primos me miraron atónitos y antes que pudieran hacer alguna pregunta continúe- Me conto del proyecto Adán y Eva quiere que colabore acercándome a Yui Komori. Ya que soy una mujer piensa que así podrá tenerla controlada un poco más. – Suspire- Aunque la idea no me guste y no pueda especificarles más mi tarea a ustedes, acepte. ¡Cuando me dijo que podía quedarme a vivir con ustedes me convenció! ¿Cómo no aceptar si era lo que más quería? – los mire y estaban con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del salón, pero aun así seguían escuchándome atentamente. – El tampoco me conto mucho del porque de mi intromisión y no soy tonta. Sé que algo mas hay detrás pero… la emoción que siento al recuperar a mi familia me hace olvidar esa sensación de incomodidad. – finalice con una sonrisa.

.

.

 **~Narra Azusa~**

 **.**

 **.**

La charla no se extendió mucho… hablamos lo suficiente, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a "dormir".

Mientras miraba el techo pensaba en todo lo sucedido, desde mi cama, escuche a alguien tocar la puerta.

.

-A- Adelante… - en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la pelinegra que tanto extrañe. La luz estaba apagada así que era la luna la única que la iluminaba, traía un pijama de dos piezas; un short y una remera de tirantes de color verde manzana y una almohada. Ah… ese pijama se pegaba bastante a su figura, si que ha crecido mi querida prima.

.

-Que… nostálgico- Susurre mientras se acercaba a mi cama. Me hice a un costado, dándole lugar en la cama, corrí la sabana y palmee el lugar que le correspondía mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

.

Ella entro a la cama y se acomodo mientras yo la arropaba. Quedo mirando para mi lado, estábamos girados viéndonos de frente.

.

\- ¿Tienes… miedo? – le pregunte con ternura. De niños, cuando ella o yo teníamos miedo, nos íbamos a dormir juntos, pero siempre en mi cama.

.

-Un poco… - me miro algo insegura. Asi que tome su mano, la apreté un poco y la acaricie. Deje nuestras manos unidas en medio de los dos mientras le sonreía. A lo que ella me respondió con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. _"Que hermosa"_ pensé.

Supe que no diría más cuando me gesticulo un "gracias" mientras sonreía. Estos momentos son en los que más siento seguridad permitiéndome dejarme vencer por esta abrumadora tranquilidad.

Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que fuimos cerrando los ojos, la primera fue ella, yo me quede un rato mas observándola hasta que me gano el sueño.

.

Antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, deposite un beso en su mano deseando que al día siguiente la encontrara al despertar.

.

.

.

¡Fin del capitulo 4! ¿Que les pareció? recuerden comentarme :D

Aun no hay una pareja definida y la historia esta recien comenzando. Muchas gracias a todos los que me estan acompañando y se toman un ratito de su tiempo para leerla :D

¡Nos leemos luego!

Soi Fong Taichou- ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!

Actualizacion: 03/08/2015


	6. Capitulo 5

**¡Buenas hermosos y sensuales lectores! ¿Como estan? Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se toman un tiempito y leen mi historia :D es la primera vez que lo hago y me alegra mucho leer que les gusta. asi que sigan comentando aqui o en mi pagina de facebook Adm Soi Fong 3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers le pertenecen a Rejet, la historia solo me pertenece a mi.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5:**

 **.**

 **.**

El temor que tenia al principio, sobre la reacción de sus primos, ya había desaparecido.

Ahome se levanto bastante energética, saludo a Azusa y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para la escuela.

El resto de la tarde paso "normal", compartiendo un preciado tiempo con los hermanos Mukami.

.

.

 **~Narra Ayato~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy me levante un poco más enérgico de lo habitual, así que decidí hacerle una visita matutina a Chichinashi. Me entere que Laito, ayer, anduvo tocando lo que me pertenece. ¡Maldición! Ahora vera esa Chichinashi engreída que se deja tocar por los demás.

Cuando me dispuse a dirigirme a mi objetivo me di cuenta que se había hecho bastante tarde ya.

Si no bajaba, de seguro los bastardos de mis hermanos, me dejarían. El plan de abordar a Chichinashi tendrá que esperar un poco más.

Al subirme al coche empecé a mirarlaintensamentea. Jeje como siempre se estremeció y miro hacia otro lado, eso significa que sabe lo que le espera.

.

.

.

 **~Narra Subaru~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, Ayato ya anduvo de calenton desde temprano clavándole la mirada a Yui. ¿Qué acaso cree que los que estamos alrededor no nos damos cuenta? ¡TSK! Idiota.

No pude seguir insultándolo mentalmente porque ya habíamos llegado a la Escuela. Me dirigí rápido a mi salón, detesto pasar por un lado y que anden diciendo cosas "creyendo" que no los escucho. ¡Y después se quejan cuando los golpeo o les grito!.

Llegue a mi salón y cuando quise visualizar mi asiento vi a algunas mujeres rodeando, posiblemente a mi problemática compañera de trabajo. Las chicas parecían entretenidas hablando entre ellas, la única que no estaba así era Ahome que les solía responder con un "Hm". Hmpf! ¡ _Pero a mí que me importa eso!_ Me reprimí a mí mismo.

Me dirigí hacia mi banco. La azabache me vio, me sonrió y me saludo cuando ya estaba al lado de ella.

.

-¡Muy buenas noches Subaru! ¿Cómo estás?- ya me había sentado sin mirarla cuando me hizo la última pregunta y ante su insistente mirada le di un rápido "¡Buenas noches!" aun sin mirarla.

.

Las estudiantes intentaban seguir hablando con ella de cosas triviales pero seguía sin prestarles atención, se cansaron y se fueron a sus lugares murmurando algunas groserías.

Cuando quise mirar al frente, me encontré con que ella estaba sentada, en la silla que esta adelante mío, mirándome fijamente. Le hice un desprecio y eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- le pregunte apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha.

.

-Aun no me has contestado el ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo haciendo un mohín, alce una ceja y la mire con cara de no entender ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? – Además quería pedirte un favorcito- término de decir mientras sonreía.

.

"ya lo sabía" me dije a mi mismo.

.

\- ¿Me prestarías tus-

.

-si piensas que te prestare mis apuntes de clase, estás loca. Jodete por andar paseando por ahí- se lo dije tan rápido que se quedo un poco procesando lo que le dije.

Y así la imagen tierna que se había forjado quedo destruida por su rostro molesto. Quise reírme pero no me dio tiempo, en cuanto me distraje me arrebato el cuaderno que tenía debajo de mis manos para empezar a hojearlo. – Oye, ¡devuélveme eso! – le grite alargando el brazo para arrebatarle MI cuaderno.

.

Eso fue inútil porque paso el cuaderno a su otra mano y con la que tenia libre me mantenía alejado, así que empecé a usar la otra mientras forcejeaba con ella.

.

-Cuida tus manos fortachón! Mira que no voy a creerte si me tocas algo por "accidente" comenzare a gritar y te tacharan de pervertido.- dijo deteniéndose de repente. Fruncí mas el entrecejo ¿Pero a esta que rayos le pasa? Cuando le estaba por contestar, levanto su dedo índice y enfoco más la mirada en el cuaderno. Al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba. Su cara paso de alegría a ¿decepción? - ¿esto es todo lo que hicieron ayer? O… ¿tú no copiaste casi nada?- Como no pude creer su cara-dures tarde un momento en reaccionar y cuando quise hacerlo ella ya se encontraba en el banco de al lado copiando desaforadamente- Copiare todo en un momento ¡ya te lo doy! – dijo tan rápido que no se le entendió. Quise ir y arrancarle el cuaderno, mandarla a la mierda y mirarla bien feo. Pero no lo hice, espere a que terminara de copiar y cuando lo hizo, le quite el cuaderno de un manotazo, la mire fijo y le dije: "Maldita estúpida" para después centrar mi mirada en la profesora que estaba llegando.

.

-No soy una maldita estúpida- susurro haciendo un mohín, lo que hizo que la mirara de reojo. De un momento a otro me estaba sonriendo, otra vez ¡Tsk!- Gracias por tus apuntes- en cuanto dijo eso dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacía el profesor.

.

Ah… a partir de hoy mis días serian más largos…

.

.

 **~Narra Yui~**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí estoy yo otra vez, siendo acosada por Ayato-kun. No se porque, pero desde que subió al coche lo presentí. Cuando estaba por entrar al salón me agarro y arrastro hasta el gimnasio de la escuela. Que irónico, para la tercer hora, tendría que venir aquí.

Sabía lo que estaba por pasar. Aunque le rogara que se detenga, no lo haría, es más me mordería mas fuerte por "quejosa". Ayato-kun me llevo donde se guardan todos los materiales del gimnasio, cerró la puerta tras de si, me empujo a una colchoneta, desabrocho los primero botones de mi camisa y comenzó a beber de mi.

.

-Ah… -dijo en un suspiro que pareció más un gemido- no puedo tener suficiente de ti chichinashi.- y me mordió mas fuerte.

.

Sé que es inútil pedirle que se detenga, se que es inútil empujarlo y se que es inútil pensar que algún día cambiara su trato hacia mí, no solo el si no también sus hermanos. Prueba de eso fue que cuando termino, se levanto y me dedico una mirada maliciosa.

.

\- ¡No vuelvas a darle tu sangre a nadie más que a Oree-sama! Ahora asegúrate de asistir a la siguiente clase si no quieres que Reiji te regañe. – finalizo desapareciendo del lugar, sabía que no iría muy lejos porque siempre andaba cerca.

.

Me quede recostada mirando el techo unos momentos, mire el reloj que llevo en mi muñeca y me di cuenta que aun faltaba un rato para que comenzara la otra clase; la clase de educación física, como si fuera poco ahora no me encontraba en condiciones de realizar alguna actividad.

Me levante como pude y me dirigí al baño de damas, ingrese a uno de los sanitarios, baje la tasa, me senté encima y comencé a llorar. _"¡Detesto estar así! ¡Me siento tan impotente! No hay nada que pueda hacer"_ me repetía constantemente. No sé en qué momento fue pero escuche que tocaban la puerta del sanitario donde yo estaba, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y ¡ya estábamos en el receso!

.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- escuche que me preguntaba una tierna y preocupada voz. Inconscientemente volví a llorar respondiéndole que no. Oculte mi cara entre mis manos, ya ni sabía qué hacer.

Escuche como se abría la puerta, la verdad es que ni me intereso impedirle el paso, siempre invadían constantemente mi espacio personal así que ya estaba acostumbrada. Después escuche como cerraban la puerta. De seguro quien quiera que fuera, me vio, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Pero todo pensamiento se corto cuando sentí unas manos, apartando mis manos de mi rostro, para así poder mirarme fijamente. Era una chica de ojos violenta intensos, de tez rosada y cabello negro que me miraba preocupada.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuche que en un susurro dijo "¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Sus preguntas fueron tan sinceras que me largue de nuevo a llorar.

Escuchaba como trataba de calmarme. Me dio su pañuelo, puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y me miro fijo.

.

-Hm… te ves bastante pálida… lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería- al escucharla decir eso negué desesperadamente con la cabeza. Mala idea, comenzó a dolerme más, lo que hizo que me llevara una mano a esta.

.

\- ¡Nada de peros señorita! Iremos a la enfermería, descansaras y te pondrás bien- dijo entusiasta la pelinegra, pero aun así eso no quito mi cara de angustia. Cuando volví a verla a la cara la vi sonriendo tiernamente, observe como levantaba su mano y la llevaba a mi cabeza para acariciarla- quédate tranquila… yo te acompañare hasta que te sientas mejor- dijo en un tierno susurro. Y no se por qué, confié en ella y deje que me llevara a la enfermería. Estuve todo el camino nerviosa de encontrarme con alguno de mis conocidos vampiros pero por suerte eso no sucedió.

Cuando llegamos, la enfermera me hizo un chequeo rápido, me tomo la presión y ¡ahí estaba! Tenía la presión por el piso. Al escuchar eso, mi alegre salvadora, pidió permiso para irse. Me decepcione un poco, pero eso no duro mucho por que volvió con los brazos llenos de comida y bebidas. La enfermera la vio con desaprobación pero no pudo negarse a su cara de perrito abandonado así que la dejo pasar y quedarse conmigo. Le dio indicaciones de que me diera algo salado y que tomara algo, nos reubico en una cama más al fondo y se fue a seguir atendiendo a los estudiantes. Tengo que admitir que me hizo muy feliz que volviera la pelinegra.

.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo débilmente.

.

-¡No hay de que!- comento sonriente-¡anda, toma! –prácticamente me ordeno alcanzándome una bebida y un sanwich gigante. La mire algo dudosa lo que provoco que hiciera un mohín con la boca.- ¡vamos! Los enfermos comen, duermen y se reponen- ordeno nuevamente encajándome la comida en las manos. – Además… no me gusta comer sola. –esto último hizo que me enterneciera un poco, así que de buena gana comencé a comer al igual que ella.

.

Cuando comíamos no emitió ni una palabra, solo me miraba con desaprobación cuando intentaba dejar el enorme emparedado de lado. Al terminar de comerlo recién me dirigió la palabra.

.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora tienes que descansar un poco- comento sonriendo mientras retiraba los sobrantes de nuestro "picnic".

.

De un momento a otro caí en cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre y que probablemente, yo, fuera la causante de que faltara a clases. Así que con algo de timidez me anime a preguntar.

.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi… sabes con todo lo que paso me olvide de preguntar tu nombre.. Eh… esto… yo- ya no sabía que decirle. Se quedo mirándome un momento para después reaccionar.

.

-¡Tienes razón! Lo lamento, soy una despistada. Me llamo Ahome y tengo 16 años ¡encantada de conocerte! – dijo sonriente. Me reí ante su genuina acción. Hace bastante tiempo que no me encontraba con una persona con la que pudiera conversar.

.

-Lo lamento yo también. Me llamo Yui Komori y tengo 17 años- dije dándole una pequeña reverencia.

.

-Oow ¿así que tu eres mi senpai?- la pregunta no fue tan confusa pero respondí con un asentamiento dudoso.- ¡que genial! Hasta ahora no había tenido ni una. La verdad es que hace dos días que estoy aquí y ya estoy pensando que todos son chusmas o están locos. Las chicas de mi clase no paran de hablar de estupideces, parece que no se olvidan sus cabezas nomas por que la tienen pegada- lo dijo tan emocionada y fastidiada a la vez que no pude evitar reírme, pensaba lo mismo.

.

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato hablando. Al parecer nuestros cursos coincidían esta hora en educación física. Asi que con el certificado que nos hizo la enfermera no habría problemas. Fue un momento tan ameno que a la hora de volver a la realidad fue medio doloroso. Me despedí de ella agradeciéndole nuevamente por sus cuidados ocasionando que me regañara un poco y que me recomendara que comiera más.

.

-¡Ok! Entonces cuídate Yui. Reunámonos a charla otra vez pero que por favor que no sea porque te sientas mal- dijo con un mohín en la boca. Ese comentario me hizo feliz, capaz podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos Ahome-chan- dije girándome y volviendo a mi curso donde de seguro habría algunos vampiros algo molestos.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

Una pelinegra se disponía a dirigirse a su clase, pues faltaba muy poco para que la hora de educación física acabase, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho una voz muy familiar.

.

\- ¿Qué hace fuera de clases señorita?- La pelinegra podría jurar que del susto se hubiera caído a no se por el brazo que la intercepto.

.

\- ¡R-ruki! ¡No hagas eso! ¡casi me matas del susto!- dijo zafándose del agarre del azabache para luego poner su mano en su cadera.

.

\- Aun no respondiste- comento con la ceja levantada- Mira si ya empiezas así te va a ir muy mal. Hay algo que se llama régimen de asistencias y tienes que cumplir con el- explico colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

.

\- ¡Ya lo se! – se excuso haciendo un mohín con la boca- estaba siendo buena compañera. Me quede con mi pobre senpai que se sentía mal- confeso mirándolo fijamente, este solo levanto la ceja- ¡No me mires asi! Era una mujer ¡celoso! Nuestros horarios coincidían en gimnasia y me la tope por casualidad.

.

\- *suspiro* de todas formas tienes que cuidar de no andar perjudicándote a ti misma- aclaro alivianando la expresión de su rostro. Pero algo le llamo la atención, la azabache bajo la mirada pensativa - ¿Qué ocurre?- ella no volvió a mirarlo, avanzo unos pasos delante de el e hizo una mueca forzada.

.

\- Es que solo… las cosas se pusieron en marcha sin que yo tuviera la intensión de hacerlo. – finalizo Ahome desapareciendo por el pasillo.

.

.

.

¡espero les haya gustado! la historia ya esta comenzando a avanzar :D recuerden comentarme que les parecio onegai w

¡nos leemos luego! ¡Ja ne!

Actualizacion: 08/08/2015


	7. Cap 6 No hace falta un motivo para eso

¡Buenas sensualones lectores! muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito y leen mi historia :D ¡espero que este cap les guste! dejenme sus comentarios :D

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertencecen pero si la historia que escribo :D

.

Actualizacion: 14/08/2015

.

.

 **CAPITULO 6:**

 **.**

 **.**

~Narra Kou~

.

Solo hace un día volvió Ahome y todo cambio.

Todavía no pude encararla para hablar solos, tengo tantas cosas que contarle, preguntarle y exigirle. " _Ahh"_ pase mi mano por mi cabello. He intentado buscarla en el primer receso pero no la encontré, espero poder hacerlo ahora. Se nos olvido algo tan importante como preguntarle a que curso iba. Apenas bajamos del coche, ella salió corriendo a su curso.

.

-Hmpf- hice un mohín con mi boca cuando vi que a lo lejos se acercaban mis muy calientes, pesadas y necesitadas fans. Así que desvié mi camino para seguir con mi búsqueda.

.

A decir verdad estoy muy emocionado, la extrañe muchooo. ¡Sabia que ese sueño significaba algo! Pero también estoy algo preocupado ¿Qué querrá exactamente con ella Karl Heinz-sama? Suspire ante las posibles respuestas que pasaban por mi cabeza… Tendremos que tener cuidado ahora más que nunca.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

Un albino se encontraba, en un costado muy alejado del patio, recostado en una pared. Por lo menos ahí no lo molestarían. Acaba de tener educación física y como siempre, le habían llegado las quejas de sus compañeros "¡Eres muy bruto Sakamaki!". ¡TSK! Hizo un desprecio y se dijo "no se aguantan nada las muy nenitas".

Se sentó en el suelo, recostándose contra la pared, y suspiro de vuelta cerrando los ojos intentando encontrar … ¿algo de paz?

.

\- ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan alejado? ¿Sabes lo que me costó encontrarte? - cerro los ojos aun mas fuerte ¿paz Había pensado? ¿pero qué carajos era eso? No conocía el significado de esa palabra. Respiro hondo, esperando que fuera producto de su imaginación o que simplemente aquella molesta persona se fuera.

Sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro y lo movía levemente. Se tenso un poco intentando buscar un poco del autocontrol que le quedaba, repitiéndose así mismo _"solo falta una hora más, solo falta una maldita hora más"._

 _._

 _-_ Subaru se que no estás dormido~ -dijo con un tono cantarín _._ Abrió de a poco los ojos, como si eso retrasara todo. Cuando levanto su cabeza y se giro por donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba, se encontró con su extraña compañera de trabajo, de cuclillas y mirándolo con un mohín en la boca, cosa que cambio de repente por una sonrisa cuando se percato que la observaba. _¿Por qué siempre hace eso?_

 _._

 _-_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres… ahora?- declaro intentando guardar la calma.

 _._

 _-_ ¿Qué mas iba a querer? ¡Vine a pasar el receso con mi compañero! Tenemos que conocernos para poder trabajar juntos- explico la pelinegra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que para el albino no era así. El se había concentrado tanto en mantener el control que no se dio cuenta que Ahome seguía sujetándolo del hombro, instintivamente dirigió su mirada a esa parte de su cuerpo, esperando que su problemática compañera capte el mensaje.

 _L_ a oji-violeta lo entendió y lo soltó disculpándose.

.

-¿Y…? – vocifero Ahome ladeando la cabeza para un costado.

.

-¿Y qué? – soltó con molestia el albino.

.

-¿Cómo te fue en gimnasia? No te veo tan cansado como nuestros compañeros. – comento encogiéndose de hombros.

.

\- ¿y para que quieres saber eso? ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé! Tú no asististe a esa hora por andar paseando por ahí ¿verdad? – soltó con cierto sarcasmo.

.

\- ¿Pero cómo...? – se sobresalto la azabache para luego retomar su anterior postura y verlo con una mirada maliciosa (ademas de algo sonrojada)- Ah... no me digas que… ¿estabas al pendiente de mi?~

.

Subaru se paró de golpe, intentando esconder su sonrojo. Ahome lo siguió, se paro y así comenzaron a discutir con un tono de volumen medio elevado.

El albino estaba exasperado ¿Quién se creía?, pero muy por dentro, aunque le costase admitirlo, le gustaba molestarla a pesar de tener que abstenerse a las consecuencias después.

Ahome también se divertía. _"Así que esto es discutir con un compañero"_ por más que la molestase o le hiciera desprecios sabia que él no la ignoraba.

Subaru se percato que por todas estas situaciones dejaba de lado un tema importante. La muchacha que tenía en frente, no era humana, más bien era como él o eso creía. Este pensamiento hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Ahome solo lo miro confundida.

.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acerco un poco a él.

.

-¡Tsk! Nada… es que solo… -la miro de reojo acercarse, entonces se ergio y decidido le pregunto- ¿Qué eres en realidad? – esperaba que la chica se sorprendiera pero no lo hizo, ella escondió sus manos detrás de ella mirándolo ¿comprensiva?

.

\- Soy como tu Subaru, bueno no tanto… antes era humana y me transformaron en vampiro –dijo en un susurro con un tono nostálgico.

.

El quería seguir preguntando pero vio que ella no le diría más, además era muy pronto, apenas llevaban dos días de conocerse. Sin embargo, aun así soltó la pregunta que más le inquietaba. Con un deje de voz tranquila, muy distinta a la que estuvo utilizando hace minutos atrás.

.

-Tu… ¿Qué eres de los Mu-

.

-Ahome… ¿Qué haces aquí?- alguien interrumpió a Subaru antes de que terminara de hablar.

.

-¡TSK!

.

-¿Azusa?- dijo girándose para ver mejor al azabache que tardo menos de un segundo en aparecerse en frente de los dos- ¡Perfecto! Llegas justo en el momento adecuado- comento entusiasmada, tomándolo del brazo mientras lo acercaba mas a ellos.

.

Azusa solo se dejo llevar, la miro a ella y al Sakamaki menor. Ahome lo soltó y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

.

-Tal vez ya se conocen, pero… no tiene nada de malo aclararlo. Azusa es mi primo ~ soltó con un tono cantarín mientras le sonreía al mencionado. – No estamos conectados por sangre pero no importa. Somos familia- después se posiciono en frente del albino señalándolo como hizo con su primo- Y el es Subaru, mi compañero de trabajos de clase – aclaro sonriente.

.

Los dos vampiros masculinos se miraron fijamente, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes. El oji-rojos había supuesto que podría ser algo así, pero no se esperaba que se lo dijera tan abiertamente. Mientras tanto el Mukami miraba con intriga a Subaru. Su querida prima había hablado con mucho entusiasmo de su nuevo compañero ¿ya le habría tomado cariño? Ese último pensamiento no le gusto, así que lo desecho y se animo a romper el silencio.

.

-Ya veo… -exhalo en un suspiro. Luego levanto la mirada y vio fijamente a Subaru- Por favor… cuida bien… de Ahome… mientras trabajan… - eso sonó más a una amenaza que a una petición.

.

Antes de poder emitir alguna palabra más sonaron las campanas.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clase! – dijo rápidamente la azabache mirando al instituto - ¡Subaru apúrate o te dejare atrás! ¡Nos vemos después Azusa! – y así comenzó a correr hacia su salón.

.

\- ¡Oye! – El albino estaba por reprocharle cuando se dio cuenta que el también corría " _MALDICION"_ se dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cuando quiso detenerse ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón.

.

Intento calmarse nuevamente. Se dirigió a paso rápido hasta su asiento "intentando ignorar" el comentario de la azabache "¡Lo logramos!" Lo decía como si fuera alguna hazaña merecedora de un reconocimiento.

*Suspiro nuevamente* _"Solo falta una hora más"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Narra Yuma~

.

.

Al fin había sonado la campana, así que me levante lo más rápido que pude, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón. Al entrar al coche vi como Ahome y Azusa se miraban cómplices. Algo había pasado, estoy seguro.

 _"_ _Hmpf, lo descubriré de todos modos"_ me dije.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos se dividieron para refrescarse un poco. La madrugada transcurrió normal después de eso.

Más tarde sorprendí a mi querida prima mirando mis vegetales. _"jejeje ¡la tengo!"_ me dije a mi mismo para después capturarla desde atrás.

.

-¡Juro que no me iba a comer nada! – se explico rápido.

.

-¿Y cómo se yo eso? ¿Ah? – Reí- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – pregunte dejándola en el lugar de donde la había recogido, ella es tan pequeña y practica. Me encantaría decírselo, pero lo mejor es no ponerla agresiva. Se pone bien rabiosa cuando se enoja.

.

-Hm… - señalo las plantas como si estuviera señalando lo obvio- vine a ver lo que cosechaste y de paso a tomar un poco de fresco- esto último lo dijo mirando el cielo.

Dirigí mi mirada ahí también. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y sin embargo ni una salió de mi boca. Suspire, para volver a verla. Se veía tan hermosa, se notaba que había crecido. Sus ojos dicen tantas cosas ahora, que se me hace imposible saber que le está pasando. _"Antes éramos los mas unidos" ese era_ otro pensamiento masoquista pasando por mi mente.

Pude sentir como se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sé cuanto más pueda contener este deseo de querer abrazarla fuertemente. No quiero incomodarla, ni entristecerla por que se que ya lo está. Ella se armo de valor y volvió con nosotros y probablemente, por esa razón, tenga que abstenerse a las consecuencias de seguir las órdenes de Karl Heinz-sama

.

"¡TSK!- ¡MALDITO VIEJO!" Lo maldeci mentalmente. Por más que quiera odiarlo no puedo, el nos bendijo y maldijo al mismo tiempo. Sí, nos dio la oportunidad de "seguir viviendo" pero a costa suya, nos dio la oportunidad de formar una familia pero nos separa de ella. _"No puedes obtener nada sin dar nada a cambio ¿no?"_ ¡Que frustrante!

Sacudí la cabeza rápido, debía alejar esos pensamientos y disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo ahora. ¿Pero cómo?

La seguí mirando fijamente y sonreí nostálgico.

.

-Al final no tuve que hacerte tragar mil agujas ¿he?- dije en un susurro que era más para mí que para ella. Vi como se tenso y suspiro. Se dio vuelta y me miro fijamente.

.

-No te iba a dar el gusto grandulón- exclamo sacándome la lengua. ¡Qué mocosa del demonio! Dejo de hacerme caras para mirarme con unos ojos llenos de nostalgia- Te extrañe- vocifero en un susurro.

.

Y ya no pude contenerme. Lo único que se, es que la estaba rodeando con mis brazos.

La había sentado en mi regazo y abrazado fuertemente desde atrás. Apoye mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, sentí como sus finas manos se posaban sobre las mías acariciándolas con ternura y la atraje más hacia mí. Suspiramos con alivio al mismo tiempo. Me sentía más tranquilo, la estaba abrazando tan fuerte como quería ¿verdad? Algo dentro de mí me decía que no era suficiente, que quería más, que quería seguir sosteniéndola fuertemente. **"Mas"** pensé que diría mi corazón si continuara latiendo.

.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- susurre en su oído para después ocultar mi rostro en su cuello- Y no te imaginas cuanto- solté con cariño finalmente, respirando el dulce aroma de su cuerpo. _"Huele delicioso"._

.

Me sentía liberado, se lo quise decir desde que la vi parada en la azotea de la escuela, cada vez que la tenía en frente. Ahora la tengo entre mis brazos, viéndome invadido por una abrumadora y feliz tranquilidad.

Cerré los ojos mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su pequeña mano con los míos. Daba la impresión de que se me escurriría entre los dedos. Esa idea me hizo abrir los ojos de repente. _"No, no quiero que eso pase"_ me repetía mientras aseguraba mi agarre.

.

 ** _"_** ** _No permitiré… que eso vuelva a ocurrir…"_** me dije a mi mismo decidido, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del verdadero reencuentro.

.

.

.

¡oh yeah! momento con Yuma! espero les hay gustado no olviden comentar :DD

¡Nos leemos luego!


	8. Cap 8 Intentando vivir

¡Buenas hermosos y sensualones lectores! ¿como les va? aqui les dejo el capitulo Numero 7 :D este es un poquito mas largo que los demas ewe

espero les guste! recuerden comentar que les parecio :)

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers le pertenecen a Rejet no a mi que solo me pertenece la historia.

Actualizacion: 21/08/2015

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Narrador~

.

.

.

Habían ya pasado unos días desde la llegada de Ahome, ya era viernes y se venía el fin de semana. La azabache andaba algo preocupada porque no se había cruzado ni de por casualidad con la rubia de la otra vez. Desde aquella vez llevaba siempre unos dulces encima, eso de compartir fortalecía el lazo entre compañeros ¿verdad? Aun así no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, con el albino aun no lo veía viable ya que apenas se dignaba a responderle.

Con las horas de clase se dio cuenta que resultaba muy productivo molestarlo, eso hacía que se concentre mas en sus tareas y que las realizara más rápido. No le era muy agradable la idea, porque muy bien sabia, que eso lo hacía para callarla, pero al menos funcionaba.

Suspiro, estaba en el receso tratando de ubicar a Yui, sin mucho éxito hasta el momento. Detuvo su búsqueda cuando escucho un grito, le llamo la atención que después de eso escuchara un quejido, así que se acerco para ver si había alguien herido.

Al llegar al lugar, de dónde provino el grito, visualizo a Yui con un muchacho de cabello violeta. Este solo era un poco más alto que ella y tenía entre sus brazos un oso de peluche. _¿Se puede traer eso a la escuela?_ Se pregunto inocentemente. Observo que este la estaba regañando por algo y que ella mantenía la cabeza gacha con miedo. No le gusto lo que vio asi que se acerco a ellos, marcando muy bien sus pasos para que se percataran de su presencia.

.

\- ¡Hola Yui! ¿Cómo estás? - dijo sonriendo – ¡hace días que no te veía! ¿estás mejor verdad?

.

.

.

~Narra Kanato~

.

.

.

Me encontraba regañando a la inútil de Yui-san cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba. Era una muchacha de cabello negro largo y ondulado en las puntas, tenía un lunar bajo sus finos labios y unas intensas orbes violetas.

Escuche como la chica saludaba a Yui-san mientras le sonreía, en cambio la rubia se encontraba temblando de miedo. ¿Qué acaso es idiota? Varias veces le había dicho que no se comportara así en público. Suspire exasperado, esto hizo que la chica me mirara.

.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Ahome, mucho gusto~ dijo en un tono cantarín- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

.

Vi como la inútil miro nerviosa a la azabache, pero esta no hacía más que mirarme. Considere darme la vuelta e ignorarla pero no lo hice. _"¿y si esta estúpida le dijo algo a esa chica?"_ ante mi pensamiento apreté los dientes… Yui-san sí que la tendría feo si anduvo hablando de más. Así que fije mi mirada en ella y con un neutro tono le conteste.

.

-Sakamaki Kanato- conteste y desvié mi mirada hasta la rubia- ¿desde hace cuanto se conocen ustedes?- prácticamente le reclame. Ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios, de forma pensativa. ¿Qué tanto se tiene que tardar? ¡Es una pregunta fácil!

.

-¡Desde el martes! Soy nueva, llegue el lunes pasado- sentencio poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. Al hacerlo comenzó a palmearse, al parecer tenía algo colgado de su cadera. "Oh, ¡cierto!" exclamo y saco una bolsa llena de dulces. ¡Dulces!

.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

.

Ahome recordó que tenía una bolsa de dulces, la saco y vio como Kanato la miraba hipnotizado.

.

-¡Oh! ¿Les gustaría comer algunos dulces? – sin esperar la respuesta, la azabache le acerco primero la bolsa a la rubia que la miro dudosa. La pelinegra le insistió logrando que tomara una paleta. Luego se dirigió al peli-violeta que la miraba MUY interesado. -¿Te gustaría comer algunos dulces Kanato?- este asintió. A este, a diferencia de yui, le dio la bolsa completa. El en ningún momento dudo, solo la tomo. _"Ah… así que esto se siente compartir con compañeros"._

La oji-rosa al ver a Kanato concentrado comiendo dulces se calmo. Miro de reojo a Ahome que miraba divertida al joven.

.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a tomar algo? – propuso la chica nueva. La rubia giro buscando la mirada de Kanato que no hizo más que asentir y seguirlas mientras caminaban.

Se dirigieron al pequeño bar de la escuela, se sentaron en una mesa redonda donde quedo en el medio Yui. Ahome se estaba por levantar para ir a pedir algo de beber cuando Yui la miro con ojos suplicantes. _"¿Ahh… asi que no quiere que la deje sola con él?"_ Se dijo.

.

-Kanato iremos a buscar algo de beber –Informo la oji-violeta- ¿Qué quieres? – Esto capto la atención del trillizo del medio que miro algo raro a la azabache- Por lo que vi… hay de todo un poco. Como estas comiendo algo dulce ¿no te gustaría tomar chocolate? – La rubia palideció en ese momento, el recuerdo que tenía de Kanato y el chocolate no era muy bueno. Pero…

.

\- Esta bien- dijo en voz baja kanato- ¿No está mal, verdad Teddy? – le dirigió la palabra al oso.

.

-Oww- soltó Ahome parándose y acercándose a él. Se agacho un poco y miro a teddy.- ¿Así que se llama teddy? ¡Qué lindo! – kanato asintió como si estuviera diciendo lo obvio- Desde que te vi con él, quise decirte que me parecen hermosos el parche y su chalequito. - ¿Dónde los compraste? – exclamo sonriente la nueva.

Kanato frunció el ceño para después mirarla con superioridad.

.

-¿comprar? ¡Ja! no vestiría a Teddy con un harapo hecho por cualquiera. YO soy el que confecciona su ropa. –exclamo molesto.

.

-¿En serio?

.

-¡Si! – Ahome se acerco un poco mas lo que hizo que kanato estuviera a punto de perder los estribos- Pero que…?

.

-¡Que genial!-exclamo sonriendo- A mi ni de por casualidad me saldría algo asi – hizo un mohín- se lo básico pero tantos detalles no podría hacer- Su comentario hizo que Kanato cambiara su cara de odio por una de emoción.

.

-No es la gran cosa- le acerco un poco a Teddy para que lo viera mejor, ella no intento alzarlo, de cierta forma, por la cara de espanto que había puesto la rubia supo que no era viable. – Tengo una colección especial de chalecos y parches para cuando salimos a eventos- dijo aun más emocionado.

.

Para la Oji-rosa la estupenda habilidad que tenia Kanato, con el diseño y la costura, se veía horriblemente opacado por el tétrico uso que le daba. Recordó claramente la vez que la llevo a ver aquel salón repleto de cuerpos de novias sacrificadas. Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda, cosa que Ahorme noto.

.

-¡Increíble! Me encantaría ver una fotografía de eso. Teddy está mejor preparado que yo. –menciono pasándose la mano por la cabeza mientras el peli-violeta reía. - ¡Ah! – Dijo viendo el reloj de mano de Yui- si no nos apuramos terminara el receso, ¡traeremos las bebidas y seguimos hablando!- aclaro tomando el brazo de la rubia para dirigirse al mostrador. Kanato solo asintió entusiasta mientras seguía comiendo los dulces.

.

Al llegar al mostrador le tomaron su pedido, la pelinegra miro de costado a la rubia que la miraba con ¿admiración?

.

-Yui… ¿Qué pasa?

.

-Es que… -dijo en voz baja acercándose la rubia- no esperaba que kanato-kun reaccionase así. -Suspiro y en el breve momento que preparaban su pedido, hablaron de cosas triviales.

.

Al volver, el peli-violeta ya se había terminado los dulces. Se sentaron y mientras tomaban sus bebidas conversaban.

.

-¡ah! Lo dulce es espectacular –

.

-¡si son deliciosos! Pero a mí me gusta más lo agridulce… Como las medias lunas con jamón y queso ¡ah! ¡Son la gloria! – opino con los ojos brillosos. Pero su acompañante no estaba de acuerdo, es más, la idea de ensuciar algún dulce con algo salado le era repugnante. Así que con cara de asco le contesto

.

-¡eso es asqueroso! – Le grito- ¡qué gusto tan repugnante tienes Ahome-san!

.

\- ¿Ahh?- lo miro seria- ¡a mí me gusta! No porque a ti no te guste quiere decir que sea asqueroso- espeto haciendo que Kanato apretara los dientes.- ¿Qué acaso no comes comida que no sea dulce?

.

Al peli-violeta se le ensombreció la mirada, esto no iba a terminar bien.

.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y siempre que puedo la mejoro con algo dulce – a la pelinegra se le ilumino la mirada e hizo una mueca maliciosa.

.

-Ahh.. ¡Entonces quiere decir que te gusta la comida agridulce!- no lo dejo interrumpirla porque siguió hablando- si le pones algo dulce a lo salado ya es agridulce y eso es lo que haces para mejorar la comida, ¿vedad? No tiene nada malo aceptarlo.

.

El trillizo del medio reflexiono por un momento antes de contestar. Se había pisado el solo al hablar ¡Maldición! No lo iba a aceptar ¡Eso si que no!

.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

.

Todos giraron para ver quien los había llamado y se encontraron con que era Reiji.

.

.

.

~Narra Reiji~

.

.

.

Me estaba dirigiendo al bar para pedir un poco de Te cuando escuche una voz muy familiar gritar. Por dios, ¿Qué acaso Kanato no puede comportarse? Hmpf… estuve por ignorarlo, sin embargo gire a verlo. Se encontraba discutiendo con una azabache de cabello largo. Yui solo los miraba aterrada.

¿En serio? Ninguno sabe comportarse, ¡parecen animales! Antes de seguir dándole rienda suelta a mis pensamientos observe bien a la tercera integrante. Tenía… algo raro. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no era humana. Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Kanato no se había dado cuenta? No estaba enterado de que hubiera más de nosotros en esta escuela. Debía de ser nueva, jamás la había visto.

Tenía que averiguar que pretendía. Al parecer la chica era algo cercana a Yui porque dialogaban de vez en cuando mientras Kanato seguía con sus berrinches.

 _"_ _Definitivamente, esto, no tiene buena pinta"_ me dije.

Así que me acerque y les pregunte que hacían. La primera en mirarme fue la pelinegra, que al parecer se percato de mi condición por la forma en la que me miraba comprensiva. Esta sonrió y saludo.

.

-¡Buenas noches! Me llamo Ahome y a los demás creo que ya los conoces~ comento con un tono cantarín.

.

La mire con desaprobación a ella y a Kanato que me miraba fastidiado.

.

\- Si, ya los conozco. Me llamo Sakamaki Reiji. ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre completo por favor? –no me gusta que anden haciendo las cosas a medias. Pude observar que tanto Yui como Kanato se habían interesado en mi pregunta. Al parecer no les dijo su apellido a ninguno.

.

\- ¡claro! ¿Por qué no? – sonrió sincera- Me llamo Ahome… Ahome Mukami. –soltó sin más. ¿Pero qué rayos? Por lo que tenía entendido solo eran cuatro ¡No era posible! Pero ahí estaba.

.

\- ¿Mukami? ¡Con razón eres tan fastidiosa! – se enervo Kanato- ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿vienes por ella? – señalo a Yui mientras gritaba y comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente.

.

\- Kanato, cálmate.- le ordene en voz baja. Veía como Yui miraba a la chica de su costado con extrañeza, como si no reconociera a quien tuviera al lado. Sé que es lo suficientemente capaz como para relacionar que si es una Mukami es un vampiro.

.

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿pero qué dices Reiji? No sabemos sus intenciones. – dijo exasperado el peli-violeta.

.

\- Vine a estudiar ¿no está claro eso? – comento como si fuera lo más normal y antes de que la interrumpiera levanto el dedo índice, indicando que seguiría hablando- Nunca había asistido a una institución escolar y como tuve la oportunidad de volver a este país y reencontrarme con mis queridos primos, decidí registrarme y estudiar. – finalizo dando el último sorbo a su tasa para cruzarse de brazos y mirarnos fijamente. ¿acaso pensaba que le creeríamos? Pero que-

.

\- ¿primos? – hablo por primera vez la rubia- Ahome-chan ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – reclamo ¿algo decepcionada? la acusada la miro con ternura.

.

\- Yui, nosotras solo nos habíamos visto una vez y lo que menos hicimos fue hablar de nuestras familias. Sentí como evitaste el tema así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo para no incomodarte. – poso sus manos en sus rodillas- Además ¡No te preocupes! Nunca bebí de una mujer y no pienso comenzar ahora – hizo una cara de asco divertida- Yo no voy por esos lados- sentencio sonriente.

.

Entre Kanato y Yui que estaban perplejos y la sonrisa de la azabache no sabía que pensar, pero lo que si sabía es que no nos deberíamos fiar de ella. La mire de arriba abajo nuevamente, como escaneándola. Ella me devolvió la mirada con un gesto de duda.

.

\- ¿Qué quieres en realidad? No te voy a creer que no sabias quiénes éramos. –fui directamente al punto.

.

\- Tienes razón-dijo esta vez poniéndose recta- Sabia sus nombres pero no conocía sus rostros… ¿y quién de nuestro mundo no lo sabría? Si no los tengo cerca no los detecto y mucho menos sabría quienes eran cada uno si no me lo hubieran dicho. – marco nuevamente como si fuera lo más normal.- ¿Y qué quiero? … Intentar vivir en paz con mis primos y que no tengamos que separarnos de nuevo – dijo sinceramente. ¿separarse había dicho?

.

\- Hm- iba a emitir una palabra pero sonó la campana. Ahome se puso de pie rápido, tomando su vaso vacio.

.

\- ¡tenemos que volver a clase! – agacho la mirada y dijo algo desilusionada- Ojala… tengamos la oportunidad de poder hablar de nuevo- levanto su cabeza, nos sonrió e hizo una reverencia. – ¡Ja ne! (hasta pronto)- y la vi desaparecer por el pasillo.

.

Me gire, y observe que tanto Yui como Kanato estaban callados, se veían confundidos. Le faltaban muchas partes a esa historia. Como dije antes, no podemos fiarnos de ella.

Antes que se retiraran les hable.

.

\- Ahora vayan a clases o llegaran tarde. Luego hablaremos de lo que paso. Y tu… -mire a la rubia- no te acerques a esa chica ¿entendiste? – La oji-rosa asintió triste.

.

 _"_ _Ah… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"_ me dije a mi mismo mientras acomodaba mis lentes.

.

.

.

~Narra Ahome~

.

.

.

Ahh… que cansador. Era una lástima que el cuatro ojos haya interrumpido nuestra charla. ¡Me la estaba pasando de bien! Sin dudas después de eso tanto Yui como Kanato no querrán hablarme.

.

Hmpf- Hice un mohín mientras preparaba mi cuaderno para la siguiente hora. Era otra materia donde tenía que conocer a un nuevo profesor; decir mi nombre, mi edad y aclararle cual es mi compañero de trabajo. A decir verdad todos los profesores con los que me he presentado quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que hacia equipo con Subaru. Hacían una cara de desaprobación y seguían con la clase ¿Qué se creen esos vejestorios? ¡He!.

Sé que al albino no le gustaba que digieran eso, fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que pasaba. Mire maliciosamente decidida al frente. No importara cómo, haríamos que los idiotas de los profesores se metieran sus opiniones por donde no les da el sol (trasero).

.

-¡Tsk! – escuche que se quejaba mi albino compañero ¿Y ahora que le pasa? No pude evitar sonreír tiernamente. A pesar de que a veces me siento incomoda, tenga ganas de estrangular a alguien o tenga ganas de irme, lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

.

 _"_ _¿Podría decirse que esto es estar viviendo?" Aun no lo sé._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~Narra Subaru~

.

.

.

Otra vez se presento y otra vez el profesor la miro con desaprobación al decir mi nombre ¿¡Pero qué les pasa!? Aun así ella no parece quejarse, ya que si quisiera hubiera cambiado de grupo ¿No?

.

-Hm?- escucho que se ríe en voz baja. La miro y veo que mira maliciosamente hacia el frente.

-¡TSK! - ¡No se cambia porque sabe que nadie la aguantaría!

.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, si normal puede considerarse tener al lado una subnormal.

Sonó la campana, el viejo saludo y me fui rápido ya no quería estar un segundo mas ahí. Me encamine hacia el coche, donde mis hermanos estaban juntándose y esperando a Yui.

.

.

.

 **~Narra Laito~**

.

.

.

¡Al fin llego el viernes! ¡Sí! Es fin de semana y eso significa… ¡Party Hard! Mi plan era llegar a la mansión, cambiarme y salir a disfrutar de la noche muy bien acompañado.

Ahh… me dirigí hacia la limo, aun no había llegado por eso mis hermanos estaban haciendo una especie de fila mientras esperaban.

.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene!- exclame contento. Se estaciono el auto y el emocionado de Ayato-kun ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

.

-¡Subaruuuuuuuuuu! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos. El nombrado no hizo más que abrir sus ojos bien grande y sobresaltarse en el lugar sin darse vuelta, podría decir que incluso le dio un escalofrió por cómo se movió. Al parecer intentaría ignorarla, pero el plan de subaru-kun se vio estropeado porque apenas escuchamos esa voz nos dimos vuelta todos.

Venia corriendo hacia nosotros una chica de cabello azabache largo, con un buen cuerpo debo decir, ojos color violeta intenso y un irresistible lunar debajo de una, probable, deliciosa boca. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

.

-Oye Subaru… ¡date la vuelta! ¡Sé que me escuchas!- reclamo la muchacha a penas se había posicionado detrás del albino. A este no le quedo más que darse la vuelta, mirándola con una muy pero muy fea cara.

.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto seco.

.

\- Como que ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con la ceja levantada mientras buscaba algo en su bolso - ¡Ten! – Le extendió unos papeles- Es lo que tenemos que hacer para el lunes… hay que hacerlo individual para después compararlo en clase con los compañeros de trabajo- menciono algo molesta. El oji- rojo tomo los papeles de mala gana. Al parecer no había anotado nada. – Mételos en tu bolso- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

.

\- ¿Qué? – vocifero mirando a la chica y a los papeles.

.

\- Quiero ver que los guardes para asegurarme de que no los "pierdas" por "ahí"- hizo énfasis en esas dos palabras- Yo soy la nueva aquí… se supone que TU tienes que estar supervisándome a MI y NO al revés- exigió algo molesta.

.

Subaru-kun ya estaba por explotar cuando, al parecer, la oji-violeta se percato que había más gente.

.

-¡Disculpen! ¡Buenas noches!- hizo una reverencia y después volvió a mirar al albino que no podía estar más exasperado- ¡Ya tengo que irme! – Dijo haciendo otra reverencia, se enderezo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

.

\- ¡Subaru asegúrate de no quedarte viendo pornografía hasta tarde y hacer la tarea! ¡JA NE! –grito para después lanzarse a correr. A esto la mayoría de nosotros estallo en risas. Debo admitir que especialmente yo.

.

-¿QUEE? ¡VUELVE AQUI! ¡VOY A MATARTE!-

.

Estoy seguro que los tomates envidiarían la cara de Subaru-kun y que si Reiji no lo hubiera detenido se iba corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

.

\- ¡Vamos paren con eso y entren al auto! – Ordeno Reiji. A regañadientes el albino entro, seguido de nosotros que no parábamos de reírnos y de hacerle comentarios que lo enfurezcan más. Debo admitirlo ¡Molestar a Subaru-kun es lo máximo! Se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue destrozado por la risa de Ayato-kun creo que se dio cuenta que, con esto, tenia material para molestarlo todo el año.

.

Puedo dar fe, que si Reiji no comenzaba a hablar, el oji-rojos se iba a lanzar encima de Ayato-kun.

.

\- Está bien, ya paren con eso – volvió a ordenar serio- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante- menciono mirándonos a todos mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

.

-Subaru- lo llamo al mismo tiempo que todos lo veían- ¿Qué sabes de esa mujer? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una compañera así? Y no puedes decirme que no te diste cuenta, porque tengo entendido que son compañeros de trabajo. - menciono algo molesto.

.

\- ¡TSK! ¿Y que con eso? ¡Si se iban a dar cuenta de todos modos! – respondió molesto mirando para otro lado.

.

\- Esperen- pidio Ayato- Además de que esa niña dejo en ridículo a Subaru ¿Qué tiene de importante?- exigió. Reiji lo miraba con cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo?" Pero no, al parecer no lo estaba haciendo.

.

\- Ayato… -puso en uso su paciencia- esa muchacha no es humana, es un vampiro como nosotros. Ademas… no es cualquier cosa, ella es una Mukami. – sentenció. tanto Ayato como Laito se sorprendieron por el comentario. _¿Una Mukami?_ Subaru solo hizo un desprecio con la cabeza, mientras que Yui y Shuu escuchaban atentamente.

.

\- ¿Una Mukami? – El pelirrojo dijo en voz baja para después hablar con fuerza - ¿Qué rayos quieren?

.

-No lo sé – contesto el pelinegro- Por eso… -dirigió su vista hasta el albino- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

.

\- ¡TSK! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡He! ¿Cómo me fastidia todo el día o como se las ingenia para que no la ignore? – comento enervado. Laito lo miro algo curioso. _"Al parecer la dejo acercarse bastante"_ pensó.

.

-No nos interesan sus actividades… solo dinos que sabes. Es de mucha importancia ¡Tómatelo en serio! – Exclamo el pelinegro algo ya fastidiado. El albino se acomodo en su asiento, gruño y comenzó a hablar.

.

\- Tampoco se mucho… La conocí el lunes y desde ahí pudrió mas mi vida escolar –menciono apretando los puños, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era así. El no tenía amigos en la escuela ni en ningún otro lado por eso se le hacía difícil cada vez que ella se acercaba. Estaba agradecido por su voluntad pero su manera de persistir opacaba eso. - Al principio no se presento con su apellido, tuve que averiguarlo para después preguntarle personalmente. Lo que me pareció raro fue… - hizo una pausa al recordar la charla que tuvo con ella en el patio y cuan cerca habían estado- Hmpf….

.

\- ¿Qué? – apuro el pelinegro.

.

-Ella no tuvo problema al decirme su nombre completo, es mas… me aclaro que antes fue humana. En ese momento Azusa se apareció y me lo presento como su primo, aclarando que no tenían lazos sanguíneos pero que se consideraban familia. Eso es todo- finalizo el albino. Lo que menos quería era seguir hablando.

.

Esto último dejo pensando unos segundos a los Sakamaki y a Yui.

.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no notaste algo más? – pregunto Reiji.

.

\- ¡TSK! ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! ¡Que apenas la soporto y tengo que trabajar con ella! ¡No hay más! – exclamo ya exhausto ¿Qué no entendía?

.

Todo el camino que restaba para llegar a la mansión se la pasaron discutiendo sobre el tema.

Ahora todos estaban informados sobre el quinto integrante de la familia Mukami.

.

.

.

~Narra Ahome~

.

.

.

La cara de Subaru, después de decirle eso, ¡no tenia precio! Cuando me di vuelta para empezar a correr no aguante más y estalle de la risa. ¿Por qué corrí? No soy idiota, se que Doña Cólera si me tenía a su alcance me mataba.

Seguía corriendo, ahora tenía que dirigirme rápido al coche si no quería que me ametrallaran con preguntas.

La risa me duro muy poco, al querer dar otro paso casi me ahorque con mi propia camisa. Me di vuelta ¡Iba a matar al idiota! Pero lo vi a el. AUCH ¡Santa mierda!

.

\- Eh…. ¿a quién miras con esa cara? ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto tenebrosamente Yuma levantándome y colocándome sobre su hombro como bolsa de papas. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí vi que detrás de él se encontraba Azusa con una mirada culposa. Directamente no me veía, solo jugaba con sus dedos y en ese momento lo supe:

El desgraciado lo hizo hablar.

.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Bájame Yuma! – dije pataleando. Odio pero realmente ODIO cuando hace eso.

.

-¡No! – Gruño- Ahora me vas a decir que hacías con los Sakamaki y por qué le dijiste a Azusa que no digiera que ibas al curso con uno de ellos. – Amenazo rápido - ¿hay algo que acaso no quieres que sepamos? ¿He? – Clave mi mirada al piso, suspire y mire a Azusa.

.

-Vayamos al coche. Aquí no podemos hablar- sentencie. Y al parecer entendió, porque llegamos a él en menos de un minuto.

.

Ya en el coche Yuma me soltó. Ruki y Kou lo miraron intrigados, a lo que suspire y comencé a hablar. Por lo menos esa era una de las grandes cualidades de Yuma, el no te delataba, si no más bien te dejaba hablar.

Les relate, con no tantos detalles, como fue la situación desde el lunes. No les gusto mucho la parte donde era compañera de trabajo de Subaru. El que más se quejo fue Kou, según él, no hacía falta que me involucre tanto con ellos.

.

-La cuestión es… -comente ya un poco cansada- que las cosas se dieron por si solas, yo no hice nada. No busque a los Sakamaki, no busque a Yui, solo se dieron las oportunidades y yo las aproveche. –Me cruce de brazos- Ahora solo me hace falta aclarar quién es Shuu, Laito y Ayato.

.

\- Shuu es el rubio, Laito el castaño pervertido y Ayato el pelirrojo. ¡Listo! No hace falta que te les acerques tanto – explico un molesto Kou. Lo mire de reojo con la ceja alzada ¿No me digas que…?

.

\- Y no hace falta que hagas equipo de trabajo con Subaru – sentenció Ruki- Podemos acercarnos al Ganado sin la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ellos. Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de compañero.

.

-¡Yo no hice equipo con Subaru para acercarme a Yui! – exclame. ¡Si que llegan a ponerse pesados! – Lo hago por gusto y no pienso cambiarme de equipo. ¡No importa lo que digan! ¡NO LO HARE! – ya estaba perdiendo la calma. Mis primos me miraron con una mirada acusadora.

.

-No me digas… - susurro Azusa molesto- que te gusta Subaru-san. -Todos nos sorprendimos y exaltamos ante su comentario ¿Pero qué dice? Solo lo conozco hace una semana. ¡Ah ya se! Esta celoso y no solo el si no que los demás también.

.

\- No, no me gusta Doña Colera – dije maliciosa- trabajo con él porque quiero. Además no sabes lo fácil que es molestarlo, me divierto todo el día. – reconocí divertida.

.

-¿¡He!? ¿Te divierte molestar al Tsundere? – exclamo con un mohín en la boca Kou.

.

\- ¿Tsundere? – lo mire confusa.

.

\- ¡Ah! Tsundere es una persona que se molesta muy fácil y que tiene cambios de humor de un momento para el otro ~ aclaro un cantarín Kou-

.

\- ¡Como Subaru! – Sonreí ante mi descubrimiento, Kou solo asintió. Mire nuevamente a mis primos, tenían una cara de disgusto muy notable. Suspire - ¡A ver, A ver! ¿A quienes amo con todo mí ser? – Me miraron con incredulidad – A ustedes ¡idiotas! Controlen un poco sus celos. A mí no me gusta nadie asi que quédense tranquilos. Solo estoy experimentando lo que es ir a una escuela. Si me llegara a gustar alguien se los diría. – sentencie divertida. Ellos solo me miraron y sonrieron. ¡Ja! Se habían dado cuenta que estaban actuando como idiotas sobreprotectores.

.

No puedo culparlos… mire por la ventana y recordé que nuestras órdenes eran distintas pero tenían un mismo fin: Lograr el proyecto Adán y Eva.

Ellos tenían que plantar la semilla de la discordia entre Yui y su Sakamaki más apreciado o volverse preciados para ella y así lograr que, el que se quede con ella, se convierta en Adán.

Karl Heinz-sama al ver que no estaba dando el resultado que quería me mando a mí. Así es, tengo que encargarme de que todo vaya por donde debe ir, e ir definiendo al futuro Adán. No sé porque Karl Heinz-sama este tan apurado, algo debió haber pasado para que quiera agilizar las cosas.

Pero no importa, mis órdenes fueron claras, mis primos no pueden saberlas y menos Eva.

.

Las cosas comenzaron a fluir por si solas, sin que yo quisiera. Lo único que espero es que…. No me arrastre la corriente.

.

.

.

¡Fin del cap 7! espero les haya gustado :D recuerden comentar ;)


	9. Cap8 Tomarse un respiro no esta mal

**¡Buenas minna-san! gracias por los alientos que me mandan en los comentarios, la verdad es que cuando uno escribe te alienta saber que a los demas les va gustando. Bueno, en este cap tendremos varias cosas interesantes, espero les guste!**

 **disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers le pertenecen a Rejet, a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**

 **Actualizacion: 28/08/2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 8:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Narra Ruki~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era fin de semana, nos habíamos levantado tranquilos, no hacíamos mucho esos días sino descansar o hacer cosas de nuestro agrado. Pero ahora era distinto, teníamos la visita de Ahome y esta se había empecinado en salir no importase donde.

Al principio resignado acepte, la idea era ir todos juntos a pasear, pero había un problema: Kou. No sé porque pero ese "problema" hizo que Ahome se emocionara mas. Arrastro a Azusa con ella y fueron al cuarto de Kou. No estuvieron mucho tiempo allí, es mas Yuma había ido a ver con la idea de "apurarlos" cosa que no cumplió. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues se escuchaba su risa por toda la casa, tras los gritos de Kou.

Al poco tiempo bajaron y Ahome hacia una especie de presentación para dejar ver a un Kou no tan excéntrico como de costumbre. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, el flequillo suelto. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una remera blanca, un saco color rojo, no tan al cuerpo y una chalina.

-Hmpf- suspiro algo cansado, de seguro no le gustaba para nada su vestuario. Estaba seguro que si alguien más le pidiera que vistiese así lo golpearía, pero quien se lo pedía era la azabache y no se podía ni quería negar. Deje de divagar cuando de la nada la oji-violeta saco su celular y tomo una fotografía de Kou asi.

.

\- ¡AHO-CHAN! ¿QUE HACES? Si esas fotos salen a la luz arruinaras mi carrera – exclamo exaltado mientras intentaba sacarle el celular.

.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y quien dice que compartiré mis fotografías? ¿Eh? ¡Son mías y no se las pienso dar a nadie! – dijo dejando más tranquilo al rubio. – Además… no se cómo hacerlo - finalizo riéndose mientras guardaba su teléfono.

.

\- ¡Ah! Aho-chan… - dijo con un mohín en la boca el rubio.

.

\- Esta bien, ya basta de juegos y vámonos – sentencié encaminándome hacia la salida.

.

\- ¿Qué te haces el desinteresado si tu también estas emocionado? ¿Verdad? Ruki ~ la cantarina voz de Ahome me delataba. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta? Suspire.

.

-Solo vámonos ya.

.

Y dicho esto partimos ¿hacia dónde? Hacia ningún lado, solo caminábamos y hablábamos.

.

\- ¡Miren eso! – dijo una emocionada Ahome. Todos sonreímos tiernamente, a unas cuadras había una feria y sabíamos cuanto le gustaban las ferias a la azabache. Claro que a nosotros también nos gustaba pero a ella le encantaba.

.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino, recorrimos el lugar, parando varias veces, viendo actuaciones, danzas, pintores, todo lo que hay en las ferias.

Todos habíamos encontrada algo con que entretenernos; Azusa estaba viendo una colección de cuchillos, Yuma echándole un ojo a unos frutos que vendían en una tienda, Kou… bueno a Kou lo perdimos en una tienda de comida y yo me encontraba viendo unos libros viejos. No es por nada pero el olor a libro viejo me encanta, juro que siento que me traslada a su época y me hace vivenciar un poco de la historia.

Al final todos nos juntamos para "rescatar" al rubio de la tienda de comida. De cierta forma nos estábamos divirtiendo, como hacía bastante tiempo no hacíamos, fue reconfortante y renovador ¿De vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo, verdad?

Nos quedamos hasta el final de la feria, que fue alrededor de las una de la mañana, así que comimos ahí.

Ahora estaba sonriendo, fue divertido y más cuando la azabache se ponía celosa por alguna chica que se acercaba y que prácticamente se nos tiraba encima.

.

.

.

 ***Flash Back***

 **Estaba buscando a los chicos que, supuestamente, habían encontrado un lugar para sentarnos. La feria se había hecho en un sector donde había bancos y mesas para sentarse pero la mayoría estaban ocupados.**

.

\- **Hola- escuche que me saludaban así que gire mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba parado, al lado, de una mesa con tres chicas – si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras- dijo señalando un lugar a su lado- Dinos… ¿Cómo te llamas guapo? – pregunto abrazándose así misma, para que sobresalieran mas sus pechos, mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Oh…** ** _"Ellas no quieren comer, si no más bien, quieren que se las coman"_** **me dije a mí mismo.**

 **.**

\- **¡Ah, pero que lastima! El ya está muy bien acompañado, ¿saben? ~ dijo una sarcástica voz detrás mío mientras me abrazaba del brazo. Ahome las miro con malicia, las chicas la miraron mal, Hmpf Error.**

 **.**

\- **–** **¡Búsquense el suyo zorras! – dio una mirada amenazante. En ese momento no sabía si reír o temer. Había olvidado por completo que la oji-violeta era un peligro en la calle. Las chicas iban a contestarle cuando la azabache las interrumpió – Si tan calentonas andan váyanse a pagarse un stripper o a regalarse a otro lado- finalizo mirándolas MUY mal.**

 **.**

 **Me gire para comenzar a caminar cuando…**

 **.**

 **-Camina- ordeno en un tono demandante que hizo que se me erizara la piel- es fácil… mueves un pie y después otro, anda ¡muévete! – Ahora si sabía que debía temer. Me aguante la risa y comenzamos a caminar hasta donde se encontraban los demás.**

 **.**

 ***Fin de flash back***

.

.

.

Era cierto, era un peligro andante pero un peligro que valía la pena. La mire nuevamente, como hice toda la noche, caminaba al lado de Kou, atrás los seguían Azusa y Yuma que se sumaban a su conversación, Estábamos regresando a la mansión. Y por un momento pensé que seriamos muy afortunados si nuestros días transcurriesen así, tranquilos, estando juntos, sin el deber de cumplir órdenes y sobre todo sin miedo a tener que separarnos.

Ese último pensamiento me dejo un gusto amargo en la boca. Sacudí la cabeza, por más que intentara dejar ese tema de lado siempre volvía. Masajee un poco mi entrecejo, como si eso pudiera calmarme un poco.

Estaba decidido; en cuanto llegara me ducharía, leería un poco, tomaría un té y me iría a dormir. No estaba cansado físicamente si no que mentalmente, cumplir las órdenes de Karl Heinz-sama nos estaba tomando más tiempo del que pensábamos, lo que llevo a que Ahome también se viera involucrada.

.

-Ahome- susurre, ahí estaba ella, parada caminando delante mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no nos relajábamos así? ¿Cuánto desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos? Mi plan de ganarme al ganado no está surgiendo efecto pero si el de frustrarme a mí mismo. Me estaba amargando de más ¡TSK!

.

Cuando quise cortar mis pensamientos ya habíamos llegado a la casa, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, porque nos quedamos viendo en el camino algunos lugares públicos que la azabache quería visitar.

Y cumplí con lo que dije, llegue, guarde las cosas que había comprado, me metí a duchar y comencé a leer mi nueva adquisición. No creo que haya hecho una mala elección pero este libro de misterio, lo que menos hacia era distender mi mente, es más me dolía mas la cabeza.

Me prepare un té, pensando que capaz, con esa combinación pudiera relajarme un poco más.

No, tampoco estaba funcionando. Suspire exasperado, pensando que, probablemente, me mataran mis nervios antes que alguien más.

Escuche un escándalo cerca de mi cuarto, por un momento estaba dispuesto a ir a averiguar pero me resigne, hoy definitivamente no era mi noche. Mire el reloj de la pared; cinco y media de la mañana, era mejor que me fuera a dormir.

Me levante, lleve los utensilios del té a la cocina, los lave y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto. En el camino no encontré a nadie al parecer se habían ido a descansar.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y note que la luz de un velador estaba prendida. Me adentre mas y encontré a Ahome sentada en mi cama ojeando mi libro. Parecía concentrada en su tarea así que entre sigilosamente, me detuve detrás de ella y la mire más detalladamente.

Si que había crecido, ahora había curvas donde antes estaba recto, su cabello estaba largo, era como el manto negro de la noche, su cara más estilizada, su piel seguía de ese tierno color rosado pálido y ese lunar debajo de su boca enmarcaba más su sonrisa. Era simplemente hermosa, no había una niña sentada en mi cama, sino una mujer, una mujer a la que el apreciaba mucho.

.

-Hm- la azabache me atrapo viéndola, mierda… me sonrió y palmeo la cama indicándome que me sentara con ella. Sin mucha prisa lo hice, aproveche esos momentos para ver bien su rostro. – Ruki… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto intrigada. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe cuando me pasa algo? Desde pequeños que pienso que esta mujer tiene poderes psíquicos o algo asi, porque realmente era imposible que se diera cuenta.

.

Suspire cansado, realmente no le podía ocultar nada. Sentí como se movía a mi costado, gire a verla y vi que se había acostado boca arriba estirando sus brazos para que me recueste con ella.

.

-¡Vamos! – ordeno sonriente. La obedecí y me recosté sobre su pecho, como cuando éramos más chicos. Siempre que estaba tenso Ahome me calmaba así, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me quedara tranquilo.

.

 ***flash back***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace poco tiempo había llegado Ahome a la mansión, aun no sabíamos con qué fin pero Yuma, Kou y Azusa ya se habían apegado a ella.**

 **Hoy era uno de esos días en los que soñaba con lo que ocurrió esa vez, si cuando aún era humano, me despertaba de mal humor y traía todo tipo de recuerdos a mi mente. Me angustiaba de forma impresionante.**

 **Y pensaba realmente que había hecho mal, yo disfrutaba golpeando a los sirvientes, no inmutarme cuando gritaban o lloraban, me sentía tan superior y lo "mejor de todo" era que mis padres no me decían mucho de eso, ellos eran personas amables. Nunca creí en eso que llaman "Karma" para mí era una estúpida superstición de la clase baja para justificar sus estupideces. Nunca pensé que habría un cambio tan drástico.**

 **Aquel día todo dejo de ser normal, estaba en mi cuarto cuando sentí todo el revuelo, escuchaba el ruido de cosas romperse, a los sirvientes gritando y riendo. Al salir vi que estaban saqueando todo, quise parar a uno y me empujo. En cuanto trate de incorporarme me vi rodeado por ellos, se reían de mí diciendo barbaridades de mis padres y cuando quise responderles me amordazaron y comenzaron a golpearme.**

 **En ese momento todo el sentido de superioridad que tenía había desaparecido, junto a mi egocentrismo y altanería. No era una golpiza normal, sentí claramente como me hacían sangrar y como la sangre se deslizaba por mi espalda. Entre los espasmos que tenía y lo que lloraba no me podía calmar. De casualidad, cuando se distrajeron saqueando, pude escapar. Me dirigí al patio intentando buscar a mi padre, pero cuando lo hice lo encontre muerto, los sirvientes lo habían hecho.**

 **Incluso hoy en día no sé cómo fui capaz de moverme después de eso, me estaba apegando a la vida al sentirme acechado, no quería morir, no, no quería hacerlo. Seguí buscando, con esperanzas de encontrar a mi madre y que me rescatara de aquel lugar, que alguna vez, había sido mi hogar. Me escondí esperando que ella llegara, que digiera que me amaba y que por accidente se había olvidado de mí, pero eso no sucedió. Así que escape de mis antiguos terrenos** ** _"No vendrá por mi ¿Verdad?"_** **me repetía a mí mismo mientras corría.**

 **Acabe en las calles, siendo maltratado por los demás hasta que termine en el orfanato. Salía de un infierno para meterme en otro peor. Ahí la pesadilla recién comenzaba, tantos los niños del lugar como el "cuidador" me maltrataban por haber sido noble. Ese estado de abandono al que me vi sometido fue apaciguado por Kou, Yuma y Azusa, ellos eran los únicos que no me insultaban ni golpeaban. Pude ver como ellos estaban igual que yo, asi que comenzamos a cuidarnos entre nosotros. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, ideamos un plan para escaparnos y ese plan fue el que marco el resto de nuestra vida mortal.**

 **Habíamos logrado salir del lugar, pensábamos que lo lograríamos pero tampoco fue asi, empezaron a dispararnos y nos atraparon. A mí me golpearon como a un animal dejándome marcado de por vida con unas enormes cicatrices. Los otros… tampoco la pasaron bien. Y cuando habíamos perdido toda esperanza apareció Karl Heinz-sama. Nos propuso que siguiéramos viviendo de otra forma, que así obtendríamos venganza y no nos separaríamos. Los cuatro realizamos el pacto con el diablo sin dudar, no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos pero estábamos tan desesperados por salir de aquel lugar, que cualquier cosa, con tal de estar juntos, estaría bien.**

 **Fruncí el entrecejo saliendo de mi terrible ensoñación, estuve todo el día con un humor que no era agradable precisamente, me dispuse ir a dormir cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta.**

 **"** **Entra" vocifere sentándome en mi cama. Me sorprendí un poco, pues no esperaba que fuese Ahome. Ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, me miro fijamente como si estuviera viendo a través de mí.** ** _¿"Porque estas tan triste Ruki?_** **" me pregunto preocupada. No quería contestarle, quería que se fuera, así podría dormir. Sin embargo no fui consciente de que la había tomado de la mano y mucho menos que se me habían escapado algunas lagrimas. No quería que se fuera. Ella limpio mis lágrimas con su otra mano mientras me sonreía tierna. Se recostó en mi cama boca arriba y estiro sus brazos invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo que no esperaba era que me guiara a su pecho ni mucho menos que me abrazara tan tiernamente.**

 **Traspaso la barrera, vio atreves de mí, me sentía indefenso. Los chicos sabían lo que me había pasado pero ella no, nunca pregunto hasta ahora… No pude mas, le conté de lo que me agobiaba, mientras me abrazaba mas a ella, estaba muy nervioso, me di cuenta que el miedo nunca se fue… desde aquel día, nunca se fue, de alguna manera estaba presente.**

 **Ella solo me escuchaba hablar y sollozar, en un momento la sentí llorar conmigo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. Y supe que eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba descargarme bien, llorar lo que nunca termine de llorar. Me había hecho el fuerte, debía hacerlo sino moriría, el mundo es cruel y arrastra al infierno a los que no pueden con él.**

 **Más tarde pude calmarme, ya respiraba tranquilamente, ella en ningún momento dejo de acariciarme.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ahora estamos nosotros Ruki… ahora nosotros somos tu familia ¿Sabes? Y nunca te vamos a abandonar"_** **me susurro. "** ** _Era eso"_** **me dije, era eso lo que quería oír, no quería quedarme solo nunca más. Acaricie su brazo a forma de gratitud, no hacían falta palabras. Suspire y me tranquilice.**

 **Lo último que supe es que estaba entre sus brazos durmiéndome.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*Fin del flash back***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonreí ante mi recuerdo, la única diferencia ahora, era que, en vez de toparme con su esternón me topaba con sus pechos. "somos familia" me repetía varias veces en mi mente.

En cuanto me recosté, Ahome comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Ah… no había acción que me relajase más que esa, así que cerré los ojos dejándome cuidar. La abrace y respire profundo; Huele tan bien….

.

\- Ruki - escuche que dijo susurrando- si sigues así te saldrán canas verdes ~ aclaro burlona. Nos reímos los dos al mismo tiempo, no me pude contener ¡Ahome tenía cada ocurrencia! y lo peor de todo es que las decía muy en serio. – ¡Hablo en serio, te las terminare pintando yo para que te des cuenta! – exclamo calmando su risa. – Sabes… puedes hablar conmigo siempre que te sientas mal - ¡Lo sabia! – hoy, cuando estábamos volviendo, te note tenso y no me gusta verte así. Estamos todos juntos en esto, estoy segura que podremos superarlo. – dijo con ánimos y juro que por ese momento le creí con todo mi ser. Ese era mi más ferviente deseo. A modo de respuesta me apegue mas a ella y sentí como rio ante mi acción.

Se sentía tan bien estar asi… en un momento quise girar la cabeza y me encontré en medio de sus senos.

.

-R-ruki…? –escuche que vocifero. Apoye más mi cara en su pecho e inhale el aroma de su piel. Sentí como si ese momento fuera mágico, no escuchaba nada mas, no pensaba en nada mas, yo solo estaba en paz. _"Ella… huele tan bien. Su aroma… es tan embriagante"_ me dije a mí mismo. Respire unas veces más y desperté de mi ensoñación cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de acariciar mi cabello. Quise golpearme a mí mismo ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Levante mi rostro y la mire fijamente, estaba algo sonrojada y mirándome dudosa. "Es tan bella" pensé.

Y no se me ocurrió mejor manera de remediar mi acción que esta; levante mi cara, le saque la lengua en forma de burla, ella hizo un mohín algo molesta y apoyo mi cabeza de costado nuevamente.

.

– Eres un idiota – exclamo en un susurro y reí por que era cierto. – ¡Y lo demostraste con creces esta noche!- dijo molesta. – Cuando te acosan así, debes gritar pidiendo auxilio… como están las cosas hoy en día no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer – explico seria. Yo no podía hacer más que retorcerme de risa en su pecho.

.

\- ¿Eso no sería algo raro? – pregunte divertido siguiéndole el juego – Soy un hombre ¿sabes?

.

\- ¡Eso no importa! No quita que te puedan manosear igual. Lo que debes hacer es… - hablo como si estuviera develándome el motivo de nuestra existencia en el mundo- Correr, buscar a un policía, darle el número de teléfono de la casa y que nos contacte. De paso debes pedirle que te escolte a un lugar seguro y hasta que no lleguemos ¡No te sales, ni hablas con NADIE! ¿Entendiste? – Si antes me estaba retorciendo de la risa ahora estaba agonizando. La cara seria de Ahome no le duro mucho tiempo porque también comenzó a reírse.

.

Al calmarnos de nuestro ataque de risa me acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

.

\- Ruki… -vocifero tierna- Nosotros… vamos a superarlo todo juntos ¿Quedo claro? – asentí contra su pecho y me abrace mas a ella. ¡Por Dios! Esta chica podía cambiarme el humor de un momento a otro y tranquilizarme.

.

En ese momento, como si algo me hubiera hecho click, me di cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado. Mierda… cuantas veces me había hecho tanta falta y no solo a mi, sino que también a mis hermanos. Se había calado tanto en mi que se hizo esencial para mi vida. Acaricie su brazo mientras pensaba en esto. Sus palabras me habían llenado de aliento pero, hasta que yo no dijera esas palabras, no estaría tranquilo.

Necesito decírselo…

.

\- Te extrañe mucho Ahome- dije acurrucándome en su pecho- No te vuelvas a alejar así… por favor – suplique cerrando los ojos. Ella me abrazo más fuerte, esa era su forma de decirme que si, lo sabía.

.

Con esto pude quedarme más tranquilo, sentí mi cuerpo destensarse y a mi mente relajarse. Respire hondo, nuevamente, su aroma me embargaba y hacia que el efecto de la paz que estaba sintiendo se alargara.

Y así fue, de esta forma; respirando su aroma y siendo acariciado por ella me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

.

Una azabache se retiraba del cuarto del Mukami mayor para dirigirse al suyo. Llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyo sobre ella. Suspiro, tenía ganas de llorar, el reencuentro con sus primos fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo, ella los acompañaría y escucharía.

Se tiro sobre su cama y se tapo la cara; debía ser fuerte, todavía no comenzaban los tiempos difíciles y la situación amenazaba con desbordarla. Pensó que esos sentimientos tan encontrados eran a causa de que los había extrañado mucho.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kami-sama o quien sea que este ahí… Por favor dame fuerzas para seguir adelante…"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del capitulo 8! espero les haya gustado ¿Que parte les gusto ¿que otras no? Déjenme su sugerencia :D_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	10. Cap9 Tal vez

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿como les va? ¿Como les va pareciendo la historia? me gustaría saber sus opiniones asi que dejenmelas en un comentario :D ¡Espero les guste este cap 3!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, si no a Rejet, Ahome es mia *-* y la historia w**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 9:**

.

 **~Narra Kou~**

 **.**

¡Al fin la tenia! No pensaba dejar pasar más tiempo así que, me dirigí al cuarto de la azabache y la desperté muy alegremente.

.

\- Pf fff– estalle de risa- ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunte al ver lo despeinada que estaba, recién se despertaba.

.

\- ¿¡He!? ¿Qué te esperabas? – me miro algo enojada- ¿Qué me levantara como las mujeres de las propagandas de televisión? – Reí- ¡Tsk! Incluso se despiertan con el cabello planchado las muy desgraciadas – exclamo mirando para el costado - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota en tu rostro? ~ dijo burlona.

.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo solo vine a buscarte para que fuéramos a desayunar y aprovechar el día. – vi como abrió los ojos bien grande y prácticamente se lanzo para tomar el reloj de la mesa de luz.

.

\- ¿¡Son las nueve de la mañana!? ¿pero que te dio ahora? – su cara era tan divertida que no pude evitar reírme. La tuve que jalar un poco para que se levantara pero lo hizo, le pedí que se cambiara y me miro algo mal- Vamos, ¡salte! – me saco del cuarto. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho a que saliera - ¡ya está!- exclamo. Se veía bien, tenía un vestido suelto de tirantes y un saco puesto. Se había amarrado una parte del cabello de arriba, para dejar suelta la de abajo. - ¿y ahora qué? Tengo hambre…

.

Esa fue la palabra clave, la lleve a desayunar a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el centro. La vi sonreír, eso significaba que le gustaba ¡Bien! La camarera nos tomo la orden y al poco tiempo volvió con lo que le habíamos pedido. Y asi pasamos el rato, mientras desayunábamos hablábamos de trivialidades, reíamos, nos molestábamos y nos enojábamos de vez en cuando. ¡Cuánto extrañaba esto!

La mire nostálgico, ahora estábamos recorriendo un parque, habían muchas familias reunidas. Hmpf… aunque no quisiera admitirlo los envidiaba, muy en el fondo sabia que tener una familia así no sería posible para mí. Suspire… no quiero arruinar este momento con mis pensamientos negativos. Yo solo… quiero disfrutar con ella.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr llevándome a rastras. Por un momento me sentí feliz, correr de esta forma me gustaba, parecía que volábamos y más cuando pasamos al lado de muchas palomas y estas salieron volando. Seguimos así un rato mas, de seguro la gente nos miraba, pues estábamos bastante grandes para correr palomas.

Nos detuvimos en una parte alejada del parque, donde había unos columpios. La azabache se sentó en uno de ellos invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hice, estiro la cabeza hacia atrás y miro el cielo mientras se columpiaba, no tarde mucho en seguirla. Era extraño ¿ese era el cielo azul que quería de niño? ¿El cielo que aun deseo? No lo sé, ya no estoy en las alcantarillas, estoy en una mansión con mi familia ¿El cielo seguía siendo el mismo?

.

\- ¡Kou!- me despertó de mi ensoñación Ahome y me saco la lengua. ¡Ah! ¡busca pelea! Y eso va a tener. Le saque la lengua y la empuje levemente. No tardo mucho en contestarme, lo que empezó con empujones término con cosquillas.

.

\- ¡Por favor detente!- las cosquillas eran algo que definitivamente no aguantaba. Es mas en un momento me enoje en serio, ganándome un mohín de ella y un simple _"lo siento quejon"_ ¿Eso era una disculpa?

.

Nos quedamos un rato columpiándonos en silencio, me sentía en paz. Con ella compartía mis secretos, a ella le mostré mis primeros bailes y ella fue mi primera fan.

.

-Ah… - llame su atención- ¿Cómo es eso que tienes recortes de revistas míos? ~ pregunte burlón. Vi como se sonrojo un poco ¡No podía ser más linda!

.

\- Ahh… ¿eso? Ya te dije – comento seria- solo buscaba información de ustedes y lo único que encontraba eran esas fotos con esas falsas sonrisas tuyas – finalizo con un mohín- ¡Aparte me lo dices como si tuviera una colección completa y no es así!

.

\- Hm… ¡Que lastima creía que si! – dije sonriendo. No quería tocar el tema de las sonrisas falsas, sabía que me iba a ganar un sermón con eso.

.

\- ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte! – se siguió burlando. Me guiño el ojo y yo le devolví el gesto, en nuestro lenguaje era para decirnos que estaba todo bien. Le sonreí sonrojándome ¡Hace tiempo que no la pasaba así! Ayer en la feria también me divertí mucho. -¿Qué tipo de música cantas? – me pregunto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no lo leíste en los recortes? ¿Qué parte de POP no se entiende? – pregunte molesto.

.

\- ¡Idiota! No me refiero al género sino, a que si son canciones de amor, melancolía, de ti mismo…

.

\- Ah… - y ahí algo en mi mente hizo click, me levante, ante su mirada atónita – Te hare una demostración – exclame con voz de locutor. Ella se acomodo en su asiento y me miro ansiosa. Le sonreí y comencé a cantarle una de mis últimas canciones "Devil's spire".

.

Estábamos en una parte alejada del parque, así que no temí que me interrumpieran ni reconocieran ¡Le cante la canción con coreografía y todo! A pesar de haber cantado delante miles de personas no se me quitaban los nervios de hacerlo delante de ella. Me pasaba lo mismo que con Ruki y los otros, su opinión para mí, es muy importante y aunque el idiota de Yuma me diga "princeso" se que no me dejaría hacer un desastre delante de tanta gente.

Ahome me hacia porras y me marcaba el ritmo de la canción. En algunas partes me miraba raro, _"debe de ser por la letra"_ pensaba, pero la mayor parte de mi actuación se la paso alentándome y riéndose. Nunca pensé que haría un Show privado en un lugar público, donde cualquier pudiera tomarme fotografías y difundirlas por todos lados.

Al terminar hice una reverencia, agradeciendo al público. Ella chiflaba, aplaudía y como, se ve que no encontraba flores, me tiro hojas.

.

\- ¡Estuvo genial Kou! – Alabo mi genialidad- pero algo medio pervertido ¿A quién se la dedicas exactamente? – me miro curiosa.

.

\- ¡No soy ningún pervertido! – aclare – y solamente doy lo que quieren mis gatitas – comente intentando quitarme el desastre de hojas que ella ocasiono. Aunque no tarde mucho en frustrarme y volverme a sentar en el columpio. La azabache se levanto y comenzó a quitarme las hojas.

.

-Vaya, vaya que desastre~ dijo con una voz cantarina. Yo solo hice un mohín y levante mi cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

.

\- Pero si tu- me quede en seco, ella estaba sonriendo tiernamente mientras me quitaba las hojas. Y no pude resistirme más la abrazase desde ahí. Escondí mi cara en su plano vientre y suspire.

.

Tiene razón… soy un desastre. Toco a cualquier chica, pero cuando la quiero abrazar a ella, después de tanto tiempo, me inhibo. Debo admitir que me enfade mucho con ella cuando desapareció, pero cuando me entere de los motivos de su ida, algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir culpable por detestarla a veces.

La oji-violeta termino con su tarea y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura. Respire hondo, aunque no lo necesitara, su aroma era delicioso y relajante. Volví a levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos tan hipnotizantes... y uno pude evitar que una frase saliera sola de mi boca.

.

-Okaeri (bienvenida) Aho-chan – le susurre mirándola con ternura. La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.

-T-tadaima (ya llegue) – soltó Ahome sonriéndome sinceramente.

.

Y la abrace nuevamente. Solo esperaba que no volviera a irse.

.

.

.

 **~Narra Ahome~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habia pasado unas semanas muy fuertes para mi, el reencuentro con mis primos, los generales e individuales que se dieron, la primera semana en la escuela, la actitud de los Sakamaki, tener que lidiar con mi tsundere compañero de trabajo y conmigo misma ¡No era fácil!. En la nueva semana entrante, me puse al corriente con mis tareas, claro a costas de Subaru. El lunes ya comenzamos algo atareados con la comparación de los trabajos individuales, no sabíamos cual era peor. Con ayuda de Ruki pude salir un poco adelante y ayudar de paso al albino, pero aun así no era suficiente. Así que me la pasaba la mayor parte de la clase fastidiando a Subaru para que trabaje. Ya me lo había propuesto y no me iba a dar por vencida ¡Haríamos que los profesores se tragaran sus palabras!

Y así fue esa semana, a Yui no me la cruce por ninguna lado, y si lo hacia algún Sakamaki se la llevaba lejos. ¡Ni siquiera la podía saludar! Luego, ya empezando esta semana pude acostumbrarme un poco a la vida escolar.

Estaba en el receso, esta vez decidí pasarlo sola, necesitaba tener tiempo conmigo misma. Generalmente pasaba ese tiempo con mis primos o Subaru, nunca juntos por que con solo cruzarse se miraban MUY feo.

"¿A dónde debería ir?" me pregunte, recorrí un poco más los pasillos y me encontré con un salón al cual aun no había entrado; el de música. Toque la puerta, no me contesto nadie, así que entre y me quede sorprendida. Tenían todo tipo de instrumentos, bueno… era un instituto para ricos prácticamente, si tuvieran menos quedarían desprestigiados.

Vi mis diferentes opciones y opte por la guitarra. Ah… desde que me fui del mundo de los demonios que no tocaba una. La tome, me senté, la afine y respire hondo. Recordé una canción que escuche hace poco y que había captado mi atención.

.

.

.

Empecé a rasquetear las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras cantaba a la par.

.

(Cancion "So ist es Immer" de la ova de shingeki no kyojin gaiden -à watch?v=1l02nojGpjU)

"Chairs so close and room so small"  
 **( Las sillas tan cerca y el cuarto tan pequeño)**

You and I talk all the night long

 **(Tu y yo hablamos toda la noche)**  
Meagre this space but serves us so well

 **(El espacio es pequeño pero nos sirve muy bien)**  
We comrades have stories to tell  
 **(Nosotros compañeros tenemos historias que contar)**

,

,  
And it's always, like that in the evening time

 **(Es asi siempre, al igual que el tiempo de la tarde)**  
We drink and we sing when our fighting is done

 **(bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra lucha termina)**  
And it's always, so we live under the burnt clouds

 **(Es asi siempre, vivimos bajo nubes ardientes)**  
Ease our burden, long is the night

 **(Esto aligera nuestra carga, la noche es larga)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Just as no stars can be seen

 **(Como hay estrellas que no se pueden ver)**  
We are stars and we'll beam on our town

 **(somos estrellas y seremos el resplandor de nuestra cuidad)**  
We must all gather as one

 **(nos hacemos uno)**  
Sing with hope and the fear will be gone

 **(Canta con esperanza y el miedo se ira)**

.

.

.

El resto de la canción no la recordaba mucho, así que solo seguí rasqueteando hasta que termine. ¡Había sido tan relajante! Al mover la mano por última vez me sentí en paz.

Acaricie la guitarra y me dispuse a devolverla a su sitio. Cuando lo hice, en vez de volverme por el lugar que había llegado, di la vuelta y choque con unas sillas, de lo tan distraída que estaba.

.

\- ¡Argh! – se quejaba un rubio que estaba recostado justo en esas sillas, prácticamente se había armado una cama en el salón de música. – Podrías ser más cuidadosa ¿sabes?

.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Los siento! – hice una reverencia. ¿Cómo no me di cuen…? ¿eh? El en primer lugar no debería estar durmiendo ahí.

.

\- Encima eres ruidosa… que molestia. –Dijo incorporándose en una silla. Hice un puchero con la boca.

.

\- No es para tanto… Además – hice énfasis en el además- no deberías estar durmiendo ahí. Según tengo entendido; el salón de música no es para dormir.-dije chuzándome de brazos. Sé que me lo lleve puesto pero tan poco para hablarme así.

.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – me miro restándome importancia mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

.

\- ¡Sé que me escuchaste! No hacía falta que me digas ruidosa porque no lo soy. – Ah… eso ni me lo creía yo misma.

.

\- Hmpf… Como digas. Hm… Tu –dijo mirándome más detalladamente- ¿No eres la que le dijo a Subaru que no se pasara con la pornografía? – Ahí caí en cuenta quien era. O eso creía. – Sabes… no se si vera o no, pero no puedes prohibírselo. Por lo menos no un fin de semana- Juraría que el rubio trataba de sacarme de las casillas porque después de su comentario hizo una media sonrisa burlona. Al parecer se dio cuenta que le iba a contestar por qué no me dejo hacerlo. – Una guitarra ¿eh? ¿Qué estabas tocando? No sonaba mal– dijo mirando al instrumento. Y como si fuera por arte de magia, me olvide que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

.

\- ¿hm? ¡ah, la canción! La escuche algunas veces en la radio – dije mas entusiasmada – se llama **"** **So it is Immer"** me pareció una melodía algo nostalgica pero alegre…. – puse el dedo índice en mi labio en forma pensativa mientras miraba la guitarra que acababa de usar- Es como un encuentro entre compañeros allegados ¡Así es! Todos tenemos nuestros problemas pero de todas formas nos juntamos con nuestros "compañeros" intentando dispersarnos un poco , y de alguna manera compartimos nuestras historias con gente que tal vez no conocemos mucho e intentamos apaciguar un poco el dolor apoyándonos en el otro.

.

\- Hm… ¿eso crees?

.

\- Sí, eso creo. Es como el dicho… "Cuando el alma sufre el cuerpo llora" "Cuando el alma se angustia el cuerpo habla". Todos tenemos nuestros altibajos ¿No crees? – me gire y le sonreí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le decía esto a él. Tampoco nos habíamos presentado.

.

\- Puede ser…- vocifero volviendo la mirada hacia mí. Y pude verlo bien a los ojos, nuestras miradas se habían conectado instantáneamente. No sabía en qué pensar solo que… _"No me molestaría estar así un poco más"_ pensé. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos, podría jurar que podían ver a través de mi.

.

Manteníamos un silencio agradable pero quien lo rompió fue el

.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?

.

\- Hm… desde no hace mucho. Preferí tocar un instrumento más, en vez de quedarme mirando la pared – confesé. Era verdad… no me dejaban salir mucho y mi único escape de esa realidad eran los libros, los instrumentos y la música. Al recordar esto me senté lentamente en una silla, no tan cerca de la de él, pero sin desviar mi mirada. - ¿tu tocas algún instrumento? – Sentí que era más que idiota la pregunta ¡Era obvio que tocaba algún instrumento! Si no… ¿Qué hacia ahí? El se giro, desviando su mirada de mi, mirando al piano del centro, algo aburrido.

.

\- Hm… El piano y el violín. – sentenció rápido. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto sin mover la vista del piano. A decir verdad me había sorprendido un poco. Eran instrumentos bellísimos los que tocaba. - ¿Y? – pregunto cansado.

.

\- Ahome Mukami – no quería aclarar lo que él ya sabía. - ¿y tú? –

.

\- Sakamaki Shuu – dijo sin más y suspiro. El también era consciente de que lo sabía. No hacían falta más palabras ¿Verdad? Su actitud no era negativa ni positiva. No se tenso cuando escucho mi nombre, no me insulto, no me pregunto qué quería y no me juzgo. Muy por dentro me sentía aliviada por eso. El silencio que manteníamos no era pesado, ni desagradable sino más bien tranquilo _. "¿Qué decir cuando ya todo se sabe?"_ recordé que una vez me dijeron.

Me pareció algo irónico, era como en la canción. Aunque las sillas no estuvieran tan cerca, el lugar estaba bien y compartimos algunas palabras. Y con una sonrisa en la cara susurre "Shuu" llamando su atención. Le sonreí.

.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto con calma y tardo un poco más en decir lo siguiente - ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara? – mi primera impresión de "arrogante molesto" había vuelto con fuerza. Fruncí el entrecejo y el hizo una pequeña sonrisa…. Me estaba jodiendo.

.

\- Oh… lamento que mi "adorable" sonrisa no sea de tu agrado – dije sarcástica- ¡Y no es nada! – dije cruzándome de brazos.

.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me llamaste? – me reto mirándome de reojo.

.

\- S-solo lo hice para memorizar tu nombre – exclame rápido mirando hacia otro lado.

.

\- Hmpf- se mufo- ¿Qué no puedes recordarlo con escucharlo una sola vez? ¡Qué infiltrada de cuarta eres! Ni siquiera te sabias quien era cada uno cuando llegaste. – este chico no sabe con quien se mete.

.

\- ¿EH? ¿INFILTRADA DE CUARTA? – exclame levantándome de mi silla- primero no soy ninguna infiltrada, me vine a vivir con mis primos y quise estudiar en su mismo instituto, segundo ¡no soy una tonta! Puedo recordar tu nombre – dije poniendo las manos sobre mis caderas.

.

\- Está bien, está bien ¡te escuche! no hacía falta levantar la voz- dijo haciéndome un desprecio- ¡Como digas! –

.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir discutiendo sonó el timbre y miramos al mismo tiempo el reloj que estaba en la pared.

.

\- ¿Tan rápido se paso el tiempo? – escuche que dijo mas para si mismo que para mi. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su comentario, lo que me sorprendió. Descubrí que aun no quería moverme de ahí. Pero debía hacerlo. En contra de mi voluntad me dirigí hacia la puerta, hice un mohín y lo mire de reojo. ¡Me estaba mirando! Y sin saber porque me sonroje un poco. ¡Maldita sea!

.

\- Nos vemos luego- me despedí abriendo la puerta.

.

Ni siquiera me quede para escuchar si me respondía. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas… pero no me anime, no aun. En ese momento lo había recordado. Hace unas semanas, cuando perseguí a Subaru hasta su auto, lo había visto con curiosidad. El parecía una persona totalmente despreocupada y según Yuma le faltaba un poco de acción en su vida. Me reí sola en el medio del pasillo. Ahora debía concentrarme en la clase y en mi compañero de trabajo.

Llegue hasta mi banco preguntándole al albino como estuvo su receso sin mí. Ya que últimamente lo pasábamos juntos. Me hizo un desprecio como siempre y me confesó que no le molestaría pasarlo siempre asi. Hmpf ¡Que descortés es a veces Subaru! Aunque no quiero prejuzgarlo ni nada, aun no lo conozco a fondo. Discutimos un poco más, hasta que la profesora llego.

.

.

.

 _"_ _¿Qué mas decir cuando está todo dicho?"_ Recordé esa frase que se me fue dicha hace ya bastante tiempo.

 _"_ _Nada… dejar que el cuerpo y el alma hablen"_ Me conteste, sin saber muy bien si era la respuesta adecuada.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del capitulo 9! espero les haya gustado :D dejenme sus comentarios de que les parecio 3 me sirven mucho y me motivan a seguir :D

Jane!


	11. Cap10 ¿Porque No?

**¡Hola hermosos y sensualones lectores! ¿Como les va? Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan mi historia ¡Me animan Mucho! por eso les voy a pedir que lo sigan haciendo onegai w ¡Recuerden comentarme que les parecio, si algo no les gusto, o que les gusto :D**

 **¡Disfruten el Cap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen solo Ahome y la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 10:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el siguiente receso, Ahome le hizo compañía a Subaru, claro a regañadientes de él. La azabache iba tarareando una canción mientras seguía al albino hasta el rincón del patio donde solían estar. Ahora era "Solían", miro de reojo a la chica y vio que tenía unos refrescos y un tooper "¿Y eso?" se pregunto. Y como si la oji-violeta supiera que pensaba, le dijo que había hecho algunas galletas el día anterior y que las trajo para compartírselas.

El oji-rojos lo único que hizo fue hacerle un desprecio, mientras se sentaban, ella le dio un refrescó, cosa que acepto a pesar de andar discutiendo.

.

\- ¡Tks! Todavía no se qué es lo que pretendes al seguirme en los recesos – dijo algo exasperado mientras bebía un poco de su jugo-

.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Crees que tengo dobles intenciones? Eh… - lo miro con malicia- ¡No te creas tanto! No trato de conquistarte o algo así – soltó mirándolo con superioridad fingida.

.

\- ¿HE? ¿y quien dijo que se trataba de eso? ¡IDIOTA! – El albino solía enojarse rápido pero ella hacía que rompiese siempre el record y no era solo eso también lo hacía sonrojar la muy desgraciada- No te voy a dar información, no les entregaremos a Yui y mucho menos me creeré toda esta fachada que estás haciendo- sentenció mientras se acomodaba contra la pared.

.

\- ¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú! – gruño Ahome y Subaru frunció el entrecejo- ¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¿No? Nunca asisti a una escuela, nunca tuve compañeros… lo único que quiero es estar bien aquí, tu eres mi compañero y quiero pasar tiempo contigo – dijo algo más calmada mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto ofreciéndole unas galletas.

.

\- ¡Tsk! – Se sonrojo a más no poder, se calmo un poco, la miro con odio, luego miro las galletas y dudo mucho de tomar una - ¿Y dentro de eso está el plan de envenenarme? ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera a comer eso!

.

\- Pero que imbécil eres… - dijo ya exasperada, tomo una galleta y la comió mirándolo fijo – Hmpf, me parece que sigo viva… ¿¡Ves!? ¡No paso nada! ¡Cállate y come! – le extendió el tooper nuevamente.

.

El la miro con desconfianza. Las pocas semanas que había compartido con ella, descubrió, que la azabache tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, parecía ser sincera, era también algo extrovertida, sumamente rara y hacia esa estúpida sonrisa en los momentos más inesperados. También descubrió que, cuando quería encontrar un índice de mentira en sus ojos, no había nada. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, no podía saber si le mentía o no, como en ese preciso momento. Había algo que hacía que no pudiera dudar de ella. Así que de mala gana, tomo una galleta, y comió.

Ahome lo miraba expectante mientras comía.

.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal están? – pregunto sonriente.

.

-No… están mal… - respondió desviando su mirada, estaban deliciosas, pero jamás se lo diría. Ella lo miro algo incrédula, sabia que Subaru siempre que podía le despreciaba algo aunque le agradase la idea, asi que supo que le habían gustado. Le sonrió sincera y comenzó a comer en silencio con él.

.

A ninguno de los dos le molestaba estar en silencio en realidad, no había problema, solo que la azabache tenia curiosidad y comenzaba con sus preguntas "molestas" según el albino. Así eran sus recesos.

En otra parte del instituto una rubia se encontraba pensando en lo que había visto; a la azabache y a Subaru caminando juntos mientras hablaban. Si bien el albino estaba con su típico entrecejo fruncido, parecía disfrutar de la charla, y la oji-violetas igual. Pensó que era una lástima, le había agradado la azabache y ahora no podía ni acercársele. Suspiro cansada, ¿El resto de su vida seria asi? ¿Sería comida por siempre? ¿No podría hablar con otras personas?

Se detuvo de golpe y toco su frente, le dolía la cabeza pero no tenía fiebre. Pensó que debía ser por la anemia y todo el estrés en el que vivía; entre los Sakamaki y Los Mukami no tenia paz, además aparecían uno tras otro. Suspiro otra vez, levanto la cabeza y vio a Laito que le hacia señas. Sabía perfectamente que sucedería, no importase donde se escondiera, la encontraría y cuando lo hiciera… Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, cuando llegara a la casa sería mucho peor.

Al dia siguiente la rubia no podía más del dolor de cabeza y como si fuera el colmo Ayato la estaba arrastrando por los pasillos del colegio. Buscaba un lugar en donde pudiera beber de ella.

.

\- ¡Vamos camina más rápido Chichinashi! ¡Oree-sama tiene sed! – Exclamaba el pelirrojo molesto por el lento paso en el que andaban. Yui intento hacerlo, pero se mareo y casi cayó de no ser por los brazos del oji-verde.

.

\- ¡Hey chichinashi! ¿Qué te pasa? –exigió algo preocupado.

.

\- M-me… duele la cabeza… Ayato-kun por favor… - dijo mirándolo- ¿nos podemos sentar un momento?- Ayato chasqueo con la lengua y de mala gana acepto. La miro algo preocupado, se notaba que estaba mareada, debía ser la anemia se dijo. Ahora no podría beber de ella estando así. Se fastidio un poco y paso su mano por el cabello.

.

\- ¿estás bien? – Yui levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la azabache- ¡Caray! ¿No te había dicho que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos trataras de estar bien? – dijo algo enfadada. La rubia no supo cuando, pero de un momento a otro el pelirrojo se había parado en frente a ella y comenzado a gritarle que se vaya. - ¡oye tu háblame bien! ¡Solo le preguntaba cómo se sentía! – dijo defendiéndose. Yui solo miraba asustada la situación, tanto el pelirrojo como la pelinegra discutían algo subido de tono. Cuando la rubia se toco la cabeza con fastidio, la oji-violeta se detuvo - ¡Espera un momento! – y aclaro en voz baja- no grites, se siente mal…

.

Ayato se dio vuelta y vio a la mareada Yui. Se acerco a ella para tomarla y llevársela pero vio que la rubia no estaba lista para hacerlo.

.

\- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza no? – la oji-violeta se había acercado nuevamente, logrando que el pelirrojo prácticamente gruñera. – Espera… ¿Ayato? – este solo asintió haciéndole un desprecio- Dejame que me acerque… yo la curare.

.

\- -¡JA! ¿Y quieres que te crea? ¡No soy idiota mujer! Tu eres una de ellos, así que quieres lo mismo ¿verdad? – aclaro fastidiado ayato.

.

\- Hmpf – Ahome suspiro tratando de guardar la calma- Mira… yo no quiero nada de ella, solo me preocupo por su salud, si sigue asi puede empeorar –afirmo Ahome seria- y me imagino que eso no te gustaría que pase ¿O sí? – Lo desafío. El oji-verde solo miro hacia un costado rezongando. – Eso crei – prácticamente susurro. Poso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miro fijo- Mira… la voy a curar justo adelante tuyo, no la voy a llevar a ningún lado…

.

\- ¡No me jodas! Tu… - paro su comentario al ver que Yui tomaba nuevamente su cabeza- ¡Hmpf! –gruño derrotado- ¡Hazlo! Pero más te vale que no sea nada raro o te las veras conmigo ¿Entendiste? – la pelinegra solo asintió.

.

Se acerco a la oji-rosa que la mira con algo de miedo, le sonrió para aliviar un poco el ambiente y poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia. Ayato la miro extrañado. La azabache cerró los ojos y gesticulo algunas palabras, inentendibles para los presentes, acaricio un poco la cabeza de Yui y retiro su mano.

.

-Ya pasara – susurro sonriendo. Inexplicablemente, la rubia, sintió como si el dolor se fuera de a poco dejando el mareo de lado. Ayato las miraba confundido. La oji-violeta, bostezo y se le aguaron un poco los ojos. - ¡Ahh! ¡Voy a tener que pedir Ayuda! – Saco su teléfono ante la mirada desconfiada del pelirrojo y marco un número- ¡Hey Yuma! – el oji-verde iba a protestar pero no pudo- escúchame… ayúdame a curar a Yui… Si… asi. ¿Dónde? ¡no importa solo hazlo! ¡Nos vemos!- corto y miro a la rubia- ¡Bien! Dentro de unos minutos deberías estar mejor – exclamo sonriendo.

.

-¿Por qué llamaste al otro idiota? ¿¡AH!? ¡Dijiste que lo harías sola! – exclamo enojado. Ahome no dejo que siguiera y lo interrumpió.

.

-¡Solo lo hice para que me ayudara! ¡Y el idiota eres tú!- Luego de una sarta de insultos que se tiraban los dos la rubia los interrumpió sorprendida.

.

\- Ah… ya me siento bien- comento haciendo que los dos la mirasen. – Gracias Ahome-chan. – la mencionada sonrió satisfecha diciendo que no era nada.

.

\- ¡Hmpf! ¿Qué acaso tienes poderes o algo asi? – pregunto sarcástico Ayato.

.

\- No es tan así… pero si. -sonrió

.

\- ¡TSK! ¡no me jodas!

.

\- ¡No te miento! Lo aprendí de pequeña… cuando era humana – sentenció cruzándose de brazos- pero no recuerdo cuando.

.

\- ¿EH? ¡Los humanos no tienen poderes!

.

\- No son "Poderes" en si… solo curamos y ya. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

\- ¡Estupideces! – rechazo Ayato.

.

\- Estupideces o no ¡funciono! ¡Mírala! – señalo a la rubia - ¡se ve y se siente mejor! No importa si no me crees.- Ayato solo miraba a Yui, tenía razón la veía mejor ¡Pero no iba a admitirlo!

.

\- A mi… - vocifero una tímida oji-rosa- cuando era pequeña, mi padre llamo por teléfono a un amigo y le pidió que me curara el dolor de estomago – hizo una pausa mirándolos a los dos – y al poco tiempo me sentía mucho mejor.

.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto algo interesado a la oji-violeta que miraba contenta a Yui que si le creia- ¡Oree-sama exige saberlo!

.

\- ¿Oree? ¿Oree-sama? – la chica comenzó a retorcerse de la risa- ¡Si que eres altanero Oreo-sama!

.

\- ¿Oreo-sama? – prácticamente se le hizo un tick en el ojo.

.

\- Hm, ¿No te gusta? – poso su dedo índice en su labio- O prefieres… ¿Galletita-sama? – dijo maliciosa.

.

\- ¿¡Te quieres morir maldita!? – Y otra sarta de insultos empezó. A yui ya se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza pero sentía que con esta discusión volvería pronto- ¿¡Además para que llamaste al inútil grandote!?- reclamo Ayato.

.

\- ¡No es un inútil! Lo llame porque a veces es necesario que alguien te ayude… fue al único que le enseñe- sentenció ya cansada Ahome, ella no tenia problema de discutir pero se estaba exasperando. Hasta los pleitos que tenia con su compañero tenían sentido, con el pelirrojo no iba para ningún lado.

.

\- ¡ah! ¡Tsk! ¡Vamos chichinashi! Son estúpidas supersticiones- dijo parándose el pelirrojo. Yui solo titubeo mirando a Ahome, esta solo le sonrió comprensiva.

.

\- ¡Cree lo que quieras! De todas formas funciono. ¡Ah! Y alimenten mas a esta chica – lo miro acusadora- asi va a estar siempre cayéndose por ahí. – el oji-verde se dio la vuelta enervado.

.

\- ¡No le digas a Oree-sama como cuidar a su presa! – ante este comentario Yui ensombreció la mirada, "Es cierto… después de todo soy una novia sacrificada" pensó. Ahome vio esto y no le gusto para nada, pero "¿Qué podía hacer ahora?" nada se contesto.

.

Miro al pelirrojo un poco más tranquila, por lo menos trataría de alivianar el ambiente para que no la castigasen. Se dirigió nuevamente a él sonriéndole tranquila, cosa que lo desconcertó un poco.

.

\- De acuerdo… si necesitan ayuda otra vez avísenme. Espero que te mejores Yui- le dedico una mirada tierna a lo oji-rosa que estaba temblando- ¡nos vemos luego! ¡Cuídense!- dicho esto se retiro en silencio.

.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿Pero quién diablos se cree para discutirle a Oree-sama? – se pregunto su majestad - ¡Vámonos! – ordeno echándose a caminar siendo seguido por la rubia. -¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto sin detener su marcha.

.

\- Hm… S-si Ayato-kun – contesto apurando su paso.

.

.

La azabache se había retirado, dentro de todo, en términos "tranquilos". Suspiro, "Que idiotas llegan a ser algunos hombres" Pensó.

.

-Hmm… Aho-chan – la cantarina voz hizo que se detuviera de golpe- Como siempre tu causando revuelo.

.

\- ¡Ah Kou! ¡No me asustes! – dijo tocándose el pecho.

.

\- fufufuf ¡Lo siento me tente! ¡Ah! – Exclamo algo molesto- ¡Nada de lo siento! Todas estas semanas eh tratado de encontrarte en lo recesos pero no estas por ningun lado- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Con quién me engañas?- pregunto acusador. La azabache solo se partió de risa haciendo que el rubio se molestara más.

.

\- Ah…. – suspiro calmándose- Tus celos te hacen ver cosas primito ~ Yo no engaño a nadie – declaro guiñándole el ojo.- Además tengo que sociabilizar un poco – le recordó- si estoy todo el tiempo con ustedes no podre hacerlo – lo ultimo dicho hizo que el rubio hiciera un puchero- ¡vamos! – Alentó Ahome tomando a Kou del brazo- En casa podemos estar todo el tiempo que queramos juntos ~ Aquí son solo unas horas – finalizo sonriéndole.

Esto contento un poco al rubio, el hecho que no pasaran juntos los recesos no era el problema, si no con quien ella los pasaba y que hacía.

.

.

Más tarde en el curso de Subaru, el profesor estaba dejando algunos trabajos que debían entregar la próxima clase y era en GRUPO. "TSK mierda…" Pensó el albino, ahora sí que no habría escapatoria. Vio como su compañera de trabajo lo miro y le levanto el pulgar en signo de aprobación. Miro al frente, no quería mirarla aunque eso le duro poco al ver como una bola de papel caía en su escritorio. "No quiero ver" se decía mientras miraba el objeto. Se resigno, suspiro y lo abrió. "¿Lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía?" apretó fuerte el papel y se giro a verla rápido, esta le guiño el ojo juguetonamente y sin saber por qué se sonrojo a más no poder. Golpeo el banco con el papel en mano y miro hacia su otro costado.

.

\- ¿Algún problema señor Sakamaki? – pregunto molesto el profesor. El albino oculto más su cara.

.

\- N-ninguno- dijo en un susurro.

.

\- Pues ponga mas atención a la clase y deje de golpear cosas- dijo continuando con lo suyo. Subaru no lo podía creer, se enderezo y miro de nuevo lo que había escrito en esa escandalosa bola de papel. La guardo en su bolsillo y miro al frente. Sentía la mirada de la azabache sobre el pero no la miraría ¡Aun no! Sabía que si lo hacia vería su cara maliciosa mientras sonreía.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la finalización de la clase, era hora de irse. Generalmente ese sonido era como el canto de los ángeles para el oji-rojos, pero ahora no. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, la oji-violeta le impidió el paso, el solo la miro fastidiado.

.

-¿Entonces?- le insistió pero al ver que no le prestaba atención se molesto un poco- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? ¡Es fácil solo dilo! – grito. El se levanto de golpe, diciéndole que no gritase, ella le respondió que el siempre hacia eso y no le andaba recriminando. Podría decirse que de suerte el salón ya estaba vacío y no había nadie que escuchase esa conversación que podría ser malinterpretada según el albino. - ¡AH! ¡Y tiene que ser hoy! – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Subaru opto por hacerse el desentendido- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que hacer estos trabajos… tu los necesitas y yo los necesito – dijo algo mas seria- ¿Y entonces? ¿En tu casa o la mía?-

.

\- ¡tks! ¡Como si fuera a meterme en esa trampa! – Exclamo cruzándose de brazos – Ademas… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos por separado y después lo comparamos? – esa era la opción menos problemática. Ahome lo miro con cara de incredulidad.

.

\- ¿me estas jodiendo? ¡Se perfectamente que no vas a hacer nada solo! – le remarco sin dejar que la interrumpa- Como no vas a dar el brazo a torcer… entonces iré a tu casa.

.

-¡no te invites tu sola! – le impidió el paso al ver que ella se dirigía a la salida- Además no serás bien recibida. – remarco el esta vez.

.

\- Pff – rodo los ojos- ¡Pero hay que hacerlo! ¡Otro dia no puedo y la escuela cierra a las doce! – se justifico.

.

-¡TSK!-

El oji-rojos pensó y por un momento Ahome pensó que echaría humo. Lo volvió a considerar, tenía razón; debía subir las notas y ella era su compañera de trabajo, en resumen no le quedaba otra. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar ante la mirada molesta de la azabache. La miro de reojo.

.

\- Vámonos – grito exasperado mientras retomaba la marcha y la oji-violeta lo alcanzaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo 10! ¿Y que tal? Dejenme sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz :3

Jane!


	12. Capitulo 11

**He vuelto! disculpen la demora de este cap, estuve con bastante trabajos en la facultad y se me paso :$ sin mucho mas que decir les dejo el nuevo cap :D ¡No olviden comentar que les parecio! onegai w sus comentarios alientan mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik lovers le pertenecen a Rejet no a mi, solo soy dueña de mis delirios :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Narra Ahome~**

.

.

¡Bien! había logrado convencer a Subaru de ir a su casa a hacer los trabajos. Antes de irnos del instituto compramos la guía de preguntas y el material que hacia falta, lo que no me esperaba de hecho, era que sus hermanos se hayan ido sin el. Lo escuche maldecir, quejarse y frustrarse. Por mi lado ya había avisado a Ruki y a los demás que llegaría tarde y después apague el celular para evitar las preguntas que vendrían en avalancha.

Por un lado me compadecí un poco de Subaru, me recordaba muy bien a ciertas personas, asi que quise animarlo, diciéndole que era bueno hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando y que esta ocasión era perfecta; le propuse caminar. Al principio me miro con la misma cara incrédula de siempre. Rezongo bastante pero lo terminamos haciendo, el camino era considerablemente largo pero de una u otra forma, mientras "conversábamos en el camino", llegamos.

Como toda persona que intenta ser "normal", tuve la intensión de ingresar por la puerta principal, pero el albino me detuvo y me hizo entrar por el jardín trasero.

.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es precioso! – quede totalmente deslumbrada con el jardín de rosas blancas.

.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡ya cállate! – me dijo gritando en ¿Voz baja? - ¡No hace falta que se enteren de que estas aquí! Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer y te irás. – bufo molesto.

.

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué acaso te avergüenzo? – pregunte ofendida ¿Quién rayos se creía, además sus hermanos lo acababan de dejar y estaba entrando como delincuente a su propia casa. – ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean juntos?

.

\- ¿Eh? – levanto el tono de voz.

.

\- ¡Shhhh! – lo silencie - ¿No era que no querías que se enteraran de que estábamos aquí? – a veces me pregunto qué pasa en la cabeza de este chico, pero admito que me parece muy divertido cuando se pone todo rojo. Ahora lo recuerdo, según lo que me dijo Kou estoy enfrente de un "tsundere".

.

Después de ponernos de "acuerdo" me guío hasta la biblioteca de la casa, debo de admitir que es una mansión muy grande pero algo tenebrosa, es como el escenario de una película de terror, solo que le falta la suciedad.

No se si es porque estaba emocionada por que era la primera vez que iba a la casa de un compañero, creo que se notaba mucho por que de vez en cuando me ganaba un gruñido del albino. Aunque el no quiera admitirlo sabia que también estaba emocionado, pues hacia las cosas sin chistar. Quería molestarlo pero no quería echar a perder el clima que se creó.

Como si fuera por arte de magia trabajamos bien, cuando nos confundíamos nos preguntábamos, solo hubo una vez en la que tuve que prender mi celular y llamar a Ruki para preguntarle algo. Claro que quiso cuestionarme pero no le di tiempo, ya discutiría con él mas tarde.

.

-Pfff- resople estirando los brazos, ya habíamos terminado con lo de química, ahora solo quedaba matemáticas. Para los otros trabajos debíamos leer previamente asi que lo haríamos por separado para comparar más tarde, mucho a mi pesar. Vi como Subaru también se destensaba y miraba algo satisfecho lo que acabábamos de hacer. Al parecer, muy por dentro, no le desagrado tanto eso.

Todo pensamiento se corto cuando escuche mi estomago gruñendo. ¡No podía ser! Me puse toda roja y frote un poco mi vientre. El albino me miro malicioso mientras reía sarcásticamente y hacia uno que otro comentario desubicado. _"Cierto… este es el verdadero Subaru"_ Pensé.

.

-¡No te rías y alimentame! ¿¡ya escuchaste mi estomago verdad!? – Ah… yo y mis intentos de salir de este momento vergonzoso.

.

-¿¡AH!? ¿Pero que rayos te crees? ¡Ve y come en tu casa! –

.

-¡Pero ni siquiera almorzamos después del colegio! ¡Mira! Ya son las dos de la mañana- señale el reloj- ¡En cualquier momento a ti también te agarra hambre! Además… -intente justificarme- no me iré ahora que podemos adelantar este trabajo. – dije haciendo un puchero.

.

Lo vi dudar… estaba molesto y sabia que estaría más molesto si tenía hambre. Lo mire escrutándolo con la mirada.

.

-¡No me mires asi mierda! Tsk – miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a jugar con su collar - ¡De acuerdo entendí! Pero… -se giro para mirarme- yo no… se cocinar. – en ese momento no sabía si reír o llorar. Pero lo que si sabia era que; si quería comer tenía que comportarme.

.

-¡eso no importa! Cocinare algo sencillo, solo despéjame la cocina y listo – exclame cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

.

\- No es… una buena idea – lo vi dudar otra vez ¿pero a que le tenia miedo?

.

\- No la quemare… YO si se cocinar – intente convencerlo – además será rápido… - algo me hizo click en ese momento - ¿Sigues pensando que quiero envenenarte? – lo mire molesta.

.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡Tsk! Tu no eres el problema… Solo que… la cocina es territorio de Reiji. – comento con cautela.

.

\- ¿Y?

.

\- ¿Y? ¡Nos va a matar si te ve ahí! El no te quiere cerca y si se entera de que estuviste aquí me va a hacer la existencia aun más imposible.

.

\- ¡Pero solo será un momento! ¡No se enterara! Además no te llamo para el almuerzo, no puede negarte la cena.

.

Algo en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta de que se la negaría, me confesó que no solían comer juntos, solo lo hacían una vez al mes asi que tenían que arreglárselas solos. No me gusto para nada eso, parecía que Subaru ya se había acostumbrado a eso, asi que no podía hacer mucho. Suspire, mi estomago me estaba dando puñaladas desde adentro NECESITABA COMER ALGO O MORIRIA. Asi que apele a su razón y me lo permitió. Luego de monitorear los alrededores, me guio rápidamente hacia la cocina, me ordeno que hiciera algo rápido que él estaría vigilando al pelinegro.

.

.

.

 **~Narrador~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahome quedo algo fascinada por la cocina, era grande y parecía contener de todo. No se aguanto y comenzó a revisarla, encontró en la heladera carne rebosada en pan rayado. ¡perfecto! Se animo asi misma.

Con eso haría unas milanesas… Ups… pero mientras prendía el horno recordó que las milanesas solas no eran muy ricas, tendría que hacer salsa. Las palabras "No te tardes" de Subaru resonaban en su cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se dio cuenta había metido las milanesas al horno y estaba terminando la salsa, sacando un poco de queso cremoso y pelando unas papas para hacer algunas papas al horno. Definitivamente no era algo sencillo y definitivamente la iban a matar.

Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos y recontó las porciones que había puesto a cocinar, eran 5. Su estomago le aviso que con una no bastaría, que debería comer por lo menos una mas si no quería que siguiera haciendo ruido. Y ante tal amenaza Ahome cedió.

.

\- Umm~ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?~ - pregunto una cantarina voz, cosa que hizo que Ahome lo mirara de reojo- ¿Qué haces aquí S-M Neko-chan (gatita sadomasoquista)? – canturreó mas cerca de la pelinegra. Esta se dio vuelta y ese dio cuenta de que no estaba solo…. ¡mierda! Se dijo.

.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Ah!- reclamo el pelirrojo- ¿Acaso nos seguiste? – la oji violeta juraba que el mismo Laito lo miraba con incredulidad. ¿Era en serio?.

.

\- ¡Claro que no Oreo-sama! ¡Estoy cocinando! ¿Qué no es obvio? – discutió en un tono medio elevado, luego se acordó que no tenía que llamar la atención.

.

\- Eh~ Tienes una boquita bastante atrevida nfu~ - dijo el Cataño relamiéndose los labios. – Por otra parte… ¿Dijiste que estabas cocinando verdad? – la oji-violeta solo asintió, abrió los ojos algo grandes dándose vuelta para revolver la salsa y terminar de colocar las papas en la fuente. – Tambien Huele bien~

.

\- Eso es cierto… - comento en un susurro Ayato- ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Ahora mismo te sales de la casa! – Ahome le estaba por contestar cuando Laito la interrumpió.

.

\- Espera Ayato-kun… - pidió levantando sus manos- Piénsalo bien… Reiji no quiere cocinarnos ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad? – pregunto sonriendo. Ahome se detuvo por un segundo, el pelirrojo al parecer se dio cuenta y rio.

.

\- Ah… Tienes razón- exclamo.

.

\- Hey- intento quejarse Ahome.

.

\- Nfu~ SM neko-chan tú no estás en posición de negarte, sabemos quién te trajo aquí y también sabemos muy bien QUIEN no te quiere aquí. Si no quieres que te delatemos súmale unas cuantas porciones a lo que sea que estés haciendo. – explico sintiéndose victorioso e intentando colocar sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta lo alejo y les indico a los dos, con el cucharon, que se sentaran.

.

\- Esta bien, esta bien… siéntense dentro de poco estará la comida- dicho esto Ahome puso manos a la obra.

.

De una cierta y extraña forma, pudo entablar un poco de conversación con los hermanos mientras cocinaba, estos no hacían más que decir tonterías o quejarse o pelear con ella. También esta se dio cuenta que seria medio injusto dejar sin comer a los otros, asi que sumo otra bandeja mas.

.

Estaba tan concentrada lavando lo que iba usando que no se dio cuenta que dos de los trillizos le hablaban a alguien mas.

.

-Hmm… ¿Y ella que hace aquí? – escucho una voz ronca cerca suyo. Se sobresalto y se dio vuelta para verlo. – Tampoco es para tanto… - dijo al notar su reacción- ¿Y?

.

Ahome miro a los otros hermanos, por lo que veía a Laito ya se le había ocurrido algo mientras a Ayato le salía humo por la cabeza pensando algo. Pero ella fue mas rápida.

.

-Cocino ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? – Dijo intentando no ser hiriente- Si quieres comer siéntate que ya estoy por servir. – dicho esto se giro para terminar con lo suyo. Shuu no le contesto, solo tomo una silla mientras resoplaba y se sentó al lado de Laito que lo miraba divertido.

.

-¡Ah! – Exclamo la pelinegra – Ayato pon los individuales, cubiertos y vasos por favor.

.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero que te crees? ¿Que soy tu mulo?- contesto molesto.

.

-Vamos~ -dijo con un tono cantarina mientras abría el horno. - ¿Quieres comer verdad? – le pregunto mientras preparaba los platos y Laito reía. Y de muy mala gana, Ayato tiro sobre la mesa los individuales, vasos y cubiertos.

.

Sin mas que decir Ahome les sirvió los platos, miro nuevamente la mesa y noto que el bobo de oreo-sama no había traído nada para beber. Se dio la vuelta y busco una bebida, cuando se dispuso a dejarla en la mesa roso, por accidente, el brazo del Sakamaki mayor que solo la miro despectivamente.

.

-No está mal – dijo el oji azul casi en un susurro manteniéndole la mirada.

.

-Hmm SM neko-chan esto esta delicioso ~ declaro cantarinamente Laito

.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que les guste!- aclaro saliendo de su ensoñación, dándose vuelta y emplatando la comida para llevarla a la biblioteca.

.

-¿¡Pero que tanto tardas!?- se escucho un estruendo que la hizo voltear. Era Subaru que había entrado a la cocina. - ¡¿He?!- se quedo duro cuando vio a sus hermanos comiendo como si nada en la mesa. - ¿Pero qué rayos? Dijiste que ibas a hacer algo simple…. Ahora hay mas que saben que estas aquí… - dijo exasperado pasándose la mano por el cabello.

.

\- Nfu ¿Qué pasa Subaru-Kun? Trajiste a SM Neko-chan para hacer travesuras a escondidas ¿verdad? – maliciosamente proclamo el castaño.

.

\- ¡Ni que tuviera tanta suerte! – grito algo molesta Ahome antes de que Subaru se quejara- ¡Bueno eso ahora no importa! Vamos a llevarnos esto…. – dijo tomando los platos- anda Subaru ayúdame – a este no le quedo más opción que hacerle caso bajo la mirada divertida de dos de los trillizos y el hermano mayor de la familia, que en realidad los miraba más curioso que divertido.

La pelinegra se despidió aclarándoles que había más comida en el horno. Ayato pensó que la negociación fue mas que un éxito, Reiji andaba encabronado y no les iba a cocinar por nada del mundo, Laito también pensaba lo mismo y Shuu solo comía. "No dirían nada" si es que al pelirrojo no se le escapaba nada.

.

.

.

~ **Narra Subaru~**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Ni que tuviera tanta suerte había dicho la muy desgraciada?" ¡Tks! Rezongue por…. Por…. ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo cuantas veces llevo! Ahora estábamos comiendo lo que ella había preparado. Mientras yo pensaba en esto ella comía feliz. Bueno… debo admitir que no sabía mal, esto sirvió bastante para calmar mi hambre. Luego de terminar llame a un tsukiyama para que se hiciera cargo de los trastos. No la iba a dejar andar por ahi suelta una vez más.

.

-Hmm- escuche como prácticamente ¿ronroneo? Mientras sonreía y acomodaba nuevamente sus cosas sobre la mesa. Ah… aun faltaba lo de matemáticas y sin "contratiempos" comenzamos a hacer el trabajo. De cierta forma con ella puedo trabajar a pesar de que moleste tanto, le ponía bastante entusiasmo al asunto y sin querer eso "me daba ganas" de esforzarme también.

.

.

.

\- ¡Qué bueno que terminamos! – exclamo la oji violeta estirando sus brazos mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la mansión. Ya habíamos terminado todos los ejercicios, con unas cuantas dificultades, pero lo habíamos hecho.

.

\- Shhhhh- la calle, ¿Qué parte de que Reiji no se tenía que dar cuenta que estaba aquí no se entendía? – Ahora…. – me detuve un momento, ya era bastante "tarde" y no creía que iban a venirla a buscar. - ¡tsk!

.

\- Estoy en problemas…. – escuche que susurro, me di vuelta y vi sobre su hombro que había prendido su celular. En la pantalla se podía leer un claro "Estas en problemas jovencita". ¡Ja! Me rei pero me sentí algo culpable al mismo tiempo.

.

\- E– Esto… - dije captando la atención de mi compañera- voy a pedirte la limo para que te lleve hasta donde quieras.

.

\- ¿He? ¡Ah! Esta bien que me lleve solo hasta la escuela, ahí me va a esperar alguno de mis primos – confeso agachando la cabeza algo inquieta. Por cierta razón, que desconozco, eso me hizo incomodar un poco.

.

\- Bueno… Entonces te acompañare hasta la escuela. – le dije mirando hacia otro lado. Escuche un bajo gracias y una risita.

.

Ya arriba de la limo, me pareció raro que no hablara tanto ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡eso es mejor! Instintivamente me di vuelta para verla y la vi con la mirada perdida en la ventana ¿Qué había afuera de tanto interés para que se quedara embobada así?

.

-Hmmm… - ¿he? Tsk! Mierda, me atrapo viéndola. Gire mi cabeza para otro lado, podría jurar que de seguro tendría una sonrisa bastante maliciosa en su rostro. Pensé que me diría algo mas pero no…. Solo había silencio. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, quise preguntarle pero cuando me decidí a hacerlo ella se me adelanto.

.

-Subaru…-llamo mi atención con un casi inaudible susurro. Me gire y la vi, no podría describir su mirada en este momento, era una comprensiva, contemplativa y serena. Su tono de voz había sido tan aterciopelado que no pude evitar responderle también en susurros.

.

-Hmm.

.

-Dime… - dijo atravesándome con la mirada, en ese momento no escuchaba más que su voz - ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

.

\- ¿Cómo? - ¿triste había dicho? Nuestras miradas parecían atravesarse mas, no pude ver ni una pizca de mentira ni de burla en su mirada. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué esperaba escuchar diciéndome eso? ¿Triste? ¿Yo estoy triste?... ¿así me ve ella?

.

\- Si… ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – repitió tranquilamente dejándome nuevamente sorprendido. Sé que quise decir algo, pero las palabras se trababan en mis labios, no salían. Solo podía mirarla.

.

\- Señor ya llegamos- dijo el chofer rompiendo la burbuja que habíamos formado. Ahome me miro y me sonrió, hizo una péquela reverencia gesticulando un "gracias" y bajo del coche cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

Yo solo la seguía con la mirada, vi como se encontraba con Ruki a unos metros del coche y como este la miraba serio.

.

-Señor… -llamo de vuelta mi atención el chofer- ¿ahora donde?

.

-Volvamos- sentencié acomodándome y degustando esta sensación que la azabache me dejo ¿Triste?

.

 _¿Yo puedo permitirme sentir tristeza?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Narra Ruki~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si esto ya no me gustaba nada cuando Ahome nos aviso que no volvería a casa temprano, menos me gusto cuando me entere que estaba en la casa de los Sakamaki trabajando con el menor de ellos. ¿¡Pero que rayos!? Mocosa insolente…. Ya vería cuando volviera. Es mas no me aguante y le mande una advertencia por mensaje de texto, que palpe lo que se le viene. Si, lose… no parezco yo, pero no importa.

.

-Hm… - la vi bajar de la limo de los Sakamaki tranquila, saludo sin darse vuelta y cerró la puerta. ¡Ja! No saben la cara de cordero degollado que puso a penas hicimos contacto visual. Dio unos pasos hacia mi mientras se acomodaba el cabello, me moría por saber cual sería su excusa.

.

\- ¡Buenas Ruki! – me saludo haciendo una sonrisa forzada - ¿Vamos a casa? – después de eso no espero a que contestara y comenzó a caminar. ¿Ah? ¿Cree que la voy a dejar pasar de largo? Que incrédula. No la deje dar ni un paso más cuando le hable.

.

-Hn- lo recapacite y pensé que sería mejor matarla con la falsa indiferencia y en el silencio del viaje para después rematarla en la casa. A decir verdad nunca me gusto la idea de "castigarla" pero esta vez lo iba a disfrutar, además es por su bien, claro… desde mi punto de vista.

.

El viaje fue en silencio como había dicho, intento establecer una conversación conmigo pero no pudo. La vi moverse incomoda en el asiento, lo estaba presintiendo.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, se paro para irse primera, que **ingenua**.

.

\- ¡AH! –exclamo el castaño y empezó a reírse macabramente en cuanto abrió la puerta - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – tomo a la azabache del brazo mientras la sacaba del coche acompañado de mis otros hermanos. - ¡Ahora más vale que tengas una buena excusa porque de esta no te vas a escapar!

.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo es eso de decir así nomas "llegare tarde a casa"? ¿¡Ah!? –reclamo Kou molesto mientras entrabamos a la mansión, yo los seguía silenciosamente.

.

\- Y… además que te hayas ido a la casa…. de los Sakamaki – reprocho Azusa. - ¿Qué… que estuviste haciendo? – eso dio pie a un debate que parecía no terminar. Habian pasado 15 minutos desde que estábamos en la sala de estar y aun no me dignaba a abrir la boca, los demás se encontraban sentados discutiendo con la oji-violetas.

.

\- Bueno... ¡ya basta!- exclame levantando mi dedo índice, lo que logro callar a la multitud. Enfoque mi mirada en la de la azabache que me miraba ¿desafiante y temerosa? ¿En serio? – Mukami Ahome…. Explícate. – sentencie serio y antes de que ella hablara aclare. – y que sea coherente.

.

\- Yo solo fui a hacer dos trabajos prácticos a la casa de MI COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO y terminamos yendo a su casa porque la escuela cierra temprano y era INDISPENSABLE que los hiciéramos juntos. – se excuso algo rápido. – ¡pero no les podía avisar antes porque si no, no me hubieran dejado ir! – sentencio mirando específicamente a Yuma que solo le gruño antes de querer contestarle.

.

\- Hm- me aclare la garganta, ciertamente ella tenia razón pero aun así ESTA MAL. - ¿No te das cuenta que aquí el problema que más resalta es el "no me esperen llego tarde"? – y ahí comenzamos a discutir otra vez.

.

Continuamos un buen rato así, extrañaba esto aunque también recordé el dolor de cabeza que siempre me gane con estas discusiones. Si por un lado era cierto que ella estaba bien, aun así no me parecía lo más adecuado. Luego para justificarse aun más nos dijo; "¿Si les preguntaba si podíamos trabajar aquí nos hubieran dejado?" Nos silencio a todos con eso.

.

-¡Por supuesto que si! – hablo Yuma – la próxima vez ¡no! siempre vengan a trabajar aquí.

.

-¿Eh~~? ¿Pero qué dices Yuma? – Se quejo Kou.

.

\- Por mi está bien. – apoyo Azusa.

.

-Por mi también- dije.

.

-Pero – no pudo terminar de hablar Kou porque Yuma lo codeo tan fuerte que le saco el aire.

.

-Idiota es preferible tenerlos aquí para poder echarles un ojo encima- lo hizo entrar en razón.

.

-Hmpf- en momentos como este no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas.

.

\- ¿Entonces está bien? – al parecer Ahome fingió no escucharnos; no se si eso es bueno o malo.

.

-¡Claro! – aclaro Kou sobándose las costillas- después de todo Subaru-kun y yo somos muy buenos amigos. - confeso sonriendo.

.

-¿Eh? ¿De veras? – pregunto la azabache y este solo asintió-. El nunca habla de ti, es más si pasas cerca con tu club de fans te insulta.

.

-Pfff – se rio – ¡solo tiene un poco de envidia! ¡En realidad el y yo nos llevamos bien! ~

.

Seguimos "charlando" algunas cuestiones más y luego cada uno tomo su camino. Estaba por irme a dormir cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación de Ahome y la toque.

.

-Adelante ~ dijo con su cantarina voz, al entrar la vi con una toalla sobre los hombros, ya tenía el pijama puesto y parecía estar por irse a dormir. - ¡ah! Ruki ¿Paso algo?

.

\- Hmpf, Dime… ¿más adelante tendrás que meterte en esa casa por la orden que te dio Karl Heinz-sama? – pregunte sin rodeos.

.

-Hmmm –me miro algo dudosa- Si, en algún momento volveré ahí, hoy no fui ahí por orden de Karl Heinz-sama solo fui a estudiar. – me sonrió al finalizar mientras se sentaba en su cama.

.

-hmm – no me gusto eso.

.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo Ruki~ ¡está todo bien! – exclamo dándome una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras. – Ahora si me lo permites…. – se estiro bostezando- ¡tengo mucho sueño! – comprendí su indirecta, le sonreí y me retire de su habitación.

.

.

.

 **~Narrador~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra habitación de la mansión Mukami, se encontraba Azusa en la cama en posición fetal.

Confusión, miedo, incertidumbre, sensación de pequeñez; así se sentía y eso no era bueno. Tendría que hablarlo con Justin y los demás. Por este pensamiento una media sonrisa nostálgica surco por sus labios.

Acaricio suavemente sus heridas y se estremeció; _"Justin, Christina, Melissa... hay algo que quiero contarles ".._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del capitulo 11! espero les haya gustado :D recuerden comentarme que les parecio ;)_

 _Ja ne!_


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola sensualones lectores! ¿como les va? yo ando adolorida por que me sacaron una muela D'x ¡Que dolor! pero eso no me iba a impedir actualizar el fic ewe jejjejej

Por favor recuerden comentarme como les parece que va la historia, me gustaria mucho una critica sincera para ver como voy :D

Disfruten!

.

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen TT_TT si no a rejet :3

.

.

 **CAPITULO 12:**

.

.

 **~Narra Azusa~**

.

Palpe nuevamente mis heridas, a través de mi ropa. Si, ese era uno de esos días en los que me sentía… raro. Por eso apenas desperté lo hable con Justin y los demás, ellos siempre me reconfortan y saben hacerme sentir mejor, me gustaría que asi fuese con Ruki y los demás pero… ellos dicen que no es algo bueno que este haciéndome "daño" que no es necesario. Sin embargo para mí lo es, si me hacen daño significa que sienten algo por mí, si me hacen daño podría sentir muchas cosas. Sentimientos que podría definir, que conozco y que no me hagan dudar.

Porque ahora yo… ya no se que sentir.

Deseo convertirme en Adán pero no está resultando y eso me tiene muy ¿frustrado se le dice?, luego la llegada de Ahome y su "misión secreta" y por ultimo esos recuerdos que vuelven a la mente y no me ayudan.

Palpe nuevamente mis heridas ¿Qué debería hacer?

.

.

.

~Narrador~

.

.

.

Todo pareció desarrollarse de un momento a otro ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Ahora se encontraba Kanato encima de Azusa, golpeándolo y Yui llorando desesperada pidiendo que se detengan.

.

-¡Kanato-kun detente por favor! – suplicaba la rubia al ver que Azusa no se defendía.

.

-¡Cállate! – le grito el ojo-violetas mientras la miraba de reojo sobre su hombro. El hecho de que estuviera pidiendo por el Mukami lo enervaba. –¡Argrr! ¿¡Como te atreves!?- le replico al azabache, que se encontraba debajo suyo, entre lagrimas. – Arrojaste… - sollozo- a Teddy como si fuera basura – gruño – ¡Te aprovechaste de eso para beber de esta idiota! ¡NO TE PERDONARE! – Y lo volvió a golpear - ¡ES MIA! ¿¡POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!?- se enfureció mas, esta vez el azabache cubrió su rostro y Yui trato de tironear del brazo de Kanato pero solo logro que este la empujara. - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METAS! – grito mas enojado, mientras lloraba y golpeaba a Azusa.

.

¿Qué había pasado? Azusa se acerco a Yui para charlar e intentar avanzar con lo de Adan, cosa que deseaba con desespero. También, por otro lado, tenía sed. Como siempre se acerco tranquilo a ella hasta que la acorralo. El peli-violeta lo vio y comenzó a gritarle, el problema "comenzó" cuando, Azusa, para distraerlo le robo a Teddy rápidamente de entre sus brazos y lo tiro por la ventana. Kanato sin pensarlo dos veces fue rápidamente a buscarlo, cuando volvió, hecho una furia, se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro que aun se encontraba bebiendo de la rubia.

Al principio Azusa disfruto de la golpiza, era un dolor que ya conocía, era algo que el tenia grabado en la piel, pero cuando vio que el peli-violeta no se detenía y comenzaba a sangrar se empezó a preocupar.

.

-Arggg- se quejo nuevamente el pelinegro mientras se cubría la cabeza, escuchaba como claramente la rubia pedía por él y a Kanato sollozar más.

.

Kanato sintió como alguien lo jalaba, con mucha fuerza, logrando tirarlo al piso. Escucho a la rubia quejarse atrás de el "No fue Yui-san" pensó. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada amenazante de Ruki. – Azusa… - dijo sin apartar la mirada del trillizo - ¿Estás bien? – escucho un leve "Hm" como respuesta, relajo un poco su expresión y se froto el entrecejo. - ¿Qué paso aquí? – Kanato trato de reincorporarse pero el brazo de la oji-rosas lo detuvo.

.

\- ¡déjame! – grito tratando de zafarse de Yui. - ¿Qué, que está pasando dices? ¿¡AH!? ¡El…! – señalo al azabache - ¡El tiro por la venta a Teddy…!- conto entre sollozos - ¡NO SE LO PERDONARE! – El azabache mayor siguió manteniendo su expresión imperturbable.

.

\- Entiendo…. -cerró los ojos y suspiro- me asegurare de hablar con el del tema – intento apaciguarlo- Pero detente… los demás alumnos están por volver y no nos pueden encontrar así… - se mantuvo estático en su lugar, pensó que lo mejor sería decirle algo para calmarlo, ya que se lo conocía bien, al oji-violetas, por su carácter cambiante y si seguían así llamarían la atención de los humanos. – De parte de Azusa te pido disculpas.

.

\- Eso no fue todo… - comento mirándolo peligrosamente – también bebió sangre de Yui-san ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Y para colmo tú te dejas! – dijo en un susurro amenazador mirando a la rubia por encima de su hombro. Se giro, miro a Azusa, lo que hizo que apretara la mandíbula, luego al Mukami mayor– Yo no… olvido que ustedes se la quieren llevar…

.

\- Hmpf- enarco una ceja dando a entender que no le interesaba lo que decía, lo que hizo que Kanato estuviera por gritarle una vez más- Tenemos que dejar esto – se dio vuelta y coloco el brazo derecho de su hermano encima de su cuello– Azusa… - no le gusto ver que pelinegro tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

.

¿Cómo había llegado Ruki ahí? Estaba en cambio de hora, había algunos cursos que tenían clase de economía domestica, otros de música, educación física y otros talleres. El salía de uno de esos, estaban por entrar en receso, asi que comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para leer, claro… alejado de su club de fans. Kou no era el único que era perseguido por una manada de excitadas chicas, de vez en cuando le traían regalos y comida entre otras cosas.

La cuestión era que quería estar tranquilo un rato, paso en frente del curso de la rubia sin darse cuenta. Pensó que podría intentar estar un rato con ella. Se acerco a la puerta y escucho los sollozos y gritos de… ¿Kanato? Se asomo un poco por la venta y vio al peli-violeta encima de Azusa golpeándolo con mucha fuerza. Tomo el picaporte pero se detuvo, vio que Azusa no hacia ni un mínimo esfuerzo para defenderse ¿Otra vez esto? Pensó con mucha fatiga. Observo un momento más la situación y decidió entrar, su hermano no se defendería el se dejaría lastimar porque era eso lo que quería.

Milagrosamente pudo sacarlo de ahí, y esconderse en un salón que no se usaba habitualmente. Lo sentó en una silla y procedió a revisarlo.

.

-Azusa – suspiro- ¿Por qué? – este levanto la cabeza y le dio una mirada algo lastimera.

.

-No pensé que… se emocionaría tanto…. – comento bajando la cabeza.

.

\- No, tu directamente no pensaste ¿Azusa hacía falta esto? – vio que su hermano no le daba el rostro. – Mírame cuando te hablo. –Había veces que no sabía cómo actuar con Azusa, era bastante difícil.

.

Ruki lo dejo un momento para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y luego siguió hablándole en un tono neutral para que no sonara intimidante. Azusa lo escuchaba pero no comprendía sus puntos, de muy mala gana se dejo curar sus nuevas heridas, mientras no tocaran a Justin y a los demás no habría problema.

.

.

.

Otro día escolar llegaba a su fin, Ahome se dirigía con Subaru a la salida. Este último descubrió que era inútil intentar escabullirse de ella, así que había aceptado pasar sus recesos con ella y caminar juntos hasta la salida.

Lo solían hacer en silencio o entre discusiones. Casualmente se encontraron con Ayato, Kanato y Yui. La azabache aprovecho la oportunidad para saludarla. Desde la vez que fue a la casa del albino, pudo volver a acercarse a Yui, claro… solo con cuando estaban Shuu, Laito y Ayato presentes. Nunca se topaba con la oji-rosas y el rubio mayor juntos pero si con los dos trillizos que no tenían problema en sumarse a la conversación. Con Kanato y Reiji aun mantenían distancia.

.

-¡Yui! – se acerco a ella con Subaru rezongando de atrás - ¿Cómo estás?

.

-¡No te acerques! – gruño prácticamente Kanato - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no pudieron llevársela antes te mandan a ti? – Tanto Ahome como Subaru lo miraron intrigados, Ayato estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado pero ya lo tomaba como algo normal.

.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kanato? – La azabache miro al pelirrojo y a la rubia que tenía un aspecto algo preocupante. – Ya te dije que yo no tengo esas intenciones – lo miro seriamente. Miro a los costados para asegurarse que no tendrían público.

.

-¿¡AH!? ¡No te hagas la desentendida! – El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar gritar a su hermano.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Kanato deja de gritar! – intervino el albino.

.

\- ¿No me digas que…? – sollozo un poco - ¿Tu también... como esta idiota, defiendes al maldito de Azusa? – pregunto mas enojado. - ¿¡Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a tu Onii-san!?

.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez con esa mierda de Onii-san? ¡ya deja esa mierda! –

.

\- ¡espera! – Se interpuso Ahome- ¿Qué paso con Azusa? – pregunto seria.

.

\- Lo dices como si no lo supieras… - comento sarcástico el pelirrojo.

.

-No, no lo sé… ¿Qué paso con Azusa, Kanato? – comento acercándose a él. Al ver como el peli-violeta apretaba la mandíbula para insultarla salió corriendo, ella misma encontraría su respuesta. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su repentina huida, el albino ya estaba acostumbrado a sus acciones impredecibles pero de todas formas no dejaba de sorprenderse.

.

\- Ghr… Pero qué cara dura… - gruño entre dientes Kanato- preguntarme que paso y salir corriendo de esa forma. – miro a la rubia. – A ti ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella ¿entendiste? – Amenazo- De todas formas… - recobro un poco su compostura – Te castigare.

.

.

.

Ahome llego a la limosina, donde ya se encontraban todos sus primos sentados y callados. Prácticamente corrió a Kou de su lugar para sentarse al lado de Azusa. "Mierda, se dio cuenta" pensó Kou.

Azusa estaba tenso, se dio cuenta por cómo se tenso cuando apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del azabache. No hablaría ahora con él, esperaría para llegar a la casa para hacerlo.

.

.

.

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño azabache, hace unos momentos, se encontraba en su habitación reabriendo las heridas de sus brazos, rememorando cuando se las habían hecho. Por otra parte, unos minutos después había aparecido una pequeña de ojos violeta profundo tratando de detenerlo, logrando cortarse a ella misma mientras tironeaba con él.

.

-¡Suéltalo! –reclamo el pequeño Azusa cuando vio que Ahome seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo a pesar de estar llorando.

.

-¡Tu también tienes que hacerlo! – sollozaba con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba mas el filo del cuchillo.

.

\- ¡Basta! – la empujo logrando que soltara el cuchillo, pero se había lastimado mucho las manos - ¿Por qué… haces esto? – miro sus propias manos ensangrentadas para luego desviar la vista hacia la pelinegra- A ti no te gusta… no te hace bien. – susurro confundido.

.

-No quiero que te hagas daño…. Azusa- levanto su rostro para verlo directamente, ocasionando que este desviara la mirada – ¿Acaso nosotros no…?

.

-¡Ustedes no entienden! Ellos nunca me van a dejar…. Ellos…. me entienden y a ustedes eso no les gusta. – acaricio la daga donde estaba su sangre mezclada con la de la azabache. Esta se levanto y camino a paso lento hacia él, cuando llego cubrió con sus manos las del muchacho, que aun andaba mirando fijamente la daga, y apoyo su frente contra la de él.

.

-Azusa… - susurro cerrando los ojos y relajando su agarre de las manos tensas que se encontraban debajo de las suyas. – Somos… somos tu familia, queremos entenderte porque eres una persona muy importante para nosotros. – Azusa dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de la azabache que ahora se encontraban abiertos- Queremos acercarnos mas pero… colocas esta barrera que nos detiene a mitad de camino. Azusa… - lo miro tiernamente. Este dejo caer el cuchillo de sus manos para dejar que Ahome las manejara a su antojo. – Superemos nuestros miedos juntos. –susurro levantando un poco las manos del azabache para luego depositar un suave beso en estas.

.

Las manos de ambos estaban ensangrentadas, tenían miedo por muchas razones y se defendían de aquellos sentimientos arrasadores como podían.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

.

.

Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, a partir de ese día cada vez que alguno tenía miedo, no importando la razón, dormían juntos apreciando la compañía del otro.

Recordó que aquella vez se fueron a recostar juntos compartiendo un poco lo que sentían, Ahome le insistió que se abriera mas a ellos, que ella y sus hermanos esperarían a que él les diera el pie para acercarse y que cuando eso pasara se sentiría mejor. Desde aquella vez Azusa se acerco más a sus hermanos, no tanto, pero de a poco iba avanzando.

Miro con curiosidad el estante donde tenía sus dagas, se había comportado mal con sus familiares y lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo. Las emociones lo desbordaron y se desahogo de la única forma que él conocía. Dejo que escapara un leve suspiro de sus labios cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, ya habían venido por él.

Sonrió, sonrió por haberse comportado como un idiota, por no escuchar bien las voces que se preocupan por él y por la charla que vendría ahora.

.

-Adelante – invito sentándose.

.

.

Luego de eso, los demás días pasaron con "tranquilidad", Azusa estaba un poco más calmado y las cosas parecían querer ordenarse, pero no para todos era así… Para otros… el tiempo y las emocionen entre mezcladas estaban haciendo estragos en sus cabezas. Como ese día…

Ahome, en uno de los recesos, subió a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se apoyo en la baranda mientras contemplaba la luna llena.

.

\- Que bella noche ¿verdad? ~ Dijo la cantarina voz de su primo.

.

\- Si… esta para salir a caminar un buen rato. – comento aun mirando la luna. Sintió el peso del rubio encima suyo, la estaba abrazando desde atrás. – Kou… -rio- ¿No me digas que te pusiste sensible? Veamos… - canturreó mientras se giraba aun siendo aprisionada por los brazos de su primo. Este, apenas ella se dio vuelta, se aferro mas, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Inhalo profundo y apretó su agarre en el hombro y cintura de la azabache, quedando esta inmovilizada. – ¿Hmm?

.

-Si… estaría mal desaprovecharla. –susurro. Paseo suevamente su nariz por el cuello de su prima que se contraía.

.

-K-Kou… ¿Qué…? - pregunto tratando de zafarse, esto ya no le gustaba nada.

.

\- Lo siento- se disculpo antes de perforar la tersa piel de Ahome. Esta solo abrió los ojos bien grande por la sorpresa, porque ella…. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser comida.

.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Fin del cap 12! ¿Que les parecio? Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios :9_

 _Ja na!_


	14. Capitulo 13

***Redoble de tambores* ¡Miren quien se digno a actualizar! jajaja xD lamento haberme desaparecido minna-san pero volvi! bueno... algunos habran visto mi otra historia "Solamente mia" en la que estuve trabajando mientras este fic estaba en pausa x'D fue un momento de inspiración y no pude dejarlo ir. Ok, lo importante es que volvi a actualizar! espero les guste el nuevo cap :D recuerden dejarme reviews con sus opiniones (la verdad es que me anima mucho y me ayudan a mejorar)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Diabolik lovers le pertenecen a rejet no a mi TT_TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

.

.

.

El agudo dolor en su cuello, tan conocido, se hizo presente al igual que la calidez de aquel líquido carmesí tan reclamado y la respiración agitada de su tan querido captor. Eso no podía estar pasando, ya hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser alimento, ella era un vampiro ahora, no se suponía que las cosas debían ser así.

Tardo unos pocos segundos en procesarlo, debía ser una estúpida broma de alguien.

.

-Kou…-susurro con un tono de voz duro- suéltame. –ordeno tranquilamente pero lo único que logro fue que él se aferrara mas sin contestarle. "Ya es suficiente" se dijo en cuanto oyó jadear a su primo. Sin cuidado alguno, ella lo empujo logrado quitárselo de encima a pesar de haberse lastimado en el proceso. Cuando lo hizo cayó de rodillas al suelo, a decir verdad seguía muy confundida por lo que había pasado, pero una cosa tenía en claro; No volvería a pasar por eso otra vez. Así que levanto la vista y vio como Kou limpiaba, con el reverso de su palma, un rastro de sangre, eso le produjo que un escalofrió se le calara por la espalda pero aun así no cambio su semblante. Miraba a su primo sin mirarlo, de cierta forma se sentía algo traicionada pero no quiso gritarle tampoco; habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, y todos estos años que estuvieron separados capaz justificasen lo que acababa de suceder ¿O no?

.

-Aho-chan… sabes mucho, mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo…- susurro, con la mirada oscurecida y la pelinegra sintió un gusto agrio en la boca – Yo…

.

-No, kou… - mantuvo la compostura- ya… olvídalo – comento en un tono monótono mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona lastimada.

.

-Aun… - la miro aturdido pues para el recién comenzaba.

.

-¡Dije que ya esta Kou! – grito sin mirarlo, el se quedo quieto un segundo en su lugar para luego hacer un ademan de querer acercarse - ¡no te acerques! – se abrazo a sí misma. – Ahora…no. - ¡que no te acerques!

.

-¡Tsk! ¡No voy a dejarlo asi! Déjame explicarte Aho-chan.. –miro a los ojos a su prima con algo de impotencia y dio un paso al frente.

.

\- ¡que no te acerques!

.

-¡Solo escucha! –tomo con sus manos sus cabellos rubios- Te desapareces así como si nada y luego apareces pensando que todo sigue igual… - explico un confundido. Ella, de cierta forma, lo entendía, sabía que a el le costaba mucho procesar sus sentimientos y que cuando no lo hacía bien explotaba de esta forma.

.

-¡Tsk! – se quiso acercar nuevamente.

.

-No Kou…

.

-¡Ahh! ¡Que ruidosos! – un fastidiado tono de voz se hizo presente logrando que el ídolo se girara molesto a ver a quien había hablado, mientras que la pelinegra seguía con los ojos puestos en el.

.

-¿Ah? Es Shuu-san ¿Te importa? Estamos ocupados – dijo con un deje de molestia. El mayor de los Sakamaki no le dio importancia a su comentario y bostezó.

.

-Hm… Cuando me dijiste que eran primos, no crei que eran de esa "clase" Que patético. – soltó mirando a la ojivioleta. Kou se quejo con ira.

.

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¿Qué podrías saber verdad? – apunto con su dedo índice- Tu… eres ajeno a todo lo que pasa– remarco irónicamente intentando acercarse a la pelinegra.

.

-¡Oy! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – exigió con un tono de voz duro cuando vio que Shuu se había puesto delante de Ahome. – Tu no tienes nada que ver aquí…

.

-¿Y que con eso? – giro un poco el rostro y pudo ver esa mirada, con ese sentimiento que él conocía tan bien, en los ojos de Ahome. Giro nuevamente su rostro para ver directamente a quien tenía al frente ¿esto era asunto de el? Por supuesto que no lo era, pero simplemente aquel recuerdo, que surgió de ver a la ojivioleta, lo hizo moverse.

.

-Muevete, lo digo en serio. O no me digas que… -sonrio cruelmente- también la quieren ¿eh? No les basta con M-Neko-chan y la quieren a Aho-chan ¿No es asi? Pues que lastima – dio un paso al frente, Shuu se froto el cuello con cansancio.

.

-Mira en el estado en el que te encuentras. Estas tan desesperado que andas soltando estupideces – ya comento fastidiado- si realmente te "importa"… vete.

.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡El que se va a ir eres tú!

.

-¡Aquí! ¿Dónde rayos… - con el estrepitoso sonido de una puerta abriéndose, sin cuidado, se hizo paso el peliblanco que miro algo confundido la escena; Kou y Shuu estaban a un brazo estirado de distancia y la pelinegra se encontraba en el suelo, mirando fijamente a la nada, detrás de su hermano. Luego su rostro confundido paso a uno con el entrecejo fruncido, podía sentir el aroma de la sangre en el aire ¿Qué había pasado?

.

Mientras tanto Ahome tenía ganas de reír ¿Era en serio? Esto solo pasaba en las películas o en los libros en los que tanto solía sumergirse, no pensaba que podría llegar a pasar en la vida real; ¡Era tan irónico! El sabor de la angustia se hizo más fuerte conforme se percataba de la tensión en el aire.

.

-¿Qué esta pasado aquí? – exigió saber el albino, Shuu no se movió de su lugar ni tampoco Kou, que rio con angustia.

.

-Ah… levántala y vámonos – ordeno prácticamente el mayor con cansancio.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio piensas que se la van a poder llevar? ¡No jodas! No te dejare hacerlo – advirtió endureciendo la mirada.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡que alguien me conteste que ¿Qué paso?!

.

-Nada particular… El idol se quiso poner cariñosa con la "señorita", esta lo rechazo y como no se pudo aguantar comenzó a hacer berrinches - comento sarcásticamente mirando de reojo la luna.

.

-…

.

-Eso… - poso los ojos en su compañera y pudo darse cuenta de todo, dio unos pasos hacia ellos intentando no asfixiarse con ese ambiente tan pesado.

.

-Pasaste el limite – y un ojo color magneta se ilumino – Tu te lo buscaste – miro y se abalanzo con furia a quien tenía al frente.

.

-¡Arg! ¡Bastardo! – se preparo también Subaru para tirársele encima.

.

-¡YA BASTA! –resonó por la azotea la dura voz de Ahome que hizo que se detuvieran en seco el cantante y el albino. Kou podría jurar que lo hizo despertar. – Dije… que ya esta… ¿Qué no lo entienden? – Pregunto mirando al suelo- Después hablaremos de esto Kou y... si alguno tiene ganas de seguir peleando, yo misma lo agarrare y lo tirare por la azotea así que… ¡Ya está! – dijo esto último resignada.

.

El silencio domino el lugar por un momento que pareció eterno, Kou estaba cayendo en cuenta de cómo se había comportado, justa a ella… no la podía tratar así.

.

-¿Quién fue? – pregunto una quinta voz y esta vez la pelinegra levanto la vista para encontrarse con los molestos ojos de Ruki.

.

-Ruki-kun… - vocifero con algo de angustia Kou.

.

Ruki paseo sus ojos por su hermano y por los hermanos Sakamaki, el único que no se había volteado a verlo fue Shuu que seguía con los ojos puestos en Kou. El pelinegro noto que Subaru lo miro molesto mientras que Kou había apartado su rostro hacia otro lado. Todo cuadraba y eso molestaba de sobremanera.

.

Se acerco a paso lento a su prima, se agacho y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella, esta giro la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería hablar ahora. El había percibido el aroma de su sangre desde lejos, de seguro Yuma y Azusa no tardarían en llegar.

.

-¿Puedes irte tu sola? – esta solo asintió. – De acuerdo – se levanto y observo que Shuu ya no estaba en su lugar, sino que se encontraba abriendo la puerta que guiaba al interior del edificio, el albino se quedo a mitad del camino, esperando que la pelinegra se levantara.

.

El cantante solo guardaba silencio…. para que Ruki mandara a la pelinegra con los Sakamaki significaba que lo que vendría ahora no sería muy agradable que digamos.

.

-Aho-chan… - susurro en voz baja mientras observaba como se iba la ojivioleta con los Sakamaki. Y de su ensoñación lo saco el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, suspiro con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y miro confundido a su hermano. Esto…. No sería nada agradable.

.

.

.

Lo único que escuchaba Ahome eran sus pasos bajando la escalera, también llegaba a ver la espalda de Shuu delante suyo, recién estaba saliendo de su aturdimiento. Asi que cuando llego al último escalón giro hacia su izquierda para sentarse en un banco. Noto que el rubio se había apoyado contra la pared que estaba en frente suyo y que el albino desapareció. Lo busco, disimuladamente, con la mirada pero nada. Suspiro con cansancio, y miro nuevamente al joven que tenía en frente, que casualmente también la observaba. Se dijo, así misma, que si fuera por el no hubiera sabido que hacer. Ella era realista, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado durante estos años y que nunca volverían a ser lo mismo ¡Eso era imposible! Y así era con todo, aunque hubiera estado con ellos.

.

Era extraño y sumamente frustrante, pasó por tantas cosas para poder volver a verlos y cuando finalmente lo lograba no podía expresarse libremente y sabía que con ellos pasaba lo mismo. Se seguían queriendo pero la persona que tenían en frente ¿Cuánto había cambiado? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué le paso? Esa persona… "¿me aceptara nuevamente?" Esa pregunta le causo una fuerte puntada en el pecho; tenía miedo.

.

Pasaron un rato mas asi, en silencio, cada uno pensando en quien sabría que.

.

Sin embargo, de su ensimismamiento la saco el rostro de Azusa que la miraba preocupado y Yuma que estaba acosando al rubio mientras le exigía una explicación. Llamo la atención del castaño, que acudió rápidamente a ella, ella les explico que Shuu no tenía nada que ver.

.

-Estas…. –comento Azusa en voz baja al momento de tocar el cuello de Ahome- son de Kou. – finalizo mirando preocupado a Yuma.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Caray! –Rasco su cabeza- ¡Ahora va a escucharme!- quiso avanzar pero su mano fue capturada por la pequeña mano de la ojivioleta.

.

-Dejalo Yuma…

.

-Pe-

.

-Ruki está hablando con el… así que déjalo- este la miro con desaprobación pero le hizo caso. Ahome giro el rostro y pudo ver como la silueta de Subaru se asomaba por este, al verlo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Sus primos lo miraron extrañados cuando se detuvo en frente a ellos.

.

-¿Qué tanto miran? – reprocho en voz baja, luego miro a su compañera y le extendió una botella de jugo, del que sabía que le gustaba a ella. – Ten… - ofreció desviando su mirada. Ahome la acepto gustosa, sinceramente ese momento era demasiado incomodo y las interrupciones como esas alivianaban más el clima. Aun asi… necesitaba estar sola…

.

-Ahome… - susurro algo desconcertado por cómo se levanto su prima.

.

Esta dio unos pasos al frente sin mirar atrás y sosteniendo con fuerza la bebida que le había alcanzado su querido compañero.

.

-Quiero… ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco – comento con tono de voz cantarín – no se preocupen, esta marca desaparecerá en menos de una hora, asi que estaré bien ¡Nos vemos mas tarde! ¡Ah! Muchas gracias Shuu, Subaru… - saludo dando un paso al frente.

.

-¿Vas a huir?

.

Ahome se dio vuelta y miro al rubio que se había alejado de la pared y que no tenía la mirada puesta en ningún lado en particular. Le sonrió sinceramente, ¡que preguntas tan oportunas hacia!

.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que… - se detuvo ocasionando que este la mirase fijamente. Era un momento extraño, por lo menos asi podría describirlo Yuma, su prima solo estaba mirando al vago de la familia Sakamaki y este hacia lo mismo; era como si estuvieran hablando solos. – pienso que a veces hay que tomar un "poco de aire" antes de enfrentar una situación que tiene mucha importancia – comento sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros – ¡aunque tampoco hay que tomar mucho si no se pasa el tiempo! ¿No te parece irónico? Hm… hablare debidamente con el luego – se dio vuelta- Ahora quiero estar sola un momento… - sonrió de costado para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

.

Azusa se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la pelinegra, ciertamente ella tenía su tacto para este tipo de situaciones pero no se esperaba que se pusiera a hablar de eso delante, de lo que para ella serian, "solo conocidos". Cuando giro el rostro para ver a su hermano mayor, descubrió que el rubio también se había ido y que el menor de los Sakamaki también se disponía a hacerlo.

.

-Espera – lo detuvo Yuma- no se lo que paso pero… gracias –agradeció sinceramente- Aunque… ¡esto no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar! -.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡eso ya lo sabía! – dicho esto también desapareció.

.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y supieron que sería una muy pesada noche. Pasados unos minutos más, Kou y Ruki se aparecieron por las escales, el primero con cara de arrepentimiento y el segundo cansado.

.

.

.

Narra Ahome:

.

.

.

Después, de lo sucedido, decidí que lo mejor sería ir al patio para recostarme contra un árbol. Deje salir un largo suspiro de mis labios junto a toda esa amargura que tenia dentro. Realmente no me espere nada de lo que paso esa noche. Veamos… primero lo de Kou, que creí que ya había superado eso, luego Shuu… de el realmente no me lo espera ¿Por qué intervino? ¿Habrá estado todo ese tiempo viendo lo que pasaba? Si fue así ¿Por qué no se metió antes? ¡Ah! Toque mi cuello, en el que ya no había marcas, y respire hondo. ¡Después dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas! Realmente… cuando me pregunto si iba a huir sentí como si hubiera removido partes de mi que parecían petrificadas ante los demás, pero… me sentí prácticamente en la necesidad de responderle.

.

Suspire nuevamente…. Se me hacia tan difícil imaginarme como enfrentar a Kou, pero de una u otra forma lo haría, lo escucharía y hablaríamos de lo que tengamos que hablar, después de todo es una persona sumamente importante para mí. Y nunca pero nunca lo dejare de lado.

.

Sonreí con algo de amargura, sabía que sería difícil y que habría muchos problemas en cuanto entrara a este círculo caótico pero aun así… no me arrepiento de nada.

.

Si puedo estar con ellos aunque sea un poco mas… todo aquel sufrimiento habrá valido la pena.

Aunque realmente no importa si solo fuera por un segundo más.

.

.

.

Narra Kou:

.

.

.

Aquel dia ya me había despertado con bastante pesadez y con mucha sed. A decir verdad, pensé en beber de alguna de mis fans o de M-Neko-chan preferiblemente pero… las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba.

.

Era una noche de luna menguante, tranquila y de un clima agradable que sin querer trajo a mi muchos recuerdos. De algún tiempo atrás, donde los cinco estábamos juntos y luego de cuando estábamos en el orfanato. ¡Detesto pensar en eso! Pero no puedo evitarlo… incluso a veces sueño con eso.

.

Sonreí y lo recordé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace poco habíamos hecho aquel pacto que nos unió de por vida a aquella persona, al principio no le veía ningún problema, tenía un nuevo ojo, uno sumamente especial que podía mostrarme los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, comida, ropa limpia, un lugar a donde volver y sobre todo una familia. Pero a pesar de haberme ido de aquel horrible lugar los recuerdos de lo que fue me seguían persiguiendo cada noche. Aun no encontraba mi cielo azul.**

 **.**

 **Al poco tiempo llego Aho-chan, al principio no confiaba en ella y admito que le hice "un poco" imposible la existencia, pero ella persevero y simplemente se gano un lugar en mi inactivo corazón.**

 **.**

 **Cierta noche me había levantado asustado de una de mis pesadillas ¡Era repugnante! Sentía aquellas sucias manos tocarme, las risas de fondo, el olor asqueroso del licor y del tabaco y sobre todo aquellas miradas lujuriosas. Con solo recordarlo se me calaba un escalofrió por la espalda. Toque mi frente y estaba todo empapado de sudor, no quería volver a dormir…**

 **.**

 **Decidí ir por un poco de agua y así despejarme.**

 **.**

 **-Kou… - me llamo la dulce voz de aquella pequeña pelinegra.**

 **.**

 **-¡Oh! Aho-chan… ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – vi como se removió en su lugar, luego me miro y me explico que me había escuchado gritar desde su pieza y que cuando salió ya me estaba dirigiendo a la cocina. La mire con desaprobación y la reprendí un poco; eso no era algo en lo que debía meterse.**

 **.**

 **-Pero Kou… yo no quiero que estés triste.**

 **.**

 **-¿Triste? –Asintió ante mi monótona pregunta – en eso no debes meterte Aho-chan…**

 **.**

 **-Pero…**

 **.**

 **-¡Pero nada! Una niñita como tú no podría saber nada ¿Quién eres tú para decir si estoy triste o feliz? ¿Eh? – le reproche con furia haciendo que se encogiera de hombros. Resople con cansancio- Solo… vete a dormir.**

 **.**

 **Pero no se movía solo me miraba comprensiva mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.**

 **.**

 **-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Sientes… lastima? ¡Tsk! – la tome por los hombros, no sabía porque pero estaba descargando mi ira en ella- ¿Qué podría saber una niña mimada como tú? A la que no le falta nada, que no tiene miedo, que no está sucia ni está marcada ¿¡Eh!? –La sacudí con fuerza mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas caían de mis ojos- ¡Hey! ¡Contéstame! –esta chillo por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella.**

 **.**

 **-Yo… -titubeo**

 **.**

 **-¿¡Yo que!? –Y la solté para limpiarme rápidamente los ojos - ¡Tú no sabes nada!**

 **.**

 **-Eso es mentira… - y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla me miro fijamente- Se… que tal vez no sepa mucho pero… Sé muy bien que eres muy importante para mi, Kou… Y-y Yo… no quiero que te sientas mal…. ¡Pero no se qué hacer! – y comenzó a sollozar mientras la miraba sorprendido- Por eso….**

 **.**

 **No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se había abalanzado sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza.**

 **.**

 **-Te abrazare cada vez que lo necesites… - y lloro mas fuerte- N-no me importa si tienes marcas o cualquier cosa ¡Yo te quiero igual! – confeso mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Un sentimiento abrumador me invadió causando que intentara zafarme de su abrazo, fallando totalmente ya que la fuerza de mi cuerpo me había abandonado, y ella parecía no querer soltarme.**

 **.**

 **Me rendí y la abrace con fuerza también, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, mejor dicho todos lo teníamos pero ahí estábamos; aferrándonos unos a otros, intentando levantarnos cada vez que caíamos, luchando por aquel cielo azul.**

 **.**

 **Llore hasta el cansancio aquella noche pero… a la hora de volver a dormir, me fui acompañado y después de tanto tiempo pude soñar con otra cosa que no fuera aquel infierno.**

 **.**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de recordar aquel preciado recuerdo, un sentimiento de angustia entremezclada con nostalgia me invadió. Fui a la escuela igual, pero tenía mi mente en otra parte por lo que decidí, al llegar el receso, tomar un poco de aire a la azotea. M-neko-chan podría esperar un poco más por mí.

.

Cuando llegue a mi destino me encontré con un panorama precioso; Aho-chan estaba observando ensimismada la luna, esta la iluminaba dándole un toque mágico a su figura; parecía tan irreal que incluso temí que al tocarla se partiera en mil pedazos.

.

Y… sentí sed… una sed muy fuerte. Mis sentidos me trajeron a recuerdo su aroma, su calor y el sabor de su sangre, el de su exquisita sangre. Relamí mis labios con ansias y luego… actué sin pensar.

.

Me acerque a paso lento a ella, mirándola fijamente.

.

-Que bella noche ¿Verdad? – canturreé, ella no se giro pero pude darme cuenta de que había sonreído.

.

\- Si… esta para salir a caminar un buen rato. – comento aun mirando la luna. Deje caer mi peso sobre ella y la abrace desde atrás – Kou… -rio- ¿No me digas que te pusiste sensible? Veamos… - canturreó mientras se giraba, aproveche aquel movimiento para apresarla entre mis brazos. Oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhale profundo sobre el… Su aroma era irresistible, me daba tanta paz. Aprete mi agarre en el hombro y cintura de la azabache dejándola inmovilizada y sentí como me cosquilleaban los colmillos . – ¿Hmm?

.

-Si… estaría mal desaprovecharla. –susurre. Pasee suevamente mi nariz por el cuello de mi prima que se contraía ante mi tacto.

.

-K-Kou… ¿Qué…? - pregunto tratando de zafarse.

.

\- Lo siento- me disculpe antes de perforar la tersa piel de Ahome y perder la razón.

.

.

.

.

fin del cap 13 ¿Que les parecio despues de tanto tiempo? Dejenme reviews con sus opiniones :) se aprecian muchoo 3 para los que todavia no la leyeron los invito a leer mi otro fic "Solamente mia" es un karlxchrista (ahi explico que rejirijillos paso)

.

Nos leemos luego

¡Jana!


	15. Capitulo 14

**Buenas minna-san ¿como les va? tanto tiempo x'D me he dignado a actualizad :3 andaba (ando) con bastantes examenes por lo que no tenia mucho tiempo pero desde ahora actualizare mas seguidito :) Recuerden dejarme un review de lo que les parecio y me sumo a esta campaña de Danperjaz-san!**

 **"¡A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar review, es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo!"**

 **.**

 **DISCALIMER: los personajes de Diabolik Lovers le pertenecen a Rejet sin embargo la historia y Ahome son de mi autoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

.

.

.

Lo que le hablo Ruki a Kou esta vez había sido demasiado según el pero sabía que se lo merecía de cierta forma. Y como si eso hubiera sido poco Yuma y Azusa también se habían molestado sin embargo, lo que mas le dolió, fue la charla que tuvo con Ahome ese mismo día, no se la esperaba tan pronto. Ella lo había perdonado pero le advirtió que no le permitiría hacer lo mismo. Era sumamente frustrante no saber exactamente quien tenía en frente y cómo actuar ante ella.

.

¿Por qué tenían tanto miedo de actuar naturalmente? Simple… era descubrir que todo había cambiado y que nunca volverían a ser los de antes. Eran conocidos desconocidos.

.

-Kou…- lo llamo suavemente Ahome desde su asiento al lado del de él. Este la miro con un puchero en la boca y al mismo tiempo con algo de culpa. – Ya dije que estaba bien –suspiro- ¿Qué se puede esperar de un niño? – pregunto con burla.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Niño? ¡Pero miren quien habla! ¿Quién es la que se pone a correr palomas? ¿Ah? – Comento sarcástico- ¡Ah! ¿Y quién se pone a hacer pucheros para conseguir lo que quiere? -dijo entre risas mientras veía como un leve rubor adornaba las mejillas de la pelinegra.

.

-¡Alto ahí tinkerbell! A ti se te iluminan los ojos cuando vez una montaña de hojas- replico con seguridad.

.

-¿Tin..? ¡Juntarte mucho con Yuma-kun te está haciendo mal! –Levanto sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Me las cobrare! – e hizo un ademan de acercarse mientras movía los dedos pero se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se alejo. - ¿Tengo que actuar como un adulto verdad? –susurro con tristeza. Ahome lo miro con impotencia cuando pensaba que podía atravesar aquel muro que se había puesto entre ellos algo la jalaba hacia atrás y volvía a comenzar de nuevo.

.

-No quiero que las cosas sigan asi… - susurro reprimiendo sus ganas de ir a abrazar a su primo. Ruki tenía razón, se había pasado y ella también se molesto pero aun así… Se levanto, se sentó pegada al rubio y coloco una de sus manos sobre las de el. –Te quiero aunque a veces seas un imbécil… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos para después regalarle una pequeña sonrisa que lo desencajo. El a cambio rodeo sus pequeñas manos con las suyas y deposito un casto beso en ellas. Su mirada culposa cambio a una avergonzada cuando se vio reflejado en sus ojos.

.

-E-es injusto…

.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué?

.

-Nada – giro su cabeza haciendo un puchero con la boca.

.

-¡Vamos! Ahora tienes que decírmelo- comento divertida. Este suspiro y la miro con nostalgia.

.

-Tú siempre puedes ver a través de mí

.

-Hmm… ¿Por qué será?

.

-…

.

-Actuar como niño caprichoso te hace predecible – canturreo guiñándole el ojo.

.

Kou pareció pensar su respuesta pero no se la dijo solo abrió los labios para protestar un poco mas – Se supone que yo debería poder ver a través de ti pero… solo puedo verme reflejado en tus ojos. – El silencio inundo la sala por un momento lo que le pareció lo mejor a la pelinegra. El rubio intento acercarse más a esta pero solo logro que se alejara un poco, casi lo había olvidado. Ahome no lo hacía intencionalmente fue totalmente involuntario y sabia que así seria por un corto tiempo, después de todo, Kou, la había asustado.

.

.

 **.**

 **Narra Yui**

.

Ya no se cuanto pueda resistir, cada día que pasa me siento morir… es como si me estuviera marchitando lentamente. A veces no se si es mejor entregarme por completo o seguir teniendo esperanzas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cruce por primera vez aquella gran puerta? Ya no lo sé. También hace mucho que no platico más de 5 minutos con otro ser humano ni mucho menos tengo amigos; mi vida es completamente desastrosa, claro… si a esto se le sigue pudiendo llamar vida. Solo se que sobrevivo. A veces me ilusiono cuando parecemos disfrutar momentos juntos o nos reímos sin embargo esto dura poco y de golpe termino tirada en los territorios de la realidad. Sé que no son malas personas pero… tengo miedo igual, sus acciones y personalidades me hacen tenerles cierto rencor.

.

Un fuerte "¡Buenos días!" me saco de mi ensoñación, era Ahome-chan saludando a Subaru-kun como todos los días. Ciertamente se me había hecho costumbre observar el encuentro de estos dos cada noche, obviamente de lejos. La pelinegra lo saludaba y este refunfuñaba pero terminaba yendo con ella al salón de clases, antes de irse esta siempre se giraba y modulaba un "Hola". Como me gustaría haber podido establecer una amistad con Ahome-chan pero debido a Reiji-san y Kanato-kun no podía ni acercármele, confieso que me decepcione un poco cuando me entere que ella también era un vampiro pero aun así… parecía tan "normal". Ella y sus primos eran mas humanos, recuerdo que Azusa-kun había mencionado que antes fueron humanos y pienso que tal vez por eso ellos me comprenden mejor que los hermanos Sakamaki.

.

Senti que me tiraban del brazo, era Ayato-Kun arrastrándome hacia el salón nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo recuerdos desagradables comenzaron a pasar por mi mente.

.

-Chichinashi apúrate – me reclamo el pelirrojo ingresando el primero al salón de clases y yo solo me quede parada en el marco de la puerta. Los recuerdos siguieron abrumándome; las veces que tomaron mi sangre violentamente, las amenazas, las humillaciones, desprecios y la sensación de que alguien más se adueñaba de mi cuerpo.

.

-No… - susurre temblorosa y me eche a correr sin dirección fija. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía detenerme a pesar de que mis pulmones me lo reclamaban, todo absolutamente TODO me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No era justo ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO LO ERA! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Nunca herí a nadie, trate de ser la mejor hija posible no dándole preocupaciones a mi padre, obedecía las reglas, cumplía los caprichos de los vampiros y aun así… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.

Emití un ahogado sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

.

¿Por qué Dios me has abandonado?

.

.

.

 **Narración Normal.**

.

.

.

-Umm Ahora tenemos química… -murmuro Ahome mientras acercaba su banco al de Subaru, generalmente en ese tipo de materias se trabajaba en grupo para hacer interconsultas. Al principio el albino se mostro reticente a esta idea pero se termino acostumbrando, la presencia de ella era parte de la vida diaria.

.

-Tsk… - chasqueo la lengua y coloco su anotador y lapicera sobre el banco.

.

-Hmm.. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento- Hoy estas menos rezongón que de costumbre.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto saliendo de su ensoñación. La pelinegra lo miro incrédula.

.

-¿En que estabas pensando? Ah… Puede que… ¿Estabas pensando en alguien verdad? – quiso indagar con una mirada picara. El oji-rojos se exalto un poco pero intento guardar la compostura mirando hacia la pared. -¿Vas a ignorarme? – al no recibir respuesta rio y después siguió- ¿Acaso estas así de concentrado por que estas pensando en… Yui? –Subaru se sonrojo pero no le quiso dar el gusto de que lo notase, en realidad no había estado pensando en nada en especial pero su curiosa compañera lo inducia a tener "ciertos pensamientos" – ¿Piensas en… Su cabello, su rostro, su sangre o simplemente estas pensando en cochinadas? ¿Eh?- pregunto divertida. El albino no aguanto más y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a discutir con ella ¡Era sumamente irritante! Y eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que le seguía la corriente.

.

Por otro lado, un bosque del mundo de los demonios estaba en caos. Criaturas salvajes se movilizaban de un terreno a otro mientras avanzaba la figura esbelta de un hombre de largos cabellos albinos. El plan de este se estaba tardando más de lo esperado y por esa razón sumo una pieza más de ajedrez a su juego sin embargo Eva era su problema. No lograba que ningún Adán diera inicios de despertar y ellos no eran reemplazables como la mujer, a ella podría cambiarla cuantas veces quisiera.

.

Lo reconsidero un tiempo más mientras daba una inusual caminata nocturna, y llego a la conclusión que le daría algún tiempo más pero… solo un poco. El sabia como eran las mujeres, no importaba la raza todas eran un mundo aparte y el tenia mucha experiencia con ellas. Levanto la vista y pudo divisar la luna entre las nubes, sonrió con satisfacción no importaba cuantas nubes la cubrieran "Ella" estaba ahí.

.

Bajo la luz de una distinta luna, una pequeña rubia lloraba desconsoladamente. Se encontraba en una parte alejada del patio de la escuela, después de tanto correr sus piernas no resistieron más y donde cayó se quedo.

Hasta el momento había aparentado estar tranquila, aceptando el hecho de que era normal que se alimentasen de ella pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de no ser solo comida para ellos, es más les tenia cariño a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami sin embargo todo absolutamente TODO le afecto en ese momento al verse tan sola. Sabía que después la castigarían por haberse escapado de clases pero en ese instante no importaba solo quería llorar y llorar. Quería que sus lágrimas enjuagaran sus penas.

.

Se apoyo contra un árbol que tenía cerca, abrazo sus piernas y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Solo… quería aislarse del mundo por un momento.

Sumergida en su oscuridad no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en receso, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo nuevamente.

Una cálida mano sobre su hombro la despertó de su ensoñación, levanto su mirada y se encontró con unas profundas orbes violetas que la miraban con comprensión. Yui trago en seco e intento emitir una palabra pero no pudo. La pelinegra movió su cabeza en signo de negación y froto el hombro de la rubia con su mano. No hicieron falta las palabras, la ojirosa comenzó a hablar y a comentarle lo que le había pasado, de cierta forma eso le sacaba un peso de encima aun así no podía evitar sollozar de vez en cuando. Ahome lo único que hacía era escucharla atentamente mientras la confortaba.

.

-Ya no se qué hacer o pensar… - froto con el reverso de su mano sus ojos- ni en que creer.

.

-Definitivamente estas metida en un caos – hablo por primera vez la azabache mientras se acomodaba a pocos centímetros de ella – Te tratan como si fueras un pedazo de carne, no te escuchan, no puedes hablar con otras personas tampoco…. – dicho esto resoplo, la rubia se sentía peor por esto. – Es cierto… vives una vida muy diferente a la de los demás, donde las mentiras pueden volverse la verdad y maltratos o sucesos que solo vez en una película de terror ya te son naturales. Estas atrapada en una historia de terror cual final aun no ha sido escrito.

.

El silencio se abrió paso por unos segundos donde el corazón de Yui se estrujaba un poco más.

.

-Pero… ¿No es eso lo que lo hace interesante? –pregunto con sinceridad.

.

-¿Eh?

.

-Si… estas en un lugar donde lo imposible puede hacerse posible, convives con criaturas míticas, lo que un día es al otro puede no ser, hay tanto rodeándote – remarco con notable ilusión- tanto... ahora solo estas cegada por la parte más oscura de todo esto. ¿Sabes? Cuando uno se centra mucho en una parte del paisaje pierde los detalles de las otras partes que pueden ser, o no, mejores que nuestra "primera impresión" del lugar – la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinegra que tenía en frente, esta estaba mirando algo nostálgica la luna.-Parece imposible y es muy cansador – dijo con algo de fastidio- pero… cuando encuentras un nuevo panorama es fantástico. Todo puede ser… tan bello, atrayente y mágico si solo nos detenemos a observar un poco más – sonrió y fijo su mirada en la ojirosas- hay muchas posibilidades y es difícil entenderlo pero… no te rindas, nunca lo hagas.

.

-Ahome-chan… -susurro sorprendida y recordó la vez que le había dicho a uno de los trillizos que ella seguía creyendo a pesar de todo, que se mantendría firme y ahora… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a perder esa esperanza? – Y-yo… no puedo – declaro con resignación

.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto interesada.

.

-Yo ya… no tengo fuerzas Ahome-chan – se abrazo así misma la rubia.

.

-Esas son solo excusas – reprocho sorprendiendo a su compañera- Dime ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverás y aparentaras que no sucedió nada? ¿"Vivirás" así hasta que te llegue la muerte? ¿¡Ah!?

.

-Yo…

.

-¿Solo te quedaras con esa miserable parte?

.

-No…

.

-¿Te conformaras con tan poco?

.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya te entendí! –Reprocho molesta para callar a la pelinegra- Es obvio que no quiero seguir así, ya lo intente pero no funciono, Ahome-chan tú no puedes comprenderme…- menciono resignada. Ahome a esto rio sonoramente. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.

-Tú eres realmente la que no tiene idea ¡No tienes idea de cómo te entiendo! – rasco su cabeza algo incomoda- pero ese no es el punto… Mira, – tomo su mano entre las suyas- yo no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer o como actuar pero si puedo asegurarte que si te quedas en el lugar de siempre jamás avanzaras… Yui te perderás de mucho. Yo… - susurro- puedo escucharte cada vez que lo necesites y prestarte mi hombro para llorar, si quieres podemos ser amigas – la rubia la miro algo extrañada, hace segundos le había hablado como si fuera adulta y ahora le ofrecía su amistad como si fuera una niña de jardín. – Entonces…

.

-Ahome-chan eres como una niña – dijo entre risas – claro, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas – y sonrió con complicidad ¿Qué tenia de malo? De cierta forma los retos de la pelinegra le levantaron considerablemente los ánimos, no tenia nada de malo tener con quien charlar el único problema era…

.

-¡Genial! – y estrecho con alegría la mano de la rubia que tenía en las suyas . - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de disgusto? Si no quieres ser mi amiga no hay problema – dijo rápidamente algo decepcionada- bueno para mí si pero ¡no te obligare! – soltó sus manos y las puso en forma de puños sobre sus piernas.

.

-No, no es eso – se excuso nervioso- solo que los chicos…

.

-Ah… - y cayó en cuenta- ¡No te preocupes! Siempre se puede encontrar una forma de hacer las cosas – y le brindo una brillante sonrisa que la hizo sentir más segura.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Bueno, ya para con esa porquería!

.

-¿Eh? – se sorprendieron las dos al escuchar una tercera voz irrumpiendo en aquel lugar. Yui se estremeció un poco mientras que Ahome miro fastidiada el lugar de donde provenía la voz; detrás del árbol.

.

-Vaya, vaya ¿además de ser tan malhumorado eres chusma ahora? No me esperaba eso de ti Subaru~ – canturreo la ojivioleta provocando que el albino saliera de su escondite.

.

-¡Tsk!

.

-Subaru-kun… - susurro Yui observando como el albino le clavaba la mirada a Ahome.

.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí? –pregunto mirándolo con malicia. El ojirojos murmuro algunas palabras inentendibles y luego le contesto.

.

-Desde después de la hora de clase que perdiste ¡Idiota! – le reprocho con burla- Y ni pienses que te voy a prestar mis apuntes.

.

-Con lo Mucho que escribes… - refunfuño en voz baja.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué rayos me molesto en avisarte siquiera? ¡Eres una malagradecida!

.

-¡No seas así Subaru! Estaba dando apoyo moral –sonrió apoyando su mano el hombro de Yui – ahora somos amigas ¿Puedes creerlo?

.

A Yui le pareció una charla entre amigos, Ahome se había podido llevar bien con uno de los más cerrados de los hermanos Sakamaki y eso le daba un poco de envidia, pero por otro se propuso tratar de acercarse un poco más a ellos. Y cayendo un poco en la realidad pensó que volver al salón de clases, luego de haberse fugado en presencia de Ayato, sería bastante complicado. Suspiro sonoramente intentando calmarse.

.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto fastidiado Subaru.

.

-N-nada… - contesto la rubia con la mirada baja. Ahome, que estaba parada al lado de su compañero, palmeo el abdomen de el con el reverso de su mano.

.

-¡No seas asi! Así parece que te molesta todo- lo regaño molesta.

.

-Si tu-

.

-¡Termino el receso! Hay que volver- comento rápido interrumpiendo al albino – Vamos, Yui.

.

A pesar de que Subaru opuso resistencia terminaron acompañando a Yui hasta su curso, en el que la esperaba un molesto Ayato. El otro par volvió a su salón sin mas contratiempos.

.

-¡Chichinashi! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? ¡Cómo te vas a ir sin el permiso de Ore-sama! – reprocho con sorna mientras Yui tomaba asiento.

.

-L-lo siento… necesitaba aire, no me sentía bien.

.

-¡De pie!- se escucho la voz del profesor.

.

-¡Tsk! Esto no ha terminado aquí.

.

Esa amenaza le dejo un gusto muy amargo en la garganta sabía lo que vendría. Sin embargo levanto su cabeza y sonrió; lo intentaría, buscaría otra manera de relacionarse con ellos.

.

.

.

"Hasta el momento todo ha avanzado lentamente,

ahora nos moveremos a otro ritmo"

.

.

.

OMG! me he dignado a actualizar D'x admito que este no es el cap que mas me guste pero al partir del siguiente las "cosas" se pondran mucho mas interesantes, mi idea hasta este momento era el de presentar bien el escenario donde se desarrolla la historia y de paso contar un poco mas de los chicos w recuerden dejarme un comentario de lo que les parecio onegai :D ¡Nos leemos Luego!


	16. Festival

**Buenas sensualones lectores de fanfiction! ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Disculpen las demoras en sacar este cap tuve un bloqueo terrible x'D pero ahora he vuelto *-* Espero les guste este cap es algo diferente a los demas :D recuerden dejarme un review de que les parecio, sus opiniones me animan a seguir :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik lovers les pertencen a rejet no a mi pero si la historia y Ahome.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

.

.

.

Era día de semana y los Mukami hace poco habían vuelto de la escuela. Luego de asearse y "almorzar" se dieron un tiempo para descansar mientras jugaban a las cartas o simplemente se hacían compañía. El sonido de un sorbete tocando el fondo de un vaso los saco de su mundo, también, casualmente, Ahome era la que estaba bebiendo de un vaso de comida rápida. Esta no se detuvo en ellos sino que siguió de largo para dirigirse a su habitación.

.

-Ahome… ¿No quieres jugar? – señalo Azusa mientras ocultaba sus cartas del miron de Kou.

.

-No, gracias – contesto rápido sin quitar de su boca el sorbete. Ruki a esto volvió a concentrar su mirada en sus cartas.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tanto- dejo de hablar para olfatear el aire.

.

-¡Alto ahí! – la detuvo Kou antes de que escape a su habitación.

.

-¿Qué tienes en ese vaso? – pregunto intrigado Yuma y la pequeña risa de Ruki se lo confirmo. -¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamo para echarse a reír.

.

-¿Eso… es sangre? – esbozo con una pequeña sonrisa Azusa. La cara avergonzada de su prima fue pie para que los demás comenzaran a reírse, excepto Ruki que quería guardar la compostura.

.

-Acaso… - hablo entre risas el castaño- Acaso… ¿Cuándo hace calor haces paletas heladas también?- la ojivioleta no lo soporto mas y le propino un buen golpe en la boca del estoma, a su muy alto primo, sin embargo este se abrazo a sí mismo y se siguió riendo.

.

-¿Y en invierno la preparas como un café? – pregunto el rubio mientras se resguardaba detrás de Azusa. - ¡Tengo que confesar que es una excelente idea! - todos pensaron que fue sarcasmo pero aun así se detuvieron a verlo – Ya sabes~ No puede pedir a un humano batido o esas cosas~ A menos que antes… - divago con una sonrisa picara para después terminar giñando el ojo.

.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido Kou! – acuso la azabache mientras recogía un cojín y murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

.

En medio de todo el desastre en el que comenzó esa "conversación" Ruki recordó lo que había visto uno de los primeros días en los que llego el tan afamado quinto integrante.

.

 **FLASH BACK DE RUKI**

.

Me dirigi a la reserva de la cocina a buscar algunos ingredientes para la comida cuando note un refrigerador mas. Esos de los que tienen en los puestos de Kioscos. Me pareció raro por que no recordaba haber mandado a pedir uno, a menos de que sea de…

Antes de seguir preguntando deslice una de sus puertas.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

.

Encontré varias bolsas de sangre _"¿Pero para que querría esto?"_ Quise golpearme mentalmente pues somos vampiros ¿Para que íbamos a querer sangre? Sin embargo, me pareció extraño ¿por qué no bebía de un humano…?

No tarde en responderme ni mucho menos en alagarla mentalmente por su elección. Más tarde esa misma noche, la lleve a la cocina y fingí sorprenderme al encontrar la heladera no dejándole mas opción que una explicación. Me conto que no muchas veces bebió sangre de un humano, las personas con las que ella vivía, al crearse los innovadores bancos de sangre, empezaron a facilitarle así su alimento para impedir que se acercara al mundo humano.

Por un lado sentí algo de culpa, habíamos estado separados varios años y saber que ella los paso mal me disgustaba mucho pues nosotros siempre la protegíamos y cuidábamos. Por otra parte sabíamos que no teníamos otra alternativa y cuando pensé que solo habían "dos caras de la situación" apareció una tercera; que no bebiera de un humano significaba que no mantuvo contacto con muchos hombres que digamos y mucho menos fue "tocada", alivio era lo que sentía ahora.

.

Acordamos que esconderíamos un poco más la heladera para que no fuera de fácil acceso para mis demás hermanos, pues me pido que no se los digiera por nada del mundo, tanto Kou como Yuma pueden ser bastante "pesados" con sus comentarios.

.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE RUKI**

.

-Kou… no me uses así… - pidió Azusa con miedo de que una de las almohadas que está arrojando con tanta precisión su prima, acabara en el.

.

Sin embargo este no respondió y siguió riendo como el castaño.

.

-¡Eres un fraude como vampiro enana~! – se burlo Yuma. Y en vez de seguir repartiendo golpes, la azabache se ergio, tomo una bocanada de aire y los miro con el seño fruncido.

.

-¡Ok ya entendí! En ese caso me voy ya mismo a buscarme un chico que este BIEN BUENO para beber su sangre – conto con firmeza – Luego me buscare otro que este aun mejor y así por siempre. Perdonen por haberlos avergonzado tanto, ahora mismo iré a rectificarme. – dijo colocando una mano en su pecho como si le hubieran dado la misión de su vida, quiso avanzar un paso pero la mano de Azusa la detuvo.

.

-¡Te lo prohíbo Mukami Ahome! – reto Ruki.

.

-¡Claro que no! –chillo Kou- y cómo es eso de "Que este bien bueno" ¿Eh? ¿De dónde aprendiste eso? - Ahome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no echarse a reír en el momento.

.

-¡Te matare si haces eso! Tu solo sigue tomando tu jugo – replico Yuma y Azusa le acerco el vaso que había dejado en el modular a la azabache.

.

-¡Esta bien! No lo hare pero no porque ustedes me lo hayan dicho – desafío- sino porque ¿Quién sabe con que bicho raro me topo? – dijo riéndose al final.

.

En momentos como aquellos podían olvidarse de sus ordenes, de los años separados, de absolutamente todos los problemas ¿Qué tiene de malo darse un respiro de vez en cuando?

.

.

En la mansión Sakamaki Yui se encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre el papel que tenía entre sus manos "Festival de fuegos artificiales" era el titular, a pesar de no estar en época la idea parecía muy atractiva. Ese mismo día la azabache se lo había sugerido, cuando le entrego el folleto parecía tan entusiasmada que no tardo en contagiarle aquel estado de ánimo, quería ir a toda costa. Sabía que una de sus posibilidades era ir con Subaru-kun, pues la oji-violetas también lo había invitado y aunque este le contesto con un rotundo NO podría cambiar de idea en el transcurso de los días y estaba cien por ciento segura que su querida amiga se encargaría de eso.

Sonrió ante la idea, hace bastante tiempo que no asistía a uno sin embargo aquella sonrisa cambio a una mueca de duda, estaba castigada. Ayato-kun la había reprendido por escaparse de el la ultima vez y aunque ya se le estaba pasando no quería arriesgarse a pasar nuevamente por tan tortuoso castigo. Suspiro sonoramente con resignación, ¿Tal difíciles podían llegar a convertirse las cosas?

.

-Yui-san… - escucho una voz aniñada llamarla.

.

-Hm.. – se sobresalto un poco e intento ocultar el folleto mientras le sonreía al intruso. – Kanato-kun ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto fingiendo interés, el pelivioleta lo noto y no tardo en arrebatarle aquel pedazo de papel de las manos.

.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? – Leyó en voz baja- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- demando saber mientras la rubia se ponía de pie.

.

-L-lo encontré en la escuela- mintió. Kanato la miro con desconfianza sabia que estaba mintiendo pero aun asi quiso probarla.

.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Con quien iras? – pregunto algo molesto.

.

-Em.. Yo en realidad no…

.

-¿Realmente pensaste que podrías ir? ¡Realmente eres una idiota! – dijo con burla. Yui estaba por echarse aras pero se le ocurrió algo.

.

-Pense… - llamo su atención- que a ti y a Teddy les gustaría ir…

.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto mientras tomaba su muñeca.

.

-Arg… Si… pensé que te gustaría ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, comer en los puestos, jugar a algo o comer algodón de azúcar… - comento adolorida.

.

Luego de una acalorada conversación de lo que podría o no haber en el festival Kanato termino aceptando, lo había convencido la posibilidad de poder ponerse una yukata a el y a Teddy.

.

Sin embargo, el trillizo del medio, alego que el debía ser quien le eligiera la vestimenta a Yui, con el fundamento que no quería pasar vergüenza. "Casualmente" Laito y Ayato se enteraron y decidieron que también irían. Con ese panorama, la rubia, asistió a la escuela y con bastante cansancio le explico lo sucedido a la azabache. Esta intento calmarla diciéndole que logro convencer a Subaru solo porque también Shuu lo acompañaría. Esto le pareció muy extraño a las dos pero no se quejaron, de una u otra forma se divertirían.

.

Ahome por su parte estaba sumamente emocionada, ese mismo día a la tarde había ido con sus primos a comprarse su Yukata, obviamente ellos también se compraron las suyas, nunca asistió a ese tipo de festivales así que quería prepararse con tiempo. Sabía que en cuanto se toparan con los Sakamaki comenzarían a pelear pero no le importo, se propuso y les hizo jurar a sus primos que lo primordial seria divertirse. Eso sí, estuvo viendo tutoriales en internet, preguntándole a Kou y a Ruki como se debían poner esas vestimentas. Practico con otras telas hacer moños pero no le salían, otro problema era que no sabía cómo rayos peinarse, estaba sumamente perdida, asi que no le quedo otra que consultar las tan afamadas "revistas de estética", mala elección; se arrepintió de haber recurrido a ellas rápidamente.

.

Pensó que podría preguntarle a Yui, sin embargo la tarea se le complico cuando Kanato las encontró charlando. Al principio, como siempre, el pelivioleta la interrogo y acuso, era sumamente cansador mantener una plática con este pues sus cambios de humor llevaban la conversación a cualquier parte. Sin embargo cuando noto la revista en su mano las cosas se calmaron, incluso le sugirió un peinado que fuera acuerdo de su vestimenta. Yui no se lo podía creer este también le estaba enseñando a hacer un moño con la chalina que la pelinegra traía puesta.

.

-Ahora debes pasar el lazo por detrás… - indico el joven- Vaya… no puedo creer que no supieras hacer esto, inútil- dijo con burla.

.

-Si, si, lo que digas y ¿Ahora qué? - pregunto concentrada.

.

.

.

 **Narra Yuma**

 **.**

 **.**

Con ayuda de Kou arregle por última vez mi Yukata, era de color naranja oscuro con algunas franjas marrón claro en la parte baja, llevaba la parte superior entre abierta y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y en vez de esos "zuecos" que suelen usar me puse unas simples sandalias. Realmente este tipo de festivales no eran de mi total devoción pero Ahome se había ilusionado mucho con esto así que no quedaba otra que esforzarme. Nos habíamos enterado que algunos de los Sakamaki también asistirían con Metsubuta. Sonreí, sería una muy buena oportunidad.

El "¡Vámonos!" de Ruki nos reunió a todos en el living, la única que faltaba era la azabache y eso era bastante raro porque nunca esperábamos de mas con ella.

.

-¡Perdonen por la demora! ¡Ya termine! – dijo con alegría cuando se presento, estaba por quejarme pero me quede callado en cuanto la vi. Llevaba puesta una bella yukata de color azul zafiro oscuro donde se veian revoloteando por todos lados mariposas de distintos colores, las mangas largas le daban un aire de delicadeza y el cinturón carmín con franjas naranjas cortaba sutilmente el recorrido de esas mariposas, en este mismo asegurando su agarre había una flor rosa pálido. También su cabello iba recogido por unos palillos con adornos dejando solo escapar de su amarre el flequillo y dos mechones en cada costado. Y su rostro… estaba perfectamente adornado con su mejor sonrisa y unos labios sutilmente pintados de rosa pálido. – Oigan… - me saco de mi ensoñación al llamarnos, al parecer no fui el único que se quedo mudo- Entonces… ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto girando en su lugar.

.

-Te ves… preciosa… Ahome – susurro Azusa con cariño, esta le devolvió el cumplido con un asentimiento mientras se le iban pintando de rojo sus mejillas.

.

-No solo eso… ¡Eres lo más hermoso que vi en mis vidas!- exclamo un cantarín Kou y entonces me gire a verlos, estaban todos ruborizados y sonriendo como idiotas felices. Suspire con resignación, yo debía de estar igual asi que no podía quejarme, levante la mirada nuevamente y note que la ojivioletas me estaba mirando. Lo único que pude hacer es sorprenderme como un tarado que se queda sin habla, ella rio y comenzó a bajar, le iba a ofrecer el brazo, pero cuando vi que Ruki ya lo estaba estirando me detuve. Se dirigieron unas palabras y entre él y Kou le aseguraron el broche de mariposa que sostenía un poco más el agarre de los palillos.

.

Después de terminar los "detalles finales" nos dirigimos hacia la salida y en el trayecto Ahome paró de golpe, nos miro muy emocionada, de la nada saco su celular y nos tomo una foto.

.

-¡están guapísimos! Esta la voy a mandar a revelar y encuadrar – exclamo con euforia. El rubio vestía una Yukata color rosa bastante oscuro estampada con contornos de abanicos blancos y negros y el cabello recogido en una coleta media, el azabache vestía una negra estampada con lo que parecían ser pequeñas manchas de pintura blanca y Azusa una cuadriculada de gamas de azul.

.

No tardamos en llegar al festival y mucho menos en recorrer la mayoría de los puestos, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Kou estaba algo enojado por que Ruki lo obligo a caminar en medio de nosotros para que no resaltara tanto, no queríamos que sus fans estropearan aquel momento pero aun así algunas se acercaban y no solo por él. La enana se quejo mucho por eso, lo que lo hacía muy divertido pues me encanta fastidiarla.

.

-Estas de aquí me parecen mejor que las del otro puesto – comento Ruki al ver las mascaras, la idea era comprar para todos.

.

-Yo… quiero una de zorro – dijo "rápidamente" Azusa.

.

-¡No! Yo quiero una de esas- protesto aniñadamente el rubio.

.

-Tsk ¡deja de quejarte! – lo calle fastidiado- ¡hay muchas! ¿Y tu cual vas a querer enana? ¿Ah? - me gire para verla pero no estaba. **"¡Mierda!"**

.

.

.

 **Narración Normal**

.

.

.

-Um.. ¡Eso huele genial! Vayamos para alla, chichinashi.

.

-Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo- advirtió molesto el pelivioleta- Yo la invite, la vestí y la traje ASI QUE SE QUEDA CONMIGO. – Realmente, según Kanato, le había costado elegir un atuendo apropiado para la rubia, esta vestia una Yukata rosa pálido estampada con pétalos rosa más oscuro, su cinturón era de color azul claro y llevaba el cabello levemente recogido por un broche y además su rostro estaba levemente maquillado con colores pasteles.

.

-Kanato-kun~ No hace falta gritar, asi aturdes a la pobre de Bitch-chan – comento sutilmente Laito.

.

-¡Pero es cierto! Ella se va a quedar conmigo.

.

-¡tsk! ¡Cállate! No vine hasta aquí para escucharte gritar – refunfuño Subaru.

.

-Ya, ya, cálmense- pidió Reiji cansado. No podía creer que no lograran comportarse, desde que llegaron había sido un desastre, lograr mantenerse juntos fue una completa odisea. Bueno, el, en un principio no iba a asistir pero debido a la idea de sus hermanos ocasionando alboroto por todas partes y en el medio Yui como trofeo de guerra decidió concurrir. A penas pusieron un pie en el terreno Shuu había desaparecido, ¿Cuándo no el bueno para nada interfiriendo en su noche planificada? Masajeo su entrecejo y prosiguió - ¿Por qué no buscamos algún puesto que venda refrescos?

.

-Me dijiste que habría algodón de azúcar… ¡Me mentiste! No hay por ninguna parte– le grito enojado a la rubia.

.

-Kanato-kun aun no terminamos de recorrer el lugar de seguro… - no pudo terminar de hablar por que el ojivioleta tomo fuerte su mano.

.

-Entonces no te separaras de mi hasta que lo encuentre.- resolvió.

.

-¡eso no! Con chichinashi iremos a comprar Takoyaky ahora mismo.

.

-Podríamos…

.

-¡Tsk! ¿Esa porquería otra vez? ¡Entonces ve tu solo! – grito exasperado Subaru.

.

-Escúchenme por lo menos-

.

-¡No! Con bitch-chan iremos a probar las pastas nfu~ - canturreó Laito

.

-¡Solo por un segundo podrían- levando la voz exasperado Reiji pero no pudo terminar.

.

-¿E-ese no es… Shuu-san? – señalo temerosa la rubia al ver que el ojiazules salía de un puesto de carne asada. Se acerco a ellos sin perder de vista su carne, cuando llego los miro sin ningún sentimiento en particular, trago y les dijo.

.

-¿Y ahora para donde vamos? – Ese era realmente la razón de su asistencia; poder comer carne asada sin morir por envenenamiento en el intento.

.

Yui había logrado su objetivo y ahora sobrevivir se convirtió en otro que cumplir. Se giro y noto que Shuu miraba fijo hacia su derecha, este le dio un mordisco más a su comida y miro hacia ellos.

.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto algo molesto Reiji y no supo a que se refería hasta que miro hacia el lugar donde, segundos antes el rubio tenia la vista fija. Era Ahome entre la multitud caminando hacia ellos. Al ver que la notaron les brindo una amplia sonrisa.

.

-¡Muy buenas noches! –Saludo ya con ellos- Que bueno que hayan venido ¡este lugar es genial! Dentro de una hora van a empezar los espectáculos de danzas – comento feliz.

.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, en especial Subaru que no podía creer que le fue tan agradable a la vista, miro para otro lado debido al sonrojo notable que el supuso tendría en sus mejillas.

.

-Whoa~ pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, S-M-Necho- chan Buenas noches~ - saludo con voz melosa Laito – Te vez hermosa ~ -dijo para finalizar guiñándole el ojo.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Te parece? – Pregunto emocionada- Me costó mucho elegirlo nunca había usado uno de estos y me encanto – extendió un poco los brazos para que pudieran ver sus largas mangas.

.

-Mm... Nada mal bombón pero aun te falta – contesto con burla Ayato, ese nuevo apodo era algo que molestaba realmente a la azabache.

.

-Tu no puedes hablar Ayato, no tienes ni idea de la moda – regaño Kanato acercándose a la azabache- Bien, muéstrame tu moño – Esta le obedeció y el pelivioleta al verlo algo torcido se lo acomodo – Ahora está bien, el peinado tampoco esta tan desastroso ¿Verdad Teddy? – Ahome se dio vuelta y alago al oso de felpa por su vestuario dejando más que complacido a su dueño. Siguiendo ese hilo pudo acercarse sin problema a Yui y felicitarla también por su apariencia.

.

-¿Así que sabias que ella estaría aquí? – Pegunto molesto Reiji a la rubia. Esta no sabía dónde meterse, no había pensado que excusa pondría si el segundo hermano le preguntaba.

.

-Claro que sabíamos, para eso me estuvo persiguiendo toda la semana- acoto el albino sin más. El azabache al ver que todos sus hermanos estaban enterados de ello dejo de acosar a la rubia.

.

-¡Ah! Subaru como andabas escondido no te note- canturreo con intención de molestarlo – Vaya, ¡tú también te ves guapísimo! ~ -admitió sinceramente, provocando que el oji-rojos se acalorara mas y que sus hermanos comenzaran con sus "comentarios". En medio de ese disturbio se escucho un llanto, la azabache comenzó a mirar para sus lados ignorando completamente a los Sakamaki, hasta que encontró el origen de aquel lamento.

Se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa comprensiva a un niño de aparentemente 5 años, estaba solo sentado a un costado del camino. Se coloco en cuclillas, a una distancia prudente para no asustarlo y le susurro un "Hola". Este la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no le pareció una mala persona pero su madre siempre le decía que no debía charlar con extraños. Por otro lado, la rubia también se preocupo y tuvo intención de acercarse sin embargo cuando se decidió a hacerlo fue jalada lejos del grupo. Se trataba de Kanato que quería aprovechar la "distracción" para seguir en la búsqueda de su algodón de azúcar.

.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la azabache. Este hizo un ademan de responderle pero se callo – Oh.. Disculpa, ¿Dónde están mis modales? – se reprimió tocando su propio rostro. – Me llamo Ahome, tengo 16 años y vine a ver los fuegos artificiales. – si bien la explicación le pareció absurda a algunos, al niño le había dado confianza.

.

-S-shoutaro… - respondió- yo también vine a ver los fuegos artificiales.

.

-¡Me parece genial! Uh… pero no creo que hayas venido solito – el niño negó- está bien, que te parece… si te acompaño a la carpa de la policía. Ahí podrán llamar a tu familia y de seguro vendrán más rápido de lo que te imaginas – dijo con ánimos, al niño le pareció una muy buena idea pero aun no sabía si ir o no con la pelinegra.

.

-Mm? ¿Qué pasa? ~ una Onee-chan tan linda como ella no te hará daño – aseguro Laito desde lejos. El niño se encogió un poco de brazos y la azabache se levanto, tarareo un poco provocando que Shoutaro la mirase y se encontró con que ella le ofrecía una de sus mangas.

.

-Puedes sujetarte de aquí, si algo te parece raro podrás soltarte- comento Ahome, el niño se avergonzó un poco pero se levanto y tomo lo que le ofrecían.

.

-Ahome… ¿Dónde te habías… metido? – pregunto un agitado Azusa. Había estado buscando a la azabache desde que desapareció, al igual que sus hermanos. Tanto se centro en ella que no se fijo en el pequeño que se aferraba a la manga de ella, cuando lo hizo se calmo y sonrió. Se puso a la altura del jovencito y se presento- Me llamo… Azusa – pudo darse cuenta que estaba perdido por la forma en la que se sostenía de su prima- ¿Cómo te llamas… amigo? – luego de una muy pequeña charla donde Ahome le aseguro que era su primo y no un secuestrador , Shoutaro acepto agarrar también la manga de Azusa, después de que la azabache les dedicara un "hasta luego" a los hermanos se marcharon juntos a la carpa de la policía.

.

.

.

Ayato fue después el que se dio cuenta que Yui no estaba, se molestaron un poco pero no valia la pena, la noche "acababa" de comenzar; habían varios puestos que recorrer, danzas que disfrutar o admirar y muchos juegos en los cuales participar. Lo mismo iba para los Mukami que al rencontrarse con Ahome, y asegurarse que el pequeño Shoutaro estuviese con su familia, siguieron con su recorrido.

.

Los encuentros y desencuentros se fueron dando al transcurrir de las horas; como la competencia de fuerza que hubo entre Yuma, Subaru y Ayato o Ahome y Ruki bailando en la pista improvisada del festival e incluso la degustación de pastas de Kou y Laito. Y aunque les hubiera parecido inaceptable terminaron cenando juntos, Reiji no tuvo objeciones al encontrar que Azusa lo escuchaba atentamente y a Shuu no le pareció mal apagar su Mp3 y escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Kanato había conseguido finalmente su algodón de azúcar y ahora se disponía a cenar con la rubia. Eligio un banco alejado del lugar donde podría comer sin todo "ese barullo". Yui por su parte no estaba tan incómoda aunque pensara que estar en grupo fuese más entretenido. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que se estaba manchando la boca con helado.

.

-Mira que desastre… - susurro el pelivioleta para tomar el mentón de la oji-rosas, la acerco a su rostro y la miro fijamente un momento.

.

-K-kanato-kun… - esbozo con voz entrecortada.

.

Este no la dejo a hablar y se dedico a lamer los sobrantes de helado de sus labios. Esta de la sorpresa soltó su cono de crema helada provocando que también se manchara la mano.

.

-Oh… - esbozo y tomo la mano de ella para llevarse su dedo a la boca y lamerlo lentamente – Hmm… Lo estas haciendo apropósito ¿verdad? Mancharte para que te lamiera – rio- A ver… Dime ¿Por dónde te gustaría que te lama ahora?

.

-Y-yo… -intento hablar pero las sensaciones le nublaban el juicio.

.

-Hm… - pareció ronronear el trillizo del medio y después soltó una pequeña risa- te gusta que haga esto ¿Verdad? – y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos desde el mentón hasta la comisura de sus labios, está en respuesta se estremeció y cerró los ojos. El oji-violetas alejo un poco su rostro para observarla, tenía la boca entreabierta y las mejillas rojas a más no poder- Hoy no te ves tan desastrosa – le susurro sabiendo que por dentro le parecía hermosa- solo por eso te complaceré. Dime ¿Dónde quieres que te mime? – pregunto con voz melosa, la rubia miro hacia un costado estaba realmente apenada, sentía sus labios cosquillar y quería que él la besara. Nuevamente tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia el – Vamos, pídelo. – y volvió a su tarea de delinear el contorno de la boca de Yui. Esta se aferro a las ropas de su captor con la intención de atraerlo más a ella. El sonrió y finalmente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, metiéndose en un juego tan dulce como apasionante.

El ambiente se calentaba mas a medida de que Kanato entre abría mas la yukata de Yui, cuando se hizo espacio suficiente descendió a besos a su cálido cuello. Mimo un poco mas aquella zona logrando arrancarle unos cuantos "suspiros" y no pudo resistirse más; perforo ese pálido cuello y se dedico a deleitarse con aquel rojo carmín que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

En la orilla del rio se encontraban parados Ahome y Subaru viendo como las luces del evento se reflejaban en el agua. La pelinegra estaba unos pasos más adelantada mientras que el albino la observaba de costado. Después de comer, los Mukami pusieron a mano las mascaras que compraron logrando que Ayato comenzara a buscar unas mejores por ahí, en ese hueco Subaru y Ahome aprovecharon para ir caminar por el costado del rio. Al principio al albino no le importo pero al verla avanzar en la multitud la siguió. Ahome se dedico a escucharlo un rato, a veces le causaba mucha gracia como el albino relataba los hechos, pues siempre lo hacía fanfarroneando y avergonzándose. Sinceramente le encantaba esas facetas suyas. Por otro lado, Subaru se había propuesto no fijarse tanto en ella después de quedarse embobado y sin habla al verla. No podía evitarlo, estaba radiante y prácticamente fue por ella que pudieron "distenderse" tanto, pues nunca por iniciativa propia se acercarían a sus primos.

Recordó el cambio de ánimo que tuvo su compañera cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de libros, miraron tranquilamente mientras comentaban pero uno específicamente llamo la atención de ella, se llamaba "Rendezvous" (encuentro) de un tal Gilbert, la tapa consistía en el reflejo de una luna llena, con un aura violeta, reflejada en el distorsionado mar. Después de eso ella se dedico mas a escucharlo que hablar, siempre lo escuchaba pero esta vez era distinto, se había creado un ambiente armonioso y cálido donde no importaban los silencios. A Subaru se le paso por la cabeza comprarle el tan misterioso libro pero desecho esa idea rápidamente al recapacitar que lo dejaría en una posición muy "comprometida".

.

-Pronto comenzaran los fuegos artificiales- comento la azabache sacándolo de su ensoñación.

.

-Hm… - no le importaban mucho realmente.

.

-Seria una oportunidad perfecta para que te ganes a Yui ¿verdad? – sugirió con voz cantarina.

.

-¿¡He!? ¿Qué estupideces dices? – Pregunto enojado- No hay necesidad de que yo haga eso, ella es mía – sentenció en voz baja. La ojivioletas en respuesta le brindo una pequeña risa. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.

-No deberías confiarte tanto~ Si no mal recuerdo Kanato se la llevo hace rato y quien sabe "que" podrían estar haciendo. – hurgo en su curiosidad con ese tono malicioso.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Eso no lo permitiré! – contesto irritado dándose la vuelta para buscar a la rubia. Dio una paso pero luego se detuvo al no escuchar risa o comentario alguno, se dio la vuelta y la vio; el contorno del cuerpo de Ahome iluminado por la luna y su mirada fija hacia delante. Le pareció un panorama tan solitario y el hecho de que ella no lo estuviera viendo le causaba disgusto, tuvo un enorme impulso de acercarse y quedarse ahí con ella.

.

-Si no te apuras podrías perderla… - susurro para que solo el la escuchase. Y por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, sus palabras le desagradaron y se fue luego de chasquear la lengua.

.

Por su parte, la pelinegra, no podía dejar de mirar el rio que tenía en frente, más específicamente el reflejo de la luna, tanto el título del libro que vio como esa misma situación le restregaban en la cara la verdad: "Sigues sola".

La sensación del frio calándose por la espalda se hizo presente al igual que el silencio y la oscuridad. Desvió un poco sus pensamientos cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo; los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado pero aun así eligió seguir con la mirada fija en el agua, por ahora los disfrutaría desde ahí.

.

-La idea era que los vieramos juntos – se quejo sutilmente una voz masculina. La pelinegra sonrió para luego destensarse.

.

-Sí, me desvié un poco, lo siento…

.

-Hm… - y escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella – ¿No es mejor mirar directamente al cielo?

.

-Eso sería lo ideal – suspiro- pero a veces panoramas como este son tan deslumbrantes que hay que acostumbrarse un poco antes de verlos directamente, ya que te podrían encandilar~ - canturreo al finalizar.

.

-Son solo fuegos artificiales – simplifico el castaño.

.

-Uh… tienes razón – y levanto su mirada para ver el cielo. Quedo completamente asombrada, era mucho mejor de lo que reflejaba aquel rio. – Apurémonos y vayamos con los demás antes de que terminen – se dio vuelta y le sonrió con dulzura para luego colgarse de su brazo- Gracias por venir por mí Yuma.

.

-No hace falta que lo digas… yo siempre iré por ti. Prometimos siempre estar juntos – soltó algo sonrojado- Todos lo hicimos ¿Lo olvidas?

.

Ahome respiro profundo y juro que pudo ver pasar todos esos años de soledad delante de sí. Sintió un leve escozor en los ojos pero se relajo rápidamente cuando sintió que el castaño acariciaba su mano, que se encontraba bien agarrada a su brazo, y luego dio un paso para luego suspirar.

.

-No lo hare… Nunca lo olvidare.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo 15 :D espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme un review ;) ¡Nos leemos pronto! si algo no se entendio haganmelo saber :)


	17. CAPITULO 16

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿como les va? esta vez actualice mas rapido que la ultima vez x'D jejeje hoy les traigo un capitulo mas largo, espero que sea de su agrado. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a mi fic y mas que nada por sus comentarios :D recuerden dejarme sus review :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer- Diabolik lovers no me pertenece pero si la historia que relato aqui.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

.

.

.

-P-Por favor… detente… - suplico la rubia a su captor mientras se tambaleaba un poco, el joven por su lado se separo un poco del pecho de esta y la observo. ¿Cuántas veces hacia falta decirle que por el sabor de su sangre sabia que la estaba pasando "muy bien"? Resoplo con sorna.

.

-Te dije que te concentraras en mantener el equilibrio O… ¿Acaso quieres caerte? – Pregunto el pelinegro- Si te caes desde aquí morirás… - la ojirosas trago en seco y quiso volver a aferrarse a Reiji sin embargo este no la dejo. – Pídelo como se debe – se burlo divertido.

.

-Reiji-san por favor… - volvió a suplicar entre lágrimas pero lo único que logro fue que clavara fuertemente sus colmillos en su pecho. Se encontraba en serios problemas… ¿Cómo había acabo así? Ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse.

.

Hace unos minutos atrás estaban tranquilamente tomando té, en la terraza de la mansión, después de unas intensas clases de danza clásica. El segundo hijo de la familia no podía creer que la rubia fuera tan torpe en algo tan simple, lo noto cuando la vio balanceándose, descoordinadamente, de un lado a otro al compas de la música clásica que el mismo había puesto para relajarse. Intento corregirla pero, al parecer, esta no podía hacer otra cosa que pisarlo o tambalearse como jirafa recién nacida.

Tan intenso fue el "adiestramiento" que decidió tomar un descanso, bebieron algo de te sin dirigirse palabra alguna, hecho que asustaba mucho a Yui por no saber lo que maquinaba la mente de Reiji. Y de pronto, sacándola de su ensoñación este se levanto y le extendió la mano. Ella tardo un poco de procesar lo que estaba pasando y ante la insistente mirada magenta de su acompañante, tomo su mano y se levanto. Este comenzó a mecerse de izquierda a derecha, reproduciendo los clásicos pasos de baile.

.

-E-espera Reiji-san… No hay música – recalco.

.

-No hace falta, quiero saber si tu falta de habilidad para coordinar tus pasos son por qué no puedes asociar la música con tus pies o porque simplemente eres torpe – respondió secamente logrando que la rubia contrajera su rostro.

.

Después de unos minutos llego a la conclusión de que podría ser por los nervios de sentirse presionada o porque era torpe. .

.

-L-lo lamento – tropezó una vez más con su propio pie.

.

-Caray… -resoplo con fuerza- No tienes ni un poco de delicadeza, tropiezas todo el tiempo- sentencio deteniéndose, sin embargo a los pocos segundos cambio su mueca de cansancio a una sonrisa traviesa- No me queda más remedio que ayudarte.

.

-¿Hm? ¿Q-que-? – no pudo terminar de preguntar debido a que Reiji la acorralo contra la baranda de mármol. - ¿Reiji-san?

.

-Silencio – y como en pocas ocasiones ocurría, se le olvidaron los modales y el trato que debía tener hacia una dama al colocar sus manos bajo los muslos de ella y levantarla hasta dejarla sentada en la barandilla y con las piernas abiertas hacia él. – Vamos a probar algo… - dijo zafándose del agarre de ella mientras invadía cada vez más su espacio personal. – Dije que te ayudaría así que se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de no dejarte más opciones que mantener tu equilibrio –comento triunfante- Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo. – advirtió para luego explicarle que debía lograr mantener el equilibrio para no caerse mientras el bebía de ella. Si, así era, no podía aferrarse a el y solo tenía tres oportunidades en las que el podría sostenerla, después de eso debería arreglárselas si no quería caer y morir. La última alternativa era suplicarle que bebiera de ella y admitir que era solo suya, claro esto también iba como parte del castigo por haberse "escapado" con Kanato el día del festival.

.

Sin más contratiempos empezó con lo dicho, alejando las manos de esta cuando quería aferrarse a el y mordiéndola más fuerte. Sin embargo le pareció aburrido solo morder, así que con dedicación lamio y beso el cuello de la rubia hasta llegar a su pecho.

.

Por su lado Yui no podía concentrarse en no caerse mientras el pelinegro la "mimaba", y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, haciéndola delirar. Supo perfectamente que estaba en problemas cuando sus tres oportunidades fueron utilizadas y más aun cuando comenzó a perder la conciencia.

.

Reiji parecía más sediento que de costumbre al ensañarse tanto con su pecho, no hacia otra cosa que beber y advertirle una que otra vez que no se durmiera si no caería y moriría. Sin embargo no podía resistirse a levantar la mirada de vez en cuando y apreciar lo que estaba provocando en la rubia, su cuerpo gritaba "Tómame" a gritos, lo que era bastante problemático porque hacía que perdiese el control y eso no le gustaba.

.

De pronto, noto, que Yui se iba inclinando lentamente hacia atrás y ella al darse cuenta, en un intento desesperado, se abrazo a él con fuerza logrando sorprenderlo. No la reprendió ni abrazo solo se quedo estático contemplando como aquel pequeño cuerpo trataba de aferrarse a él. Suspiro con sorna y parpadeo lentamente para después acunar con sus manos el rostro de la rubia, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba. Sintió como algo se removió en el provocando que llevara, esta vez, una de sus manos a la nuca de esta mientras la otra la utilizo para tomar su mentón. Acerco su rostro dejando que sus narices se tocaran y suspiro pausadamente sobre sus labios.

.

-Sabes que no parare hasta que lo pidas apropiadamente- susurro gentilmente, si bien era cierto que le fascinaba ver todo tipo de expresión en aquel rostro mientras la hacía sufrir, a veces simplemente se cansaba y deseaba que dijese lo que el quería escuchar ¿Tanto costaba eso? – Vamos… dilo… - exigió rosando sus labios, sabía perfectamente que esa era su debilidad y aunque no lo admitiese, en ese momento, se le antojaba volver a probar aquellos labios.

.

-P-por favor… Reiji-san… -suplico con voz entre cortada para después caer en la inconsciencia y en los brazos de su acompañante. Eso lo decepcionó totalmente, suspiro con resignación y murmuro una que otra cosa mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Sin embargo pensó que si se hubiera caído tendría aun más problemas con los trámites de velorio, entierro y demás… tal vez y solo tal vez siempre supo que no la dejaría caer.

.

.

.

 **Narra Ruki**

.

.

.

Ocasiones como el festival me hacía distender bastante, pude relajarme y disfrutar con las personas que me importan, también tuve la oportunidad de volver a bailar con Ahome aunque no fuese un baile tradicional y que solo giráramos sin sentido. Una sonrisa surco se asomo por mis labios, justamente ahora me encontraba con ella y mis hermanos en el receso, lo que era sumamente extraño porque no la podíamos ubicar en cuanto sonaba la campana. Según ella, habían tenido una discusión con Subaru y hasta que no se le bajaran los sumos no le hablaría, lo que sabía que no cumpliría. ¿Desde cuándo el menor de los Sakamaki le interesaba? Entendía perfectamente que eran compañeros pero no hacía falta tanto dramatismo y que anduviera con él.

.

-¿Por qué esa cara Ruki? Parece como si estuvieses oliendo porquería… - sentencio la pelinegra logrando que despertara y me alarmara su vocabulario.

.

-La boca Ahome… - advertí.

.

-¿Ah? ¡Si! – y se limpio con una servilleta los restantes de pastel que había traído. Resople con sorna y supe que se estaba haciendo la desentendida al escuchar la risa de mis hermanos. ¿Tendríamos que empezar de nuevo? Pensé que le había quitado lo "boca sucia"

.

-Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero – rete y se disculpo de inmediato para después volver a realizar la misma pregunta sin el comentario de mas. – No me ocurre nada solo pensaba… - aclare y observe el reloj de la escuela recordando que Yuma se encontraba en quien sabe qué lado con Yui, esa era otra preocupación más. Con el tiempo aprendí a no preocuparme o ponerme nervioso en ciertas situaciones pero todo lo que tenía que ver con mi familia me alarmaba, realmente quiero lo mejor para todos y que no vuelvan a pasar por tanto dolor nunca más.

Alce mi mirada y pude notar como hablaban animadamente, la tensión que se había creado entre Ahome y Kou estaba desapareciendo y Azusa modulaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, me recordaba tanto a cuando éramos niños. Bueno… a un momento en particular.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK DE RUKI**

.

.

Me encontraba leyendo mi libro en el segundo piso de la mansión tranquilamente cuando quise darle un descanso a mis ojos. Me levante y acerque a la ventana, desde ahí podía observar todo el patio trasero, era bastante útil, desde ahí podía vigilar a mis hermanos y a la niña que había robado nuestros corazones en tan poco tiempo. Y hablando de ellos ahí estaban; corriendo mientras reían, me pareció una imagen de lo mas agradable, incluso quise unírmeles cuando note algo que me disgusto. La pelinegra estaba usando PANTALONES, así es, cuando solo le había permitido usar faldas y vestidos, estaba desesperadamente tratando de volverla un poco mas femenina, lo que era una tarea muy ardua. Pero como si solo el hecho de que me haya desobedecido no bastara de un momento a otro, mientras corría se le cayeron los pantalones haciendo que mis hermanos se detuvieran de golpe. Realmente no se veía nada ya que su larga camisa le cumplía la función de vestido, el único que actuó a eso fue Azusa que se agacho y le levanto los pantalones, Yuma había desviado la mirada completamente enrojecido y Kou solo la miraba sonrojado. En cuanto el pelinegro logro colocarle aquella tela que tenia función de cinturón se levanto y le balbuceo unas palabras.

.

La frustración que sentía en ese momento no tenia nombre, solo pude apoyar de un golpe seco mi cabeza contra el vidrio, no podía ser posible.

.

El rubio se giro con la intención de volver a correr, sin embargo se percato de que los estaba observando, su cara se desfiguro del espanto provocando que los demás se giraran también y repitieran la misma secuencia; reconocimiento, sorpresa y espanto. A diferencia de ellos, Ahome me observo y me brindo una amplia sonrisa mientras agitaba sus brazos para saludarme, acción que se vio interrumpida por la mano de Yuma que la arrastro con los demás para poder huir despavoridamente.

.

Me pareció de lo más estúpido porque tarde o temprano entrarían a la casa y ahí estaría yo para recibirlos. Les había dejado bien en claro que Ahome era una "señorita" y que debían tratarla como tal en vez de enseñarle a trepar arboles, luchar y competir entre otras tantas. Realmente no me molestaba que jugaran porque yo también solía sumarme a eso pero… solo me limite a resoplar con fuerza; los quería a todos igual.

.

"Ya es demasiado tarde ahora Ruki" me recordé.

.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

.

.

A pesar de que fue un momento frustrante también fue uno bastante divertido y no puedo evitar traerlo en recuerdo cada vez que estamos juntos. Desvié mis pensamientos cuando vi que Yuma se nos acercaba, este solo con una mirada me dejo en claro que cumplió con lo que fue a hacer. Ahome se le colgó del hombro y seguimos charlando lo que quedaba del receso.

.

.

.

 **Narración Normal**

.

.

La pelinegra lo sabía, en cuanto se encontrara con el albino empezaría a discutir si no era ese día seria el otro pues la mirada que le dirigió Yuma a Ruki dejaba bien en claro lo que había pasado. Suspiro con sorna antes de entrar al salón de clases donde vio que ya estaba ubicado en su asiento su querido compañero que miraba seriamente hacia unas chicas del curso "¿Qué ocurrió?" se pregunto. En cuanto llego a su banco lo supo, en su pupitre estaba escrito con plumón "Zorra" en mayúscula bien grande y otros insultos en letra más pequeña.

Sin embargo la ojivioleta no se alarmo, ni entristeció cosa que les desagrado a sus compañeras, esta solo se limito a ver fijamente el pupitre pues le trajo algunos amargos recuerdos aun así no mostro indicios de disgusto.

.

Subaru la miro con un poco de intriga, él cuando llego se percato del estado del lugar de su compañera, tuvo el impulso de gritar y pedir explicaciones sin embargo sabía que si se comportaba así nadie le prestaría atención, además no era de su incumbencia así que solo se dedico a descubrir quienes habían sido los culpables y eran exactamente a los que tenía en mira.

.

-Tomen asiento… - exclamo el profesor que acababa de ingresar, este solo levanto la vista con disgusto cuando vio que la pelinegra no se sentaba y que unas chicas trataban de ocultar sus risas. –Mukami-san siéntese – ordeno pero esta no les respondió - ¡Mukami-san!

.

-No me sentare en este lugar– esbozó viéndolo sin algún sentimiento en particular.

.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo siéntese! ¿O quiere ir a detención? –amenazo.

.

-Mire… -señalo su pupitre. Pero el profesor no quiso acercarse solo le volvió a repetir que se sentara- solo le estoy pidiendo que se acerque y mire- El mayor con pesadez se acerco, pero más que nada para retarla nuevamente aunque se detuvo al ver a lo que se refería la alumna.

.

-¿Quién hizo esto? – Pregunto en general no obteniendo respuesta alguna- Bueno, por ahora siéntese o vaya a traer algo para limpiarlo si le incomoda – sentenció dándose vuelta para volver a su lugar, realmente no le interesaba meterse en esos asuntos.

.

-No tomare asiento en estas condiciones – repitió haciendo que el profesor se detuviera a verla con desagrado.

.

-Bueno, váyase a dirección y presente su queja ahí aun así tendrá ausente en mi clase- finalizo provocando una gran cólera en el albino y risa en los demás estudiantes.

.

-Ahh ¿Así que hará la vista gorda? De acuerdo, espero que disfrute su suspensión sin paga- comento tranquilamente la azabache mientras recogía sus libros que también estaban escritos – vaya, también deberá pagar por esto.

.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo mocosa!? – Se sobresalto el profesor dejando en silencio a la clase - ¡Tú serás la suspendida aquí! Y olvídate de aprobar mi materia…

.

-Claro que no, usted es el que está mal aquí – aclaro- en primer lugar, tranquilamente, podría denunciarlo por complicidad en un caso de abuso a un estudiante solo por hacer la vista gorda, por eso agradezca que solo hare que lo suspendan, en segundo lugar; como aquí "no hay culpable" la escuela o el curso debe hacerse cargo de los daños a mis bienes materiales pues como ve… están arruinados con varios insultos y en tercer lugar; si estos actos se agravan podrían despedirlo y mas por sus amenazas que obviamente tengo grabadas – finalizo sacando su celular de su bolsillo – se que usted podría alegar que no se pueden utilizar estos dispositivos en hora de clase no obstante al tenerlo en función antes de que estas comenzaran solo para registrar esta situación me libra de toda culpa – finalizo cambiando su semblante vacio a una simpática sonrisa – En otras palabras… haga su trabajo o absténgase a las consecuencias.

.

Si Subaru pensaba que su compañera era extraña ahora decía que además de eso era bastante astuta, dejo totalmente al curso en silencio y al profesor aturdido. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho no tenia error, eso si ahora le tendrían un poco de miedo.

.

-¡A DIRECCION MUKAMI! – grito confiado de que no se cumpliría ni la mitad de lo que la pelinegra había dicho.

.

-De acuerdo… - tomo sus cosas y salió del salón tranquilamente con el cuchicheo de sus compañeros detrás.

.

Sin embargo todo lo predicho se cumplió, no solo lo suspendieron es mas lo despidieron de un día para otro, Ruki se había encargado muy bien de eso al enterarse. Pues como todos sabían Karl Heinz era el mayor benefactor de aquella institución y el director tenía muy presente que la familia Mukami era protegida de este, entonces para ahorrarse problemas se deshizo del profesor y compro nuevamente todos los libros dañados.

.

El rumor no se hizo esperar y al otro día, más de media escuela se había enterado de que un nuevo profesor entraba por el "traslado" de otro. Para que no fuera tan evidente el efecto del hecho, la dirección explico que el profesor se traslado a otra institución por motivos de mudanza. Eso basto para acallar las voces aunque no para calmar a las chicas que escracharon el pupitre de Ahome. ¿El motivo de su odio? Pues la habían visto colgarse y salir del brazo con el idol de la escuela, es mas ellas no eran las únicas, según otras compañeras de un curso superior, Kou las dejaba hablando solas para irse con ella ¡Era inaceptable! Y no solo eso, varias también la vieron con los hermanos de la estrella, con los trillizos y el menor de los Sakamaki. Se estaba quedando con todos y ellos no reaccionaban según ellas. Ni siquiera el primer intento de intimidación funciono, tampoco cuando las más grandes fueron a hablarle de frente pues solo con palabras logro que la dejaran de fastidiar, pero estaban seguras de lo que harían no fallaría.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Aho-chan estas bien? –pregunto dudosa Yui, esta solo asintió porque estaba ocupada en beber su bebida, si bien no podían estar solas se las arreglaba para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Era el primer receso y la oji violetas prefirió dejar al albino solo para no molestarlo tanto, ya habían "arreglado" sus diferencias, es mas no hizo falta por que se dirigían la palabra como siempre. Este no pregunto por nada de lo ocurrido asi que no le dio importancia y siguió igual – Me entere que algunos grados superiores te molestaron… escuche a unas compañeras hablar y… - no pudo seguir por que Ahome palmeo su espalda.

.

-Está bien, si les das más importancia de la que se merecen caerás en ese estúpido juego y realmente no tengo ganas de tratar con idiotas y mucho menos de jugar a algo tan estúpido – explico sonriente para tranquilizar a su amiga – Por otro lado… ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Voy a golpearte~ - advirtió.

.

-Nfu~ pensé que te habías olvidado de que estaba aquí S-M Neko-chan~ (gatita sadomasoquista) - dijo la cantarina voz de Laito. Estaban sentados en los escalones de una escalera no tan concurrida, Yui y Ahome se encontraban unos dos o tres más arriba que el castaño que solo se dedicaba a mirarlas y cruzar palabras de vez en cuando – No puedo evitarlo tienes muy buenas piernas – confeso con voz melosa- y esas medias altas solo hacen que quiera descubrirlas mas- no pudo seguir por que la azabache le había tirado un caramelo justo en la frente -¡Auch! No seas así ¿Qué un hombre no puede alagarte?

.

-No si ese hombre quiere hacer más que alagarme, además estábamos hablando tranquilamente… Hm… ¡Ah! Cierto – recordó ganándose la atención de la rubia y el castaño- ¿Ustedes también van a comenzar con clase de danza? – pregunto entusiasta.

.

Realmente no era problema estar juntos es mas con Laito lo que más trataba de hacer era guiar su atención a otro tema, a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar algo que tenía en común con este que no tardo en decir sus estilos favoritos mientras tanto Yui recordaba las "clases de danza" que tuvo con el azabache mayor, solo por eso le dio un gran escalofrió. Sin embargo lo ignoro y continuo con la charla que estaba volviéndose amena, era bastante de su agrado poder aprovechar estas situaciones. Por otro lado, unas jóvenes del curso del oji-verdes los estaban observando y aunque no pudiesen escuchar lo que decían no les agrado ni un poco la estrecha relación que "parecía" tener este con la "La zorra de primero".

.

.

.

 **Narra Subaru**

.

.

.

Esto si que era bastante extraño, no solo el hecho de acabar de enterarme que Ahome tenía mi número de teléfono si no lo que me había pedido a través de un mensaje "Trae tu bolso a la puerta del baño de mujeres de educación física, procura que no te siga ni vea nadie. PD: ¡No me ignores!". Y sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos fui, ¿acaso pensaba que era su sirviente o algo así? ¡Tsk! Solo… porque compartimos más tiempo desde aquel festival… No pude evitar recordarla en aquella Yukata, lo que hizo sonrojarme, se veía muy hermosa y me había divertido tanto esa noche, lo único que me dejo disconforme fue ese sentimiento al dejarla sola. Y tal vez fue ese argumento lo que me motivo más a cumplir con lo que me pidió.

.

Lo hice con toda la vergüenza del mundo, me adentre a aquellos pasillos y ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Llegue a la puerta del baño de mujeres pero nada.

.

-Perfecto. – escuche que susurraron detrás de mí y después, sin poder oponer resistencia, una mano tiro de mi hacia adentro.

.

-¡Tsk! ¿¡Pero qué rayos-!? - ¿De qué rayos trataba eso? ¿Por qué estaba dentro de las duchas de las mujeres? Y ¿Por qué Ahome solo la cubría una toalla? Parpadee un par de veces para asegurarme de que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión o imaginación mía. Ella… estaba toda mojada con una toalla blanca cubriendo desde sus pechos hasta solo por apenas debajo del muslo y con su cabello pegado al cuerpo. No pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo y solo fui consciente de lo que hacía cuando sentí calor, demasiado calor y mucho mas en mi rostro, debía ser por el vapor de las duchas me asegure.

.

-¡Hey Subaru despierta! – y palmeo mi pecho para después arrastrarme a un costado.

.

-¿pero qué haces? – intente gritar pero ella tapo mi boca con su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su toalla.

.

-No grites podrían escucharnos ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto seria logrando que me acalorara aun mas ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

.

\- ¡N-no! ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí? –pregunte nervioso y mire en distintas direcciones dándome cuenta de donde me encontraba.

.

-¡Tranquilo! No hay nadie aquí adentro, todas se fueron por eso te hice entrar. - ¡Maldición! – Me alegra que hayas venido – suspiro con alivio y poso su mano en mi brazo para después ir deslizándola hacia abajo. No sabía porque pero estaba sudando más de lo normal, el calor del lugar y ella me estaban alterando más de lo que esperaba. -¡Genial! ¡Qué bueno que lo trajiste! – me despertó al tomar mi bolso lo que me causo alivio y ¿Decepción? Pero… ¿Por qué?

.

-Bueno… eso es lo que querías ahora me voy – sentencié para irme pero me detuvo nuevamente.

.

-¡Detente! Necesito pedirte un favor mas- comento tímidamente.

.

-¡Tsk! En primer lugar ¿Para que me querías aquí? No quise preguntar pero no te cumpliré otro favor si no me dices que pasa.

.

-Está bien – y resoplo con cansancio para después ponerse a hurgar en mi bolso. Y de la nada saco una bolsa que nunca había visto, es mas ¡Nunca puse esa bolsa en mi bolso! Antes de que lo cerrara le arrebate de las manos lo que saco y lo abrí ¿Para qué rayos lo hice? Se la devolví al instante y tome mi bolso.

.

-¿¡Que hace eso en mi bolso!?- exigí saber.

.

-¡Shh! ¡Silencio! No es para tanto… solo es un sostén y mis bragas, nada mas… - comento como si fuera lo más normal.

.

-¡Ya se que son! No es como si nunca yo…. ¡tsk! –grite y me volvió a hacer gestos para que hablara mas bajo - ¿Qué hacen ahí, en mi bolso?

.

-Eres un exagerado por eso no sabía si pedírtelo pero bueno… - resoplo con cansancio- hace más de dos meses que guardo en tu bolso mi ropa interior para la hora de gimnasia y ni cuenta te diste.

.

-¿P-por que? – abrace aun mas mi bolso, eso quería decir que en todo este tiempo pude haber abierto mi bolso y encontrarme con su ropa interior. Sentí como se agolpaba mas el calor en mi rostro, esta chica estaba haciendo lo que quería conmigo y no podía permitirlo.

.

-¿Por qué? – se pregunto y poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, en sus llamativos labios – Bueno… pensé que era el lugar más seguro para dejarla por si esto llegaba a ocurrir. – la mire con duda y supo a lo que me refería- ya sabes, ninguno de nuestros compañeros se anima a meterse contigo y menos con tus cosas no como con las mías – y desvió un poco la mirada- De acuerdo, después de gimnasia me metí a bañar y cuando quise salir de la ducha no encontré mi ropa deportiva solo tenía esta toalla y mi otra ropa interior. – Comento sin sentimiento alguno- después cuando me dirigí a mi casillero tampoco estaba mi otra ropa. Escuche que me gritaron algo y que salían corriendo mientras reían. ¡Tsk! No me mires así… - Y se abrazo a sí misma, con razón no había nadie. Resople con fuerza, eso me hizo enojarme bastante por algún motivo y aunque no me contesto porque desde que ingreso a la escuela guardaba su ropa interior en mi bolso, el hecho de que la estuvieran molestando ahora era más importante. La vi titiritar un poco y automáticamente me quite la chaqueta y la coloque encima de sus hombros. Esta me miro algo sorprendida y sonrojada – Su…

.

-Tienes que cambiarte cuanto antes, después nos encargaremos de esas idiotas – aparte mis manos para volver a tomar mi bolso. No quería dejarla sola, no otra vez…. Tenía que admitirlo ella era la única que se preocupaba por mi y muy en el fondo lo sabía, desde lo académico con los trabajos y alentándome a seguir hasta en lo personal, ella había logrado adentrarse bastante en tan poco tiempo. – Ahora te conseguiré algo de ropa- asegure en voz baja pensando en cómo lo haría.

.

-Está bien… - tomo su celular, escribió algo rápido, lo guardo y sonó mi móvil- ahí tienes las medidas… - susurro aferrándose a mi chaqueta… "¿Su aroma quedara impregnada en ella?" me pregunte sin dejar de verla. Salí de mi ensimismamiento para decirle que volvería pronto, solo tenía que ir a la tienda de la escuela y volver.

.

Me dispuse a irme pero tomo mi mano impidiéndome avanzar, la observe y tenía la mirada gacha viendo como sus pequeños dedos apresaban los míos, después de unos instantes, lentamente, levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente con unos ojos llenos de ilusión. En ese momento pude jurar que me desarmo por completo, solo ver su rostro levemente sonrojado me quito el aire y su pequeña mano aferrada a la mía me hizo creer que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

.

Inconscientemente deslice mis ojos de sus orbes violetas a sus rosados labios entre abiertos. Eran tan malditamente hipnotizantes, que me obligaron a abrir los míos en búsqueda de un poco de aire. Sentí como mi boca se secaba quedando completamente indefenso ante cualquier sensación y deseo.

.

De pronto vi como sus temblorosos labios se abrían un poco mas para poder respirar y después esbozar un "Gracias" con una voz bastante aterciopelada. Fue como si hubiera sido una caricia, que segundos más tarde, se curvaron en una sonrisa.

.

"Desperté" bastante aturdido y sonrojado de aquel clima, asentí rápidamente y me dirigí a cumplir con lo que debía hacer. Tenía que salir rápidamente de aquel lugar sino… no sabría de lo que sería capaz.

.

.

.

 **Narración Normal**

.

.

.

Después de que Subaru saliera de las duchas Ahome se dio el permiso para suspirar, no debía hacer esas cosas y lo sabía muy bien sin embargo no pudo resistirse, le había tomado mucho cariño al albino y realmente quería tratarlo bien.

.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los costados y se dispuso a colocarse su ropa interior y arreglarse el cabello, esto recién comenzaba.

.

Por otro lado el albino se encontraba caminando a toda velocidad hacia la tienda, incluso choco con algunas personas en el camino pero mucho no le importo, estaba cayendo en cuenta de sus pensamientos, en la situación en la que había estado y más que nada él lo deseo hacer. Un gruñido frustrante se escucho desde su pecho, tenia que calmarse.

.

Cuando llego a la tienda, reviso su celular y encontró la lista, de la misma forma en que la leyó se lo pidió a la vendedora; Pantalones, camisa, saco o suéter, medias y zapatos. No cuestiono el porqué de cada una de las cosas, solo se limito a tratar de calmarse.

.

-¿El suéter de qué color joven? Estos son los modelos y colores; crema, lila claro, blanco, negro y azul- señalo la vendedora y la palabra "mierda" apareció en su mente. Pensó en enviarle un mensaje pero tampoco podría ser tan inútil como no saber qué color llevarle. Se lo pensó algunos momentos y dijo "Blanco" sin embargo al instante se arrepintió y pidió un poco más de tiempo. Y considero que no podía pasarse toda la noche decidiendo y mas porque su compañera estaba semi desnuda en un baño, se sonrojo un poco ante el recuerdo y se decidió por el lila claro - ¿Y las medias cortas o largas? - ¿Pero que acaso había que hacer una elección para todo? ¡Asi no terminaría nunca! Contesto secamente "cortas", pago por la ropa, la tomo y se fue.

.

Los pantalones eran de a cuadros como los de el, la camisa blanca, el suéter lila claro, las medias CORTAS blancas y los zapatos comunes.

Aun seguía con su bolso así que pensó dejarlo en el salón antes de seguir, total estaba de paso pero se detuvo en el camino. En el patio central, más bien en una estatua, estaban colgadas las ropas de gimnasia y clases de la azabache. Sintió como la ira le recorría las venas y mucho mas por ese cartel de "Zorra regalada" que se encontraba titulando la escena. Todo estaba preparado para que la persona que lo tomase quedara mal pero no le importo, cuando se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar, el más alto de los Mukami se le adelanto, tomo la ropa y bastante enojado esbozo un tenebroso "¿Quién hizo esto?". Se dijo así mismo que el podría encargarse del asunto, ahora lo primordial era darle algo con que vestirse a la azabache.

.

Unos minutos antes el idol de la escuela estaba rodeado por sus "lindas" fans, realmente a veces se cansaba de ellas pero por respeto e imagen les dirigía la palabra.

.

-Kou-kun ven con nosotras~ - sugirió una joven de cabellos rubios largos.

.

-¡si por favor! Iremos a ver algo muy divertido, de seguro te gustara – aseguro otra.

.

-Hmm~ si ustedes lo dicen debe ser así gatitas~ - acepto pensando que sería cualquier tontería.

.

Por su lado las fans pensaron que a Kou le parecería gracioso pues el solia reírse mucho de las desgracias de los demás. Se encaminaron hacia el patio donde habían preparado aquella escena, preguntándose si aun la azabache estaba encerrada llorando en las duchas.

.

-¿Veamos donde esta? – pregunto entusiasta el rubio, una de sus "gatitas" le señalo el lugar mientras que con las demás reía, haciendo comentarios bastantes desubicados pero cuando decidieron ver el rostro del idol lo encontraron con un semblante serio. Estas se sorprendieron y notaron que uno de sus hermanos recogía MUY molesto las ropas de aquella muchacha. - ¿Fueron ustedes? – pregunto, algunas respondieron "si" entre risas pensando que el solo quería jugarles una broma – Oww veo que se divirtieron bastante ¿lo del pupitre y las amenazas no les fue suficiente? – y esta vez si las asusto puesto que se acero bastante a ellas - ¿Pensaron que podrían hacer esto y aun así salir ilesas? – en cuanto quisieron retroceder mas chocaron con alguien.

.

-Así que… ¿Ellas fueron? – pregunto molesto Azusa evitándoles el paso.

.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Asi que ustedes hicieron todo esto? – repitió furioso el castaño ganándose la atención de todo el publico.

.

-¡Espera! Solo es una broma se lo están tomando muy en serio – se defendió una de ellas- después de todo no fue mi idea – y asi fue como discutieron entre ellas sin embargo no les duro mucho.

.

-No importa a quien se le ocurrió o quien lo hizo ahora deben responsabilizarse de sus actos- sentenció Ruki mientras se acercaba al grupo con dos profesores caminando detrás de el. En cuanto había visto la ropa, enfureció bastante pero supo que no serviría solo matarlas, sabía que a esa clase de gente le dolía mas perder el prestigio y ser "deshonrado" en publico así que fue en busca de unos profesores, haría que esas personas no pudieran entrar a una escuela tan lujosa nunca más, entre otras cosas.

.

-¡Y más vale que digan la verdad!- reclamo Yuma al terminar de juntar las ropas y entregarle el cartel a un profesor.

.

-Se los dije~ - canturreo Kou para después giñar el ojo.

.

-Iré a buscar… a Ahome – le susurro Azusa a Ruki antes de desaparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

Subaru, por su parte, no sabía cómo volver a entrar a las duchas ¿Tendría que llamarla o solo entrar? Y… ¿Si había alguien dentro? Por suerte sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando una mano le hizo gestos de que entrara, este obedeció e ingreso. Y nuevamente, antes de poder emitir alguna palabra, observo detenidamente a su querida compañera; esta vez solo la cubría su chaqueta abotonada y su cabello estaba más arreglado. El contraste de la chaqueta y su pálida piel era increíble incluso sus piernas parecían más largas y contorneadas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar de verla y centrarse en lo que debía hacer antes de que aquella pregunta "¿Su aroma quedara impregnado en mi chaqueta?" hiciera aun más estragos en su confundida mente.

.

El albino le entrego la ropa y decidió esperarla afuera después de un "Gracias, gracias, gracias" de parte de la azabache. Si seguía ahí el calor de las duchas podría hacerlo sonrojar aun más. Su espera no fue ardua, pues no se tardo mucho.

.

-Hm… - estiro sus brazos- Ahora si estoy bien – comento sonriente; el pantalón que tenia le calzaba perfecto y es mas cuando se giro para ver si alguien venia por el pasillo, el albino pudo notar que resaltaba aun mas sus moldeados glúteos, al parecer también hacia calor fuera de las duchas pues la sangre volvió a agolparse en sus mejillas . También llevaba la camisa y el suéter bien puestos y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta - ¡Perfecto! Ahora quiero ir a dejar esto al salón – señalo la bolsa donde suponía que llevaba su demás ropa- y ahí te pagare por todo lo que gastaste, tengo que admitir que me encanto el color del suéter – sonrió con sinceridad.

.

-N-no hace falta – aseguro para ponerse a caminar junto a ella – tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento – dijo en voz baja.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Agradecimiento por que? – pregunto divertida deteniendo su caminar. El solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado.

.

-Tú ya lo sabes… - comento aun más bajo y ante un "no te escucho" de la azabache se exalto - ¡Tsk! Por los trabajos y esas cosas….

.

-Hmm… ¿Estás seguro que fue solo por eso? – presiono con una voz cantarina.

.

-¡Si te digo que es por eso, es por eso!

.

-Está bien… - finalizo tranquilamente pero antes de seguir dijo – En este corto tiempo que llevamos juntos pude aprender a leerte un poco y créeme que se diferenciar muy bien cuando te quedan o no palabras que decir… Subaru – Aseguro y pronuncio su nombre como si estuviera saboreándolo. Este volvió a exaltarse y quiso contestarle con algún insulto pero no pudo, el solo quería llegar a su salón, que terminaran las clases y volver a su casa para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado tranquilamente. "¿Quería pensar?" simplemente no lo pudo creer porque ella _no_ tenía nada que ver con él, _no_ debía entrometerse y por ende _no_ tenia porque pensar en ella.

.

-¡Ahome! – Grito por el pasillo Azusa - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto relativamente rápido. Luego la recorrió con la mirada.

.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien Azusa- comento acercándose a su primo- ¿ves? Ya estoy vestida, Subaru me ayudo a conseguir ropa- señalo dejando muy mal parado al albino ante los ojos del azabache. Sin embargo, en vez de reprocharle, suspiro, el no había llegado a tiempo y si el oji-rojos, no tenia porque enojarse con el, la culpa era de esas malcriadas.

.

-Gracias, Subaru-san… - inclino su cabeza hacia el logrando exaltarlo – a partir de ahora yo cuidare de ella… así que puedes irte tranquilo – de cierta forma le estaba sacando un peso de encima pero quería saber que sucedería ahora- En este momento… el director esta…. hablando con las chicas que hicieron esto… Ahome – llamo la atención de la nombrada – debemos ir para alla. – esta solo asintió, se despidió del albino agradeciéndole por todo y se retiro con su primo aun teniendo la chaqueta de su compañero en brazos.

.

Como Ruki prometió logro que esas muchachas quedaran realmente MAL ante los directivos, la reunión era entre los Mukami, los directivos y las alumnas de distintos años. Ahome explico todo lo que había pasado, mostrando pruebas grabadas o fotos desde el celular y en cuanto las fans de su primo quisieron presionarlos con su llanto o con mentiras sobre que ella era "una zorra que las había obligado a llegar a esa situación" Kou se canso y remarco el apellido MUKAMI; eran familia y ella podía relacionarse con quien quisiera.

.

Bueno, realmente, se elevo bastante la voz en aquella reunión y se tardo bastante llegando casi a la hora de finalizar las clases pero se logro; las expulsaron del colegio reubicándolas en otro de menos categoría, citaron a sus padres o sus tutores para dentro de unos días para dar mejores explicaciones aunque tuvieran suficiente evidencia, solo un caso de abuso no era suficiente para sacarlas de la institución sin embargo esa no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, lo que facilito bastante la decisión.

.

Luego de salir de dirección, Yuma le pidió a Ahome que les explicara bien lo que sucedió al llegar a la casa pues ellos aun no sabían quien había sido realmente el que la ayudo, ella solo dijo "Una amiga pudo conseguirme ropa" para no meter en problemas al albino, pero Azusa lo vio asi que no le quedaba otra, al llegar se los diría.

Cuando pensó en el oji-rojos recordó que aun tenia su chaqueta, iba a lavarla y luego entregársela, realmente se había portado muy bien con ella y ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella.

.

.

.

Justo cuando sonó la campana se dirigía a su curso, así que espero que se vaciaran un poco los pasillos para adentrarse a su salón. Cuando se dispuso a hacerlo vio salir a Subaru de este con los dos bolsos y eso la sorprendió bastante ¿El estaba por tomarse la molestia de llevárselo?

.

-¡Ah! Pensé que ibas a tardar más por eso yo…. ¡Solo tómalo! – lo coloco en sus brazos con poca sutileza- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto mirando hacia un costado.

.

-Las expulsaron- comento llanamente sentía su rostro calentarse ¿Por qué?

.

-Hmm.. Qué bueno, menos molestias… Ah… - coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza. – tengo que irme sino me dejaran… otra vez – y se encamino hacia la salida.

.

-¡Gracias! – grito Ahome desde su lugar, ella debía esperar hasta que sus primos salieran de sus salones asi que andaría por ahí un poco más, el albino ante su agradecimiento se detuvo un momento para después continuar. ¿Qué debería haberle respondido? ¿"De nada" "cuando quieras" "No vuelvas a causarme problemas"? Su cabeza parecía no poder procesar la situación por eso prefirió guardar silencio e intentar acallar su mente que no estaba haciendo más que estragos con los recuerdos y pensamientos de aquella jornada.

.

De sus labios emitió un quejido y luego toco su garganta; estaba realmente sediento.

.

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan! :D espero les haya gustado, creo que esta vez logre que se acercaran mas ewe recuerden dejarme un review de que les parecio (me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones) . Intentare actualizar los mas pronto posible. ¡No leemos pronto! :D


	18. CAPITULO 17

**¡Buenas! aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de Mil agujas :D Muchas gracias a sus comentarios y por tomarse un tiempito para leer mi fic. ¡Recuerden comentarme que les pareció el nuevo cap!**

 **.**

 **Para los que no lo saben comence un AU (universo alterno) de SubaruxAhome (Ojo eso no significa spoiler, aun no me decido con quien va a quedar Ahome x'D) Se llama "El aroma del Encuentro" el albino tiene 19 años y es mozo en esta historia ewe (fantasia cumplida) Lo invito a darse una vuelta y a darle una oportunidad :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen sin embargo si la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narra Ahome**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gracias" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, realmente ese día había sido muy cansador. Primero aquellas idiotas y mis enormes ganas de dejarlas agonizando, la situación de las duchas con Subaru que fue MUY vergonzosa y la explicación a mis primos. Obviamente a ellos no pude explicarles todos con lujo de detalles si no me encerrarían y no me dejarían volver a asistir a la escuela.

.

Por otra parte, Subaru se comporto muy bien conmigo algo bastante inusual… se que es una persona amable pero no suele mostrarlo mucho que digamos. Ciertamente toda la situación fue muy embarazosa y confusa, no lo había meditado bien anteriormente pero ahora que lo hacía no podía evitar sonrojarme un poco, incluso me pareció guapo el albino. Me di un golpe en las mejillas y deseche ese pensamiento, no tenia que olvidar porque estaba ahí, por distraerme pasaban ese tipo de acercamientos y además se rebeló uno de mis escondites… ¡Maldición! Ahora será un problema guardar mi ropa interior en su bolso, puede que se moleste o ande perseguido todo el tiempo. Resople con cansancio mientras "prestaba atención" a las ultimas horas de clase antes de irme a mi casa; otro problema más.

.

Unos profesores dejaron trabajos prácticos para este fin de semana largo y eran de a grupo, al parecer la palabra "grupo" le causa cierto estupor a mi querido compañero cada vez que la oye. Esta vez, habíamos quedado que estudiaríamos en mi casa. En primera instancia se rehusó rotundamente alegando que era inútil exponiendo, nuevamente, su idea de hacerlo por separado. Gracias a mi "persuasión" pude hacerle entender que era necesario que trabajáramos en grupo, no estaba mal ver que podía ir haciendo cada uno por su lado pero no había otra alternativa. Bueno en ese punto me dio la razón pero según el mi casa "era una trampa" o algo por el estilo, otra vez intente convencerlo y entre ida y vuelta lo logre. ¡Bien! Mis primos tampoco se negaban pero sabía que sería complicado, son DEMASIADO celosos y no lo van a dejar en paz. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Solo es por la escuela ¿verdad?

.

Suspire pesadamente, también sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho y no sabía definirla. Intente ignorarla un poco y la persistente mirada de Subaru y el sonido del timbre, lograron despertarme. Tome lo que había preparado para el receso de hoy, le dirigí una mirada de complicidad a mi compañero de banco que no tardo en hacerme un desprecio, girar su rostro y comenzar a caminar.

.

Así era siempre, de en seguida alcance su paso, le pregunte que le había parecido la clase entre otras cosas y me contestaba monosílabos; estaba molesto o avergonzado o las dos cosas "para variar".

.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – pregunte con verdadero interés, este se detuvo en la fila del bar que estábamos haciendo y me miro de reojo.

.

-Nada…

.

-¿De veras? – a mi no me engaña, Doña cólera o "Tsun", como lo llamaba para mis adentros, siempre le ocurría algo si estaba pensativo.

.

-¿No puedo estar tranquilo un día? ¡Solo eso pido! ¡Tsk! – levanto mas la voz para mi disgusto. No soy una persona que se preocupa mucho por lo que piensen los demás sin embargo con lo que ocurrió hace unos días tenía que mantener mi perfil bajo. No quería más problemas por estupideces.

.

-No hacía falta que gritaras- le reproche mirándolo a los ojos lo que causo que mirase hacia otro lado- ¡Ah! – exclame, ya sabía que pasaba. Me acerque un poco más a él y le susurre- ¿Es por lo de mi ropa interior en tu bolso? – pregunte inocentemente.

.

-¿¡Eh!? – se exalto llamando la atención de los demás alumnos. Tenía MUCHAS ganas de reírme pero si lo hacía sería peor, le susurre un "cálmate" y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se encontraba completamente colorado, por lo que supe que mi intriga era su malestar. - ¡Claro que sí! – se quejo en voz baja volviendo a la fila. Y en vez de seguir indagando compramos nuestras bebidas y nos dispusimos a caminar por el pasillo – En realidad… - comento sin mirarme- no es como si me importase mucho solo que… ¡Tsk! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué guardaba mi ropa interior en tu bolso? – Dije con sarcasmo- ¿Qué ibas a hacer si te encontrabas con ella?

.

Vi como intento modular alguna palabra sin mucho éxito, se puso completamente colorado después de un vacio de un segundo- ¡Tsk! ¡Nada! Te diría que la quitases… Además no me refería solo a eso… - comento lo último con un tono de voz baja. Se detuvo y me vio de reojo y al parecer noto mis dudas- No… no pensé que te molestaba tanta gente… - esbozo seria y suavemente. Realmente no me espere aquello ¿Qué le debía decir? ¿Acaso estaba mas atento a mi? Al parecer, por la forma en la que me miraba, pudo notar algo que lo sobresalto y lo obligo a girar el rostro- ¡no es como si me interesara que te sucediese! solo…

.

-¡Aho-chan! –grito la rubia para llamar mi atención mientras se acercaba bajo la mirada atenta de Ayato.

.

-¡Yui! – la recibí en cuanto nos alcanzo, escuche que Subaru murmuraba algo pero lo ignore. Ciertamente, la semana anterior en la que ocurrió el incidente, el albino me hacia compañía sin reñirme tanto y en un estado de vigilia ¿No me digas que…? ¡Cierto, Yui! - ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sonriéndole.

.

-Eso quería preguntarte yo, escuche lo que sucedió no pensé que serian capaces de tanto… -reflexiono seriamente- De todas formas ¿Ya estas bien?

.

-Pff – rei para aliviarla- en ningún momento estuve mal, además no habrá "una próxima vez".

.

-Eso es porque eres tú, Aho-chan… - sonrió. ¡Qué lindo es tener amigos! Realmente esto se siente bien.

.

-¡Oye! ¡Bombón! – llamo mi atención Ayato con ese estúpido apodo que me había puesto. Por más que le reproche me sigue llamando así y le advertí que si lo hacía con uno de mis primos presentes, cualquiera de estos lo mordería a golpes. – Pensé que te habían acorralado lo suficiente pero veo que sigues aquí… - alardeo pensando que esas idiotas iban a intimarme lo suficiente para abandonar la escuela- Hm? ¿Qué es eso? – y señalo mi tupper.

.

-HOLA, AYATO. Son unas magdalenas que prepare, si te comportas te convidare algunas.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡No decidas eso tu sola! – me reprocho Subaru.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa Subaru? ¡Más respeto hacia Oree-sama!

.

Y asi comenzaron una pequeña discusión que termino en unos asientos del patio, bastante lejos del lugar donde Subaru y yo solemos pasar los recesos. Yui fue a comprar unos refrescos para ella y el pelirrojo, cuando volvió comenzamos a comer y a intentar "charlar". Realmente el albino y el pelirrojo sí que se la pasan peleando por cualquier cosa pero se ve que no les desagrada del todo estar juntos, bueno… después de todo son hermanos.

.

Mire de reojo a la rubia y la vi bastante pálida, a ella fue a la que mas alimente a pesar de que se opusiera. Tuve ganas de regañarlos a ambos por tenerla en tal estado sin embargo hasta que ellos no lo noten no harán absolutamente nada al respeto. Solo espero que la oji-rosas pueda sobrevivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narración Subaru:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de esa merienda interrumpida, las clases terminaron normalmente. Con Ahome habíamos quedado en que mañana iría a su casa "relativamente" temprano, aunque no esperaba que realmente fuese así. ¡Me cito a las 17hs! ¿Pero en qué rayos pensaba cuando acepte? Esperaba que fuese más tarde, me solía levantar a las 15:30hs /16hs y siempre me quedo 20 minutos mirando la tapa de mi ataúd para poder despejarme. Eso me paso por andar contestándole con monosílabos…

.

Es que… ciertamente a veces no podía evitar pensar, al mirarla, en el estado en el que se encontraba cuando entre por primera vez a las duchas. ¡Rayos! Siento como el calor se agolpa nuevamente en mis mejillas y empiezo a sentir reseca la garganta. ¡No debería estar pasándome esto! Me costara mucho olvidar aquel suceso. No solo por el hecho de que estaba prácticamente desnuda si no por lo idiotizado que quede al detallar, mejor, con la mirada sus labios. Nunca les había prestado tanta atención… y sin darme cuenta también me relamí los míos en un acto reflejo. No pudo haber sido más penosa aquella situación…

.

-Grr… ¡maldita sea! – exclame en voz baja, ya no aguantaba más la sed, era sumamente irritante y entonces decidí ir a buscarla. ¿Dónde rayos estaba la rubia? Seguí buscando hasta que percibí su aroma proveniente de una de las casetas más alejadas de la mansión. "perfecto" pensé, cuando llegue esta se sorprendió e intento darme algún tema de conversación con intenciones de desviar mis motivos ¿Tanto se me notaba en la cara?

.

Se levanto y de los nervios se le cayó el libro que con tanta emoción estaba leyendo anteriormente. En cuanto se agacho para tomarlo me arroje sobre ella; quedando ella boca arriba y yo encima suyo aprisionando sus manos con las mías. Y como de costumbre, empezó a rogarme que me detuviera y todo lo demás pero no podía. Solté una de sus manos, despeje el área del cuello y lamí su suave piel. Ni siquiera la había mordido y ya estaba mareándome con el aroma que desprendía.

.

De repente me detuve al recordar lo que me había dicho la vez pasada "Por favor Subaru-kun… hazlo en un lugar en el que no se note mucho" por eso descendí, me hice lugar entre sus piernas y deje mi boca a la altura de sus muslos.

.

-¡S-subaru-kun! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – se quejo intentando zafarse provocando que apretara un poco mas el agarre de sus pierna.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Quédate quieta o te matare! Esto era lo que querías ¿verdad? ¡Así que no te quejes! – realmente ya no aguantaba más y lo único que me faltaba era que ella comenzara a llorar. La oji-rosa pareció recordar y un violento sonrojo azoto sus mejillas. Reí con burla - ¿Con que ya recordaste? – esta asintió y quiso responder algo mas, sin embargo no la deje proceder al clavar mis colmillos en su pálida piel.

.

-¡Arg! Su…Subaru-kun… - pronuncio mi nombre entrecortadamente y me fue muy agradable. Su sangre como siempre sabía muy bien pero esta vez estaba bastante sediento, no me conformaría rápidamente.

.

Entonces pensé en Yui y en lo que había provocado en mi cuando llego a la mansión. Siempre me pareció una chica frágil pero que de vez en cuando sacaba algo de coraje y se anima a contestar, aunque eso después le costara MUCHO. Ella me confesó que de entre todos mis hermanos yo era el único con el que podía hablar de ciertas cosas, porque realmente la escuchaba, aunque fuese un poco bruto con ella. Cuando me lo dijo me sonroje de sobremanera, me gustaba mucho su sangre, atormentarla, búrlame de ella, avergonzarla y en definitiva me gustaba. Pero nunca me anime a pensar en algo más que eso, simplemente no podía. Me molestaba mucho que cediera tan fácilmente ante mis demás hermanos y si le gustara aunque sea un poco intentaría resistirse pero ¡Ni eso!

.

Deje de morderla para mirarla, estaba agitada y con su mano en mi hombro. Sentí que algo se removió dentro de mí y me dedique a beber de su otro muslo, arrancándole un par de quejidos en el proceso. No importase cuanto bebiera seguía con mucha sed, me encontré totalmente perdido en aquel nuevo sentimiento y recordé el motivo de mi estado. La pelinegra se atrevía a seguir haciendo estragos en mí aunque no estuviese presente. Intente convencerme a mí mismo de que solo la ayude porque me sentí en compromiso y nada más.

.

Me reí internamente de mi mismo, realmente no me aferro a nada porque yo mismo termino destruyéndolo al no hacer nada al respecto, es lo que sucederá con Yui, con mi madre y con ell si sigue acercándose. Si me separo lo suficiente todos estarán bien.

Ese pensamiento me dejo un sabor muy amargo en la boca a pesar de estar bebiendo de la rubia, me detuve y la mire nuevamente, suspire con cansancio y desvié mi mirada hacia la mansión.

.

-S-subaru-kun… -murmuro la oji-rosas.

.

-Es suficiente por hoy- sentencié y me levante al recoger su libro. Ahora que lo recuerdo a Ahome le había llamado la atención uno en el festival y estuve a punto de comprárselo… ¡Que idiota que soy! Volvi a la realidad cuando escuche a la rubia sentarse en un banco, me gire, deje su libro a centímetros de ella y me dirigí a mi cuarto; necesitaba estar solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos listos los pasteles y los emparedados – dijo con orgullo Ahome al dejar todo preparado para la llegada de Subaru. Realmente se había emocionado y aunque a Ruki y a los demás no les gustaba la idea era mucho mejor esto a que ella fuera a su casa y no pudieran vigilarlos.

.

-exacto, ya deja eso… - exclamo con cansancio Ruki- ¿Se juntan para comer o estudiar? – pregunto provocando una cara de "No importa lo que digas" en la pelinegra. –No entiendo para que lo invitas si no lo necesitas… como te ayude a realizar los ejercicios de los nuevos libros, puedo ayudarte con esto.

.

-Hm… ¡Ah! Vaya, vaya, vaya… -tarareo para acercarse con malicia al azabache que se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina- me parece a mí o… ¿alguien esta ce-lo-so? – remarco cada silaba haciendo un recorrido con su dedo índice desde su pecho hasta su nariz. Lo que incomodo un poco a Ruki.

.

-Yo no sé de qué estás hablando – fingió indiferencia

.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamo para después abrazarlo de costado- tu eres uno de mis caballeros de armadura dorada~ - canturreó la azabache y Ruki recordó que ella solía alardear de ellos así, desde que era una niña. El joven sonrió de costado y la miro con cariño.

.

-Es exactamente por eso- comento para después agregar- Mas te vale no olvidarlo – susurro deseando que así fuera.

.

-¡Eso nunca! – afirmo apretando un poco mas su agarre para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de su primo. Luego lo soltó y avanzo hasta la puerta de la cocina – Iré a preparar los libros~ ¡Ah! ¡Y ni se les ocurra intimidar a Subaru! – Advirtió girándose – Por lo menos no hasta que terminemos de estudiar – finalizo para giñar el ojo.

.

En cuanto abandono la cocina, Ruki, suspiro con pesadez. Después de tantos años la oji violetas seguía siendo su debilidad.

.

.

.

Exactamente a 17hs una limusina se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión Mukami, finalmente conocía su paradero. Anteriormente su compañera le había pedido llevar a la rubia pero el albino se negó rotundamente. Este bajo con pesadez, camino hasta la puerta y la golpeo. A los pocos segundos esta se abría para dejar ver a una azabache forcejeando con el idol de la familia.

.

El rubio armo bastante berrinche cuando se entero que vendría un Sakamaki a su casa, al igual que el castaño y el pelinegro menor. Sin embargo aceptaron que sería lo más "sensato" por eso desde las 16hs se encontraba a una sala de la puerta principal, el recibiría al invitado y arreglaría algunos "asuntos". Por eso en cuanto escucho que golpeaban la puerta y vio a su querida prima acercarse velozmente a esta y se echo a correr para llegar primero, causando una carrera entre los dos. La femenina lo empujo, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió mientras lo hacía a un lado, no era ninguna tonta sabía perfectamente que la "amabilidad" de Kou con los demás siempre tenía fines macabros.

.

-¡Buenas tardes Subaru! – lo recibió con felicidad y la mano de su primo abrió la puerta rápidamente arrancándole un quejido a esta.

.

-Buenas tardes~ Su-ba-ru-kun – fingió amabilidad- ¡qué alegría tenerte por aquí! Ven, entra.

.

-Ah…-fue lo único que esbozo el albino e ingreso a la mansión siguiendo al rubio que sostenía a su lado a Ahome. Esta picoteo su costilla y se zafo de su agarre para acercarse a su compañero. Sin embargo, en el corto tramo, la intercepto Azusa.

.

-Hola… Subaru-san – saludo tranquilamente y el mencionado solo asintió. El azabache menor sujeto la mano de su prima y la acaricio con su dedo pulgar, esta simplemente no sabía qué hacer sus queridos caballeros eran extremadamente celosos y los años que estuvieron separados solo empeoran las cosas.

.

Por su parte Subaru observo algo reacio la caricia que le estaba brindando Azusa a la ojivioletas y eso lo molesto.

.

-Hmm… miren que tenemos aqui– comento con sarcasmo Yuma al aparecer por la escalera-.

.

-¡Tsk!- se quejo, no tenía ganas de estar peleándose lo que sugería el tono del recién llegado. Demasiado tenia con su mente confundida para seguir juntando problemas.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada ricachón? –incito mas el castaño y el rubio rio. Por el contrario el ceño de Subaru se contrajo.

.

-Miro como se me da la gana ¿¡Algún problema!?

.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamo la azabache y miro seriamente a su invitado pero mucho mas a sus primos- Subaru es nuestro invitado asi que hay que tratarlo bien. Además… el solo vino a estudiar conmigo así que no nos interrumpan. –finalizo dejando disconforme a sus familiares.

.

-De acuerdo – dijo apareciéndose Ruki- Ahome tiene razón, a los invitados se los respeta –remarco mirando a sus hermanos- Bueno… ustedes ya pueden ir a hacer lo suyo, dentro de una hora pasare a ver si necesitan ayuda en algo-sentenció al final.

.

Y asi fue; Ahome y Subaru se retiraron a un jardín techado que se encontraba cerca de una biblioteca. Al albino le pareció un lugar ideal sobre todo porque era tranquilo. En el camino a este se permitió mirar un poco a su compañera; esta tenía la mitad superior del cabello recogido en una trenza, una remera de manga larga y hombros descubiertos de encaje, un pantalón corto de jean y unas zapatos de taco bajo.

.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mis primos- menciono la azabache sacándolo de su ensoñación y tomando asiento- son unos idiotas celosos – comento riendo.

.

-Hm… no importa, terminemos esto de una vez- dijo con fastidio. Ahome iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero se abstuvo, con el paso de los minutos lograría que el Tsun habitual volviera.

.

-¿En serio piensas dejarlos solos? – comento un indignado Kou

.

-Ese idiota… ¿Quién rayos se cree? – murmuro con enojo Yuma.

.

-Cálmense, no nos queda de otra – razono Ruki y cuando se giro a ver a sus hermanos observo como Azusa miraba desaprobatoriamente la pared. Suspiro con cansancio- Quédense tranquilos, lo tengo todo planeado.

.

.

Y en cuanto comenzaron a hacer los primeros ejercicios volvió el Subaru de siempre. Cada vez que se ponían a hacerlos los deberes se acoplaban muy bien, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba andar perdiendo tiempo de mas por eso podían concentrarse, consultarse y realizar sus deberes. Sin embargo el albino no pudo evitar distraerse unas cuantas veces para observar como la azabache hacia todo tipo de gestos mientras leía. Era bastante cómico y más cuando no entendía alguna parte del texto donde parecía echar humo por la cabeza. Así que sin saberlo esbozo algunas cuantas sonrisas siendo todas notadas por su compañera, que muy de vez en cuando, cometía la maldad de verlo directamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir descubierto y sonrojarse.

.

Obviamente también los berrinches se encontraban a la orden del día después de todo no podían evitarlo, eran personas con bastante carácter.

.

Tal como prometió, Ruki, se paso varias veces y aclaro varias de sus dudas. Este también se había sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del ojirojos a la hora de estudiar. Bueno… también sabía que era por su propia personalidad paciente lo que le permitía estar a Subaru tranquilo a la hora de preguntar.

.

A las 19hs se tomaron un descanso y comieron algunos pedazos de pasteles y emparedados que había preparado Ahome. Subaru se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida y su variedad, parecía como si realmente quisiera que el viniera a su casa. El solo pesarlo lo hizo ruborizarse un poco. Apoyo la taza de la que estaba bebiendo y dio un vistazo rapido hacia donde estaba su compañera. Esta se encontraba relamiendose los labios por la crema que habia quedado en estos. "¡Mierda!" penso, debia dejar de quedarse tan embobado cada vez que la miraba.

.

Luego de su corto receso siguieron con su trabajo, el albino pudo notar que varias veces la azabache se daba vuelta y murmuraba algo, lo que no sabia el era que los primos de esta intentaban acercarse de mas y eran espantados por Ruki, sin embargo el mayor de los Mukami no podia evitar querer espiar tambien.

.

-¡Bien! -se estiro la ojivioletas- ¡Por fin terminamos! - eran las 22hs de la noche cuando finalmente terminaron. Realmente los profesores se habian tomado muy en serio lo del "fin de semana" largo.

.

-grh- emitio la misma accion de su compañera y comenzo a guardar sus cosas mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras en el proceso- Con esto ya estamos bien... -finalizo y noto que la femenina lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. Elle se encontraba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos acunando su rostro. Y el hecho de que el notase que lo estaba mirando no provoco que se exaltara o dejara de mirarlo. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto molesto.

.

-Nop

.

-¿Entonces?

.

-¿Entonces que?

.

-¡Tsk! ¿Que tanto me miras? - pregunto ya irritado mientras desviaba su mirada de la de ella.

.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? - canturreo y despues entrecerro sus ojos.

.

-¿Que rayos te- no pudo terminar de protestar.

.

-Estoy feliz... -comento- de que hayas venido. Tal vez exagere un poco con la comida, mas bien con todo pero queria hacerte sentir comodo- revelo su verdadero interes desconcertando a su querido "Tsun" - aun asi... estas mas raro que de costumbre.

.

-Solo imaginas cosas - afirmo con voz dudosa ¿Como lo habia descubierto?

.

-Claro que no-contraresto rapidamente, bajo sus brazos y comenzo a dibujar lineas imaginarias en la mesa - desde hace unos dias que lo estas, pero hoy mas que nunca estas en otro mundo.

.

-Hm... -se sorprendio nuevamente- ¡Ya te lo dije! Imaginas cosas... - nego. Sin embargo luego recordo aquella vez en la limosina.

.

.

FLASH BACK DE SUBARU

.

.

-Subaru…-llamo mi atención con un casi inaudible susurro. Me gire y la vi, no podría describir su mirada en este momento, era una comprensiva, contemplativa y serena. Su tono de voz había sido tan aterciopelado que no pude evitar responderle también en susurros.

.

-Hmm.

.

-Dime… - dijo atravesándome con la mirada, en ese momento no escuchaba más que su voz - ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

.

¿Cómo? - ¿triste había dicho? Nuestras miradas parecían atravesarse mas, no pude ver ni una pizca de mentira ni de burla en su mirada. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué esperaba escuchar diciéndome eso? ¿Triste? ¿Yo estoy triste?... ¿así me ve ella?

.

Si… ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – repitió tranquilamente dejándome nuevamente sorprendido. Sé que quise decir algo, pero las palabras se trababan en mis labios, no salían. Solo podía mirarla.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

Ciertamente nunca le cuestiono el porque de la pregunta que tanto lo hizo dudar. Relamió un poco sus labios para asegurarse que podria modular aquellas palabras.

.

-¿Recuerdas... -llamo su atencion mirándola de reojo y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa - aquella vez en la que me preguntaste algo en la limosina de vuelta a la escuela? -finalizo con duda.

.

-¿Hm? Por su puesto que si - suspiro y se acomodo en el respaldo de la silla- te pregunte ¿porque estabas tan triste? - Subaru creyó que ella ya sabia que el, en algun momento, preguntaria eso.

.

-¿P-por que me lo preguntaste?

.

-¿Que acaso no es cierto? -susurro tranquilamente. El albino solo miro sus manos, no se animo a responder, el sentia que no tenia permitido sentir aquel sentimiento. - Por lo menos yo veo eso en tus ojos... -acoto haciendo que el ojirojos se fastidiara.

.

-¿¡Tu que diablos puedes saber de eso!? ¿Con que derecho vienes a decirme eso?

.

-Tu me lo preguntaste y yo solo te respondí. No era mi intención que te molestara, créeme por favor - pidió sinceramente y Subaru no supo si quedarse ahi sentado o irse rápidamente de aquel lugar.

.

-Explícate ... -quiso saber pensando que solo se acerco a el por ese motivo.

.

-Yo solo... - se acerco un poco con su silla- pensé eso de ti al verte tan solo y molesto, como si quisieras apartar a todos de tu alrededor y eso no me gusto - se detuvo al ver disgusto en la cara del albino- Puede que suene estúpido pero se también lo que se siente y no se lo deseo a nadie. No me acerque a ti por lastima ni por ninguna de esas estupideces, de veras tu me agradas. - se sincero dejándolo algo aturdido.

.

-Y-yo... - entre abrió los labios queriendo responderle que era cierto, que no sabia cuanto mas tiempo podría negar aquella situación. Sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

.

-¡A-adelante! - dio permiso la azabache mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Ya terminamos! ¿Verdad?

.

-Hm..- contesto quedamente el nombrado. Ruki lo vio con algo de curiosidad pero decidio no preguntar.

.

-Que bueno, ahora vayamos a terminar de preparar la cena - menciono. Ciertamente el y Ahome habían dejado todo listo para meter al horno. - Te quedaras a cenar ¿Verdad?- pregunto por cortesía, el albino lo pensó sin embargo no contesto al momento.

.

-¡Si! si se quedara - aseguro su prima.

.

-Ahome dejalo contestar a el o... ¿Acaso seria demasiado para el? - se bufo molestando al menor de los Sakamaki.

.

-¡Tsk! Claro que me quedare a cenar - y miro desafiante al mayor de los Mukami.

.

-OoK... - esbozo dudosa la joven.

.

Y a pesar de la hostilidad que sintio al principio, la cena fue de lo mas tranquila. Obviamente se burlaron unas cuantas veces de el e incluso casi se ponen a pelear con Yuma, pero Ahome supo manejarlo muy bien y evitar que se golpearan. Cenaron Pollo al Horno con papas, como siempre Kou intento llevarse la mayor parte, Azusa a penas picaba lo de su plato, el castaño reclama por una reparticion igualitaria advirtiendole al albino que comiera antes de que se acabara y Ruki intento poner orden mierntras Ahome reia.

.

Pudieron charlar tranquilamente e incluso probar el postre que había preparado la ojivioletas. Por un momento pudo olvidar las diferencias y soltarse a hablar un poco mas. Se sorprendió un poco a la hora de retirarse, Ahome le habia pedido que la alcanzara a la ciudad y aunque sus primos se opusieron, ofreciéndole OTRAS opciones, cuando esta coloco sobre sus propios labios su dedo pidiendo silencio lo comprendieron. Habia algo de lo que debia tratar con el Sakamaki. Todo esto paso a espaldas de Subaru que quedo algo confundido cuando la dejaron irse de repente.

.

La azabache tomo un saco y salio rapidamente de la mansion con su compañero. Este le dio instrucciones al chofer de que pasara por el centro de la ciudad y asi fue.

.

-¿A donde quieres ir? - pregunto con curiosidad.

.

-Hm... veamos... ¡A una plaza! o no, mejor ¡a alguna tienda!

.

-Es mas de media noche, no hay ninguna tienda abierta- le recordo con fastidio. En respuesta esta inflo sus cachetes y penso.

.

-A un parque esta bien...

.

-¿Que vas... ¡Tsk! - estuvo por preguntarle que iba a hacer sin embargo eso no debia importarle.

.

-¿Me acompañas?

.

-¿Que? -pregunto incredulo.

.

-¿Que si me acompañas? - repitio algo fastidiada.

.

-¡Ya te escuche! ¿pero por que?

.

-No me digas que... ¿Pensabas dejarme sola en medio de un parque? - dijo indignada

.

-¿AH? ¡PERO SI TU-! ¡Arg! ¡OLVÍDALO! -se cruzo de brazos y resoplo con fuerza- Esta bien... solo un rato.

.

Setencio contentando a su acompañante, no tenia nada de malo ¿Verdad? Al llegar al parque le dio instrucciones, al chofer, de volviera a la mansion a dejar su bolsa y que lo llamaria para recogerlos. No lo podia creer, nunca hubiera pensado estar paseando a mitad de la noche con Ahome. Esta se la pasaba tarareando o comentandole cosas no dejandole mas alternativas que responderle. La caminata que comenzo en una plaza llego hasta el centro de la ciudad que no estaba muy lejos de ahi.

.

De su burbuja solo pudo sacarlo el sonido de su celular, era un mensaje de texto de Reiji avisando que se encontraban en un hospital con Yui. Pudo sentir como la preocupación empezó a hacer mecha en el y mas cuando Ahome lo cuestiono. Le contó lo que sucedia y decidieron dirigirse a aquel lugar luego de preguntar su localización.

.

La ojivioletas despues de dar unos pasos empezo a correr siendo seguida por Subaru. ¿Por que tanta prisa? penso el aunque el hiciera lo mismo. Al llegar a la puerta del hospital perdio de vista un momento a la azabache y en cuanto logro visualizarla noto que estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie a un anciano.

.

Se acerco a ellos y enderezo al anciano.

.

-G-gracias... joven-esbozo con voz entrecortada el mayor. Iba a ayudarlo a ingresar para que lo atendieran pero no pudo porque su compañera no se apartaba.

.

-Gil...-susurro esta desconcertandolo. El abuelo levanto su mirada, se sorprendió y luego rio.

.

-Ahome... a pasado mucho tiempo -le sonrió y se desmayo.

.

-¡GIL! -grito y detuvo la caida del anciano. -Gil ¡Reacciona! - lo palmeo pero no respondía- ¡Hay que llevarlo dentro! - y la desesperación en el rostro de la pelinegra lo hizo reaccionar.

.

-¡Ve por un doctor yo lo sostengo! - aseguro el albino que tenia curiosidad sobre la persona que tenia en brazos y que significaba para la chica. Y en respuesta Ahome asintió y salio corriendo a recepción. A los pocos segundos estaban rodeados de enfermeros que subían a una camilla al anciano.

.

-Hmm... -rompio el silencio la ojivioletas al observar como se lo llevaban- Han pasado muchos años...

.

.

.

 **OoO ¿Que les pareció? esta vez quise detallar un poco mas los pensamientos de Subaru para mostrarlas como se siente en esta parte de la historia. ¡Espero les haya gustado! recuerden dejarme un rewiev ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Capitulo 18

Buenas minna-san! hoy les traigo el capitulo 18 de "Mil agujas" espero lo disfruten :D recuerden dejar sus reviews de que les pareció el cap :)

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia!

 **.**

 **Discalimer:** Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen si no a Rejet.

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, según Ahome. Cuando entraron a aquella clínica se llevaron al hombre mayor a una habitación para revisarlo, lo que no esperaba ella y menos los Sakamaki es que fuera en la misma que la de Yui. Y aunque Reiji se opuso a que la rubia comparta habitación no pudo hacer nada. En una carretera cercana había ocurrido un choque múltiple y aunque no fuese un hospital, la clínica si o si debía brindar primeros auxilios a los accidentados.

.

A cambio de no poder conseguir una habitación individual les permitieron quedarse dentro de esta en vez de estar en la sala de espera que estaba repleta.

.

-Tsk... ya debería haber despertado - se quejo Ayato. Reiji acomodo sus lentes y luego suspiro. Cuando la rubia cayo al piso, prácticamente convulsionando, la tomaron y la llevaron rápidamente a aquella clínica. Habia levantado mas de 39º de fiebre y sudaba frió, no hacia falta tener estudios universitarios en medicina para saber que eso no era bueno. El pelinegro partió llevando a la rubia en brazos junto con Ayato y Laito. Mas tarde habían aparecido Kanato y Shuu, que lo acompaño debido a que el menor lo molesto lo suficiente como para hacerlo levantar.

.

Y así estaban; en silencio. La oji violetas tomo asiento frente la camilla de Gil, al cual le habían puesto una intravenosa y aquel aparato que media el pulso de su corazón entre otros tubos. Este dormía plácidamente, Ahome pensó estaba demasiado pálido y que cada vez respiraba con mas dificultad. Frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras se acomodaba en su silla, después destenso su rostro para intentar tranquilizarse.

.

El albino, por su parte, también estaba en aquella habitación observando a Yui y a su compañera de vez en cuando. Sentía bastante curiosidad de quien seria aquel anciano ya que cuando lo ingresaron esta le brindo todos sus datos a la enfermera y lo dejaron entrar con bastante facilidad.

.

-¿Que le paso a ella? - pregunto la azabache a nadie en especial, desviando su mirada a la rubia.

.

-Nada que te incumba - contesto secamente Reiji.

.

-Hmm... Ya veo - esbozo cruzando una pierna sobre otra para luego apoyar su codo en estas para que le fuera mas cómodo acunar su rostro en su mano. No tenia ganas de discutir, si bien sentía que debía gritarles por idiotas, por que realmente estaban matando de a poco a su amiga y no sabia cuanto resistiría esta. Estaba bastante pálida y según la ojeada que le dio a su historial clínico, había tenido bastante fiebre.

.

Sin embargo no dijo nada y solo los observo a los dos. De donde estaban sentados todos podían ver perfectamente a los dos pacientes. Aquel lugar le pareció tan blanco, lúgubre y pulcro que le desagrado por completo y el sonido de la agujas del reloj no estaban ayudando mucho.

.

De su ensoñación la saco los quejidos del mayor que intentaba levantarse. Al sentirlo, la mirada de todos se desvió a este y a la pelinegra que se posicionaba, de pie, en la punta de la cama del anciano.

.

-¿Gil? - pregunto en voz baja y el nombrado abrió sus ojos con dificultad por la luz del cuarto. En cuanto se acostumbro a esta, rebusco con la mirada a quien lo había llamado. Cuando la encontró, la miro sorprendido para luego sonreirle con nostalgia. - Así que ya despertaste...

.

-A-Ahome... ¿Eres tu? - pregunto con voz entrecortada por la resequedad de su garganta. La azabache al notarlo se acerco mas.

.

-¿Tienes sed? - en respuesta recibió un asentimiento. Rápidamente la ojivioletas tomo un vaso con agua de los dispenser - Bien... ahora vamos a sentarte un poco - aseguro dejando el vaso en la mesa de luz para después ayudarlo a sentarse. Luego le acerco la bebida a los labios y este la bebió con bastante gusto. Le pregunto si quería mas y el mayor negó. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a ver y eso le parecía de lo mas irónico.

.

El hombre canoso la miro nuevamente con cariño - Estas mucho mas bonita que desde la ultima vez que te vi - elogio a su antigua amiga.

.

-¿Ah? -Y rió quitando un mechón de su flequillo que estorbaba su vista - ¿Te parece?

.

-Hmm... Si, por que ahora estas feliz - contesto con seguridad y Ahome se sorprendió; la había atrapado con tan solo verla unos segundos - Dime... ¿Pudiste volver a verlos?

.

-Si, ahora vivimos juntos - comento con felicidad.

.

-Que buena noticia - esbozo el anciano para después suspirar con alivio.

.

-¡Cierto! pero no nos desviemos del tema - aclaro la azabache colocando sus manos en su cadera - ¿Como fue que terminaste así? ¿Ah? - indago y Gil pareció temblar - ¿Que paso? ¿Quisiste hacerte el rebelde y no te tomaste las pastillas para la presión? -el acusado quiso responder pero no pudo - Nunca, pero nunca en tu vida hiciste cosas alocadas y ahora ¿Te haces el temerario? ¿Ah? ¿¡Pero que te pasa!? - interrogo y comenzó a caminar en círculos y de vez en cuando paraba para verlo. Realmente... pero realmente ella no había cambiado mucho.

.

Gil rió y aun mas después de que le preguntara "¿Que te parece tan gracioso?" por eso no pudo evitar atragantarse. Ahome se apuro a ir a palmearle la espalda para que se recuperara mas rápido.

.

-Sigues siendo igual de preocupona que siempre... - acoto sonriendole - Tranquilízate... este viejo puede aguantar un poco mas...

.

Al escuchar a alguien aclarándose la garganta, Gil, giro un poco su rostro y noto a unos muchachos sentados, prácticamente, enfrente de ellos. Especialmente se fijo en uno de ellos, uno de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos que lo miraba con atención a el y a su querida amiga.

.

-Oh... lo siento - se disculpo, porque realmente ver a Ahome lo había emocionado demasiado y no le había prestado atención a nada mas. - ¿Son conocidos tuyos Ahome? - le pregunto y esta le contesto con asentimiento. - Perdonen mis modales muchachos - aclaro su garganta y prosiguió- Me llamo Sousei, Sousei Gilbert. - se presento inclinando un poco su cabeza.

.

-Espere... Sousei... ¿Sousei Gilbert el escritor? - pregunto Reiji con interés.

.

-Asi es... - aclaro el anciano. Según Reiji algunos humanos tenían la capacidad suficiente para escribir algo de su gusto y uno de esos pocos era aquel hombre mayor. Hace unos cuantos años comenzó uno de sus libros donde el protagonista recorría distintas tierras y tiempos, sufriendo desaventuras y encuentros que podían ser tan alegres como dolorosos para el. La trama era de su interés pero lo que mas lo atrapaba eran los escenarios que describía; algunos eran bastante parecidos a paisajes del mundo de los demonios, tan reales como irreales y las palabras que utilizaba eran tan justas que le parecía una descripción perfecta. Ciertamente disfrutaba de libros académicos pero de vez en cuando se daba el gusto de leer alguno ficticio y haberlo elegido le causo tanta satisfacción que lo llevo a leerlo unas cuantas veces mas. Obviamente no lo admitiría pero sentía verdadera intriga por el mundo por el cual viajaba el protagonista. Así que fingiendo indiferencia escuchaba atentamente la conversación que mantenía con la Mukami menor.

.

-¿Gilbert? - cuestiono Kanato no sabiendo bien a quien se referían. El pelinegro iba a contestarle pero alguien se le adelanto.

.

-Sousei Gilbert es un escritor famoso debido a su serie de libros que fueron muy bien recibidos por los lectores - aclaro Shuu que era uno de los que mas cerca estaba sentado del anciano. Pues sus otros hermanos se habían peleado por estar mas cerca de la rubia. - Si no me equivoco... ¿Rendezvous? fue el mas vendido de esa serie.

.

Gilbert se sentía alagado por el hecho de unos muchachos tan jóvenes supieran de sus obras, Reiji no podía creer que tuviera algo mas en común que la sangre con su hermano y Subaru recordó que ese libro era el que le había llamado la atención a la pelinegra en el festival.

.

-Vaya, vaya estamos con una celebridad, nfu - canturreo Laito que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. Decidió escuchar la conversación por que, ciertamente, no había nada mas que hacer hasta que despertase su Bitch-chan.

.

-Por favor no sigan... harán apenar a este pobre viejo - comento riendo Gil y miro nuevamente a esos chicos- Ah... ellos despiden esa misma aura...

.

-¿Hmm? - esbozo Ahome.

.

-Ellos son como tu, ¿Verdad? - pregunto inocentemente Gil sin saber el estado de alerta que había provocado en los demás. Inmediatamente, Reiji, miro de muy mala forma a la pelinegra que se encontraba de espaldas.

.

-¿A que se refiere, viejo? - exigió Ayato.

.

-A que ustedes también son vampiros- respondió Gil y el silencio abrumo de golpe la sala.

.

-No sa... - esbozo el segundo de los Sakamaki.

.

-Si, ellos también son vampiros Gil - le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa.

.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a un humano... ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!?- demando enojado Reiji.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que dices tu? Gil lo sabe desde que me conoce, lo que me sorprende es que sepa identificar a otros... - desvió su mirada del colérico joven al anciano.

.

-Lo siento, al parecer no tenia que decirlo- se disculpo- pero no es difícil descifrarlo, como te dije ustedes despiden la misma aura mística, con solo verlos puedo saber que son algo mas que humanos.

.

-Ademas de viejo esta loco... - murmuro el pelirrojo recibiendo una muy mala mirada de Ahome.

.

-Puede ser... - confeso entre risas el anciano - Igual... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y mucho menos lo haré ahora... - aseguro.

.

Subaru volvió a pensar y recordó que, el hombre mayor, utilizaba muy a menudo palabras como; "Sigues" y "siempre" lo que le llevo a la conclusión de que la conocía desde hace muchos años.

.

-Entonces ¿ella a ti... - canturreo picaramente Laito.

.

-¿Ah? Si, ella hace muchos años atrás bebía mi sangre - comento con felicidad.

.

-¡Gil! - elevo indignada la voz la pelinegra.

.

El castaño rió con sorna y se acomodo en la silla para escucharlo atentamente. Por su lado tanto Ayato como Kanato se burlaban de la ojivioletas.

.

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen? - sigio indagando. La azabache vio sonreír a su amigo y decidió tomar asiento a su lado. Suspiro con sorna y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo atentamente.

.

-Oh... Veamos... - Gil entrecerró los ojos mientras veía hacia arriba y luego sonrió - Cuando tenia 16 años, un día saliendo de la escuela vi a una jovencita sentada en el césped mirando a lo lejos. Inmediatamente supe que nunca la había visto pues hubiera sido prácticamente sacrilegio no recordar un rostro así. - relato incomodando a la azabache - Cuando pase a su lado, justo, esta levanto su mirada dejándome helado por un momento. Me di cuenta de mi torpeza rápidamente y huí de aquel lugar. - contaba mientras escuchaba unas risas de parte de los jóvenes - Bueno, los días pasaban y siempre a esa hora la jovencita se encontraba sentada en ese lugar, pensé que estaría esperando a alguien pero nunca nadie venia por ella, me parecía una chica bastante solitaria en si. Sin embargo, en una ocasión, no la encontré en el lugar donde solía estar y pensé con alivio "Finalmente vinieron a buscarla". Pero mi sorpresa fue mucha cuando, a los pocos minutos, esta me ayudo a levantar mis libros en un parque cercano. Ella comenzo a hablarme, a preguntarme sobre estos y el instituto al que asistía. Prácticamente en pocos días nos volvimos muy amigos, realmente yo no era una persona muy sociable que digamos así que ni siquiera tenia compañeros decentes y la oportunidad de poder charlar con alguien de lo que me gustaba me parecía estupenda.

Una tarde la invite a tomar el te a mi casa y esta acepto gustosa, charlamos, reímos e incluso planificamos posibles títulos para mis libros- contó nostálgico - en un momento se detuvo y me dijo que tenia que decirme algo muy importante, fue algo como; "Mira Gil, en realidad soy un vampiro y como tal necesito alimentarme de vez en cuando con sangre. Quería preguntarte si no te molestaba que tomase un poco de la tuya" - imito la voz de la azabache que en esos momentos tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

.

-Después dices que yo soy raro... - refunfuño Subaru mientras los otros reían. Incluso Shuu se había exaltado un poco.

.

-Yo también me reí así pero... en sus ojos no encontré ni una pizca de falsedad o burla. Y sin mas acepte.

.

-Perdóneme pero me parece realmente estúpida la idea de que haya aceptado así por que si - alego Reiji.

.

-¿No te parece? -río- ahora que estoy viejo puedo pensar lo mismo pero no me arrepiento. Ella siempre me inspiro confianza por eso creí en ella y me jure nunca traicionarla. ¿Saben? Es difícil poder depositar tu confianza en una persona o incluso creer en ella por eso también pensé que fue difícil para ella decírmelo y aunque me pareciera una locura no quise defraudarla por el simple hecho de que yo también creía en ella. Es mas gracias a eso, comencé a ingerir ese menjunje raro que me traía, era sumamente amargo pero notaba como me fortalecía y no enfermaba tanto como antes. Incluso aprendí a preparármelo yo mismo y por eso hasta hoy en día no me vi obligado a ingresar a un hospital por cuestiones de enfermedad. Ella me recomendó algunas verduras y frutas que no había comido antes ademas...

.

-Tsk... solo sazonaba su comida, viejo - aclaro Ayato.

.

-Oh... puede que sea a si como no, pero yo me sentía de maravilla es mas ella solo venia a beber mi sangre una vez al mese o cada dos meses, en algunas ocasiones, así que creo que no fue tanto para "sazonarme" -río al final viendo como su amiga hacia un puchero con la boca. -Bueno, en fin somos amigos desde que yo tengo 16 años y solo bebió de mi hasta que me case con mi esposa -sonrió nostálgico- sin embargo quise seguir dándole mi sangre por medio de las innovadoras "bolsas de sangre" y aunque ella se negó cada mes tenia una preparada para cuando ella llegara. Fue así hasta que cumplí 30 ¿Saben? casi me nockea para evitar que siguiera haciendo esas transfusiones así que no me quedo mas que detenerme -comento resignado ante la mirada triunfante de Ahome- Sin embargo, ella seguía visitándome igual, conoció a mis hijos incluso a mis nietos y aunque ellos no la recuerden yo no puedo olvidar la sensación de satisfacción que me produjo presentarle a mi descendencia. Después de todo ella es una amiga muy importante para mi...

.

-Estas muy hablador, quizás debas descansar -sugirió Ahome al verlo tan metido en el pasado.

.

-¿AH? No seas así... Yo quiero seguir hablando contigo... -se quejo el mayor.

.

-¡Esta bien!

.

-Bien-río Gil- Ahora que recuerdo sus visitas no eran consecutivas y mucho menos estables. Lo que al principio era cada mes se volvió cada dos meses y así iba aumentando, aunque a decir verdad se las arreglo para estar en la mayoría de mis cumpleaños. La ultima vez que la vi fue hace diez años en un parque y ahora aquí... ¿No te parece irónico? - le pregunto y esta lo miro atenta sintiéndose culpable por su falta - Casi me resigne a partir sin creer que te vería una vez mas...

.

-Hmm... -la ojivioletas se levanto y se quedo parada a su costado - No digas tonterías, de seguro tienes suficiente dinero como para hacerte lo que te tengas que hacer y si no es así ¿Para que están los amigos? pondré lo que tenga que poner para ganar aunque sea...

.

-¿Unos meses? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? o ¿Algunas horas mas? -pregunto interrumpiéndola, el sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo y no quería pasarlo haciéndose estudios- ¿Sabes? Quiero verla... de alguna forma quiero creer que podre ver a Layla cuando parta... -declaro con voz algo entrecortada- hace unos 6 años se me adelanto, no puedo dejar que lo siga haciendo - finalizo sonriendo y dejandole un muy amargo sabor en la boca a Ahome. Recordó a su esposa y sonrió, ella le había dado a sus adorados hijos y momentos inolvidables, no podía sentirse mas agradecido y bendecido de lo que ya estaba. Y desde hace 6 años anhelaba fervientemente volver a verla, tomar sus experimentadas manos y sentarse a ver el horizonte con ella.

.

-Nunca fuiste especialmente positivo... - marco sarcástica la pelinegra despertandolo de su ensoñación. Este sonrió y la miro de arriba a bajo, ella le recordaba prácticamente toda su vida.

.

-Ah... Tienes razón -acepto y observo a los jóvenes que estaban sentados -Yo nunca hubiera entregados mis borradores a la editorial si la joven solitaria, no me lo hubiera prácticamente ordenado. Quería hacerlo pero sentía vergüenza y miedo de que los rechacen ¡Y así fue! - exclamo levantando sus manos divertido - Me rechazaron pero me puse a mejorarlos otra vez hasta que lo aceptaron. Cada "no" atentaba con destruirme pero me armaba de valor e iba en busca del "Si". Tu... - miro a Ahome- estabas ahí siempre apoyándome y contándome de aquel mundo... ese donde por un mes la luna puede estar bañada en un fuerte rojo carmesí, donde las flores al brotar desprenden sus pétalos para que dancen en el viento, los lagos de diferentes colores, las criaturas y donde todo lo imposible puede volverse realidad en un parpadear. Ese... - tomo una bocanada de aire emocionado - ese mundo que tanto imagine y trate de reflejar en mis escritos, el que tanto me inspiro para mis historias, ese mundo... fue el que me enseñaste tu.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK DE GIL**

 **.**

 **.**

Nos encontrábamos tomando te mientras ojeabamos mis escritos cuando Ahome comenzó a contarme de aquel mundo. Ella se levanto y anduvo por la sala, moviendo sus manos, girando y sonriendo al recordar.

.

-¡Y cuando la luna se refleja en el mar parece ser aun mas grande! y es ahí cuando una especie de flores que no hay aquí brota y deja andar sus pétalos con las ventiscas. ¡Es maravilloso! - contó con felicidad y la mire fascinado. Intentaba imaginarme aquel lugar y todo tipo de ideas venían a mi mente. Tome mi lápiz y anotador y comencé a escribir unas lineas. Me detuve cuando escuche la risa de mi amiga - Vaya Gil... tu realmente tendrás la mejor de las profesiones y bastante poder.

.

-¿Hmm? ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunte, en ese entonces tenia 16 años, el cabello castaño corto, ojos grises y no era de una contextura física tan "agraciada".

.

-¿¡Que no es obvio!? - exclamo y se sentó a mi lado - Tu tienes el mejor de los poderes. Tu... tienes la habilidad de hacer que el lector vaya por donde quieras, que especule, lo puedes hacer emocionar de distintas formas también - levanto sus brazos y empezó a agitarlos mientras hablaba- Puedes provocar tantos sentimientos y emociones con solo "unas pocas lineas" como tu dices. Yo creo que un buen escritor puede envolver al lector en un mundo de imaginación sin limites, hacerlo sentir amor u odio por los personajes e incluso al mismo escritor a pesar de no conocerlo personalmente. Tu... - dijo mirándome fijamente - Tienes el poder de hacer posible lo imposible en la mente de las personas y dejar prueba que alguna vez existió.

.

Después de sus palabras se levanto rápidamente para buscar algunos bocadillos. Yo me quede completamente boqui abierto. Nunca lo había pensado así, incluso solo pensé que era un pasatiempo escribir. Y no supe en que momento ambicione que fuera mas que un "pasatiempo". Yo quería hacer eso, llevar a otro mundo a las personas para que pudiéramos recorrer juntos un camino a través de las paginas de un libro.

.

Me sonreí a mi mismo y anote en una hoja "Hare posible lo imposible" y en ese momento lo imposible para mi era ser un escritor registrado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE GIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El anciano sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo, realmente su amiga era muy importante para el.

.

-Me alegra haberte conocido... - susurro mirando a ningún lugar en particular.

.

-¡Vamos, Gil! No hables así, idiota. - se quejo la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

.

-No entiendo nada... -murmuro preocupado Kanato- No se de que libro habla ni siquiera conozco al viejo... -finalizo abrazando a Teddy.

.

-Ah...

.

-El libro de cual habla es "Rendezvous" donde el protagonista recorre distintos tiempos y tierras, conociendo gente que le causa dolor como alegría. Incluso creo que llego a enamorarse en un momento, eso no me quedo bien claro pero en fin... trataba de como el joven le hacia frente a las situaciones y al final te da la oportunidad de sacar tus propias conclusiones e imaginarte lo que pudo suceder - sintetizo rápidamente Reiji intentando no demostrar su interés, pues ya sabia de donde el escritor había sacado todos esos escenarios. Sin embargo le parecía sorprendente que a pesar de no verlos podía describirlos a la perfección.

.

-¿Eh? - esbozo el pelivioleta y el anciano río.

.

-Ah... justo en la parte en que mas dudas tienes es la que mas le gusta a Ahome ¿Verdad? - comento Gil.

.

La mirada de los chicos se posaron sobre Ahome que tenia los ojos iluminados. Esta los miro y les sonrió.

.

-¡Si! si no me equivoco decía así -aclaro su garganta- "El joven que vagaba por ahí antes de retomar su viaje decidió sentarse a descansar. En cuanto lo hizo noto que a una muchacha se le había caído una manzana de su cesto, se levanto nuevamente y cuando intento agarrarla se tropezó con su propio pie y cayo. El estrépito llamo la atención de esta e inmediatamente le ofreció su mano. Cuando el chico levanto su vista se quedo boquiabierto, y por inercia le ofreció la manzana que tenia a su costado. Ella miro la manzana, después a el y sonrió al aceptarla. A el no le preocupo estar cubierto de tierra, tirado en el suelo o que su rostro revelara su sorpresa, solo se quedo viéndola. El pobre joven simplemente no supo que hacer solo tuvo la certeza que esa muchacha algo fuerte en el despertó" - cito la pelinegra con orgullo. Ella siempre se había imaginado el rostro desconcertado y estúpido que hubiera puesto una persona que se sorprendía así - ¡Me encanta esa parte!

.

-Es muy cliché - señalo Ayato.

.

-En ese momento no lo era - río Gil - Yo solo... quería describir lo que era abrirse a una persona desconocida. A veces... simplemente a veces hay personas que te inspiran una confianza increíble y por inercia crees en ellos, claro que también puede ser un arma de doble filo-remarco sabiéndolo- En este caso el protagonista no tuvo oportunidad alguna, la vio, se mostró tal cual era y se comenzó a enamorar. Luego se sintió algo molesto por haber actuado como idiota y que ella tuviera tanta influencia en el - finalizo riendo - Creo que es necesario pasar por ese tipo de situaciones.

.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua Subaru tratando de alejar el pensamiento mas mínimo de sentirse identificado con el joven de la historia - eso es estúpido.

.

-Ah... puede que lo sea, pero nadie esta exento de verse como un idiota alguna vez en la vida por la presencia de "alguien" - declaro resignado.

.

-Pero... ¿Que pasa si se la pasan de idiotas siempre como Ayato-kun? nfu - pregunto maliciosamente Laito.

.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Como te atreves a decirle eso a Oree-sama? ¡Retractate!-respondió gritando.

.

-¡Ya cálmense los dos! -intento poner orden Reiji. El anciano de tanto reír se volvió a atragantar. Ahome inmediatamente fue a ayudarlo y fulmino con la mirada los hermanos para que se callasen.

.

El hombre mayor miro a los jóvenes y estiro su mano ofreciendosela a la pelinegra que rápidamente la acepto entre sus dos manos.

.

-Hey... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.

-Dime, Gil.

.

-Tu... ¿Estas viviendo? -pregunto con sinceridad.

.

-¿A que te refieres? -contesto la ojivioletas algo desconcertada.

.

-Es que... a veces pienso que el que tengas mas tiempo de vida es ideal si lo disfrutas pero... si no lo haces ¿De que sirve tanto tiempo? - Gil aclaro su garganta y la vio - Yo ahora que estoy a punto de partir siento que no me arrepiento de nada y me queda la sensación de que "Viví" de cierta forma. Pero tu... con todo lo que paso ¿Lo estas haciendo? Debe parecerte una tortura... -quiso indagar - ¿Estas llorando, riendo, sufriendo y soñando? Ahome... yo estoy muy preocupado por ti... -confeso apretando un poco el agarre de su débil mano.

.

La azabache lo miro enternecida y se sentó a un costado de la cama para después asegurar el agarre de sus manos.

.

-No debes preocuparte por eso Gil... -sentencio sinceramente. Su pregunta le había llegado a mas de uno en esa sala, pues todos estaban en la misma situación - Eso significa que... tengo mas oportunidades para equivocarme y volver a intentarlo - intento darse esperanzas a ella misma y a su amigo. Este pareció estremecerse de frió y cerro los ojos - ¿Gil? ¿Que ocurre?

.

-Vas... vas a intentarlo eso ya me deja tranquilo - resoplo entrecortadamente - Esta cerca... - y respiro con dificultad. La ojivioletas lo miro seriamente y luego acaricio su mano - Quiero verla... quiero ver a Layla...

.

-De seguro ella también desea verte...

.

-Mis niños ya están grandes, se que estaran bien. - aseguro para luego toser con fuerza. A cada segundo que pasaba Ahome sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba de a poco. Quería salir corriendo por el pasillo para pedir ayuda y que de alguna forma los médicos lograran mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo, sabia que seria muy egoísta de su parte hacerlo - ¿Recuerdas lo pequeños que eran cuando nacieron? Eran tan diminutos e indefensos... que apenas los vi desee cuidarlos por siempre... Y-yo... no podre hacerlo pero, hice lo mejor que pude y lo que salio de mi para criarlos - y asintió repetidas veces-Dime... ¿Crees que Layla pensó lo mismo cuando se estaba yendo? Hey...

.

-Si, seguro habrá pensado en ti, en los niños y en sus nietos.

.

Gil rió con dificultad- Ella siempre se preocupo de mas... ¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que la extrañaría tanto cuando se fuera yo... la habría besado y abrazado mas veces. Y... trataría de no pelear por tantas estupideces. Como la vez que volvió con el auto abollado... - recordó con los ojos aguados- en vez de reclamarle primero, ¿Porque no le pregunte si estaba bien? o si se había lastimado... -respiro entrecortadamente.

.

-Gil... aunque hubieras hecho eso la extrañarías igual por que la amas demasiado. No te lamentes por eso, por favor... -pidió Ahome acercándose un poco mas a el - Ella siempre supo que la amabas... - al escuchar esto el sollozo un poco.

.

-Ja, duele... -esbozo con pesar cerrando los ojos- pero fui muy feliz...

.

El silencio volvió a invadir la sala y lo único que podía oírse era la respiración entrecortada del anciano. Ninguno de los Sakamaki dijo algo mas, solo escuchaban y observaban el acto de "La muerte". Subaru pudo sentirlo cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez, sabia que le quedaban escasos minutos y en vez de pasarlos enojado con el mundo decidió relatarles una historia y compartir unas risas mas. Por dentro le pareció una persona sumamente fuerte.

.

-Gra-gracias...

.

-¿Eh?

.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado tanto, Ahome... - agradeció llevándose, con dificultad, la mano de la chica a su boca para después depositar un beso en el reverso de esta.

.

-Pe-pero ¿Que dices? Si alguien tiene que agradecer a alguien aquí soy yo... Tu me ayudaste mucho Gil... - soltó despacio al sentir como la amargura invadía su pecho.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que dices tu? No dejas de pelearme ni siquiera en este momento - comento intentando levantarle el animo a la chica que tenia la mirada baja - ¿Sabes? Sin la joven solitaria seguro que una de las cosas que mas me apasiono en esta vida seguiría siendo un pasatiempo. Además ella siempre fue mi querida amiga confidente así que le estoy mas que agradecido... - Ahome lo miro sorprendida y acuno las manos de Gil con las suyas.

.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? - pregunto riendo quedamente.

.

-Hay un %1000 de posibilidades de que así sea... - Intento reír pero se atraganto nuevamente.

.

-Hey, Gil... - lo llamo en cuanto se calmo un poco- ¿Vale la pena? - esbozo mirándolo atentamente.

.

-Si, vale toda la pena del mundo sufrir y reír tanto - contesto llorando y temblando levemente- No te rindas por favor... - esta negó levemente y el anciano sonrió.

.

El aparato que media sus pulsaciones marcaba lo rápido que latía el corazón del hombre mayor, este sigo temblando y se aferro a las manos de su amiga.

.

-T-tengo... miedo... - comento con dificultad.

.

-Esta bien... - acaricio sus arrugadas manos y después beso su frente- Me quedare aquí hasta que todo pase... ya lo veras, solo sera un momento... - apretó sus manos y lo miro sonriente. El aparato comenzó a hacer ruido y la respiración de Gil era cada vez mas entrecortada.

.

-N-nos ve-mos... - comento con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba- Layla... -dijo por ultimo y empezó a convulsionar. Ahome trato de apretarlo un poco para que no se golpeara, miro sus ojos ya idos no mirar un sitio en especial y susurro un "Hasta la próxima" para después soltarlo y dar una gran paso hacia atrás.

.

Después todo le pareció pasar demasiado lento, el ruido de las alarmas y los doctores corriendo a asistir a su amigo. Sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia afuera y no opuso resistencia. Los Sakamaki también se vieron obligados a dejar la sala y como ella no se movía y no hacia nada mas que ver al anciano, Subaru, la tomo del brazo y la saco de aquel cuarto sofocante.

.

Esta volvió a la realidad algo confundida, solo veía pasar gente de un lado a otro y sentía la mirada persistente de su compañero. Y sin decir nada se apoyo de espaldas en la pared, y se dejo deslizar por esta hasta caer al suelo. Tenia sus rodillas no tan pegadas al pecho y sus manos descansaban en estas. Su mirado no reflejaba nada en particular es mas, cualquiera diría que no le sucedió nada pero no era así.

.

Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que uno de ellos se sentara, prácticamente pegado, al lado de ella. Se sacara un auricular y lo colocara en la oreja de la muchacha para después teclear el reproductor de música, que tenia en su cuello, hasta llegar a la canción que quería que escuchase. Esto pareció despertarla un poco pues apenas comenzó a sonar la música apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

.

Nunca pensó que un momento así, en particular, podría ir desencadenándose al compás de tan pacifica y enérgica melodía. Era... Nostalgicamente feliz. Internamente se lo agradeció de corazón a Shuu pues eso era... lo que ella necesitaba en ese instante. De repelente no escucho nada mas que el sonido proveniente del audífono, pero aun así seguía atenta a la puerta de aquella sala donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo.

.

A los pocos minutos esta se abrió y varios enfermeros salieron con una camilla completamente cubierta por una sabana lo que le causo que un calosfrió subiera por su espalda. Mientras estos se acomodaban para llevar a su amigo a otro piso ella le dedico una ultima mirada.

.

-Gracias, gil... - susurro tan bajo que hasta a Shuu le costo escucharla. Lo médicos tomaron la camilla y comenzaron a andar dejando una sensación de frialdad y amargura a su paso - Hasta luego... - finalizo cerrando los ojos y ocultando su rostro con su flequillo y el hombro de Shuu.

.

Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo envolver por aquella nostálgica pero feliz melodía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"He llorado y reído tantas veces solo para descubrir que al final la vida es una serie de momentos"**

 **-Sousei Gilbert**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del capitulo 18! Realmente este me costo, queria contar un poco de la historia de Ahome a traves de su querido amigo humano; Gilbert (no es un escritor real TT_TT) Espero les haya gustado ¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios onegai w**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	20. Capitulo 19 Cicatrices que palpitan

**¡Hola minna-san! *se presenta cubriéndose con una olla la cabeza* me digno a aparecerme despues de tanto tiempo para traerles un nuevo cap de "Mil Agujas" ¡Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Recuerden dejarme sus reviews de que les parecio el cap :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de DL no me pertenecen si no a rejet. u.u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 19 ~Cicatrices** **que palpitan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A la media hora de que se llevaran el cuerpo del Gil, un medico les aviso que Yui había despertado. Los invito a pasar a la sala para poder explicarles como debían proceder a partir de ahora. Inmediatamente Reiji, Ayato y Kanato se adentraron sin embargo Laito prefirió esperar afuera tanto como Subaru y Shuu que no parecía dispuesto a moverse de su lugar. La pelinegra aun tenía apoyada su cabeza en su brazo, los ojos cerrados y sus piernas semi pegadas a su cuerpo. Para cualquier hubiera parecido que estaba dormida pero no era así.

.

El albino, por su lado, noto como del bolsillo de la chaqueta de ella titilaba una luz, pensó que debían ser sus primos que la estaban llamando ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron de la casa. Sin embargo ella no parecía querer atender o incluso fijar su mirada en algo que no fuera la nada. Miro también a su hermano mayor que se mantenía aparentemente despierto y que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la joven y cambiaba la pista de música. Nunca se hubiera esperado que el primero en actuar fuera él, incluso el mismo no pudo procesar las cosas a tiempo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sacarla de la habitación. Sorpresivamente, de su ensoñación, lo saco el insistente sonido de su celular. Lo tomo, noto el cartel de "Numero desconocido" pero aun así atendió.

.

-Sakamaki ¿Dónde está Ahome? – era la voz demandante de Ruki. Se alejo un poco de aquel pasillo después de haberle dedicado una última mirada a su compañera- No creas que las cosas van a quedar así después de esto- si, el pelinegro estaba bastante enojado, después de todo habían pasado más de tres horas sin saber nada de la azabache. Subaru pensó en preguntarle cómo era que tenía su número telefónico pero se abstuvo. No se sentía con ganas de discutir. Resoplo con fuerza y le respondió.

.

-Estamos en el hospital central – hizo un breve silencio y escucho la respiración de Ruki detenerse- Reiji nos aviso que Yui se descompuso y vinimos hacia aquí pero… - No sabía cómo explicar lo que el mismo no entendía bien ¿Qué debería decirle?- nos encontramos con viejo amigo de ella que tampoco se encontraba muy bien… - hizo una pausa mas ante el insistente murmullo de los demás Mukami – deberían venir ahora, ella… probablemente quiera verlos – sentenció y oyó como le cortaron la llamada.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ahome en ese momento se encontraba en un lugar no muy bien definido, se sentía flotar en la nada. Intento no pensar mucho en lo que acaba de suceder pero era imposible que el vacio que sentía en su pecho no se ensanchara ante tal suceso. Sabía que algún día sucedería y también sabía que nunca estaría preparada para eso "Una vez que una persona se va, nunca más vuelve, nunca más la vuelves a ver o tocar" pensó con amargura dejando un sabor muy acido en su garganta.

.

De vez en cuando abría sus ojos para corroborar que seguía en el mismo lugar, miraba hacia su costado donde estaba Shuu desde que cayó al suelo y se sintió muy agradecida con él. Tenía ganas de darse vuelta, abrazarlo y decirle "Muchas gracias, era lo que necesitaba" pues sentía que de no ser por él, el pozo en donde se estaba hundiendo seria aun más profundo. El sonido de su armoniosa música y el calor que se genero al estar apoyados contra el otro la amarraba a la realidad, a la superficie, no dejándola caer tan estrepitosamente como habría hecho si hubiera estado sola. Sentía helar sin embargo esa pequeña calidez la mantenía ahí, pensó en que era bastante irónica aquella analogía. Pues el apego que tuvo siempre hacia sus primos era lo que la mantenía con vida y lo que le daba fuerzas para volver a intentarlo. Algo tan pequeño pero a la vez tan grande y tan significativo era su motivación para levantarse. Nuevamente se recordó agradecerle a Shuu luego de pudiera ordenar un poco mas sus pensamientos, así que se abstuvo de abrazarlo y se apoyo aun mas contra él y le dijo mentalmente que le permitiera estar un poco mas así, que necesitaba unos minutos más para levantarse. Obviamente no recibió una respuesta ante su petición mental pero su acción consiguió que el joven se inclinara brindándole más espacio donde apoyarse.

.

Nunca quiso demostrar debilidad, ni mucho menos esa faceta tan deprimente suya pero ¿Un descanso de unos minutos no estaría mal, verdad? Y nuevamente trato de concentrarse solo en la música que escuchaba desde el auricular.

.

Laito, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del pasillo los miraba de vez en cuando "¿Todo esto solo por la muerte de un viejo"? por lo que había sentido era ya bastante mayor así que era normal. Ella ya debería haber sabido que sucedería, los humanos perecen muy rápido a diferencia de ellos. Aunque la forma en la que ellos malgastaban o disfrutaban de sus pocos años de vida le parecía relativamente interesante. Ese anciano, en tan solo unos minutos, había captado su atención, cuando se entero que era escritor pensó "Es por eso" y todo tuvo sentido. Pudo observar a varios humanos morir y generalmente en sus últimos momentos se la pasaban llorando, gritando o incluso maldiciendo a todo el mundo apegándose con avaricia a sus escasas bocanadas de aire. Sin embargo el anciano se puso charlatán y falleció sonriendo. Sus palabras, las de Gil, le hicieron recordar las veces que se planteo lo aburrido que podía ser vivir tanto **_"Es que... a veces pienso que el que tengas mas tiempo de vida es ideal si lo disfrutas pero... si no lo haces ¿De que sirve tanto tiempo?"_** dio justo en el blanco el viejo. Generalmente no se preocuparía ni malgastaría su tiempo pensando en algo sin sentido pero… a veces las noches solían ser demasiado largas y solitarias para pensar en que había hecho o no o incluso en que se había convertido. Solo en aquellos molestos eclipses se lo preguntaba y las conclusiones que sacaba no lo satisfacían en absoluto. Le parecía más entretenido y provechoso pasar su tiempo con varias jovencitas satisfaciendo sus deseos sexuales en vez de pensar en ello.

.

Giro su rostro y vio a Subaru encaminarse hacia ellos, el también se notaba pensativo. "Que desastre" pensó. Enseguida salieron del cuarto los demás hermanos con una debilitada Yui a tientas. Reiji suspiro profundamente en cuanto vio a su hermano, aun, al lado de la pelinegra. Acomodo sus lentes y miro a los demás.

.

-Iré a terminar el papeleo y nos vamos – sentenció avanzando y siendo seguido por los demás incluido Laito que decidió que quedarse ahí sería bastante inconveniente.

.

El rubio ni pareció inmutarse ante tal comentario y el albino se acomodo mas contra la pared, no quería irse, no como la vez que la dejo sola en la orilla de aquel rio. La miro nuevamente y no supo ni siquiera que hacer, si debía decirle algo o realizar alguna acción en especial. Nunca fue especialmente bueno animando a las personas por qué no tuvo alguien con quien hacerlo ni tampoco alguien lo había hecho con él. "Mentira, si hubo alguien… Madre" pensó con algo de impotencia. Sin embargo era distinto, ella se calmaba luego de gritarle y llorar todo lo que quería. El solo debía aguantar los insultos y las ganas de echarse a llorar delante de ella mientras tenía sus ataques de nervios. Observar, acompañar y resistir; esa era su única tarea para ella pudiera dormir o intentar tranquilizarse. El deseaba poder ayudarla de alguna manera, liberarla y que pudiera ser feliz porque eso era lo único que quería para ella. Pero nunca supo como… mejor dicho sí, lo sabía pero no podía realizarlo. Aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo y eso era lo que más lo frustraba.

.

Impotencia, frustración y enojo eran los sentimientos que el mejor conocía. Así que… alguien tan horroroso e incapaz como el ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de ayudar a alguien si ni siquiera podía con sus propios problemas? ¡Maldición! Chasqueo su lengua y se cruzo de brazos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿¡Para qué estaba ahí si no podía hacer nada!?Ver a la azabache así de "apagada" lo hizo sentir realmente miserable.

.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por qué aparecieron los Mukami ante su vista.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narra Ruki**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto nos enteramos del paradero de Ahome nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia allí. La curiosidad carcomía mi mente ¿Qué había pasado? En cuanto llegamos y divisamos a Subaru, en aquel pasillo, nos acercamos. Estaba por preguntarle donde estaba cuando di unos pasos más y la vi ahí. Estaba sentada, contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y apoyada contra el Sakamaki mayor ¿Pero que rayos? ¿Qué hacia así? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué… en cuanto nos paramos en frente no nos dirigió la mirada?

.

Sentí bastante enojo inundando mi pecho pero aun más grande era mi preocupación. Ni siquiera el rubio se había dignado a vernos. Vi como Azusa se inco de cuclillas en frente de ella pero tampoco reacciono. No pude ver sus ojos, porque ocultaba su rostro en el brazo de Shuu. La situación era bastante confusa, mis otros hermanos estaban igual, Yuma quiso decir algo pero no se le ocurrió que y Kou parecía bastante preocupado. No me quedo otra que mirar al albino, este contrajo un poco el ceño y no pude evitar observarlo con algo de rencor. Solo la deje un poco de tiempo con él y este fue el resultado. Luego hablaría seriamente con ella sobre eso pero lo más importante ahora era saber que estaba sucediendo.

.

Azusa toco una mano que descansaba en su rodilla y ahí recién lo observo. El azabache la miro preocupado y ella le brindo una débil sonrisa. Levanto su cabeza del brazo de Shuu y acomodo un poco su cabello. El rubio la miro de reojo y le dedico una mirada que ella no tardo en devolverle. Tomo un auricular, que solo en ese momento note que tenia, de su oreja y lo coloco en la suya. "Levántate" le susurro apartando la vista de ella y se puso de pie.

.

Ella asintió y nos miro para después dedicarnos una queda sonrisa. Y puedo jurar que eso me dolió mucho, verla mal siempre me hizo sentir horrible pero no saber porque se encontraba en ese estado me desesperaba mucho mas. Los Sakamaki se retiraron en silencio dejándonos solos y ahí fue cuando ella tomo la mano de Azusa y se levanto.

.

-Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar– se disculpo en voz baja pero clara – ¿Podríamos salir a tomar un poco de aire? Este ambiente es muy sofocante- confeso frotado su brazo.

.

El menor de nosotros tiro de su mano y nos guio hasta un café, dentro del mismo hospital, que tenia patio. En el camino, pude ver a lo lejos, al ganado y a los demás Sakamaki yéndose. Por lo menos era cierta esa parte de la historia. En cuanto tomamos asiento ella respiro hondo para después exhalar. Azusa no la soltó en ningún momento y pensé que capaz eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

.

-Bueno… esto es difícil- dijo algo resignada- ¿Recuerdan… que una vez les dije que tenía un amigo que era escritor? – pregunto e inmediatamente asentí. Nos había hablado mucho de aquel muchacho que escribía perfecto según ella – Acaba de fallecer hace unos momentos… -declaro con algo de cansancio. Creo que tanto yo como mis hermanos pudimos comprender un poco su malestar, todos habíamos perdido a alguien importante para nosotros. Bueno… por lo menos sabíamos lo que era perder algo y no tenerlo nunca más – Se llamaba Gilbert Sousei fue un muy buen escritor y excelente amigo – confeso con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Yuma siendo el único que pudo hablar al parecer.

.

-Umm… Ya sabía que sucedería pero igual duele – esbozo apretando su agarre de la mano de Azusa y desee haber tomado también su mano- sin embargo… estoy feliz de haberlo conocido. Así que… estaré bien – declaro no tan convencida. Kou que estaba sentado a su otro lado froto su brazo con cuidado y ella le agradeció con la mirada- me gustaría quedarme un poco mas aquí… por lo menos hasta que llegue su familia- dijo decidida.

.

-De acuerdo… nos quedaremos contigo- apoyo el castaño rápidamente con una sonrisa algo nostálgica – Después de todo… es lo menos que podemos hacer por alguien que te aguanto tantas veces- burlo con intensiones de hacerla sonreír. Ahome lo miro con cariño y tristeza. Ella y Yuma siempre habían sido más unidos en aquel aspecto; el sentimental, los cinco éramos unidos de por sí pero entre nosotros mismos teníamos a una persona en especial en la que podíamos hablar ciertas cosas primero. Ciertamente confiamos bastantes asuntos entre nosotros pero ellos tenían su club de "Los desmemoriados" debido a que reaccionaban igual ante ciertos temas.

.

-Por lo menos… pudiste verlo una vez más ¿verdad? –Esbozo Azusa acariciando su mano-

.

-Cierto~ llegaste en el momento justo – señalo el rubio y esta asintió.

.

-¿Saben? Dicen que una persona cuando se va solo deja el nombre atrás y los sentimientos que genero en los demás – informo de pronto y supuse que eso que nos decía era algo que rondo mucho por su cabeza- Pero Gil fue distinto… El no solo deja su nombre y sentimientos sino obras que seguirán a lo largo de la historia. La gente seguirá sintiendo diferentes sentimientos por él y el seguirá relatándoles historias, a través de las páginas de los libros, por años. A él… podre encontrarlo siempre en esos tomos – susurro lo último con nostalgia y pude ver por un momento miedo en sus ojos.

.

-Así es… - esboce sin pensar- Y aunque no hubiera sido escritor, tus recuerdos con el serian suficientes para encontrarte una vez más con él. Compartieron un poco de sus vidas y eso… es lo único que cuenta – finalice brindándole una sonrisa reconfortadora. Y bajo la mirada sonriendo nostálgicamente.

.

-Gracias… chicos… - susurro en voz entrecortada. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y nos miro- Me iré por un momento…. ¿Me esperaran? – pregunto prácticamente suplicante.

.

-Siempre… - respondió Yuma.

.

La vi sonreír y levantarse soltando lentamente a mis hermanos. Se adentro al hospital dejando un frio silencio entre nosotros. Por un momento pensé en aquel miedo de perder a alguien que ya había sentido muy fuertemente. En su momento temí por ella y por mis hermanos. Y cuando nos convertimos todos, finalmente, en vampiros se aminoro un poco pero aun seguía ahí. Escondido en un rincón de mi mente amenazando con salir de vez en cuando para torturarme.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

 **.**

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no llorar delante de sus primos, no lo haría por nada en el mundo. No quería preocuparlos más y eso era lo único que hacia ¿No era suficiente con lo perdida que estaba? Sin ser detectada por los demás se dirigió a la morgue del lugar. El aire frio y el olor a cadáveres lleno de golpe sus fosas nasales ¿Quién la había mandado a meterse ahí? Nadie, solo se movió y automáticamente fue a ese lugar. Se sintió desastrosa, miserable y muy vulnerable. Abrió las puertas de aquella sección y el olor se intensifico, había unos cuantos cuerpos sobre camillas en ese momento pero supo identificar muy bien el de su amigo. Se acerco a el a paso lento, miro la pulcra sábana blanca que se encontraba sobre él y se le retorció el estomago. Odiaba profundamente aquellos extremos; todo totalmente blanco o negro como aquella habitación.

.

Lo sintió lejos e inalcanzable. Ese pedazo de tela era la división entre ella y el. Inmediatamente el nudo en su garganta se agravo en cuanto destapo un poco su rosto. ¡Dios! Soltó rápidamente la sabana y tapo su boca con la intensión de intentar reprimir un sollozo. Gil sonreía. Bajo sus brazos, luego de tragar, y toco la mano del anciano. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era ilógico… ¿Un cadáver sonriendo? Quien fuera que le estaba jugando aquella broma debía detenerse cuanto antes si no quería que ella lo asesinase brutalmente.

.

Observo su rostro experimentado y atravesado por los años con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas que querían fugarse de ellos. "¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!" grito mentalmente y en su pecho murió otro sollozo. Sabía que ese día llegaría y agradeció profundamente el poder charlar con el por última vez pero aun así… deseaba haber tenido unos minutos más. "Sigues siendo tan humana" recordó que le dijeron una vez, y era cierto… había aspectos de su humanidad que seguían latentes después de tanto tiempo, no solo en ella sino también en sus amados primos. Ella quería mas… quería de cierta forma transferirle un poco del tiempo que tanto le sobraba a ella pero supo que además de ser imposible sería muy egoísta. Gil deseaba partir y alcanzar a Layla.

.

Respiro entrecortadamente sintiendo el peso de todas aquellas palabras que quedaron varadas en su boca y no pudieron ser dichas. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Eres patética Ahome! Se reprendió, pues el hecho de que estuviera parada delante del cuerpo que su amigo había dejado atrás significaba que aun no podía irse de aquel lugar sin antes…

.

-G-gil… -susurro sabiendo que no le contestarían- Gil… Hey… Gil… - dijo riendo con amargura al final- Soy un completo desastre ¿No te parece?~ - el silencio amenazo con derribarla- No solo fui una terrible amiga al no visitarte por tanto tiempo sino que llegue a último momento pretendiendo un poco de tu tiempo y… - respiro hondo- tu me respondiste con amabilidad que no merezco.

.

"Duele, duele mucho" pensó sintiéndose sofocada por aquel nudo en su garganta.

.

-Hey… Gil… soy una persona terrible, cada vez que quería ver a mis primos solo lograba que me alejaran mas de ellos y ahora que los tengo junto a mi – apretó mas el agarre de aquella mano inerte- parecen tan distantes y solo logro preocuparlos en vez de hacerlos feliz- Y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin piedad mientras luchaba por tomar un poco de aire sin tener mucho éxito por su acongojamiento- ¡Soy horrible! ¡Soy una terrible persona! No importa cuánto me esfuerce ni cuanto lo intente nunca llego ¡Nunca los alcanzo! ¡Nunca es suficiente, maldita sea!– cerro los ojos con impotencia e intento calmarse pero no pudo, necesitaba seguir hablándole para que el silencio no la asesinara- ¡Que imbécil soy! Solo le causo problemas a las personas, a las que más quiero, molesto absolutamente a todos y encima los preocupo. Incluso…. Incluso ahora… - murmuro destrozada- ¡Te estoy atormentado con mis pensamientos egoístas y tu lo único que hiciste fue brindarme tu amistad cuando más lo necesite! – sollozo y se incoó en cuclillas mientras se sostenía del borde de la camilla- ¡Perdón! P-perdóname Gil… Es que… tengo mucho miedo –confeso temblorosamente – yo no soy tan fuerte como creías que era… Perdóname Gil, perdóname por favor por todos los problemas que te cause…

.

Pidió finalmente y se permitió seguir llorando por unos minutos más, realmente no podía contenerse ni mucho menos pretender que nada había pasado. Sintió mucha vergüenza una vez que pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Se levanto sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y miro nuevamente el rostro de su amigo pero esta vez con ternura.

.

-Perdón por esto también…-susurro con pena- Tu muy bien sabes que los idiotas siempre seremos idiotas~ -canturreo sin gracia y llevo su mano al rostro del anciano. Acaricio levemente su mejilla y se inclino hacia el- Te voy a echar mucho de menos amigo – dijo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dejándole dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Paso su mano por su frente y deposito un leve beso en esta, se incorporo y le sonrió con completa sinceridad y gratitud– Buen viaje… Hasta luego– se despidió volviendo a tapar el rosto de su amigo.

.

Dio un paso atrás observando aquella tenebrosa sala blanca y se marcho, finalizando así un capítulo más de su propia vida. Avanzo por el pasillo observando sus pies, ciertamente ahora le parecían de lo más interesantes, así que no presto mucha atención a su entorno.

Al doblar en una esquina se vio obligada a levantar la mirada, al hacerlo noto que Ruki estaba al final del corredor. Camino hacia él con un rostro apacible, este la observo de arriba abajo corroborando que se encontraba en una sola pieza y ella se detuvo a unos dos pasos de él. El azabache la miro con ternura y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, Ahome no pudo negarse y se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza.

.

El la rodeo con firmeza y se dedico a acariciar sus largos cabellos negros como la noche. Apoyo su mejilla contra la cabeza de esta, cerró los ojos al suspirar y sintió como ella se aferro mas a él. Se quedaría ahí hasta que ella estuviera lista para irse, para contenerla si es que deseaba llorar o hablar o incluso si solo quería quedarse abrazada a él. El estaría para ella siempre aunque fuese una eternidad.

.

Ahome por su lado se sintió mejor y enormemente agradecida con su primo; necesita un abrazo con urgencia y él se lo había dado. Hundió su rostro en el firme pecho de él e inhalo profundo, tenerlo así la hacía sentir segura. Quería decirle que deseaba estar así un buen tiempo más, hasta que el frio pasara y la cabeza dejara de dolerle. ¿Qué debía decirle? "Ruki tengo mucho sueño, déjame estar un tiempo mas así y cuando notes que estoy por quedarme dormida, álzame y llévame a la casa. ¿Lo harías?" estaba segura que si se lo pedía el lo haría pero no era justo que solo por capricho lo obligara a eso.

.

Acaricio la espalda del joven y se alejo de a poco, no saliendo completamente de su abrazo. Este la miro sonriéndole con sinceridad provocando que ella también le respondiera de la misma manera. El aparto un poco su flequillo y beso su frente, no hacían falta palabras. Ciertamente era muy bueno para hablar pero en ese momento no sabía que decirle así que pensó que con ese gesto podría contenerla un poco.

.

La noto más tranquila así que le aviso que la familia de Gilbert había llegado, entonces Ahome le propuso ya irse a la casa. Fueron por los demás y antes de marcharse la azabache vio como los nietos de su amigo lloraban a cantaros, también estaban los hijos preguntándose "¿Por qué?" bastante acongojados. "¿Por qué?" Generalmente no podía dar respuesta a esa pregunta, pero en el caso del escritor era; "Ya era hora de partir. Era hora de escribir el final de su gran obra dejando a los demás curiosos por el epilogo que nunca verían"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión le dieron tiempo a la pelinegra para que se relajara y tomara un baño. Luego la noche paso no tal alborotada como siempre, ella intento mantenerse energética como de costumbre pero era sumamente comprensible que con lo sucedido no estuviera tan animada. Antes de irse a dormir fue por un poco de agua a la cocina, después al volverse una mano se apodero de su brazo y la arrastro consigo. No opuso resistencia, solo se dejo llevar por quien ahora la recostaba de costado en un sofá y se acomodaba a su lado viéndola con dulzura. El joven apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo y dejo el otro descansar sobre la cintura de su prima.

.

Sus ojos inmediatamente parecieron ver con intensidad su alma, el no la interrogaría o presionaría para hablar, solo se quedaría a su costado y no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo. En eso era bastante paciente, bueno… cuando se trataba de ella y de una ocasión tan peculiar como esta. Ahome se removió un poco y se amoldo al gigantesco cuerpo del muchacho, levanto su rostro y lo volvió a observar fijamente. Y verse reflejada en esos dulces ojos marrones fue un golpe bajo, sintió como su pecho nuevamente se acongojaba y los ojos le escocían.

.

La mano del muchacho subió hasta su rostro que acaricio con dulzura, después la atrajo más hacia el y la envolvió en un acurrucado abrazo. Froto su espalda y la escucho suspirar.

.

-Ya pasara…-susurro Yuma y las lagrimas volvieron a caer. Desde pequeños, cada vez que ella entristecía el castaño frotaba su espalda y le decía "Ya pasara…" con esa frase sentía como el dolor iba aminorando. Se sintió feliz al tenerlo así después de tanto tiempo pero mucho más por que la quisiera a pesar de que fuera un desastre. Ella también se aferro con fuerza a él e instantáneamente se calmo, su respiración se volvió más acompasada y solo se concentro en las cálidas palmadas que recibía su espalda. El castaño pasó una de sus piernas sobre las de ella, envolviéndola aun más como si quisiera alejar cualquier cosa que podría dañarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un Yuma más joven se encontraba escondido llorando en un costado del patio. Se sentía impotente, no era especialmente bueno en nada y le costaba aprender algunas cosas, sin embargo eso no había sido problema sino ciertos recuerdos de sus amigos de la calle y algunas cuantas indirectas de Karl Heinz-sama. Eso provoco que Ruki se pusiera más exigente en algunos aspectos y eso le jodia mucho. Ciertamente ese no era su día, no solía serlo cuando ya se levantaba así. Froto con fuerza su rostro e inhalo profundo.

.

De pronto, una pequeña mano se poso sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo; era Ahome. Extrañamente le tenía mucha confianza pero aun así no le gustaba que la gente lo viera llorar. Así que se dio vuelta y le exigió que se fuera. Ella, al parecer, no lo comprendió y en vez de obedecerle se incoo de rodillas en frente de él y froto sus cabellos. "¿¡Que haces!?" le grito pero ella no se asusto, le sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza. El castaño se sobresalto, tartamudeo, intento moverse sin embargo no pudo hacer que lo soltara. El abrazo se le había hecho cómodo y cálido. "Llora todo lo que quieras… yo te cubriré para que no te vea ni escuche nadie, así que pierde cuidado" le susurro y el sintió como algo cálido inundaba su pecho incitando a que nuevas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. "Yo te abrezare siempre que quieras" prometió dejando más tranquilo a su querido y pequeño primo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

Así era y así seria siempre para él, admitió que a pesar de la distancia y todo el tiempo transcurrido nunca había dejado de quererla, es más las nuevas facetas que descubría de ella le hacía tenerle más aprecio porque ahora apreciaba mucho más los momentos que pasaban juntos. Y aunque el miedo amenazara con presentarse solía disiparse con solo una sonrisa de ella. Se abrazo más a ella y olio su cabello, mientras las palmadas que le daba a su espalda se convertían en suaves caricias.

.

Ahome no aguanto más y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado en el hospital y lo que ella sentía. Obviamente evito los comentarios sobre su misión y eso, pero pudo hablar tranquilamente con el de lo preocupada que estaba por ellos, por lo que pensaban y sentían por ella. El castaño rio comprendiéndolo todo, le pasaba lo mismo a todos y su único error era no sentarse de frente y hablar como se debe.

.

-¡Eres una idiota! – Exclamo con cansancio golpeado con su pera la cabeza de la azabache- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? ¿Eh? ¡Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo! Eso es todo…- soltó con ternura apartando un poco su rostro para verla a los ojos descubriendo así una mirada llena de pena. Le sonrió y esta apoyo su mano sobre su mejilla para después apoyar su frente contra la de el sacándole un gran sonrojo al mayor. Cerraron los ojos por un momento, ella inhalo hondo y abrió sus parpados para volver a verlo. El castaño la imito a los pocos segundos.

.

-Gracias… - susurro Ahome y lo miro con fe. Su primo asintió y esta volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de él y dejarse mimar por las carias que este le daba.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El siguiente lunes, a la noche, Subaru se llevo una sorpresa pues no esperaba verla en la escuela tan pronto. De cierta forma inexplicable, según él, se sintió aliviado pero una sensación bastante molesta se agravaba en su pecho. ¿Estaba preocupado? No, tal vez solo algo curioso por como termino aquella noche para su compañera.

.

Ella lo saludo normalmente, le hablo, lo fastidio, lo acompaño y exaspero como siempre. Según el Mukami Ahome se encontraba bien, pero de todas formas aquella curiosidad no se callaba. Lo amedrentaba cada rato con sus inútiles preguntas.

.

-¿Hm?...- esbozo la pelinegra sentada al lado de él en clases. Estaban trabajando en equipo por eso habían juntado los bancos para facilitar el "intercambio de ideas"- Tu entrecejo no se relajo en prácticamente toda la hora- le hizo notar sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Pareces paspado~ - canturreo con malicia y al albino se le desencajo el rostro- ¿Acaso lo estás? – indago solo para molestarlo más. Subaru se puso completamente rojo ¿Pero qué idioteces decía? ¡Solo a ella se le ocurrían esas cosas!

.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda dices!? – grito volteándose luego de golpear la mesa. La sonrisa de ella lo irritaba aun más. "¡Mierda, solo parece que la divierto más!"

.

-¡Sakamaki! – la voz del profesor lo detuvo - ¿Algún problema? – Indago y recibió un chasquido de lengua y una negación de su parte- Entonces compórtese.

.

-¡Tsk! – se volvió a su carpeta y murmuro algunas maldiciones. La risita de su compañera lo exaspero más y la miro de reojo. – Idiota…-le dijo y la observo más atentamente. "Ella está muy bien" se dijo así mismo. La ojis violeta por su lado estaba entretenida, se sentía mejor que hace unos días y pensaba seguir los consejos de su amigo antes de partir. Prometió que lo intentaría – Oye… - salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que Subaru la llamaba tan tranquilamente- ¿Y… que paso? – pregunto incomodo sin verla y se reprendió a si mismo por no poder mantener la boca cerrada. Ella lo miro dudosa y este resoplo con sorna mientras fingía leer- Hace unos días…

.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Gil? – de respuesta recibió un asentimiento- Bueno… después de que se fueron ustedes nos quedamos un poco mas hasta que llego su familia, después nos fuimos- conto mirando su interesante lápiz y el recién se animo a observarla- El domingo asistimos al velorio con mis primos – hizo una pausa para reír un poco y el albino considero que, probablemente, había enloquecido aun mas- Los familiares no se acordaba de mi asi que me vieron raro, aunque…. – apoyo su rostro sobre su mano- posiblemente tal vez fue porque llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda en vez de uno negro tradicional – conto restándole importancia. Subaru agrego a la lista de rarezas de Ahome que, posiblemente, ella era más inadaptada social que él - ¡Pero no importa! Ese era el color favorito de Gil… él decía que ese debía ser el color de una brisa fresca…. y además dejo muy en claro que no le gustaba que se entristezcan por el – se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

.

El ojis rojos pensaba que su compañera era extremadamente rara pero que aun así comprendió su punto de vista. Internamente le agradeció por contarle lo que había sucedido y por calmar su curiosidad. Si ella estaba bien… no había porque preocuparse a pesar de que no aceptaba completamente aquel pensamiento.

.

A la hora del receso la azabache se disculpo con el Sakamaki y se fue hacia una sala en particular. Conforme a sus pasos iban pensando en las palabras que diría, sabiendo muy bien que seguramente ni la mitad de estas saldrían de su boca. Ahí, en aquel pasillo desolado estaba la sala de música. Vio el picaporte, respiro profundo y apoyo su mano sobre él. Cuando estuvo por girarlo se detuvo al escuchar al un piano produciendo una hermosa melodía. Era tan preciosa y tan nostálgicamente alegre que se vio envuelta por ella. Así que se quedo parada afuera de la sala por unos minutos, sabía que él se daría cuenta que ella estaba detrás de la puerta pero aun así no se movió ni él se detuvo. En cuanto el instrumento dejo de sonar, el silencio la invito a entrar al cuarto.

.

Al ingresar noto que las luces no estaban encendidas, lo único que iluminaba la sala era la luz de la luna "Que hermoso" pensó. Era un escenario digno de apreciar, el rubio estaba sentado frente al piano acariciando las teclas de este lo que hacía resplandecer más a aquel instrumento. Porque así era, el instrumento sin el músico no era más que un objeto más, en cambio el músico podía ingeniárselas.

.

Shuu la miro de reojo e inhalo hondo recordando lo que había hecho ¿Por qué?

.

-Buenas noches Shuu~-canturreo risueña como siempre acercándose más a él- ¿Interrumpo verdad?

.

-Hm…

.

-¿Sabes? Viniendo hacia aquí, pensé muchas palabras ingeniosas que decirte pero ahora me he olvidado de casi todas y no se simplemente por dónde empezar- admitió con sinceridad y pena.

.

-Era de esperarse de una infiltrada de cuarta- comento con un leve tono de burla. La azabache pareció erizarse como un gato ante sus palabras e iba a responderle como se lo merecía el rubio pero se detuvo. Respiro sonoramente, parpadeo lentamente y lo miro con una sonrisa tierna- ¿Ahora qué?

.

-Muchas gracias, Shuu… - susurro- gracias por haberme acompañado y no dejado sola – agradeció finalmente jugando con sus dedos. El rubio la miro seriamente.

.

-¿De verdad crees que lo hice por ti? No te creas tanto… - aclaro con un deje de enojo pero aun asi la azabache seguía sonriendo- Lo hice mas por mí que por ti –confeso. Era cierto, cuando de un momento a otro falleció el anciano y ella se quedo parada sin poder hacer absolutamente nada le recordó a el mismo con su amigo Edgar. En especial cuando se deslizo por la pared y mantuvo su mirada en la nada. Sabía que el pozo en donde se hundiría seria frio y cruelmente desolador. E inmediatamente se desespero, por eso le hizo compañía y no la dejo hundirse en aquella oscuridad.

.

"Fue más por mí que por ella" se repitió reiteradas veces todo el tiempo, no fue simple bondad o compasión. Solo cumplió con lo que a él le hubiera gustado que hicieran con él en aquel momento tan abrumador. "Eso es todo" volvió a convencerse así mismo, no fue su solitaria figura, ni su aturdimiento ni mucho menos sus peculiares orbes violetas apagados. "No, no lo fueron" acaricio nuevamente las teclas del piano y se relajo de a poco.

.

-Hm… en ese caso… -lo saco de su ensoñación Ahome- Gracias por no dejarnos caer – sentencio y el rubio se dio vuelta incrédulo.

.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Fue por mí, no por ti –aclaro algo molesto.

.

-Lose, pero si no fuera por eso no se cómo me hubiera levantado después –esbozo no sabiendo cómo expresarse- No importa cual fue emotivo lo que importa es que lo hiciste; por eso te agradezco – se sincero y Shuu no supo que decirle y su rostro lo delataba. Se había sorprendido, no solo por sus palabras si no por su idiotez. "Esta mujer es rara entre los raros" pensó con gracia.

.

-Que mujer más molesta eres – dijo volviendo a su estado anterior- Solo te pase un audífono – susurro pensando en que aquel acto tan pequeño había sido sobrevalorado por ella.

.

-¿Ah? Para mi significo mucho – confeso con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro- ¿Hm…? Hace un rato… ¿estabas tocando algo del mismo compositor que me mostraste el otro día?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad- Lo de recién… fue precioso- confeso contenta apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

.

-¿Eh? No me digas… ¿Estas intentando adularme para acercarte a mí? Eso no te funcionara… - le aclaro ignorándola y volviéndose al piano mientras la escuchaba maldecir detrás – Si… era el mismo músico – comento en voz baja reconociéndole mentalmente su acierto, cosa que no expresaría. Esta dejo de refunfuñar y rio - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.

-¡Todo esto es gracioso! ¿No te parece? ¡Y no puedes mentirme! Sé que lo disfrutas – afirmo con seguridad. Shuu se sintió descubierto por ella y por el mismo, sin embargo no lo diría.

.

-Ahora además de rara desvarías… - comento quitándole importancia a su comentario sonriendo levemente. Claro… eso es algo que ella no podía ver.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Después de eso, los siguientes días pretendieron pasar "normalmente". En la mansión Sakamaki se tenía un cuidado especial por Yui hasta que se recuperase. Reiji prácticamente la obligaba a comer mucho más y a mantenerse más atenta en los estudios. Intentando compensar así el estado tan deplorable que había tenido la rubia.

.

Esta decidió, después de la escuela, darse un merecido baño, ya se sentía mucho mejor y más lúcida al estar despierta. Incluso los vampiros habían parecido ponerse de acuerdo para no beber de ella por lo menos por esos días. Más tranquila y segura se quito las botas, medias, chaqueta, chaleco y falda, solo le quedaba su camisa y ropa interior. Tomo una toalla, su cambio de ropa y se metió al baño. Dejo las prendas aparte y regulo la temperatura del agua de la ducha, descubrió hace unos días que de esa forma se desestrezaba mucho más rápido que en la tina. Al lograr lo deseado sonrió con satisfacción.

.

-Ah~ Se ve que pensamos en lo mismo Bitch-chan, yo también deseaba bañarme contigo, nfu ~-canturreo la melosa voz de Laito en su oído al apresarla para no dejarla escapar.

.

-¡Laito-Kun! Suéltame por favor – pidió con voz suplicantes pero eso pareció incitarlo más. Ya que este se pego mas a ella y comenzó a pasear su nariz por el cuello de la rubia. "¡No, otra vez no!" pensó la rubia con desesperación, no le gustaba para nada eso, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a ellos y traicionando sus propios principios.

.

-No seas así, hace unos días que no puedo tocarte, déjame mimarte… yo se que tu también lo deseas, nfu~

.

Yui no pudo negarse más por que este la adentro a la ducha y la coloco espaldas a la pared. Recorrió su cuello y clavícula dejando marcas de besos, abriendo cada vez más su mojada camisa. "Ves que tu también lo disfrutas, bitch-chan" le remarco entre gemidos para después apoderarse de su boca. Entrelazo su lengua con la rígida de ella que poco a poco fue cediendo y abrazándose más a él. Sus manos tampoco pudieron quedarse quietas y acariciaron descaradamente sus senos sobre la tela del sostén. Oh… si, ella ya estaba perdida, lo supo cuando rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus manos para acercarlo aun más.

.

Sus piernas no soportaron estar de pie y le fallaron "Wow~ vamos Bitch-chan aun no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos, así que resiste" le dijo Laito al sentarla en el piso de la ducha. Y como si esa nueva posición le diera más opciones, el joven, separo un poco las piernas de la rubia para acariciarlas con completa lujuria. Yui no podía estar más sonrojada, aturdida y molesta en aquel momento. No debía pero… La juguetona lengua de su acompañante recorriendo su cuello la trajo a la acalorada realidad de vuelta.

.

-¡Ah! ¡L-lai- to-kun! –exclamo entecortadamente cuando la mano de este comenzó a tantear su intimidad. Intento cerrar las piernas pero no pudo - ¡Por favor ahí no! – suplico pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. No, en vez de eso, el castaño, froto con sus dedos aquella parte tan sensible arrancándole unos cuantos sonidos indecorosos a su parecer. La beso nuevamente y después de asegurarse de haberla dejado prácticamente sin aire, alejo un poco su rostro para contemplarla. "Que linda" pensó con la vista nublada por el deseo, tal vez esta vez podrían llegar más lejos. La excitación domino sus actos y palabras.

.

-Vamos~ - jadeo ejerciendo más presión sobre las bragas de la chica- ¿Ves? Eres toda una perra, Bitch-chan… -canturreo con malicia en cuanto la escucho gemir- ya no te contengas mas. Caigamos juntos en el infierno~ - incito buscando el borde del costado de esa prenda, en cuanto lo hizo fue corriéndola poco a poco teniendo así contacto con esa piel tan sensible. Yui se aferro fuertemente a su brazos ante el nuevo mar de sensaciones que el provocaba en ella. – Ahaha~ estas tan caliente, bitch-chan – esbozo al ver como se retorcía bajo su mano.

.

Y a pesar de que los golpes que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta amenazaban con romper su momento no se detuvo.

.

-¡Abran la puerta ahora! – se escucho la autoritaria voz de Reiji exigir reiteradas veces trayendo a la realidad a la rubia. Yui se apeno completamente y se sintió horrible ¿Era cierto lo que decía Laito después de todo? ¿Ella se había convertido en una perra que sucumbía rápidamente ante los demás? Sintió los ojos escocerles y el castaño dejo de acariciarla con bastante molestia. Tomo la cara de la rubia entre sus manos y deposito un último beso en sus labios.

.

-Lo siento, Bitch-chan… se que la estábamos pasando muy bien pero debemos dejarlo para la próxima – canturreo con pena- Así que espéralo con ansias ¿De acuerdo? –finalizo sonriendo coquetamente para después levantarse y salir de aquel cuarto. Al hacerlo se encontró con Reiji que lo miro muy desaprobatoriamente por su aspecto; estaba completamente empapado y con la ropa a medio quitar. El castaño solo le sonrió con malicia y se fue.

.

Yui cerró sus piernas al sentir parte de su intimidad al descubierto, se acomodo rápidamente la camisa sin embargo no pudo levantarse a tiempo. El pelinegro ya estaba en frente de la ducha mirándola con desprecio. "Sí, soy una maldita perra ¿Qué quieres que haga?" tuvo ganas de gritarle. Se sentía completamente frustrada y enojada consigo misma. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de hace unas semanas de ella huyendo de Ayato para poder largarse a llorar tranquila. Le daba miedo descubrir que tenía latentes deseos tan oscuros dentro de sí y encontrarse totalmente sola en eso.

.

-Que aspecto tan deplorable. – sentencio el azabache haciéndola sentir aun más miserable "Eso ya lo sé" pensó- apúrate y arréglate, pronto estará lista la cena y hay algo que debo comunicarles a todos – finalizo saliendo del cuarto del baño.

.

Ella se levanto y quito la camisa preguntándose cuanto tiempo debería estar debajo del agua para sentirse más "limpia". "No el suficiente para que Reiji-san no me castigue" se contesto. Se desvistió totalmente y se baño con rapidez pensando en las reconfortantes palabras de su amiga hace unas semanas. Ella tenía razón; no todo cambia de un día a otro y mucho menos su personalidad y resolución frente a los vampiros. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo más… Suspiro con cansancio al salir de la ducha, se cambio y dirigió hacia el comedor donde todos ya la esperaban. No había llegado tan tarde por suerte.

.

Al ingresar a la sala sintió el peso de todas las miradas sobre ella, sin apartar la vista del suelo tomo asiento y se quedo en silencio. ¿Por qué hacían todo mas incomodo de lo que ya era? Se quejo mentalmente y dio un vistazo general. Laito estaba mirándola con complicidad lo que molestaba evidentemente a los otros dos trillizos. "Esto no será bueno para mí" se advirtió intentado prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

.

-Bien… - rompió el silencio Reiji logrando que ella dejara ser el centro de atención- los llame a todos para comunicarles una noticia – informo con aire estoico.

.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –Comento con fastidio el pelirrojo- apúrate y dinos que es…

.

-Vamos~ Ayato-kun cálmate, Reiji estaba por decirlo ¿verdad? – se aventó a decir el castaño.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! – gruño prácticamente el albino.

.

-¡Eso! ¡Teddy y yo tenemos mucha hambre!- exclamo con fastidio Kanato.

.

-¡Ya basta! – Puso orden el segundo de la familia y todos volvieron a mirarlo- Hoy… recibimos una invitación de Padre en la que específicamente dice que no podemos faltar. –Informo con calma observando cómo sus hermanos lo miraban completamente disconformes – debemos asistir todos, incluso ella… - señalo y nuevamente la atención cayó estrepitosamente en Yui.

.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no suspirar con pesadez ni hacer algún movimiento que provocara problemas "Esto se pondrá feo" se dijo para sus adentros mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 19! Owo ¿Que les parecio? ewe para los proximos caps viene una historia especial "** **The house of laments" (La casa de los lamentos) jejejeej ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	21. Capitulo 20 The house of laments

**OMG ¿ya en el capitulo 20? No lo puedo creer, habia pensado que seria mas corto pero me emocione. Estos personajes tienen mucho para contar :D ¡Espero disfruten de este nuevo arco! es dentro de la misma historia asi que no se perderán.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 "La casa de los lamentos"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El día de la cena programada por Karl Heinz llego más rápido de lo que lo hubieran deseado los Sakamaki. Sin mucho entusiasmo o preparaciones, vistieron sus ropas comunes, al igual que Yui, y se dirigieron a aquella mansión que habitaba en el mundo de los demonios. El viaje fue tan silencioso y pesimista, que la rubia pudo hacerse idea de cómo sería el resto de la velada. Al fin conocería el padre de los jóvenes, con los que vivía hace ya un tiempo, ese solo pensamiento provoco que arreglara su cabello por enésima vez. Si, capaz estaba exagerando pero el solo hecho de ver tan malhumorados a los hermanos la ponía paranoica.

.

El pelinegro le había advertido que se comportara correctamente si no quería que su castigo empeorara aun más. ¿Empeorar? El todavía no le había cobrado lo que paso con Laito en la ducha. Solo recordar un poco de eso hizo que sus mejillas se coloraran levemente. No quería más problemas.

.

Aquel viaje no tenia fin para los hermanos, solo esperaban cenar e irse nuevamente hacia su casa. A lo lejos Kanato pudo divisar la mansión en la que pasarían la mayor parte de la noche. Apretó su agarre a Teddy y cerró los ojos. Lo que menos quería hacer era ver a su padre y sabía que eso era lo único que tenía en común con los demás jóvenes en el auto. Esta vez fue Reiji quien levanto la mirada y observo como aquel camino de arboles los guiaban directamente hacia esa residencia.

.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban atravesando aquellas antiguas y resistentes puertas. El típico chirrido se escucho, dando paso a una sala de estar extravagante. En el medio de esta colgaba un candelabro cubierto de diamantes dotando de luz toda la sala.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ***Con la luna, aproximándose lentamente hacia su punto más alto, la mansión se hizo presente. Al entrar en ella, los que nunca han estado en algún lugar similar se sorprenderán y pensaran que solamente estar parados observando tal estructura es un lujo. Los que acostumbran la riqueza; pensaran que es un edificio más con unos cuantos años de antigüedad.**

 **"** **Los prejuicios condenan a todos los seres a un simple pensamiento"***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Extrañamente el lugar resultaba cálidamente silencioso, dándoles la bienvenida a los nuevos invitados. Todo parecía tan "vivo". En un momento un sirviente se acerco y los invito a pasar a otra sala de estar en donde podrían ponerse más cómodos. Se dirigieron allí sin rezongar mientras algunos apreciaban las pinturas y esculturas del lugar. Ninguno de ellos había visitado anteriormente aquella mansión. Realmente era un lugar bastante antiguo, haciéndoles recordar a algunas épocas no tan modernas. Al llegar, el sirviente, les indico los asientos donde podían acomodarse avisándoles que dentro de nos minutos traerían algo de té.

.

-¡Tsk! Seguro que el viejo llega unos minutos antes de la cena como siempre- rezongo Ayato. No comprendiendo lo empecinado que estaba su progenitor por hacer esta clase de cenas, en donde los mandaba a llamar unas cuantas horas antes y el se aparecía a último minuto. Incluso daba la impresión que ni el mismo quería estar ahí.

.

-Cálmate, Ayato y se mas respetuoso – Advirtió el pelinegro ganándose una mirada altanera del pelirrojo.

.

Nadie quería estar ahí, todos lo sabían, incluso Subaru opto por cruzarse de brazos e intentar ignorar todo lo que podría desatar una discusión. No tenia absolutamente ganas de nada.

.

-Nee~ - canturreo Laito que no aguantaba tanto silencio- ¿Ya habían venido aquí antes? –pregunto más que nada para sus hermanos mayores. El rubio en respuesta bostezo, lo que molesto al segundo de la familia.

.

-No, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esta mansión, a pesar de que parece tener sus años – esbozo el ojos magenta.

.

-Hm ~ - espeto el castaño y el silencio volvió a la sala pero él no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Tenía prácticamente en frente a la rubia, así que de vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo o se relamía los labios viéndola fijamente.

.

-Laito, deja de hacer eso, es molesto –regaño nuevamente Reiji.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si no hay nada mejor que hacer… - murmuro haciendo un puchero.

.

-Porque es desagradable y punto- sentenció con un tono de voz más severo.

.

-Si lo hicieras tú no te parecería desagradable- remarco el castaño. Es cierto, era su hermano mayor pero no tenía derecho a marcarle como debía proceder con la rubia. El contrarío frunció el ceño como si eso fuera a poner a raya al menor cosa que no fue así.

.

-¿Podrían callarse? Están fastidiando a Teddy - dijo molesto Kanato.

.

-¡Oh vaya!~ Esta noche sí que nos divertiremos~ - canturreo una voz muy segura, una que tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes e hizo sobresaltar especialmente al menor de la familia.

.

-¡Ahome-chan! – la llamo su amiga con sorpresa y esta sonrió ampliamente.

.

-¡Buenas noches MNeko-chan! – saludo Kou guiñándole el ojo. Los cinco Mukami se encontraban en el descanso de una escalera viéndolos fijamente. En cuanto vieron los rostros sorprendidos de los Sakamaki, Yuma y Ruki, sonrieron, realmente no se lo esperaban ni ellos mismos.

.

La pelinegra les sonrió a todos, en especial, a su querido compañero que no tardo en girarse para dejar de verla. Últimamente era así, ella siempre lograba sobresaltarlo aunque el supiera que estaba por hacer algo. De a poco comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, y Azusa como siempre tomo la mano de su prima para ayudarla a descender. El albino, también, había descubierto que no le agradaba mucho ese tipo de tratos entre los dos. Su compañera solía mimar mucho a sus primos dándoles pequeñas caricias o abrazándolos de golpe, no importándole que estuvieran rodeados por más personas o lo molesto que podría ser para los demás.

.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – increpo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

.

-¿Ah? Nos invitaron mocoso, así que déjanos de ver así- refunfuño molesto Yuma y tomaron asiento frente a la familia contraria. Ruki se sentó en un sofá de uno y Ahome en el apoya brazo de ese mismo asiento. La ojisvioleta solía hacer eso cuando estaban en la casa mientras acariciaba su cabello incansablemente, relajándolo y extrayéndolo de aquel mundo tan estresante para él. Obviamente, no hizo eso sino que apoyo su mano sobre el brazo de su primo y se quedo sonriente. A Reiji le pareció muy poco refinado de su parte y se lo hizo saber muy bien viéndola con desagrado.

.

-Ahome… - murmuro Ruki mirándola fijamente. Ella se giro a verlo y noto es mirada; la de "comportate e intenta ser mas señorita" Contrajo levemente su ceño, resoplo con cansancio y se levanto, pero en vez de sentarse en otro sofá, se sentó de costado sobre el regazo de Yuma. Este le sonrió con complicidad, rodeo con un brazo su cintura y su otra mano la dejo descansar en el regazo de ella.

.

-¿Quién los invito? – Pregunto el ojismagenta ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte del mayor de los Mukami que estaba más concentrado en la actitud de Ahome y sus hermanos. Kou por su parte hizo un puchero con su boca y palmeo sus piernas, exigiéndole silenciosamente el por qué de su elección de "asiento" a la menor. Azusa se mostro algo disconforme pero de todas formas sonrió cuando ella guiño su ojo. El sabía que al líder de la familia le molestaba de sobremanera eso y por más que lo adorase no podía evitarlo.

.

-Karl Heinz-sama lo hizo – pronuncio, con voz clara, orgullosamente el ex - aristocrata.

.

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar. En respuesta recibió un leve encogimiento de hombros.

.

-No lo sabemos… - dijo quedamente Azusa- Solo llegamos antes… porque Ruki quería que no hubiera inconvenientes.

.

En cuanto termino de hablar, se sintió en el aire algo de tensión, pues la mayoría estaban enterados que los cuatro vampiros mestizos venían de parte de su padre y que tenían algún tipo de trato con él. Sin embargo, en una parte muy profunda de él, Subaru quiso creer que Ahome estaba parcialmente desentendida del tema y que no estaba relacionada con ello. La observo y la noto tan apacible e ignorante ante la atmosfera que los estaba envolviendo. Ella seguía en su mundo jugando con la mano de su primo y haciéndole unos gestos al rubio. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de una niña pequeña entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa. Esta al sentir la pesadez de la mirada de los demás curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

.

-Bueno, de todas formas ya que todos estamos aquí, tratemos de pasar lo mejor posible esta noche – comento girándose a verlos luego de acariciar por última vez la mano de su primo y de abandonar su regazo para sentarse a su lado. Rozando por un segundo, el collar que llevaba en su propio cuello.

.

-¡Apoyo la idea de SM Neko-chan! – agrego Laito ganándose una mirada bastante molesta de los Mukami.

.

-¿AH? ¿Cómo le dijiste? – remarco irritado Yuma.

.

-Bueno, bueno…- resto importancia la femenina- déjalo, mejor pensemos en que hacer antes de la cena~ - propuso ansiosa- Ya recorrimos los alrededores así que…. quedaría intentar otra cosa – Oh si, ellos habían paseado por todo el lugar debido a que estaban aburridos y porque ella no pudo quedarse quieta en silencio. Tomo su mentón pensativamente y de golpe dirigió su mirada al albino - ¿A ti se te ocurre algo, Subaru? – Pregunto inocentemente sorprendiéndolo – Como el juego del otro día.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? - Enarco una ceja incrédulo. La paciencia estaba a punto de abandonarlo, ahora se sentía completamente indefenso debido a la mirada de todos en la sala.

.

-Nada de "¿Eh?" el juego que jugamos el otro día en clases y receso… - murmuro molesta. Subaru no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando su compañera, en ningún momento habían jugado a algo- Como ese de "el que se equivoca o fastidia de mas tiene que contar algo vergonzoso" ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte eso? ¡Nos divertimos tanto! – se quejo molesta y el recordó. Pensó que para apaciguarla un poco podría convertir la situación en un juego, y aunque le sorprendió que hubiera tenido resultados nunca espero estar tan involucrado. Pues en varias ocasiones termino exasperando y teniendo que confesar una que otra cosa o cumpliendo un reto.

.

-¡Ese no fue un juego! – remarco algo avergonzado ante la mirada reprobatoria de la azabache. Ruki froto su cien con cansancio, no podía permitir que el ojisrojos avanzara mas, si seguía así su prima le tomaría cariño y eso podría interferir con todo lo planeado. Además de que no le agradaba para nada la forma en la que se relacionaban.

.

-Wow~ Ustedes dos sí que se divierten, Subaru-kun~ - canturreo Laito con intenciones de fastidiarlo más, capaz así podría entretenerse.

.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Mejor juguemos a uno de los nuestros! – exclamo Kou bastante disconforme del trato que tenían ellos dos.

.

-¿Ustedes ya habían venido aquí? – pregunto Kanato acallando el barullo que se había armado. De cierta forma, se sentía tranquilo y sin ganas de discutir pero eso le resultaba sumamente extraño considerando el griterío y otros factores.

.

Ruki en respuesta negó con su cabeza sabiendo que era cierto, no ganaba nada con mentirle. Yuma se cruzo de piernas y estiro su brazo por el respaldo al saber que esa velada seria más larga de lo que pensaba.

.

-De todas formas – lleno el silencio la ojivioletas- Aun falta para la cena y si ustedes quieren quedarse todo ese tiempo mirando la pared o sus caras y trabajar su relación como hermanos… bien por ustedes, nosotros haremos algo – sentenció decidida.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡No jodas! – grito irritado el albino viéndola fijamente mientras ella curvaba sus labios en una picarona sonrisa.

.

-¡Subaru! ¿Qué le dijiste? – exigió saber Reiji. Si bien la mayoría de las personas estaban enteradas de que su relación no era muy buena, de todas formas le molestaba que hablaran de ello. Sin embargo, se veía a millas que Ahome lo había dicho para molestar más que nada al menor y eso significa que él le había dicho algo.

.

-¡Tu no te metas! Y no le dije nada- afirmo volviendo a la nueva disputa que se había generado en segundos. En solo un instante se sumaron a la discusión Kou y Yuma que hablaban sarcásticamente para irritarlo más. Ayato no se pudo contener y tuvo la necesidad de contrarrestarlos también.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállense! – Ordeno el rubio mayor –Hagan lo que quieran pero no se pongan fastidiosos –suspiro- parecen unos mocosos de jardín.

.

-Disculpen… -llamo acercándose un sirviente – Por favor acompáñenme a la próxima sala para tomar el té – esbozo con una voz cargada de experiencia y amabilidad. Y a pesar que les era molesto moverse todos juntos de un lugar a otro lo hicieron. Los ubicaron en una gran mesa donde ya estaban puestas todas las vajillas para servir el té. Volvieron a tomar asiento dividiéndose por familias y los empleados empezaron a servir.

.

Ciertamente para todos era incomoda la situación, incluso para la azabache que siempre intentaba animar las cosas. El hecho de que Karl Heinz-sama quisiera que ella no faltase a la cena significaba exponerla ante sus hijos como una más de sus "piezas". No sabía a que querría llegar con eso pero aun así siguió, trazaría una nueva ruta para llegar a su objetivo.

.

-Hm… - esbozo por primera vez en la noche la rubia mientras bebían el te- En la sala había un piano – dijo lo evidente- Shuu-san por lo menos podría entretenerse con eso – menciono como opción, ganándose una mirada de desprecio del ojos magenta.

.

-No – exclamaron al unisono el mayor de los Sakamaki y la azabache. Fue tan extraño que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron por su sincronía y respuesta.

.

-No creo que sea lo mejor – comento la ojisvioletas molestándolo un poco- eso les servirá como excusa para quedarse callados toda la noche y eso sería muy aburrido –aclaro haciendo un puchero con su boca- Aunque… si quiere tocar música para que podamos bailar no tendría problemas… ¡Kou y yo lo aprovecharemos! - exclamo sonriente.

.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Podríamos bailar Aho-chan ~ -canturreo con cariño feliz. Recordando cuanto disfrutaba danzar hasta el cansancio con ella.

.

-Ni de casualidad… -se reusó rotundamente el Sakamaki – y menos para que vayan girando por ahí ustedes dos – comento con fastidio volviendo a darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

.

-¡Que aburrido eres! –se quejo ella.

.

-Gracias – contesto quedamente sin darle importancia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***La velada en aquella mansión será acogedora, los sirvientes los harán sentir como reyes con su trato e incluso pensaran en la próxima visita con entusiasmo. La elegancia de las escaleras, los extensos pasillos, los llamativos retratos y el majestuoso jardín sorprenderán sus sentidos acaparando su atención de a poco.***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

Increíblemente pudieron pasar las pocas horas que quedaban, antes de la cena, juntos. Y aunque Ayato y Ahome se habían retado a un partido de basquetbol e intentaron concretarlo en aquella mansión la atmosfera de ese lugar no los dejaba sofocarse o irritarse lo suficiente. No importaba las discusiones, roces, miradas que tuvieran, nunca pudieron llegar a fastidiarse lo suficiente. Tanto los Sakamaki como Mukami estaban relativamente pacíficos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que el lugar seria un caos con todos ellos juntos pero no fue así. Quizás era porque Karl Heinz llegaría en cualquier momento y ninguno de ellos quería ser castigado o porque simplemente, en ese momento, no había porque pelear.

.

Finalmente, se les comunico que el Rey de los vampiros no asistiría debido a algunos inconvenientes y que después lo compensaría de alguna forma. Realmente pensaron que todo aquello fue una broma de muy mal gusto pero bien sabían que todo lo que hacía "aquella" persona siempre tenía un sentido por detrás. Inmediatamente consideraron abandonar aquella mansión, sin embargo la cena se sirvió en la mesa con todo su esplendor, haciendo que prácticamente Kou quisiera abalanzarse sobre ella, por suerte Azusa pudo contenerlo a tiempo para que Yuma se hiciera cargo de el. Para cuando decidieron sentarse a cenar el ambiente estaba más pacífico, incluso pudieron cruzar palabras tranquilamente como el día del festival. En un momento, la rubia, le hizo señas a la pelinegra para que la ayudara a salir de la sala. Así que esta se levanto disculpándose y sin disimular ni un poco se paro al lado de la Yui tomándola de los hombros.

.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto confundido Kanato.

.

-Quiero que Yui me acompañe a un lado… así que con su permiso- esbozo a la par de que alejaba de la mesa a la ojisrosas.

.

-No irán a ningún lado – sentenció molesto Reiji por el atrevimiento de la menor de los Mukami. Ella lo miro bastante molesta pero sin bajar aquella ceja que indicaba que disfrutaba irritar a las personas – ¿A dónde pretendes llevártela?

.

-Es cosa de mujer, así que no te interesa – sentenció girándose con su amiga que temía por ella.

.

-¡Espera!

.

-Déjalas – esbozo Ruki para después beber de una taza de café que sirvieron luego de la comida – Ya lo dijo, es asunto de mujeres – aclaro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y pensando en que no le vendría mal que su prima se rodeara con mas personas de su género, así quizás…

.

La risilla de Kou lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto su mirada para saber cuál era el motivo de su risa y lo noto; el segundo de la familia estaba con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado. Curvo sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, había cosas que ni el mismo podía predecir y eso le fastidiaba. Claro… las mujeres solían ser un mundo aparte, no importase quienes o que fuesen.

.

-Ah… Si que eres un caso excepcional – resoplo la pelinegra que estaba cruzada de brazos contra la pared.

.

-¡Ya basta por favor, Aho-chan! – pidió la rubia algo sonrojada. La contraria solo ensancho mas su sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

.

-Si ya no te aguantabas mas debiste haberlo dicho~ - sentenció para después echarse a reír. Por eso la había llamado la ojisrosas, quería ir al tocador pero tenía miedo de perderse por ahí o sufrir algún "altercado".

.

Yui se quejo un poco pero no pudo evitar reírse, momentos como ese la relajaban de sobre manera, se sentía muy bien allí. Suspiro sonoramente y sonrió.

.

-Este es un buen lugar – comento mientras las dos emprendían el viaje de vuelta al comedor.

.

-Hm? ¿Te parece? – pregunto quedamente sin verla.

.

-Sí, todo aquí se siente tan cálido y cómodo. En un momento pensé que todo resultaría un desastre pero no fue así… -respiro hondamente con alivio y tomo sus propias manos por detrás. .

.

-Así que te gusta… - confirmo la azabache al escuchar un "si"- ¿Tan agradable que te resulta familiar?

.

-Hm… No lo sé…. – se detuvo un momento la rubia- pero todo esto… siento como que apaciguara mi corazón.

.

-¡Qué bien! Está bien – sentenció volviendo a retomar la marcha para que ella la siguiera – mientras estés bien no habrá problema. Eso si~ -canturreo – No vayas a separarte de nosotros por nada en el mundo – advirtió sorprendiendo a su amiga que no supo si tomarse el comentario enserio o en juego.

.

Un sirviente las intercepto al final del pasillo, avisándoles que ahora los demás se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de estar.

.

-¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? ¿Ah? – reclamo Ayato molesto.

.

-Nada que deba importarte Oreo-sama~ - contesto ignorando los comentarios del pelirrojo para tomar asiento al lado de Azusa. Este se había asegurado de reservarle un lugar al lado de él en cuanto sus hermanos se distrajeron – Ah… Apesta – murmuro en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para sus primos y para Subaru que estaba cerca. Le pareció común su comentario considerando que hablar con Ayato era como dialogar con un disco rayado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Se sentirán satisfechos por la velada que los envolverá en una atmosfera de tranquilidad. Pensaran en que cualidad, de aquella mansión, fue la que mas disfrutaron y que podría ser lo que los motivara tanto. Si… aquellos pasillos, escaleras, retratos, jardines y la casa en si desprenden calidez y paz. Tanto que parece tener vida propia.***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos – sentenció Ruki parándose, luego siendo imitado por sus familiares. A los Sakamaki tampoco les pareció una mala idea, después de todo ya habían cumplido con la orden de su padre. Empezaron a encaminarse hasta la salida mientras apreciaban una vez más aquella antigua y magnifica estructura.

.

-¿Qué rayos? – murmuro Kanato girándose al escuchar el repentino tocar de un órgano (piano de tubos). No solo el pareció impresionarse, para Shuu, Reiji y Laito que solían tocar instrumentos fue desagradable para sus oídos. Era una melodía completamente oscura y disconforme. Y aunque ellos mucho no pudiesen acotar sobre eso de todas formas les molestaba.

.

-Vamos, muévanse –susurro Ahome en voz baja detrás de ellos. Estos la ignoraron completamente – Esto apesta demasiado… - remarco con cuidado y sus primos parecieron entenderla.

.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así? – pregunto prepotentemente Reiji y la melodía comenzó a hacerse más pesada.

.

-Ahora no Reiji, solo haz el favor de moverte – volvió a pedir seriamente. El albino se sorprendió al verla de esa forma y comenzó a pensar que realmente debían salir de allí al igual que la rubia.

.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – esbozo Ayato sorprendido, miro a su alrededor y las pinturas parecían escurrirse de sus marcos.

.

-Nos vamos ahora –declaro el Mukami mayor intentando pasar por al lado de los Sakamaki.

.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué sabes tú de esto? – exigió saber el ojosmagenta.

.

-¿No oíste? ¡Te dijeron que te callaras! ¡Muévete! – exclamo un ya molesto Kou.

.

-¡Mierda! – maldijo Ahome

.

-Eso ya es inútil… - dijo Shuu observando fijamente el lugar donde, hace menos de un segundo, se encontraba las puertas de aquella mansión.

.

-¿Pero qué…? – Subaru no podía creerlo, la gran puerta y las ventanas ya no se encontraban más en su sitio. Yui de lo asustada que estaba se aferro al brazo del Sakamaki mayor que parecía estar pensando en alguna solución.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Sin embargo aquella mansión, solo era utilizada para eventos formales, el resto del año se encontraba pulcramente vacía, sin vida y eso era algo que detestaba. Como el piano que no es nada sin el músico o unas hojas en blanco sin el escritor o un pedazo de mármol sin el escultor, la casa no era nada más que un montón de paredes bien decoradas sin las personas. Solo un objeto inanimado… o eso creían***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un fuerte chirrido se escucho provenir de los múltiples pasillos que desembocaban en esa sala y el ruido de un ventanal haciéndose añicos los alerto de sobremanera. Sea lo que sea que hubiera ahí, se encontraba cerca.

.

-¿Qué hacemos, Ruki? – pregunto ansioso Azusa. El nombrado intento maquinar rápidamente un plan, pero al parecer el lugar no hacía más que distorsionarse.

.

-Por ahora hay que resguardarnos – dijo en voz baja Ahome pero todos llegaron a escucharla – Y no la miren demasiado, eso es lo que busca.

.

-¿Pero qué dices? Todo esto se está desmoronando y lo único que sugieres es adentrarnos más en este lugar – comento sarcástico Reiji.

.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! – Exclamo Yuma- ¡Te dijeron que te muevas y solo te quedaste viendo como idiota a la nada, por tu culpa no logramos salir!

.

-¡Cierra la boca mestizo! – escupió con odio el pelinegro. Se sentía más irritado que nunca.

.

-¡Oye! No le hables así a Yuma-kun imbécil- dio un paso al frente Kou en cuanto el castaño también lo hizo.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Todo se está cayendo y lo único que hacen es empeorarlo aun más! – grito exasperado Subaru.

.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya cálmense! Hay que salir de aquí – intento calmar la situación Laito. Tanto el cómo Kanato y Ayato habían visto unas cuantas sombras moverse por los pasillos y eso no les agradaba nada en absoluto. De pronto todos callaron al ver el gran candelabro mecerse y titilar; estaba por caer.

.

-¡Quítense! – grito Shuu y todos lo obedecieron. Sin embargo el salón se quedo a oscuras y la música se agravo mas al igual que el sonido de los ventanales rompiéndose.

.

-¡YUMA! – grito aterrada Ahome. El titilar de las luces no los dejaba ver bien pero pudieron notar que el muchacho alto estaba tirado en el suelo. Ella lo sacudió y reviso. Ruki y los demás actuaron rápidamente y tomaron cualquier cosa en la sala que pudiera servirles como arma, al ser una mansión antigua había muchas de estas en todos los cuartos.

.

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ! – exclamo esta vez Subaru al ver como se desprendía del techo la lámpara. Pudo llegar a tiempo para correr al gigante, con los primos de su compañera, a último minuto. El estruendo de aquella gran obra de arte destrozándose acompaño la melodía del órgano que tan empecinadamente ambientaba la atmosfera. Toda la sala era un escándalo, no se podía pensar ni ver bien el panorama para considerar la situación. El llanto de Yui se hizo más fuerte mientras preguntaba por ellos.

.

Ahome encontró en el cuello del castaño un dardo, se lo extrajo y con verdadero resentimiento observo el lugar; todos se habían resguardado justo a tiempo del impacto de aquella gran araña (lámpara). Luego miro las paredes de esa casa; lo estaba disfrutando la muy desgraciada. Tomo el dardo y lo arrojo con bastante fuerza hacia un jarrón, que adornaba la habitación, desafiando a esa molesta estructura. Este se rompió al instante deteniendo así todo el desastre que se había generado en cuestión de segundos. La luz volvió a ser constante, el órgano se detuvo y no se escucharon más estruendos, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones y el llanto de la rubia.

.

-Yuma… - murmuro Ruki en cuanto se aseguro que no había ningún peligro en ese momento. La azabache acerco sus labios hasta aquella herida morada y succiono el líquido que se introdujo atreves del dardo. Cada unos cuantos segundos escupía un liquido verdoso; era veneno. En cuanto termino suspiro tranquila.

.

-Debemos movernos ahora- declaro observando a todos- se nos acabara el tiempo y empezara otra vez.

.

-¿A dónde sugieres ir? – pregunto Ruki.

.

-A los cuartos, eso será lo más seguro hasta que pasen las dos horas… - murmuro.

.

-¡Espera! –Exclamo Kanato- ¿Por qué pareces ser la única que sabe de esto? – exigió saber.

.

-Eso es cierto, si sabias que esto sucedería ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Todo parece ser una trampa ¿Y quieres que nos adentremos más a ella? ¡Por favor! No seas hipócrita! – remarco con odio Reiji. Azusa quiso contestarle algo pero la menor lo detuvo.

.

-Está bien, cree lo que quieras… - menciono tranquila- pero te aseguro que esto no es nada comparado con lo que sucederá y lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte atrapado en los pasillos, la casa te lo hará más difícil y no te dejara salir. – aseguro con Yuma en brazos- Lo mejor es ignorarla.

.

Después de eso, por el momento, decidieron obedecerla. Acostaron al castaño en una cama de un cuarto de la mansión, ella les explico que tenían poco tiempo y que lo mejor sería que Yui se quedara con él y alguien más.

.

-Shuu… ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos? – pregunto y recibió de respuesta un asentimiento. De cierta forma ella pensó que el rubio era el único que captaba la situación- Yui lo mejor será que te recuestes y duermas lo mas que puedas, entre menos consientes estén mejor será… - informo sabiendo que había hecho la mejor elección posible, la casa así no los molestaría tanto.

.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar todos juntos? – inquirió Subaru confundido. Su compañera les había dicho que no podían permanecer todos juntos en un mismo lugar.

.

-Nos quedan menos de diez minutos, no hay tiempo para explicar todo pero crean en esto por favor – esbozo al cerrar la puerta del cuarto donde reposaba uno de sus caballeros de armadura dorada – Entre más personas haya en un lado será peor, este lugar los atormentara mas por eso no es recomendable que haya más de tres personas juntas, ni que estemos merodeando por la mansión – aclaro ante la mirada preocupante de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***En su afán de permanecer con vida, la mansión, decidió indagar en el alma de sus visitantes, tal vez así dudarían más a la hora de irse. Le gustaba sentir como las personas interactuaban con ella, como la veían, como la apreciaban, como la adoraban y anhelaban. Entonces ella les dio lo que más deseaban, ganándose toda la atención que merecía, pero descubrió que, tristemente, luego de eso aun la abandonaban. No bastaba con darles lo que querían, ni todo el esplendor, la calidez o incluso arrebatárselos ante sus ojos. No… en su lamento descubrió que la desesperación provocaba que cualquier persona se doblegara ante cualquier rayo de esperanza que hubiera. Entonces decidió que jugaría de aquel modo; haría bailar a sus invitados entre la desesperación y la esperanza, conservándolos hasta que perecieran***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Buscaron, rápidamente por unos momentos, más habitaciones. Pero notaron que la ubicación de estas había cambiado y cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo. La azabache les había dicho que "cuando comenzara todo" esperaran exactamente dos horas donde quieran que estuvieran y que no cayeran en los juegos que les propusiera la casa.

.

-No tiene nada de coherencia lo que dices- comento Subaru sin pensar, a pesar de haber aceptado que ella tenía la ventaja en aquella situación. En respuesta recibió una risa que le hizo dudar de la cordura de ella nuevamente.

.

-¿Qué en nuestro mundo lo es? Somos los menos indicados para decir eso, incluso el mundo humano tiene más sentido que el nuestro – finalizo la azabache sonriéndole tiernamente. El joven se sorprendió al encontrarse de acuerdo con ella ¿Cómo en momentos como ese podía sonreír así? ¿Por qué era tan resplandeciente?

.

-Comenzó a tocar otra vez – informo Laito al escuchar la melodía del piano.

.

-¡Apúrense! – ordeno Ruki.

.

-¡Olvídense de todo y entren a cualquier habitación! – Exclamo Ahome echándose a correr con ellos – No importa cuántos sean.

.

En la carrera de la búsqueda de encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse las luces comenzaron a titilar y el ambiente se enfrió de golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***Les hará pagar de a poco todo lo que disfrutaron, reviviendo sus más oscuras fantasías y temores. Deleitándolos y atormentándolos a la vez, hasta el punto de que se rindan y se pierdan a sí mismos***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Doblando por una esquina se separaron, la casa volvió sorprendentemente a cambiar los cuartos y pasillos del lugar.

.

-¡AHOME! –gritaron Ruki y Azusa al no encontrarla con ellos.

.

-¡No se preocupen y metanse en una habitación! – exclamo la azabache desde un lugar muy lejano.

.

Y así siguieron todos, los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a la par del frio que ya les calaba los huesos.

.

-¡Tsk! – golpeo la puerta - ¡Esta puerta no abre!

.

-¡Quítate! – Ordeno e intento derribar la puerta sin éxito – Rayos… - se quedarían atrapados ahí si no salían de los pasillos - ¡Ah! ¡Entremos por ahí!

.

.

-¿¡Tu qué haces aquí!? – pregunto pero como respuesta recibió un empujón que lo adentro a la habitación. El agresor, al ingresar, cerró la puerta con traba.

.

.

-¡Ahí! – señalo mientras corría otro joven e ingresaron a los empujones a la habitación.

.

Después de aquello un desolador silencio embargo a cinco grupos de personas en distintas habitaciones. Todos se encontraban con la duda de que si los demás habían conseguido resguardarse a tiempo, sin embargo no lo sabrían hasta que transcurriesen las horas. Y en ese momento, más que nunca, detestaron tener que esperar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***"Sepan que con mucho pesar hago esto" se disculpara silenciosamente y en vano la mansión. Todas aquellas personas, residentes en ella eran sumamente apreciadas y por eso se tomaría la dedicación de cumplir con lo prometido; una eterna velada inolvidable.**

 **"** **Sean bienvenidos, mis queridos invitados, a La Casa de los Lamentos"***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Oh si! comenzo, espero les haya gustado para el proximo caps va a haber mas sorpresas y veremos a nuestros queridos vampiros en situaciones incomodas :$ ¡recuerden dejarme sus reviews del cap! Nos leemos luego :D**


	22. Capitulo 21 The House of Laments parteI

**¡Lo se! Tarde mucho esta vez ¡Lo siento! uwu pero ya les traigo un nuevo cap de "The House of Laments" espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :D**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-¡Ahí!- señalo el joven, e ingreso acompañado a una habitación. En cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta e intentaron recuperar un poco el aliento perdido, por todo lo que habían corrido.

.

-¡Ciérrala con llave! – grito Kanato y el muchacho obedeció por mero instinto.

.

Por un momento todos dudaron si lo que había ocurrido, fuera de esas paredes, era cierto pues aquel cuarto estaba en total silencio. El piano, ni los chirridos o aquel frio desgarrador ya no se sentían. La estructura parecía estar en plena quietud, como si nunca se hubiera movido y desconfigurado. Estaba tal como la encontraron, apenas ingresaron a la mansión, claro por lo menos esa habitación.

.

-Parece que lo logramos a tiempo – murmuro Reiji recobrando la compostura.

.

-¿Los demás… -susurro Azusa- lo habrán logrado? - dejo que su mano soltara lentamente aquel picaporte. La inquietud y preocupación estaban haciendo mecha en el.

.

Esa pregunta afecto a los tres de distintas formas pero logro hacerlos sentir lo mismo; incertidumbre. No sabrían nada de nadie hasta que transcurrieran dos horas. Claro… que pasaran rápido o fueran interminables dependía plenamente de ellos. Esa era la única ventaja que les daba la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The House of Laments; Primera parte.**

 **"** **Prologo** **de una tortura"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una amplia oficina, habían diversos muebles sumamente elegantes y pinturas de antaño. Un cuarto común y corriente. Se miraron por un momento, entre ellos, después de observar meticulosamente aquel lugar.

.

-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar… -comento el pelinegro mayor para después tomar asiento.

.

-Pero no se oye nada mas… - dijo quedamente el pelivioleta mirando la puerta.

.

-Lo mejor será no salir por el momento –esbozo Reiji anticipándose a los pensamientos de su hermano. Aunque le desagradaba totalmente la idea de tener que acatar las órdenes de Ahome no le quedaba opción. Después de todo solo serian dos horas ¿Verdad? Inmediatamente el Mukami también tomo asiento mientras observaba sus propias manos. Y aunque los murmullos del ojivioleta se escuchaban claramente, no les prestaba atención, quería que todo pasase lo más rápido posible.

 **.**

* * *

 **Narra Azusa:**

* * *

 **.**

Todo desde el principio me había parecido… extraño. En ese momento solo decidimos guardar silencio, volvía a comprobar que los hermanos Sakamaki no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pues se encerraron cada uno en su mundo. Tironee nuevamente las vendas de mis muñecas, estaba incomodo. Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que callábamos Ahome empezaba una nueva charla. El silencio de aquel lugar era totalmente abrumador, como si amenazara con destrozarte… no daba ninguna seguridad. Nada de allí lo daba.

.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, estaba preocupado por mi familia. Primero Yuma había caído, algo que sinceramente no me espere, y ahora nos habíamos separado. ¿Los demás pudieron resguardarse a tiempo? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Ella también lo estaría? Aunque se mostrase tan segura me preocupaba, después de tantos años sin saber casi nada de ella… la idea de que le sucediese algo me estrujaba, considerablemente, el pecho. Odiaba profundamente sentir eso, cualquier dolor físico podría soportarlo sin problema pero esos sentimientos eran mi perdición.

.

Levante mi mirada para observar a mis dos acompañantes, solo habíamos pasado quince minutos juntos y en todo ese tiempo Kanato me miro con reproche. Parecía muy ansioso por hablar.

.

-Todo es su culpa…- refunfuño con el entrecejo contraído.

.

-¿Kanato-san?

.

-Ustedes sabían que todo esto sucedería ¡No te hagas el desentendido! – me acuso duramente y su hermano pareció estar de acuerdo.

.

-Eso es cierto – acomodo sus lentes y me escruto con sus ojos magenta- En especial aquella chica - Generalmente no me interesarían ese tipo de comentarios pero… cuando se trataba de mi familia era otro asunto. Ellos no merecían ni un poco del desprecio que los vampiros de sangre pura nos arrojan.

.

-No es cierto… -contradije quedamente. Si bien no sabía que la pelinegra estaba enterada de lo que sucedía con esa mansión, tuve la seguridad que ella intento hacer todo lo posible porque las cosas no terminaran así. – Todo fue porque tardaron en salir…

.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora nosotros tenemos la culpa? – Grito colérico el ojisvioleta- ¡Tu insolente prima fue la que no dijo nada! Y ahora por eso… -sollozo- estamos atrapados en este espantoso lugar… -Apreté mis puños con fuerza, se perfectamente que no fue su intención. En realidad Karl-Heinz-sama fue quien nos cito a todos nosotros en primer lugar. Esa frase luchaba por salir de mi garganta pero no lo hacía, no podía hacerlo… él fue quien nos salvo. Volví a justificarlo.

.

-¡Exacto! Desde el principio quiso que quedáramos atrapados aquí por no decir nada- Reprocho Reiji y no lo soporte.

.

-Reiji-san… fue el que no quiso moverse… cuando se lo advirtieron – respondí seriamente. Después de todo tenia, frente a mí, a quienes desencadenaron todo por no moverse. El nombrado contrajo su rostro de ira, creo que no soporto saber que en parte era verdad. En ese momento, diversos pensamientos se cruzaron por mi mente sorprendiéndome el solo hecho de pensarlos. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando ni lo que me ocurría a mí mismo. Me pareció, irónicamente, como si esa fuera una noche de eclipse.

.

-No seas hipócrita… -murmuro entre dientes- todo esto…

.

-No fue nuestra culpa… - nos defendí medianamente rápido- Nosotros solo… fuimos invitados como ustedes… -dije sin pensar e inmediatamente mordí mi lengua. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante mi insinuación. Pero ¿Qué acaso realmente el no lo suponía?

.

-¿Que estas sugiriendo? – pregunto con tono de advertencia.

.

-Te refieras a que… -interrumpió Kanato cesando su llanto- ¿Todo esto ocurrió por esa persona? –comento mas para sí mismo que para nosotros. Sus ojos, con algunos pequeños rastros de lágrimas, parecieron comprender algo.

.

No sé porque pero sentí algo de alivio, era la primera vez que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Obviamente, Karl Heinz-sama, tenia preferencia por sus hijos y siempre sentí que nos utilizaba para impulsarlos a avanzar pero ahora… tanto ellos como nosotros estábamos encerrados. Siempre nos esforzábamos demasiado en absolutamente todo, y aun así finalmente nuestros intentos parecían no tener mucho peso y eso era muy frustrante. Esa sensación molesta que inundaba mi pecho, cuando veía que todo era para ellos, pareció darme la espalda y concederme una tregua por aquella ocasión. Sin embargo… duro muy pocos segundos pues esa "igualdad" no quitaba el hecho de que sus acciones tenían doble intención.

.

-Eso… - esboce sin pensarlo mucho – ya no importa… -vi como Reiji intento acotar algo, luego de removerse en su asiento, pero lo interrumpí- estamos todos en esta situación… -en cuanto termine de hablar me levante con pesar de aquel sofá. Me sentía muy incomodo, como si cargase con algo pesado en la espalda, por eso decidí caminar un poco por el cuarto. M e pareció raro no recibir ningún comentario de mis acompañantes pero aun así seguí.

.

Di unos pasos hasta llegar a una pintura en particular, pude notar que ya tenía unos cuantos años pero no por eso era menos hermosa. Los trazos y los detalles eran perfectos; embellecían de sobre manera a aquella mujer. "Que bella…" susurre sin querer al contemplarla mejor. Al parecer, mi comentario, le llamo la atención a Kanato pues a los segundos ya lo tenía de pie a mi lado. Aunque aun parecía molesto, su rostro se destenso y mostro indiferencia al verla.

.

-Reiji… - llamo al mayor y este lo miro- ¿Ella no es tu madre? –señalo con duda y el aire de la habitación comenzó a llenarse de pesadez.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narración Normal:**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre le hizo sobresaltarse por un momento. Desde su asiento observo, de reojo, el cuadro; era ella. No podía creer que no lo hubiese notado, no…. El había observado cuidadosamente aquella habitación en cuanto ingresaron, no podía haberse equivocado. Contesto con un quedo "hm" afirmando su suposición y contrajo el ceño para después suspirar. Debía ser una maldita broma. Justamente, en esa imagen, adornaba su rostro una sonrisa apacible, prácticamente imperceptible como las que solía hacer ella. Era una mujer ejemplar y perfecta sumamente elegante con un porte digno de la realeza, con todo lo que conllevaba eso. Incluso el corazón.

.

Apretó los dientes involuntariamente. Era ilógico, pero parecía que ella seguía burlándose de el incluso después de muerta "imperdonable" se dijo. ¿Acaso todo lo que hizo fue en vano? ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir fastidiándolo desde el otro mundo?

.

-Shuu-san se parece a ella… – murmuro Azusa sacándolo de su ensoñación y trayéndolo a la irritable realidad. El azabache menor observo con más detenimiento la imagen – Pero la postura… parece tenerla Reiji-san- finalizo.

.

-Sera mejor que pares con eso – dijo Kanato quedamente aun mirando el cuadro- a Reiji no le gusta que hablen de su madre~ -informo con algo de malicia. El Mukami menor solo lo vio algo confundido y aun más cuando de sus labios escapo un leve risa.

.

-Miren quien habla… - contesto el mayor conteniendo su mal temperamento. Azusa podía jurar que escucho el rechinar de sus dientes – La persona que pierde los estribos cuando hablamos de Cordelia-sama –comento con intensiones claras de fastidiarlo.

.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Tu… cuando hablan de Beatrix-sama te encierras en tu cuarto a jugar con tu juego de química! –replico levantando el volumen de su voz. Reiji se paro molesto y lo miro con una cierta chipa de ira en los ojos. Siempre… siempre intentaba mantener la compostura y soportar a los "idiotas" de sus hermanos pero en ocasiones como esa… quería verlos "desparecer".

.

-¡Y tú te vas a torturar y matar a algo o alguien! Tienes una actitud totalmente infantil –reprocho. El ojisvioleta se abrazo a Teddy y le dedico una mirada llena de fastidio. Parecía que no tenía nada que decir pero…

.

-Lo dices como si tu no lo hicieras, es mas eres peor ¡Las usas como conejillos de indias y las asesinas repugnantemente si no cumplen tus "expectativas"! – contradijo – ¡Lo mismo harías con esa idiota si pudieras matarla!

.

-Oh~ Ya veo -esbozo con burla – ¿Así que esto viene por ese lado? –rio sin gracia- A diferencia tuya no tengo… tu personalidad "inestable".

.

-¡Tsk! Por lo menos no soy un excéntrico como tu ¡Ella solo siente miedo hacia a ti! Mientras que yo… - uso un tono de voz llano el pelivioleta- Le hago sentir más placer –sonrió maliciosamente.

.

-¡U-ustedes dos! – intento llamarlos Azusa al ver a Reiji reír sin gracia otra vez. Parecía que en cualquier momento se tirarían uno arriba del otro para matarse entre ellos. Elevaron un poco más la voz en una discusión sin ganador aparente hasta que callaron abruptamente.

.

-¿Qué…? - murmuro Kanato.

.

-El piano… se escucha de nuevo… -comento el azabache menor mirando el lugar de donde provenía la música. –Esto es malo…

.

Ahora había una puerta mas en aquella habitación, una de donde provenía el tocar de aquel tormentoso instrumento.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narra Kanato:**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No podía ser cierto, había aparecido una puerta de la nada… Estaba más que seguro que no la había podido pasar por alto al entrar en aquella habitación. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la melodía; "scarborough fair". Era imposible que la confundiera con alguna otra, incluso me olvide de la disputa con el estúpido de Reiji de la sorpresa. ¡Debía ser una broma! Estuve por gritar pero solo apreté bien fuerte los dientes, no lo haría… ya estaba cansado y hace mucho tiempo había decidido que ya no me afectaría mas. "Madre" pensé y abrace más a mí a Teddy. Aunque ya no llevara sus cenizas conmigo, el significaba mucho para mí.

.

-¡Caray! – bufo mi hermano y acomodo sus gafas nuevamente. Con esa acción pretendía tranquilizarse pero todos sabíamos que era más un tick nervioso que otra cosa. – Esta vieja mansión lo único que pretende es provocarnos… -dijo en voz baja para volver a tomar asiento- Lo mejor será que solo la ignoremos. -¿En serio? Incluso Azusa lo miro incrédulo.

.

Intente ignorar a todos, lo intente, pero ese maldito piano lo único que hacía era reproducir una y otra vez aquella canción. Una que solo cantaba cuando la luna se ocultaba o teñía de rojo, desconsideradamente, causando estragos en mí. Los recuerdos golpeaban, con insistencia, la puerta de mi conciencia jugándome malas pasadas de a ratos. ¡Era sumamente irritante! Tanto Teddy como yo hicimos lo mejor posible siendo pacientes pero esa justamente no era una de mis… "cualidades". Sin darme cuenta empecé a golpetear el piso con el pie, ¡Esas eran las dos ridículas horas más largas de mi vida!

.

-¡Tsk! Ya pasaron por lo menos 40 minutos y sigue tocando –comente rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué… -¡Ah! – exclame y mire con algo de impaciencia el reloj, no lo podía creer. -¡Deja de joderme! – grite y me levante para mirar a mi contrincante.

.

-¿Kanato-san, que… ¡Oh! –al parecer el idiota de Azusa se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

.

Todos observamos el reloj, que hasta hace poco funcionaba como debía, marcando la irritable hora en la que ingresamos a esa mansión.

.

-No le prestes atención Kanato y siéntate – prácticamente me ordeno el ojosmagenta luego de suspirar. "¡Quiero salir ya de este lugar!" me reclame mentalmente y observe la puerta que conducía hacia los pasillos. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser afuera?

.

-¿Eh?

.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, despiadadamente, causando que sudara frio. Me gire y observe, desorientado, el lugar con un nudo en la garganta. Intente tragar para aminoralizarlo pero solo lo empeoro. Y ya no pude…

 _._

 ** _"_ _are you going to scarborough fair"_**

 ** _(¿Vas a la feria de Scarborough?_**

.

Abrí los ojos aun mas y sin darme cuenta avance algunos pasos.

.

-¿Kanato-san?

.

-¡Oye, Kanato, détente! ¡Solo quiere provocarte! –exclamo Reiji pero no pude escucharlo bien. Mi mente estaba ida y creo que aunque le hubiera ordenado a mis pies que se detuvieran, estos me habrían desobedecido.

.

 **"** **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme"**

 **(Perejil, salvia, romero y tomillo)**

 **.**

-¡E-espera! – pidió Azusa e intento detener mi paso con mi hermano.

.

-¡NO MOLESTES, SUELTAME! – forcejee realmente molesto. Los recuerdos estaban a un paso. A un tortuoso y sin sentido paso. Tan cerca que era desesperante.

 **.**

 **"** **Remember me to one who lives there"**

 **(Me recuerda a alguien que vive allí)**

 **.**

Me libre de ellos y apoye mi temblorosa mano sobre el picaporte, de aquella segunda puerta de la habitación. No sabría decir si mis espasmos eran por la ansiedad, el miedo, o todo el revuelo que sentía dentro, solo…

.

 **"** **She once was a true love of mine"**

 **(La que fue una vez mi verdadero amor)**

 **.**

Solo sé que gire el pomo de la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narración Normal:**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El reconoció muy bien esa voz, aunque no lo hubiera escuchado cantar tantas veces, Reiji supo que esa voz pertenecía al pelivioleta cuando era tan solo un niño. El panorama no era para nada bueno. Kanato observo detenidamente la habitación, ignorando completamente los comentarios de las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban.

.

Había una celda y dentro de ella un charco de sangre. Aun costado una cama, joyas dispersas, velas encendidas y ambientando aquel cuarto la voz de un pequeño niño. Cuando apenas se escucho no quiso creerlo, ¿Así había sido siempre? Incluso supo reconocer la celda y una daga que había tirada en el medio del charco; una muy parecida a la que usaba el.

.

A su madre le "gustaba" escucharlo cantar y solo le prestaba más atención cuando estaba lastimado. Recordó… recordó cuando ella lo castigaba. Lo encerraba en una parte lejana del castillo y lo obligaba a cantar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieran emitir sonido alguno. Incluso si ella se iba al minuto, de dejarlo ahí, tenía que seguir cantando. El se quedaba solo en ese oscuro y frio lugar dedicándole su canto a una espectadora que brillaba por su ausencia. Ese recuerdo, ese pensamiento, irrumpió su mente sin darle oportunidad de ignorarlo.

.

-Hace frio… -murmuro y se abrazo fuertemente a Teddy.

.

-Entonces volvamos al otro cuarto. Vámonos, Kanato – dijo el azabache mayor sin embargo no fue escuchado.

.

-E-está muy oscuro… -empezó a quebrarse un poco su voz – Odio estar aquí… -Abrió mas sus ojos al escuchar que el niño cantaba cada vez con más dificultad. Incluso toco su propia garganta y trago varias veces para comprobar que no era él, sin embargo la sentía reseca y su cuerpo pareció recordar cada sensación. – Madre… -sollozo agachando la cabeza- ¿P-porque?- en el segundo de silencio que hizo Azusa trato de apoyar su mano en el hombro de el para llamarlo pero… - ¿POR QUÉ MADRE? –levanto su mirada llena de resentimiento observando a ningún punto definido - ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS? ¡Y-YA NO PUEDO MAS! –su voz estaba volviéndose afónica - ¡No puedo cantar mas, mi garganta ya está sangrando! ¡DUELE! ¡POR FAVOR YA NO MAS! ¡DETENME!

.

Los gritos y sollozos de Kanato acompañaron esa melodía que cada vez se iba degradando más. Este cayó al suelo de rodillas y con una de sus manos tomo su cabeza. Le dolía, estaba muy confundido, de vez en cuando tapaba su boca para detener ese fastidioso sonido sin embargo, su desesperación era grande cada vez que notaba que no servía. Solo podía escucharse a el mismo, de niño, y tirarle sal a aquellas viejas heridas, con esa revuelta de pensamientos, que creía cicatrizadas.

.

-¡Kanato! – volvió a gritar Reiji - ¡Tsk! Azusa, tómalo de ese costado, vamos a sacarlo de aquí – ordeno y el Mukami obedeció. Realmente era el que menos entendía del tema pero pudo percatarse que si eso seguía así el pelivioleta se rompería.

.

-Vamos, Kanato-san – lo tomo con el ojosmagenta y lo llevaron a rastras hacia la otra habitación.

.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, lo sentaron en el piso. Azusa palmeo un poco su espalda y trato de hacerlo entrar en razón hablándole un poco, aun así su mirada seguía ida.

.

-Vamos Kanato –volvio a insistir su hermano – tienes que cal… -dejo de hablar abruptamente para erguirse en posición de alerta.

.

-¿Reiji-san?

.

El nombrado abrió los ojos a más no poder e incluso se quito sus gafas para corroborar que no era mentira lo que estaba viendo. El azabache menor pudo notarlo cuando este se aparto, lentamente, de su hermano. ¿Qué clase de mal broma era? No podía ser cierto.

.

-¿Qué…? –murmuro.

.

-Reiji… - esbozo aquella persona escrutándolo con la mirada- haz crecido bien.

.

Una nueva puerta había aparecido, ya abierta, y en el marco de esta una mujer de un porte sumamente elegante. Vestía el mismo vestido que tenía puesto el día que partió, su cabello rubio recogido, con dos largos mechones sueltos y una expresión sumamente apacible. Con tan solo verla parada uno podía darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Estaba exactamente igual a ataño. ¿Acaso todos aquellos años de en medio solo fueron un sueño y nunca contrato a aquel cazador de vampiros para matarla? Se pregunto Reiji intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica.

.

Estaba tan alerta, a cualquier movimiento de ella, que no se dio cuenta que Azusa se había quitado la chamarra para colocarla en los hombros de su hermano. El Mukami, por pedido de Ruki, se coloco la chaqueta para que sus vendas no estuvieran tan expuestas. Pero al ver a Kanato temblar tanto no lo dudo y lo cubrió. El seguía murmurando palabras inentendibles y frotaba con fuerza sus propios brazos. Aun no se recuperaba de lo que fuese que le hubiera pasado.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí, madre? – pregunto incrédulo, por fin, el segundo de la familia Sakamaki. Le había costado mucho trabajo razonar lo que ocurría. Sus labios se movieron por si solos esbozando aquellas palabras y provocando que la mayor lo escrutara mas con la mirada.

.

-Vine a verte – contesto secamente sorprendiéndolo. Incluso había empezado a sudar por lo incomodo que se encontraba –Al parecer seguiste capacitándote.

.

-¿Q-que? – trago en seco, no lo podía creer.

.

-Como pensaba… serás una gran mano derecha –dijo orgullosamente.

.

La mente de Reiji conmemoró todos aquellos días llenos de frustración, en los que estudiaba incansablemente, se desenvolvía como el mejor en todo tipo de disciplinas y rebosaba de éxitos. Todo perfectamente. Solo tenía un motivo por tanto esfuerzo y no era esa patética meta que ella le había impuesto.

.

-¿Madre, vino de tan lejos solo para decirme eso? – interrogo intentando mantener la compostura. No perdería ante ella. No flaquearía, ni se mostraría obediente y ni mucho menos necesitado de su atención – Lamento decirle que solo ha perdido el tiempo, en ese caso. Ya que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir con su orden sin sentido - ¿Cuándo le había hablado así? ¿Nunca? No, puede ser que lo haya hecho el día que ella se fue pero aun así, sentía un leve debilitamiento en sus piernas; estaba nervioso y odiaba ser consciente de ello.

.

-¿Eso es así? ¿Qué acaso no has estado haciéndolo todo este tiempo? – hizo notar seriamente. El se quedo sin habla y completamente anonadado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – Sino… ¿Por qué actúas como tal?

.

-¡Ah…!

.

-Cuidas de tus hermanos menores, te haces cargo de la mansión, –esbozo la mujer de ojos azules fríamente.

.

-Espera…

.

\- eres la segunda persona en enterarse de los comunicados de tu padre y tratas de mantener todo en orden lo mejor posible.

.

-¡Te dije que esperaras! – espeto apretando fuertemente sus puños.

.

-Tal como haría una mano derecha. – sentenció haciéndole notar lo que tanto le fastidiaba.

.

-¡Cállate! – Grito por fin – Tú… -la miro con todo el resentimiento que había acumulado – Lo único que haces es delegar ordenes sin sentido. ¿Por qué tengo que convertirme en lo que TÚ quieres? – reclamo dando un paso hacia ella.

.

-¡Reiji-san! – llamo Azusa pero no se volteaba a verlo. Todo eso estaba mal. La mujer lo único que hacía era observarlo seriamente, sin expresión alguna, mientras su hijo se desesperaba.

.

Todas aquellas palabras nunca dichas; sea por cuestión de educación, respeto o simplemente miedo se tropezaban, abruptamente entre ellas, por salir de sus labios. Su garganta quemaba ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Al fin… al fin la tenía en frente y lo único que podía hacer era intentar controlar sus espasmos de ira.

.

-¿¡Por qué convertirme en una patética mano derecha cuando puedo ser mucho más que eso!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Dímelo, Madre!

.

-¡Reiji-san no vayas! –Advirtió el azabache menor, aun sosteniendo a Kanato.

.

-¡Tu sabes que soy capaz de mucho mas! ¿Por qué conformarme con denigrarme a ser un idiota secretario? – coloco sus manos hacia sus costados exigiéndole una explicación razonable. - ¿Por… qué? – se ahogo su voz al final.

.

-Porque ese es tu destino, hijo. –contesto llanamente.

.

\- E-eso no… - se detuvo al sentir que jalaban fuertemente su brazo. Sin embargo aun así no se giro. - ¡Suéltame! – forcejeo con el Mukami.

.

-¡No… puedes irte Reiji-san! – contrarresto el otro. El Sakamaki estaba a unos pasos de aquella puerta, de esa mujer. Avanzo por pura inercia mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos ¿Era tanto el odio de Sakamaki Reiji que intentaría asesinar a su madre nuevamente? Su oportunidad era en ese momento, según él.

.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Suéltame, Azusa! O yo… -se giro levemente para apartarlo sin cuidado.

.

-No deberías estar perdiendo la compostura así – remarco Beatrix ante la conducta de su hijo.

.

-¿Compostura, dices? – Murmuro dejando de pelear con el menor - ¿Cómo es que si quiera puedes decir algo así? Después de todo, tú perdías la compostura ante aquella mujer ¿O me equivoco? –dijo con intensión de herirla, escupiendo veneno en cada letra porque sabía que eso realmente la fastidiaba. Sin embargo esta frunció un poco el ceño negando lentamente con la cabeza.

.

-Que conducta tan lamentable… ¿Acaso no te he enseñado que así no debes tratar a una dama? ¿Qué querías lograr con eso, Reiji? – Recrimino duramente – Tal vez aun no estés apto.

.

-¿Qué? – Intento acercarse a ella pero seguían reteniéndolo - ¡Suéltame!

.

-¡No! Tu… no puedes irte… - dijo el Mukami sin dejar de sostenerlo. En respuesta los ojos magenta, del pelinegro mayor, parecieron ser cubiertos por un tinte más oscuro. Si tenía que arrancarle el brazo para avanzar lo haría.

.

-Es cierto – susurro la mujer – No puedes irte, no puedes escapar; esto es lo te corresponde vivir. –sentenció. Por un momento lo único que se escucho, en la habitación, fue el piano del otro cuarto y sus respiraciones. Sin embargo fue abruptamente destrozado por la amarga risa de Reiji. Azusa incluso sintió un escalofrió calarle la espalda.

.

-¿Y tú crees…. –comento calmando su risa- que yo seguiré ese camino? –con su mano desocupada tapo su rostro por un momento. Respiro hondo y la bajo lentamente – Por algo estas muerta.

.

-Vaya… -Beatrix sonrió notablemente- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento en nuestro mundo? – volvió a relajar su semblante y lo atravesó con su mirada

.

-¿Q-que?

.

– Por otra parte… ¿Piensas desobedecer a tu padre? – pregunto y Reiji tenso su mandíbula.

.

-Grh… Yo…

.

-Ya veo.

.

-¡TSK! ¡Cállate! –refunfuño queriendo avanzar y nuevamente siendo detenido por el Mukami -¡Ya te dije que me sueltes!

.

-¡Y yo… te dije que no puedes irte!

.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Porque!? – esta vez tironeo tan fuerte que desacomodo un poco las vendas del brazo del contrario.

.

-¡No puedes… dejar a Kanato-san! – Le quiso hacer entrar en razón pero este lo miro con indiferencia- ¡Es tu hermano! – intento persuadirlo sin embargo su resentimiento parecía ser más grande que cualquier razón.

.

Se giro por un momento para observar al pelivioleta. Era sumamente frustrante, en su mente no podía caber más que su madre burlándose de él y todos sus intentos, de niño, por atraer su atención. Escucho unos pasos y giro su rostro rápidamente; ella estaba retrocediendo.

.

-¡ESPERA!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narra Reiji:**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ese lugar era un infierno, no solo por tener a las dos personas más inestables conmigo sino por todo el giro de la situación. ¿Ahora quien era desagradablemente inestable? Siempre reprimo a Kanato y a Subaru por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y ahora yo hacía lo mismo. Obviamente en ese momento no me intereso, no me interesaba absolutamente nada. En primer lugar ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

.

Al principio quise razonar y decirme, a mí mismo, que era todo una ilusión sin embargo… mis sentimientos tomaron el mando sobre mí causando estragos a su paso. Y ahora… tenia al idiota de los hermanos Mukami aferrado a mi brazo intentando convencerme de no irme y responsabilizarme del ojisvioleta. Además de que madre se estaba retirando. Intente avanzar de nuevo pero no pude. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que no podía perder esa oportunidad? Al fin… al fin podría asesinarla con mis propias manos.

.

El azabache volvió a gritarme "¡Es tu hermano!" eso ya lo sabía pero no tenía tiempo para aquello. Cuando volví a voltear hacia la puerta, pude escuchar como sus pasos se detuvieron a los pocos metros del marco. No la podía ver pero sabía que estaba allí. ¿Quería que fuera tras ella? Mi cuerpo tembló ante esa idea, en cualquier momento volvería a actuar solo.

.

-¿¡Y que con eso!? – respondí molesto. Siempre… siempre me encargue de ellos, intente ser un buen ejemplo, que dependieran de mí si necesitaban algo y ahora… solo me parecían una tremenda carga. Una de la que estaba desesperado por deshacerme. ¿Por qué me esforzaba tanto para nada? ¡Estoy cansado del segundo lugar! ¡No lo quiero! ¿Por qué tendría que conformarme con ser un subordinado cuando puedo ser el que manda? – Después de todo... lo único que hace esta sangre es encadenarme – lamente.

.

-L-la sangre… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – refuto y lo mire incrédulo. –La sangre… no determina quien realmente es tu hermano – agrego. Era fácil para el decirlo, era adoptado y pudo elegir a sus familiares. A mí no me quedaba de otra que aceptar… apreté mis puños más fuerte. Ni mentalmente repetiría las palabras de Madre.

.

-Azusa tú no tienes nada que ver en esto así que suéltame. Además no sabes de lo que hablas – lo mire haciéndole un desprecio.

.

-No lo hare… - dijo empecinadamente- antes… tu salvaste a Kanato-san… ¿Y ahora piensas abandonarlo? No puedes hacérselo a alguien… que consideras un hermano – comento y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Era cierto, capaz cuidaba más de él y de Subaru porque siempre los vi muy solos e indefensos. Los consideraba hermanos y para mi desgracia a todos, incluyendo al bueno para nada de Shuu. ¿Era por eso que hasta ahora no me había ido de la casa?

.

Escuche la risa de esa mujer desde atrás de la pared, volvía a provocarme. Oh… todo pareció aclararse por un segundo y recordé donde estábamos. Suspire hondo y palmee el brazo de Azusa.

.

-Está bien… no me iré de aquí- sentencié condenándome, temporalmente. Después de todo, tiempo me sobraba para decidir qué haría realmente.

.

.

* * *

Narración Normal:

* * *

.

.

Entonces lo soltó y automáticamente Reiji se acerco hasta Kanato. El pelinegro menor suspiro sonoramente, sintió destensarse un poco y más cuando el pelivioleta hizo contacto visual con ellos. Si bien esa molesta canción seguía sonando, no parecía tan perturbado como cuando cantaba la voz infantil.

.

El sonido del reloj marcando la hora los puso a todos alerta. ¿Qué no iban a tener descanso alguno? Era una cosa tras la otra y sinceramente ya no sabían qué hora era realmente. Ni siquiera sus móviles funcionaban en esa casa.

.

-¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto el ojis violeta desde el piso.

.

-Realmente no se que esperar de eso… -confeso el ojos magenta.

.

Mientras murmuraban algunas palabras, por inercia, Azusa se abrazo así mismo y palmeo sus vendas para tratar de relajarse. Estaban algo flojas por el forcejo que tuvo con Reiji. Así que se levanto un poco la manga y con una pequeña sonrisa descubrió una parte de su brazo.

.

-No… -esbozo entrecortadamente- No… no… ¡No puede ser! – exclamo mas fuerte llamando la atención de sus acompañantes- ¡Justin, Christina, Melissa! ¿Dónde están? – busco desesperadamente por su brazo pero no estaban. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, comenzó a sudar y a, prácticamente, quitarse el suéter. No podía ser cierto, no había ni una sola marca en su extremidad. Incluso cuando rasgaba su piel con sus uñas no quedaba marca alguna. Tembló con desesperación: lo habían abandonado.

.

-¿Azusa? –pregunto Reiji anonadado.

.

-¿Enloqueció? – espeto con duda Kanato poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

.

-Kanato – lo reto en un murmullo y después volvió a prestarle atención al Mukami- ¡Azusa deja de hacer eso!

.

-J-Justin… chicos ¿Dónde están? –volvió a desesperar al ver que nada de lo que hiciera tenia resultado.

.

Se abrazo por un momento, intentando pensar en algo, y contemplo su blanca piel. Sus ojos estaban escociéndoles pidiéndole dejar fluir lagrimas de desesperación e ira. Se suponía que ellos nunca lo abandonarían, por algo estaban en su piel, así nunca podrían separarlos. Esas heridas eran de antes de convertirse en vampiro, nunca las dejo cicatrizar totalmente, de esa forma podía sentirlos. Se sentía acompañado con ellas y cada vez que las reabría, el dolor, las sensaciones y el ayer revolvían su ser haciéndolo sentir vivo.

.

Por más que se quejaran sus hermanos de ellas, sabía que las aceptaban aunque no les gustase que se hiriera. Las marcas, a diferencia de ellos, estarían siempre con él. No lo abandonarían, no podían irse mientras él no lo permitiese. En cambio las personas cambian de parecer y eligen si irse o quedarse. Ellos en algún momento lo dejarían.

.

Los espasmos fueron más fuertes, comenzaba a sentir como todo oscurecía, como si algo lo llevase a otra dimensión. Entonces miro hacia sus costados y lo noto; había un estante repleto de cuchillos. Se acerco rápidamente a él y tomo una daga. La saco de su funda y aprecio su filo "Con esto deberían volver" dijo nervioso para sí mismo.

.

-¡Azusa eso…! – advirtió el Sakamaki mayor. Esa vitrina llena de dagas, hace unos minutos atrás, no estaba. Claramente la mansión estaba tratando de incitarlo y el pelinegro cedió muy fácilmente. Aun así, le sorprendió el hecho que, realmente, las heridas de este desaparecieran.

.

La advertencia fue totalmente ignorada y Azusa comenzó a cortarse frenéticamente. Sin embargo el paso de la hoja no dejaba marca alguna, no importa cuántas veces la pasara sobre su piel. No importa cuanta fuerza ejerciera, rapidez, ni aunque la apuñalara. No podía ver el rojo de su sangre, ni la reaparición de sus tan anheladas heridas.

.

-¡Ya para con eso Azusa! – grito histérico Kanato. Y al verse totalmente ignorado se acerco a él y lo empujo. -¡Te estoy hablando! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAS?

.

En vez de responderle, tomo otro cuchillo y siguió intentando cortarse. Tan frustrado estaba que abrió la palma de su mano y clavo con furia el arma en ella. Cerró los ojos; ahí estaba, sintió el dolor, el agudo dolor del hierro atravesando la carne. Sonrió con calma y satisfacción y dirigió su mirada hacia su mano.

.

-¡No puede ser! – grito ya exasperado. ¡Lo sintió! Sintió la daga atravesar su carne y ¿Por qué aun así…? ¿Por qué no había nada? El miedo, esta vez, lo impulso a seguir apuñalándose con más fuerza. -¡Vamos! ¡Justin, Christina, Melissa! ¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan por favor! – suplico con voz afónica.

.

-¡AZUSA! –lo empujo esta vez mas fuerte Kanato. Incluso logro que cayera al piso - ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿POR QUÉ ME IGNORAS CUANDO TE HABLO?

.

El pelinegro menor, quedo tendido en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba sudando. Su aspecto no era de lo mejor pero eso no le importaba. Busco nuevamente la daga, que se había caído, y estiro su mano para alcanzarla. Antes de hacerlo, vio como alguien la pateaba lejos.

.

-¡Te dijimos que te detuvieras, Azusa! ¡Hey! – volvió a llamar Reiji al ver que aun estaba con la mirada perdida.

.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Kanato con el ceño fruncido- ¿Lo golpeamos para que reaccione? – el contrario negó, lentamente con la cabeza, alegando que no era una buena idea "Solo lo empeoraríamos" le contesto. - ¿Entonces qué? ¡Está comenzando a incomodar a Teddy! – se quejo y noto que tenia puesta una chaqueta. -¿Eh? – esa era la que tenia puesta el Mukami ¿Por qué la tenia encima él?

.

Si bien no pudo recordar con claridad, lo que había sucedido, supo que si no fuera por las personas que estaban ahí con él, la situación sería otra. Suspiro con pesadez y se incoó de cuclillas frente al desorientado azabache.

.

-Azusa tu mismo lo dijiste- trato de hacerlo razonar el ojosmagenta – esta mansión solo está jugando con nosotros, no permitas que se divierta contigo – dijo parado a un lado de el. Este a pesar de seguir temblando los miro por un momento.

.

-Estabas tan empecinado con eso de "Ahome dijo que no perdamos la calma" y ahora lo haces – murmuro el pelivioleta con un puchero en la boca. - ¡Hazte cargo de lo que dices!

.

-P-pero… pero Justin… - dijo con voz entrecortada queriendo volver a ver su brazo.

.

-Mukami Azusa – lo interrumpió el pelinegro mayor, obligándolo a verlo –Solo es una ilusión, no te dejes llevar.

.

-Pero me dejaron… solo… Justin, Christina y Melissa… se fueron – acaricio el lugar donde residían, luego de abrazar sus rodillas.

.

-¿Y eso qué? –Espeto el ojisvioleta - ¿No tienes a tu molesta familia? – Reiji volvió a negar con pesadez ante la torpeza de su hermano menor para tranquilizar a alguien.

.

-¿Eh? Pero… ellos pueden desaparecer… - recordó.

.

-Si dejas pasar un tiempo las heridas cicatrizaran, aunque las vuelvas a abrir no serán las mismas, sin embargo… las personas son "distintas" ellas pueden decidir volver – dijo sorprendentemente el pelinegro mayor. Incluso el mismo se había sorprendido por sus propias palabras, el no era así. Bueno, esa noche podía hacer una excepción.

.

Su comentario pareció llegarle a Azusa, miro al suelo y recordó. Las personas eran muy volubles, pero eso era lo que las hacia especiales "Igual que Ahome" pensó. Siempre… siempre era el que perdida, el abandonado, golpeado, al que le quitaban todo. Pero… su mente pareció iluminarse. Desde que conoció a Ruki y a los demás comenzó a ganar. Obviamente, seguía perdiendo, pero ya no estaba solo. El miedo que tenia, a seguir perdiendo, era lo que hacía que no acepte sus "victorias"

.

Levanto su mirada y observo a las dos personas impacientes que lo acompañaban. Incluso… en ese momento, aunque fuera momentáneamente, había ganado aliados. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto siendo atentamente observado por Kanato.

.

-Lamento lo de ahora… - se disculpo acomodándose el suéter.

.

-A… - iba a hablar Reiji pero fue interrumpido.

.

-Por esta vez te perdonamos, ¡Intenta que no se vuelva a repetir! – advirtió el pelivioleta devolviendo, algo malhumorado, la chamarra.

.

-De acuerdo… - susurro tomándola.

.

En cuanto termino de hablar, el piano comenzó a sonar con más fuerza, deformando aquella melodía tan molesta. La mujer que se encontraba detrás de la puerta rio y esta se cerró, aun así se podían escuchar sus pasos alejándose. El sonido de la vidriera, de los cuchillos, rompiéndose les advirtió que aun no acababa el juego.

.

-¿¡Otra vez!? – se quejo molesto el pelivioleta.

.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerla ¡Ya debieron haber pasado las dos horas! – comento Reiji.

.

-Ah…

.

-¿Qué pasa Azusa? ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Tu prima te dijo algo? – pregunto frenéticamente el azabache.

.

-Capaz si… rompemos algo como lo hizo… Ahome. –sugirió.

.

-¿AH? ¡No puede ser algo tan simple! – grito el ojisvioleta.

.

-Tal vez… quiere que nos distraigamos… -murmuro finalmente.

.

-¡Puede ser cierto! Pero… ¿Qué? – comento el ojismagenta buscando con la mirada algo.

.

-¡Esa vitrina de vajillas! ¡La torpe rompió un jarro así que debe ser algo por el estilo! –dijo Kanato como si fuera una idea brillante. Por su lado Azusa le dedico una mirada molesta pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez.

.

-Pero… - lamento el Sakamaki mayor- ¿No habrá otra cosa?

.

-¡Reiji-san! / ¡Reiji! – Gritaron al unisonó sus acompañantes.

.

-¡Lo entiendo! Caray, es una lástima… - declaro arrojando aquella bellísima vitrina al suelo. El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose se expandió por todo el cuarto, impidiéndole el paso cualquier otro ruido.

.

El piano, los pasos, las risas, todo; se detuvo. Solo sus respiraciones ambientaban la sala. Instantáneamente, el Mukami, observo el reloj. ¡Se acababan de cumplir las dos horas!

.

-¡Hay que salir! – exclamo señalando el reloj y nadie dudo. El pelivioleta abrió la puerta con ansiedad y salieron de aquel cuarto.

.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que los demás ya estuviesen afuera o que estén por salir. ¿Eso solo fueron dos horas? Desde el punto de vista, de ellos tres, parecieron más. "No sabrían nada de nadie hasta que transcurrieran dos horas. Claro… que pasaran rápido o fueran interminables dependía plenamente de ellos" esas eran las reglas del juego. Tal vez la mansión se había divertido mucho con ellos y por eso les pareció más tiempo del estipulado. No lo sabían. Solo… querían salir de ahí.

.

En ningún momento se les ocurrió meditar sobre lo ocurrido, o pedir que entre ellos no dijeran nada. En silencio parecieron acordar no hablar de ello por el momento. No había tiempo para pensar en cosas triviales, ni podían detenerse demasiado en algún lugar, debían actuar rápidamente para salir de allí.

.

La mansión pareció lamentar el hecho de que no pudo ser lo suficientemente hipnótica, pero no el de haber jugado con ellos. Sus amados invitados corrían por sus pasillos en contra tiempo. Un acto que había observado siempre, desde que se dio cuenta que no era solo una estructura común y corriente. Y los admiro con algo de ternura, después de todo era incapaz de odiarlos. No importase de qué raza fueran, su condición social, sus ideales o incluso su procedencia. Todos, absolutamente todos se apegaban a algo. Y ese "algo" era la excusa que usaban ante la muerte. Ese… era el factor esencial para la velada inolvidable que brindaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Fin del Cap! OMG! ¡espero les haya gustado! hace unos momentos charlabamos con mi hermana y llegamos a la conclusión que para que el cap hubiera sido de terror tuve que haber hecho a aparecer a Cordelia con una chancla en la mano. x'DDD obviamente no iba a hacerlo pero fue buena la conclusion :D en fin, gracias por leer espero ansiosa sus comentarios :)

.

.


	23. Capitulo22 The House of Laments ParteII

**¡Buenas minna-san! Esta vez actualice mas rapido D: jejeej Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo del arco "The House of Laments" y que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven corrió buscando un cuarto, en cuanto lo encontró se metió en el y cerró la puerta. Al entrar tan abruptamente no pudo evitar toparse con algunos objetos, que lo desconcentraron por un momento.

.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿¡Ah!?

.

Se sobresalto un poco y se puso a la defensiva al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta rápidamente. El nuevo habitante, entre jadeos por el cansancio, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyo sobre esta. Luego de unos segundos intento moverse pero también se golpeo con lo que parecían ser cajas.

.

-¿¡Que rayos es todo esto!? – Se quejo y al escuchar un resoplido se alerto - ¿Quién está ahí?

.

-Ah… solo eres tú, Kou – murmuro el joven.

.

-¿¡Subaru-kun!? –dijo sorprendido el rubio no pudiendo visualizarlo bien, pues era una habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras - ¿Por qué te quedaste callado todo este tiempo? – Refunfuño - ¡Cierto! ¿Hay alguien más contigo? ¿Por casualidad… -quiso seguir preguntando pero lo detuvo.

.

-No, no hay nadie mas – contesto secamente totalmente frustrado por la situación.

.

-¡arg! Entonces iré a buscarlos – sentenció decidido. Pues la incertidumbre por saber si sus hermanos y prima habían logrado tomar refugio lo estaban sofocando.

.

En cuanto quiso girarse la marca de hora de un reloj comenzó a sonar con fuerza. No sabían de donde provenía, pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo dejando un silencio desolador en su lugar. Las dos horas habían empezado. Entonces, los dos, supieron muy bien que solamente les quedaba esperar que el tiempo transcurriese rápidamente.

.

-¡TSK! ¡Maldición! – exclamo Subaru golpeando algo a ciegas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The House of Laments : Segunda parte.**

 **"Déjà vu"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El rubio murmuro algunos insultos y se paso la mano por el cabello con exasperación; todo era una porquería. Miro a sus costados sin poder visualizar nada en concreto.

.

-Subaru-kun –llamo sin su cantarín tono usual - ¿Viste a alguien más en los pasillos? – pregunto y recibió un "no" por respuesta. –Lo suponía, yo también me separe de los demás al girar por esa esquina – lamento internamente – Bueno, de seguro Ruki-kun y los demás consiguieron refugio a tiempo.

.

-Ja, eres bastante optimista –bufo el albino ganándose una mirada de odio que no podía "contemplar" – Por otra parte… ¿Dónde rayos estamos? Este lugar está repleto… ¡Ah! ¡Tsk! – se quejo al toparse con otra caja – ¡Estas porquerías!

.

-Si sigues moviéndote a la ligera continuaras golpeándote~ - advirtió con cansancio – Espera… - se detuvo en seco. Ellos eran vampiros, podían ver muy bien en la oscuridad sin embargo… ahora no podían ver casi nada. – Caray… esto no es para nada bueno.

.

-¿Eh?

.

-¿Tu tampoco ves bien, verdad? – al no recibir respuesta hizo un puchero con la boca - ¡Si no hablas no podre saberlo! Por si no te has dado cuenta no puedo ver bien… - escucho un "¡Tks!" – y al parecer tu tampoco.

.

-Tal vez haya un campo de energía o algo que suprima nuestros poderes – pensó en voz baja el ojis rojos- Arg ¡Maldición! –volvió a chocarse con algo – tiene que haber algo… - refunfuño buscando en sus bolsillos su celular. Intento prenderlo varias veces pero este no respondía, incluso estuvo por lanzarlo. -¡Kou! ¿Tu celular funciona?

.

-¿Ah?~ eso fue lo primero que intente – comento con resignación- Vaya que eres lento, Subaru-kun. – dijo negando con resignación mientras lo escuchaba tropezarse con mas objetos.

.

Intentaron moverse por el cuarto mientras buscaban alguna fuente de luz. Y después de mover, lo que probablemente eran cofres, Subaru visualizo un pequeño destello de luz. Le aviso al rubio que de inmediato lo ubico y se dirigieron a él.

.

-Vaya, que originales – comento sarcástico el ojisrojos- ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una ventana justo ahí?

.

Había una pequeña ventana redonda en el techo. Aunque la distancia entre ella y el techo, que divisaban ellos, era algo profunda. No existía la posibilidad de pasar a través de aquel pequeño cilindro ni de por casualidad. Los dos eran bastante "grandes" y aunque lo hicieran no podían volar para seguir impulsándose hasta alcanzar el vidrio.

.

-Hm… -esbozo, Kou, observando el recuadro de esta. Aunque fuera más refinada, seguían siendo barrotes.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Kou:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto la vi me sentí nuevamente en las alcantarillas. La distancia entre el techo y la ventana eran cortas pero aun así parecía tan lejana e inalcanzable. Intente fingir indiferencia pero un reflujo subió por mi garganta al recordar el sabor de esas aguas residuales que bebía a diario. "Ya no estoy ahí" me dije mentalmente y deje de prestarle atención. Con la poca luz que dada, intente encontrar algo que nos sirviera para iluminar la sala.

.

-Subaru-kun – lo llame en cuanto recordé que no estaba solo – ve si puedes encontrar una vela o algo – prácticamente le ordene en cuanto comencé a buscar. Ignore su pequeño berrinche intentando alejar a los recuerdos que amenazaban por asomarse esa noche.

.

Después de unos minutos, el albino encontró dos velas y casualmente a su lado unos fósforos. Y yo un candelabro muy antiguo. Separamos un poco las cajas que nos rodeaban y prendimos una. Al hacerlo, la luz se expandió con su calor. Mire hacia los costados y note muchas cajas, cofres y muebles; al parecer era una especie de depósito.

.

-Generalmente los depósitos están en un subsuelo… -murmuro Subaru también escrutando con la vista el lugar, lo mejor que podía.

.

-Si… es bastante raro… - dije y me gire a verlo – ¡Woow! – retrocedí un paso hacia atrás.

.

-¿Qué? – pregunto algo alerta.

.

-¡Realmente te ves terrible, Subaru-kun! – exclame y este revoleo los ojos para después fruncir su entrecejo. El albino estaba cubierto de polvo y con la ropa algo desordenada, sin mencionar su cabello.

.

-¡Tsk! ¿Y eso qué? Además tu tampoco estas "impecable" – se bufo de mi señalando mi rostro. ¡Era injusto! No tenía ni un espejo para fijarme. Pase la mano por mi rostro y cuando la mire estaba llena de tierra. Una pequeña risa me advirtió que lo estaba divirtiendo. ¡Lo que faltaba! Bueno, prefería eso a sumirme en mis caóticos pensamientos.

.

Luego de eso, nos hicimos más espacio y nos sentamos en el suelo uno en frente del otro. El Sakamaki menor uso de respaldo uno de los muebles y yo me senté en posición india; no quería tocar mas nada de ahí. Inmediatamente el silencio nos envolvió con todo lo que conllevaba eso. Me centre en la pequeña llama que generaba esa vela. Se mecía suavemente, de un lado a otro, hipnotizándome con su danza; me recordó a cuando incendie el cuarto del orfanato.

.

Negué molesto intentando desterrar ese pensamiento de mi mente "¡Ya basta!" me recrimine intentado controlarme. Sin embargo el atento silencio parecía querer abrazarme aun más. Era un vampiro, se suponía que no debía sentir las bajas temperaturas y si lo hacía debía ser levemente. Supuse que mi cuerpo no olvido los años que pase como un humano y me lo hacía saber muy bien. Recordé el frio piso, como sentía que los dedos de mis manos y pies en cualquier momentos se quebrarían y la helada brisa quemándome por dentro en cada bocanada de aire.

.

Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos y me abrace a mi mismo intentando conservar el poco calor de mi cuerpo. Respire hondamente "deleitándome" con aquellos crueles recuerdos. Sentí como se me estrujo un poco el pecho y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente rápido. Apreté un poco mis manos para asegurarme que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Suspire sonoramente y mecí mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando destensarme. Bien, también recordé que estaba acompañado. ¡Pero vaya compañía! El albino había contribuido a que ese silencio sepulcral me atormentara. Apreté mi puño fuerte y volví a mi posición inicial.

.

-¡Si que eres terrible! – vocifere con el entrecejo fruncido y al fin se digno a mirarme. Todo ese tiempo se la había pasado con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo.

.

-¿Qué? – gruño prácticamente.

.

-¡Eres un pesimo amigo! – me queje usando la palabra que el detestaba- No se como Aho-chan hace para soportarte– murmure haciendo un puchero con mi boca al final.

 **.**

-¿¡AH!?- se sobresalto indignado. ¡Bien! Si no se podía hablar con él, civilizadamente, así lo haría aunque terminara a los golpes. Prefería eso antes que dejar que el silencio me atormentara nuevamente. - ¿Qué ella me soporta? ¡Yo tengo que aguantármela en clases y encima en el receso! No tienes la menor idea de lo que es eso para mí.- mascullo sumamente irritado.

.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi Aho-chan? ¡Eres un imbécil! – exclame algo molesto. Aunque mucho no podía defenderla, porque sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus mañas, no me gusto que hablase así de ella. Después de todo, el nos robaba bastante de su tiempo en la escuela – No tienes la mas mínima idea de la suerte que tienes, pero solo es eso "Suerte" – le aclare para que no se creyera mucho por eso. .

.

-¿Acaso estas escuchando lo que dices? Yo no lo considero suerte – murmuro removiéndose en el piso – No tienes idea de cuánto me fastidia- dijo desviando su mirada.

.

-Lo mismo digo – dije orgulloso – ¡Es mejor que sea así! Eso significa que no te interesa y que no le harás absolutamente nada- susurre sintiendo un gusto amargo en la garganta – Porque si le haces algo… tendría que matarte, Subaru-kun – declare clavando mi mirada seria en la suya.

.

Me reí internamente al verlo desconcertado por un momento. ¿Con que tono lo habré dicho que se quedo así? Bueno, eso no me importaba, las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlas. Aunque no había mucho que pensar… Sin embargo creí que para poder seguir contrarrestando al silencio debía hablar.

.

-¿Tu matarme a mí? ¡Como si eso fuera posible! – comento con el entrecejo aun mas fruncido- Además… no me interesa, así que no hace falta ese estúpido intento de amenaza –dijo algo apuradamente mientras bajaba su mirada otra vez.

.

-Eres terrible mintiendo, Subaru-kun. –afirme sin querer, muy a mi pesar. El contrarío observo sorprendido la vela, cerro fuertemente los ojos y bufo exasperado. Luego me miro nuevamente con algo que parecía ser confusión e irritación. Y lo considere, podría usar los poderes de mi ojo derecho y quitarme todas las dudas de antemano. Solo sería un segundo y averiguaría todo lo que quisiera. Corrí un mechón de mi cabello y lo recordé; no podía hacerlo, nuestros poderes estaban limitados. Reí maliciosamente y acune mi rostro entre mis manos al apoyar los codos en las piernas.

.

-Solo bromeaba~ - canturreé con burla – Aunque… no en la parte en la que te mataría si le haces algo. Así que ten cuidado~ –aclare para que no se le olvidase. El ojisrojos revoleo los ojos, otra vez, y murmuro algunas cuantas maldiciones.

.

Un sentimiento de angustia se alojo abruptamente en mi pecho; esto no terminaría bien. Tanto las palabras como los recuerdos luchaban por tomar control sobre mí. Era sumamente frustrante. Debía recordarme una y otra vez que ya no estaba solo y que las cosas en realidad no eran como las planteaba, en ese momento, mi mente. Sin embargo era inútil.

.

En el medio de mis cavilaciones escuche algo removerse por la habitación. Tanto yo como Subaru miramos a nuestro alrededor, cuanto nos permitió la luz de la vela. Un leve rasgar de uñas y un chirrido se oyó a lo lejos.

.

-Uh… debe ser una rata o algo así –dijo el albino restándole importancia – es normal, viven en el medio de la porquería.

.

Su comentario aunque pareciera normal, para mí no lo fue. Sabia identificar esos sonidos muy bien… tan bien que podía ignorarlo con facilidad. Trague grueso e intente no prestarle atención a los chirridos del roedor.

.

-Tal vez es otra cosa… -murmuraron mis labios sin permiso.

.

-No lo creo. Este lugar es como un almacén que está lleno de basura y esas criaturas prefieren estos lugares sucios para vivir. Como los basureros, sótanos, alcantarillas o casas abandonadas –comento sin saberlo bien- ¡Tsk! Qué repugnante.

.

-En ese caso… - esboce observando fijamente el fuego - ¿Estás diciendo que cualquier cosa que viva en el medio de la basura es como una rata? – Los recuerdos tocaban la puerta de mi conciencia – Después de todo, solo ellas hacen un nido de esa porquería ¿no? Solo son basura ¿verdad? – pregunte apretando mis puños sobre mis piernas.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? – lo escuche decir. Pero aun no podía verlo; la llama de la vela era tan atrayente. - ¡Oye te estoy hablando, caray! –Refunfuño - ¡Solo no le hagas caso y se irá!

.

-No… ella buscara comida por los alrededores, no se acercara demasiado pero nos tendrá en la mira por si tiramos algo que pueda servirle –conteste automáticamente- Si la echamos se irá pero volverá al rato.

.

Me abrace a mis piernas y sentí asco. Era odioso que algunas costumbres no se me quitaran ni que olvidara esa información que antes era de importancia. Frote mi brazo por inercia y murmure "Detesto estar tanto tiempo sucio"

.

-Subaru-kun… - esboce y sentí ese desagradable gusto en la boca - ¿Te gustaría escuchar un cuento? –Estaba por comenzar – Bueno, no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer ¿verdad? ~

.

¡Era totalmente patético! Pero… ¿Qué tenia de malo serlo? Mis frías manos y la angustia palpitante en mi pecho me lo advirtieron: Teníamos mas invitados rodeando la luz que proporcionaba la vela.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El rubio miro con anhelo el fuego y trago en seco. Mientras tanto, el Sakamaki menor, estaba confundido. No sabía que había dicho para que Kou estuviese en ese estado, pues al principio le pareció que estaba intentando provocarlo como siempre. Sin embargo… cuando se abrazo a sí mismo y se quedo embobado viendo la luz se alerto.

.

A penas llegaron pensó que no hacía falta una luz o algo mas, debido a que solo debían esperar dos horas. Pero ante la insistente petición del rubio y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a buscar. En ese momento no había nada específico por lo cual discutir, creyó, además debían intentar tolerarse. A pesar de todo, nunca pensó que todo acabaría así.

.

-Bien, empecemos~ - dijo con un tono cantarín distinto del usual – Había una vez un niño, muy pequeño, que vivía en las alcantarillas desde que tenía memoria. Aunque ese no era realmente el problema ¿Sabes? – Canturreo mirándolo con su mirada vacía – El estaba absolutamente solo. No tenia, específicamente, a nadie a quien recurrir cuando tenía hambre o se enfermaba. No, el debía asegurarse el frio piso apestoso donde vivía y dormía – esbozo el rubio y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda – Comía lo que encontraba, lo que arrojaban las personas de "arriba" y algunas plantas que crecían por ahí. A veces tenía que lidiar con las ratas para que no le robaran lo que tenia ¿No te parece asqueroso? Con tal de mantenerse vivo bebía el agua cloacal y usaba lo que podía para cubrirse y no morir de frio. – un desagradable reflujo paso por su garganta haciéndolo sentir mal – El periódico le servía muy bien para aislarse en las épocas invernales sin embargo se deterioraba muy rápido -

.

Subaru no podía hacer más que escuchar. Se pregunto estúpidamente si era él, el niño de la historia, respondiéndose obviamente que sí. Incluso sintió algo de culpa por haber hablado tan despectivamente, pero él no lo sabía ¡No era su culpa! Bueno, tal vez no toda.

.

-Quizás otro problema fue que todo lo que lo rodeaba era su mundo, nunca había salido de él. – prosiguió Kou – Aun así tenía algo, algo que lo anima a mantenerse con vida; La boca de la alcantarilla. – señalo haciendo circulo con sus dos manos. Centro su vista, a partir de este, en la llama de la vela. – Era tan reluciente, tan alto y parecía tan inalcanzable… sin embargo era suficiente para que él tuviera esperanza. La típica y cruel esperanza que mantienen los humanos. –Remarco bajando sus manos y sabiendo muy bien que él seguía manteniéndola- ¿Qué habría arriba? ¿Con que clase de gente se encontraría? ¿Encontraría un lugar al cual pertenecer? ¡Eran tantas preguntas las que se hacía! Y esas mismas le infundaban confusión e ilusión; una combinación muy peligrosa para cualquiera… y mas para un niño tan pequeño.

.

-K-kou… - trato de llamarlo Subaru cuando noto, en la breve pausa que hizo, que sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡El salió de ahí! ¡Sí que lo hizo! – exclamo con fuerza y estirando sus brazos hacia los costados. En cuanto lo hizo, los chirridos de los roedores se hicieron más cercanos y algunos raros mormullos se oyeron. El albino inmediatamente comenzó a ver a su alrededor ¿Había mas gente con ellos? El no entendía lo que decían pero al parecer… el rubio sí. Su rostro distorsionado por el disgusto se lo hizo saber. – Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era completamente diferente a lo que imagino. El era muy ingenuo.

.

La luz de la vela comenzó a extinguirse a pesar de quedarle un gran tramo a consumir.

.

-Fue muy irónico… una vez que tomo el valor suficiente para salir – murmuro mirando con intriga la pequeña llama- descubrió que el mundo exterior estaba más podrido que la alcantarilla.

.

Kou se vio envuelto en un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Hacia frio y el hedor del licor y el cigarrillo, que sentía, hacia que se asfixiara. Miro sus propias manos como si no las conociera, se froto los brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Estaba soñando? Acaso, en cuanto abriera los ojos, ¿Se encontraría nuevamente en la cama del orfanato? Se perdió por un momento en ese pensamiento, y en medio de todo eso recordó que le estaba contando una historia a alguien. Y sería muy grosero y cobarde de su parte no terminar con lo que el mismo comenzó. Recordó que una vez lo reprimieron justamente por eso, pero al parecer no podía recordar quién. Sonrió con angustia ante el llamado de su nombre.

.

-Fue a parar a un lugar donde habían más niños abandonados como él. Sin embargo… le decían que él era diferente a ellos. Tenía rasgos y una piel más delicados que los demás…. Y al parecer eso era interesante.-Respiro entrecortadamente- El volvió a ser ingenuo. –dijo con un rastro de amargura.

.

-K-kou no quiero interrumpirte pero las cosas… - espeto con cuidado el albino. La situación no era del todo buena y el rubio parecía estar completamente en otro mundo. Pensó en sacudirlo o hacer algo para que le prestase atención pero no quería alterarlo más de lo que estaba. ¿Y si lo dejaba inconsciente? Se pregunto y chasqueo la lengua ante la pésima idea. Después el tendría que estar llevándolo a cuestas. Quiso seguir hablándole pero lo interrumpieron.

.

-Lo vistieron con preciosas ropas, le daban comida, una cama donde dormir… pero… - el deterioro de su voz fue más notable- No puedes esperar que te den tanto sin tener que dar algo a cambio también ¿verdad? Nada es gratis…

.

La vela se apago completamente, dejando como única fuente de iluminación la ventana en el techo.

.

-Y-y a pesar de que intento que toda la atención se desviara de él… había personas que pensaban que las cosas más hermosas eran las imperfectas.

.

El estruendo de algunos muebles y cajas cayéndose hicieron que el albino se levantara de golpe. Y Kou tomo, con fuerza, su propia cabeza mientras negaba frenéticamente. Aquellos mormullos que Subaru no podía comprender el los oía y entendía a la perfección. Era desesperadamente repugnante.

.

-¡Kou, vamos levántate! – intento tomarlo del brazo pero este se alejo rápidamente dando manotazos.

.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – grito con desesperación. Se alejo un poco y choco su espalda contra algunas cajas, cosa que lo sobresalto de sobre manera y lo hizo girar asustado.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Déjate de malditos caprichos y de moverte así! ¡Seguirás tirando cajas! – dijo desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, el ojisturquezas estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Y por más que aquella voz, dentro de el, le exigiera que lo dejara solo y buscara una salida, no pudo hacerlo.

.

-¡Deténgase…! ¡Ya… déjenme en paz! – balbuceo el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados e ignorando al albino.

.

Parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría "No hay nada que puedas obtener sin dar algo a cambio" sintió que le susurraban al oído "Esa es la regla del mundo". Se abrazo mas a si mismo, intentando soportar aquel profundo mar de pesadillas y recuerdos que decidieron revivir y atormentarlo sin piedad aquella noche. "Parece que eres un buen chico" los ojos le escocían y los espasmos se hicieron presentes. "Vamos… ven aquí"

.

-¡NO! ¡SUELTENME, YA DEJENME POR FAVOR! – Grito desesperadamente. Los mormullos se intensificaron tanto que lo aturdieron. Subaru intento, nuevamente, acercarse pero este otra vez retrocedió y tiro unas cajas que desparramaron su contenido por el piso. No supieron que era, el rubio se tropezó con eso y cayo justo debajo de la ventana del techo. No se había dado cuenta pero retrocedió lo suficiente para llegar al lugar de donde quería alejarse.

.

Al parecer el golpe lo hizo reaccionar un poco, levanto su rostro y contemplo, como antaño, el cielo a través de un círculo. ¿Pero qué rayos era todo eso? Sintiéndose completamente frustrado golpeo el piso con fuerza y emitió un grito lleno de impotencia. "¿¡Por qué!?" exclamo con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué nada tenía sentido? ¿Todo había sido un maldito sueño o solo estaba alucinando?

.

Al albino la paciencia ya se le había ido cuando lo levanto de la ropa. Lo coloco en frente de el, a pesar de todo el berrinche que este armaba. Palabras como "No me toques", "Suéltame, por favor" lo desesperaban. Claro que escucharlo de una novia sacrificada era distinto, había otro trato y motivo. Pero… la forma en la que el rubio lo alejaba, totalmente despavorido, le hacía recordar un poco a su madre.

.

-¡Escúchame bien; soy yo Imbécil! – le grito. ¿Qué debía hacer? Parecía que en cualquier momento, el ojisturqueza, se desmayaría de un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo nada de lo que le decía surgía efecto. Tal vez era la forma en la que se lo decía o que le decía. Maldijo, nuevamente, su falta de tacto y decidió recurrir a la fuerza física. Un duro y conciso golpe resonó en el cuarto. Subaru le había dado un cabezazo a Kou, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atontarlo y hacer que dejara de gritar.

.

-¡DUELE! – se quejo tomándose la cabeza. Luego, algo confundido, abrió los ojos y trato de enfocar con la vista al bruto que lo había golpeado. -¿Subaru-kun? Eras tú…-murmuro. No entendió muy bien lo que paso, pero el trance en el que había entrado fue demasiado confuso. Incluso, aun, escuchaba algunas voces pero no tantas como hace unos minutos. En cuanto, el albino, noto que estaba "moderadamente" normal lo soltó - ¡Eres un bruto! Mira que golpear en la cara a un idol es un crimen – dijo frotándose el área afectada.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Entonces no actúes raro! – refunfuño para después suspirar. Kou retrocedió un momento, con intenciones de observar su alrededor, y al hacerlo piso algo que crujió. Al levantar el pie, lo que quedaba de eso, reflejo la poca luz que le brindaba la ventana del techo. El ojis rojos al escuchar un gruñido disconforme exhalo con sorna – Si intentas que no te ocurra "eso" otra vez podemos buscar las velas – propuso ante el evidente malestar del contrario que tenia por esa ventana.

.

Entre queja y queja comenzaron a buscar las velas que quedaron por el piso. En eso, el menor de los Sakamaki, se encontró con lo que piso el Mukami. Iba a aparatarlo cuando vio el reflejo de la luz en este. De inmediato aparto el vidrio restante y se acerco a la luz de la irritable ventana.

.

-¿Subaru-kun? – pregunto aun confundido por el reciente golpe.

.

El albino, giro el objeto y lo reviso reiteradas veces. No podía ser posible; ese espejo era de su madre. Era uno de sus preferidos, uno que le llevaba en cada visita que le hacía para que pudiera "arreglarse". Gran parte de su niñez se la paso observando a su madre detrás de los barrotes, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Por eso se esforzaba y cualquier gesto, por más pequeño que fuese, lo hacía. A ella por ejemplo le gustaba peinarse. Pero debido a que usaba, prácticamente, cualquier objeto para hacerse daño no tenía un espejo a disposición. Así que él, cada vez que podía, le sostenía ese en frente de la celda para que ella pudiera peinarse. Claro… eso solo lo hacía únicamente cuando se encontraba medianamente "bien".

.

Aun así encontrárselo, todo destruido en ese lugar, hizo que algo desagradable se removiera dentro de el. Se sentía bastante incomodo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Subaru:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Tenía que ser una maldita broma! Primero Kou enloquecía, haciéndome recordar a uno de los ataques de pánico de Madre y ahora aparecía su espejo. ¿De dónde…? No me quede con la duda y me dirigí al sector donde lo había encontrado.

.

-¡Subaru-kun! Encontré las velas~ - dijo el rubio prendiendo una y acercándose a mi - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto no de muy buena gana al verme revolver las cajas del lugar. No me importaba que estuviese molesto por el cabezazo que le había dado hace unos minutos. Estaba a punto de colapsar y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Bueno, funciono y eso era lo que contaba.

.

-¿Eh? – Me sorprendí al ver un cofre familiar- ¡Kou ilumina aquí! – le ordene y este se acerco - ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! – era uno de los cofres que tenia Madre en la torre, lo abrí y lo que encontré dentro me angustio.

.

-¿Uh? ¿Un vestido?- esbozo pero lo ignore. ¿Por qué estaba su vestido ahí? Lo saque y empecé a revolver el contenido de aquel baúl. Encontré hojas en blanco, y otras con las palabras "Sucia" y "Muerte". Había joyas, peines, adornos y un libro. - ¿De quién es esto? – pregunto sin embargo seguí ignorándolo - ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – se quejo.

.

-¡Cállate! – le grite y tome el libro. – "Christa" – leí en voz baja la tapa. Con algo de incertidumbre lo abrí, encontrándome todas las hojas en blanco - ¡Tsk! – Lo sacudí un poco y de este cayo un papel. Lo levante descubriendo que era una vieja fotografía. Bueno, no era exactamente eso, parecía un pequeño retrato ya que la textura indicaba que había sido pintado. Pero lo que me llamo la atención de el era el contenido. Reconocí bien a Madre, al viejo y a Ritcher pero no a las otras dos personas que los acompañaban. Los rostros de la mujer y del hombre estaban totalmente despintados, era imposible tratar de reconocerlos. Di vuelta, la imagen, notando que tenía escrito la palabra "Traición" detrás. Ese tipo de letra… también era de Madre, no había duda alguna.

.

Sentí como un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a formarse ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Con solo ver al viejo sonreír tan alegremente me sentía completamente asqueado, pero ver a mi progenitora tan ingenuamente feliz fue un golpe bajo. Mire con desagrado todas sus cosas ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? ¿Por qué le sonreía tan ciegamente al malnacido de Padre? ¿Por qué no era capaz de protegerla siquiera?

.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y rezongue una que otra maldición. La impotencia comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo llenándolo de decepción. Deje las cosas en el baúl excepto el espejo. Cada vez que ella se peinaba estaba tranquila, en otro mundo donde no hacían falta los gritos, ni había despreciables hijos de perra intentando corromperla más.

.

-Esa no estaba ahí antes… - escuche que murmuro el rubio y lo mire con cansancio – No deberías estar mirándome – me dijo y señalo a una pared.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando me percate de que había una nueva ventana. Nos acercamos rápidamente a ella notando que tenia barrotes, era pequeña y de forma redonda. Pero lo importante era lo que veíamos a través de ella; Un campo de flores blancas, uno idéntico desde donde solía observar a Madre. Sentí como mis manos comenzaron a cosquillear y mis piernas más pesadas. Trague en seco, intentando aminorar ese maldito nudo en la garganta que me estaba atormentando hasta hace poco. Bien, esto no era para nada bueno, en cualquier momento comenzaría a romper cosas si seguía encerrado. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y desvié mi mirada; debía calmarme.

.

-¿Qué está pasando…? –murmuro sorprendido Kou. Me gire con cuidado y mi mente se quedo en blanco por un momento.

.

En cuanto reaccione estaba pateando con furia, los barrotes de la celda que rodeaba el sector en el que estábamos. Algunas cajas habían desaparecido pero la ventana del techo y unos muebles seguían ahí. ¿Cómo rayos era eso posible? Solo nos giramos un momento. ¿Por qué? Era una celda como la de Madre.

.

-baru! – escuche mientras seguía golpeando, desenfrenadamente, la reja. Luego de eso, el rubio intento detenerme pero no pudo. Estaba en una especie de torbellino donde todo lo que había vivido se mezclaba con la locura y la desesperación con la que cargaba.

.

-¡MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CON ESTA PORQUERIA? – exclame aferrándome a los barrotes. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Nunca pude desligarme de ese pasado… ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

.

Siempre fui una innecesaria carga, por lo menos así siempre lo sentí. Crecí prácticamente solo, cuidaba de mi madre cada vez que me lo permitían y en mi aumento un gran rencor hacia el viejo. Era sumamente frustrante "¡NO ME TOQUES!" me decía cuando intentaba tocarla para calmarla "¡Esta sucio y quieres seguir ensuciándome!" sollozaba mientras no podía hacer más que quedarme a su lado y mirarla con gran tristeza. ¿Qué niño querría que su madre estuviera así? A veces ella misma me mandaba a llamar para reclamar mi ausencia, confundiéndome aun más de lo que estaba. En ocasiones… simplemente me escondía para llorar solo. Quería escapar de allí y después de todos esos años sigo sin poder hacerlo.

.

Las cadenas del pasado son tan solidas que me amarran a un desesperanzador futuro. ¡Estaba tan pero tan molesto conmigo mismo! Odiaba no poder hacer nada, que me despreciaran y dejaran de lado. Por eso… por eso… no puedo dejar que nadie pase la línea, si lo hiciera mi propia ineptitud terminaría destruyendo a esa persona. ¡Es tan odioso! Pero es aun mas irritable saberlo y no hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué rayos se puede esperar de una persona así? Ni siquiera pude proteger a mi propia madre, ni mantener la relación que tenia con algunos de mis hermanos de pequeño. ¿Qué me quedaba ahora? "Solo miseria" la inescrupulosa razón murmuro en mis oídos.

.

A veces pensaba que la locura, como a mi progenitora, me tomaría también si seguía dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos. Por eso… prefiero alejarme antes de terminar destruyéndolo lo que quiero. "Es mejor no dejar que nadie pase la línea" me repetí una y otra vez, sabiendo perfectamente que últimamente estaba fallando con lo que me proponía.

.

-¡Que porquería! – Exclame para después reír amargamente- Nada ha cambiado ¿Eh? – me hundía cada vez más en la cruel y descarada impotencia. ¿Habíamos ido a esa mandita mansión solo para eso? ¿Para notar que nada había cambiado en todos esos años? Eso era lo que quería ese maldito viejo hijo de perra ¿verdad? Exhale desterrando todo el aire de mis pulmones y por primera vez observe mis ensangrentadas manos. ¿Tanto había golpeado los barrotes? ¡Qué porquería!

.

-Que mocoso mimado eres… - dijo Kou detrás de mí. Realmente no le había prestado ni un poco de atención.

.

-Cállate si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte – murmure sintiendo mis músculos resentidos por los golpes que había dado.

.

-¡Ahí está otra vez! No me sorprende de un maldito aristócrata – escupió con asco y me gire a verlo de muy mala gana. Si quería que lo golpeara lo haría. - ¿Por qué ese rostro tan dolido? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encerraron alguna vez en una celda así que enloqueciste? – Comento con desprecio en cada palabra- ¿Y aun así te quejas? – Iba a matarlo.

.

-Escúchame bien maldito imbécil – exclame en voz baja – te lo advierto por última vez, si no quieres que te mate; cállate.

.

-No te tengo miedo ni mucho menos me voy a callar ante un prepotente como tu – el rubio bajo el candelabro y me miro seriamente – Dime… ¿Alguna vez te falto algo? ¿Alguna vez temiste a no sobrevivir a la noche o no sabias donde dormirías? – pregunto con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento no podía comprenderlo bien, estaba muy molesto. ¿Quería hacerme sentir culpa? – ¡A ti nunca te falto nada que atentara contra tu vida y aun así vives quejándote!

.

-¿¡Tu qué rayos sabes!? – exclame acercándome peligrosamente a él, ya había colmado mi paciencia - Yo también –

.

-¡A ti nunca te trataron como mercancía o te golpearon hasta perder la conciencia! – grito con exasperación y me detuve.

.

-Y-yo… -murmure desviando mi mirada.

.

-¡Tu nada! – se quejo y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Resopló y volvió a mirarme – Tu… tuviste una familia desde el principio, una casa, ropa, comida, poder ¡Rayos, siempre supiste de donde viniste!

.

-¿¡AH!? ¡NO ME JODAS! ¿¡Acaso nunca nos viste!? Sé que algo sabes de lo que paso- remarque con odio. Pues, el rubio, siempre acertaba en mis puntos débiles al provocarme. Me daba la sensación de que estaba bien informado de todo.

.

-¡TU NO ME JODAS! ¡Te llevaras mal con ellos pero por lo menos los tienes! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto vale eso! – dijo con un deje de desesperación. Cerró los ojos con furia y luego se lanzo a darme un puñetazo - ¡AH! ¡Ya me cansaste! – el golpe me hizo tambalear. En cuanto encontré estabilidad me limpie, con el reverso de mi mano, el hilo de sangre que se escapaba por mis labios. Tal vez fue por la sorpresa o por sus acciones. Sé que pude haberlo esquivado, sin embargo no lo hice; muy en el fondo sentí que lo merecía. – Tú no eres como yo… yo… por suerte me encontré con Ruki-kun y los demás. Avanzamos todos pero aun así… - murmuro lastimero – sigo teniendo esas malditas pesadillas y soy desconfiado.

.

Quizás el también estaba cansado, se lo veía fatigado, no podía decirlo muy bien por la poca luz que nos brindaba las ventas pero… ninguno de los dos queríamos pelear mas. Me sentí como un completo idiota, uno que vivía causando problemas. Entreabrí la boca con intensiones de hablar ¿Qué diría? Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y mi cabeza era un disparate, estaba actuando totalmente contra mi voluntad.

.

-Es cierto… - susurre incorporándome de apoco mientras observaba el espejo de Madre, que se encontraba sobre el cofre – Yo no viví ni el cuarto de lo que te paso a ti – reconocí – Pero aun así… sé lo que es perder algo y nunca más recuperarlo o no tenerlo como antes – aclare esta vez mirándolo – O… destruir con mi propia torpeza lo que quiero.

.

Realmente era cierto, como pasó con mi progenitora o con Shuu con el que pude entablar una especie de relación de hermanos de pequeños. Y aunque esta no duro mucho, por las peleas que mantenían nuestras madres, pude apreciar su compañía… Los cantos desgarradores de Kanato – que escuchaba en soledad- los esfuerzos de Reiji, el buen ánimo de Laito ante cualquier situación y la valentía de Ayato para hacerle frente a su madre. Eran todas cualidades que yo no poseía y admiraba desde lejos. A veces Shuu solía contarme de ellos y de lo que aprendía también, asegurándome que en un futuro todo cambiaria. Y tuvo razón; todo cambio, todos cambiaron ¿Dónde quede yo, entonces?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Podían asegurar que ya estaban exhaustos, se habían; golpeado, insultado, denigrado y sincerado. Era demasiado para dos horas. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, eran dos personas sumamente explosivas no era para nada recomendable que se hablaran si quiera. Pero ahí estaban, golpeados, sucios y cansados. Varados en un poso que no parecía tener fondo. El albino había bajado la vista mientras parecía hundirse en el dolor. "Me duele" se dijo con algo de gracia sin embargo no quería pensar más en eso, por el momento.

.

-Tal vez… no seas tan niño mimado como creía, Subaru-kun – dijo Kou sentándose en el piso. La vela se estaba apagando pero aun así no la observo. El nombrado levanto su vista con incredulidad.

.

-¡Tsk! – chasqueo la lengua y se sento. No tenía más ganas de discutir y haber hablado de algo tan personal con, prácticamente, un desconocido lo había hecho plantearse muchas dudas y aspectos de su vida. – Y tú no eres… tan "tu" como creía – dijo sin saber cómo catalogarlo.

.

-¿Tan "Tu"? – Pregunto con un puchero en la boca – Realmente eres un desastre~

.

-¿¡Eh!? Mira quién habla… -murmuro con algo de exasperación y el rubio rio.

.

-Um~ - murmuro viéndolo con desaprobación el ojistruqueza.

.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Espeto algo cansado – Ya te dije que te golpearía si enloquecías otra vez – advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido.

.

-¿Ah? ¡Eres un bruto! – se quejo recordando el cabezazo- Solo pensaba que… tu miedo es lo que aleja a la gente – pensó poniendo un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa – Si sigues haciendo eso te quedaras solo – esbozo mas para el mismo que para el albino, que no hizo más que chasquear su lengua y mirar hacia un costado molesto.

.

Subaru estaba sumamente consciente de eso y últimamente lo tenía muy presente ¿Sin embargo que podía hacer? Era frustrante pero no sabía tratar de otra forma a la gente. Su propia apariencia hacia que los demás se alejasen y tuvieran prejuicios. Simplemente… no podía mantener a algo o alguien junto a el por más tiempo porque terminaba dañándolo o destruyéndolo.

.

-Pero ahora tienes alguien que te acompaña y no le importa eso– murmuro algo molesto el rubio.

.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió ante su comentario pero el contrario negó con fuerza. El temía destruir lo que tenia y justamente a Ahome… no le importaba que la lastimasen. Ella aceptaba a la gente tal cual era y más si le tenía cariño como al idiota que tenía en frente. Rezongo un poco molesto por haberse dado cuenta de eso y se juro hablar seriamente con ella cuando toda esa ridiculez se acabara.

.

Resopló con cansancio, ya no le afectaba la presencia de aquella ventana ni los mormullos. Estaba arto de estar encadenado al pasado. Revivirlo solo le daban mas deseos de desligarse de el pero también… le hizo apreciar mas lo que tenia. Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios cuando recordó a su familia.

.

-Tu… -dijo Subaru en voz baja – no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie – miro sus manos por un momento y luego alzo su vista para toparse con la del Mukami – Ahora tienes todo lo que deseabas ¿verdad?

.

En ese momento, Kou, se sintió más relajado; era cierto. Sonrió y se dijo "Lo tengo casi todo pero así está bien" Era inevitable, aquella parte humana aun latente en el, lo incitaba a desear mas y querer siempre estar un poco mejor.

.

\- Bueno~ - canturreo estirando sus manos – No estoy para nada mal y a pesar de las pesadillas… - comento mirando la única vela que quedaba – puedo vivir igual. – finalizo con una picara sonrisa.

.

Realmente no odiaba los momentos como ese, después de todo sin "Eva" de por medio solo eran dos hombres dialogando tranquilamente. El sabia que el Sakamaki menor no era mala persona, sino su prima no le estaría tan encima. Solo era…. Un Tsundere tímido y con un muy mal carácter.

.

De pronto se escucho la marca de hora de un reloj y los mormullos se intensificaron. La vela, que no utilizaron, se encendió y con ella algunas cajas de los costados de la reja. Inmediatamente se levantaron y comenzaron a forcejear con la reja; era inútil.

.

-¡Maldicion! La llave esta fuera – señalo Kou la llave que estaba colgada en la pared. Debían apurarse sino querían quedar envueltos en el incendio.

.

-¡Esta vieja choza esta así, porque debieron haber pasado las dos horas! – exclamo jadeante. Por mas que golpeara los barrotes no podía romperlos. Miro a sus costados y visualizó unos atizadores para chimenea ¡Perfecto! - ¡Hey! ¡Usemos eso como palanca para aflojar la puerta! – le ordeno prácticamente al rubio.

.

Tomaron los atizadores, los posicionaron debajo de las bisagras y las presionaron con fuerza. El fuego, prácticamente, ya los estaba rodeando y asfixiando a su paso. Pero esa porquería era más dura de lo que pensaban. En ese momento no importaron las diferencias, si querían salir de allí debían ayudarse mutuamente.

.

-¡VAMOS! – Grito el albino - ¡Solo un poco más! - Presionaron aun más y escucharon como la bisagra se rompió. Patearon con fuerza la puerta y terminaron de apartarla golpeándose un poco en el proceso.

.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! – exclamo Kou y corrió las cajas en llamas que obstruían su paso. Al llegar a la puerta, de la habitación, tomo un pañuelo que llevaba consigo y giro el pomo.

.

Salieron corriendo del cuarto, notando que los pasillos distorsionados iban normalizándose de a poco. Ahora solo hacía falta encontrar a los demás. Se detuvieron un momento y se miraron con algo de duda. Las habitaciones estaban mezcladas y donde se suponía que estaban Yuma, Shuu y Yui estaba vacío. "¡Rayos!" Kou pensó que por nada del mundo, se iría de esa maldita mansión sin encontrar a su familia primero. Y Subaru, a pesar de ser el hermano menor de los Sakamaki, sintió la urgente necesidad de buscarlos y ayudarlos a salir de ahí.

.

¿Cómo iban a hacer para encontrar a todos en escasos minutos y salir de allí? No lo sabían, pero si no querían pasar por esas dos tortuosas horas encerrados, nuevamente, debían apurarse. Al pasar los segundos la desesperación iba aumentando y mas al no escuchar respuesta alguna a pesar de sus gritos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"La mansión alardeaba de sus nítidas y muy vividas ilusiones. Nunca asesinaría a alguno de sus invitados pero si los torturaría y los haría creer que estaban a punto de morir para adueñarse completamente de sus mentes. Ella les proponía jugar y les quedaba completamente a su juico aceptarla o no. Las señales eran claras como las reglas. Quedaba al criterio del invitado como interpretarlas.**

 **.**

 **Otro par de jóvenes recorrían sus pasillos con desesperación, con el reloj siempre corriendo en su contra. Se sintió satisfecha por su trabajo realizado pero algo frustrada al no lograr retenerlos por más tiempos. Ella… intensificaría sus tácticas de ser necesario. Bueno, después de todo solo un limitado número de personas le daba la espalda pero, aun así, estas no negaban el empeño que ponía en darles una noche inolvidable".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del capitulo 22! ¡Que emoción! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les va gustando este nuevo arco? Me gusta contar de paso las historias de los chicos para poder comprenderlos un poco mejor ewe Recuerden dejarme sus Reviews ;) ¡La verdad es que me animan muchisimo! Gracias por leer :)**

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	24. Capitulo23 the house of laments parteIII

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿Como les va? Aqui les traigo otro nuevo cap del arco "The house of laments" espero lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias a las que me dejaron sus comentarios! Quise probar algo nuevo y meterle mas trama a la historia, desde mi punto de vista el que solo haya romance y conflicto sobre eso no es tan atrayente y es medio cliché (aunque se que eso es lo que quieren todos, igual algo de eso voy a agregar por que yo tambien quiero ese tipo de "accion" ewe)**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No caigan en los juegos de la mansión; duérmanse o simplemente ignórenla – dijo la azabache dedicándoles una última mirada de advertencia – Nos vemos dentro de dos horas – sonrió relajadamente para aminorar la tensión del ambiente y cerró la puerta. Luego todo fue silencio.

.

Yui que había quedado en la habitación con dos acompañantes mas, respiro algo angustiada. Ese silencio era sumamente asfixiante, los nervios y la incertidumbre tampoco la ayudaban para nada. Toco por un momento su mejilla y sintió el rastro de lagrimas secas; aun no se recuperaba del susto de hace unos minutos atrás.

.

-Cálmate – ordeno el rubio recostándose sobre un sillón del cuarto- acuéstate al lado de él y duérmete, yo también lo hare.

.

-Shuu-san – murmuro la ojisrosas. Observo algo tímida la gran cama donde yacía el Mukami, al parecer lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo en ese estado. Sin embargo le daba algo de vergüenza dormir en la misma cama con el – Yo…

.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo haces – comento Shuu con un deje de fastidio en su voz. Sabía perfectamente que ella había compartido situaciones MUY comprometedoras con todos sus hermanos y los Mukami. Así que no entendía su fingido pavor. La joven agacho la cabeza con tristeza; odiaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas "Aunque son ciertas" se le cruzo ese pensamiento por su mente sorprendiéndola.-No quiero… - exhalo el joven- tener que pasar por mas situaciones molestas, así que coopera. El tiempo transcurrirá más rápido si lo haces.

.

Esta jugueteo un poco con sus dedos, se armo de valor y se sentó a un costado del castaño. "Tal vez tenga razón" pensó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The House of Laments** **: Tercera parte.**

 **"** **Estigmas"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La situación no era para nada buena y por demás era molesta, parecía que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual habían sido invitados a aquella condena mansión. Lo que fue encantador y esplendoroso se convirtió en algo tétrico y desagradable. Era la quinta vez que se acomodaba en la orilla de aquella gran cama, aunque estaba considerablemente alejada de Yuma podía observarlo bien.

.

Entrándose al borde de caerse fijo su mirada en el techo "Shuu-san dijo que me duerma… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?" se cuestiono. Tenía dos razones por no hacerlo; el cuidado del muchacho convaleciente y el miedo que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Ahora entendía bien porque Ahome no parecía especialmente interesada en la casa y le había advertido que no se separase de ellos. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada, entonces? Pudieron haber evitado muchas cosas de saberlo. Negó con la cabeza varias veces; por algo no lo dijo.

.

Ciertamente, esa noche en particular, se sentía más activa que de costumbre y sus emociones hacían estragos con ella. Pensaba cosas indignas de su moral y toda sensación parecía hacer el doble de efecto en su ser. Giro su cabeza otra vez y observo al Mukami. Suspiro sonoramente y decidió ocupar un poco mas de lugar en aquella cama. No sin antes echarle un pequeño vistazo a Shuu, este al parecer ya había entrado en un sueño profundo.

.

Poso nuevamente su mirada en Yuma, estar con él era como convivir con un amigo que siempre te juega malas pasadas. Era confiable, testarudo, compañero, altanero y muchas cosas más que lo hacían ser una de las personas con las que podía respirar tranquilamente. Claro… hasta que se disponía a beber su sangre de distintas formas subidas de tono. Cerró los ojos y se abrazo a sí misma; había escuchado algo moverse en la habitación. Intento hacer oídos sordos pero le costó, ni siquiera quiso observar al rubio para confirmar que no había nada. Inconscientemente se fue acercando cada vez más al joven de ojos cafés, queriendo encontrar seguridad en su imponente figura.

.

Cuando quedo a un palmo de él su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sintió como un repentino calor invadía sin consideración su cuerpo y su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas entrecortada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esas eran sensaciones totalmente indecorosas para ella. Su padre le había enseñado a comportarse y no recordaba que, en ninguna de aquellas lecciones, le haya dicho que estaba bien jadear de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. "Padre" pensó y se sintió aun peor… ¿El sabía que estaba pasando por todo eso? ¿Sabía que estaba sufriendo? La remota idea del "si" la atormentaba porque… ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera intentara comunicarse con ella después de tanto tiempo? El mismo le había dado la dirección.

.

-¡Duérmete de una vez! – refunfuño Shuu apretando los dientes. Y a pesar que su comentario fue para callarla la hizo sentir un poco segura; el estaba despierto.

.

Pensó si estaba bien hacer uno que otro sonido de vez en cuando para verificar si estaba alerta. Suspiro sonoramente y poso nuevamente sus ojos en su compañero de cama. El se encontraba tan desentendido de la realidad que le dio envidia. Pero su desentendimiento la hizo sentir un poco sola, si estuviera despierto por lo menos le diría algo, le haría alguna broma o trataría de beber su sangre. Se mordió los labios instintivamente; había un momento, cuando bebían su sangre, donde el dolor despertaba sus instintos más primitivos. Y aunque se lo negara una y otra vez era así "Hoy estas muy sincera, Yui" se dijo así misma sorprendiéndose nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Shuu:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Eso era sumamente insoportable, incluso me canse de solo pensarlo ¿Qué acaso no entendía una simple orden como la de "Duérmete"? Si ya de por sí, esa mansión, estuvo toda la noche revolviendo mis recuerdos más tormentosos y aquel mal presentimiento picaba mi nuca constantemente, la rubia no hacía más que empeorar todo. En primer lugar, la actitud de Ahome era evidente; habría que ser estúpido para no percatarse de ello, por eso quise largarme de ese lugar lo mas antes posible sin embargo… tanto Reiji como Kanato no quisieron moverse. Bueno, ese no era el momento para echarle la culpa a alguien. Solo quería dormir y que al abrir mis ojos ya todo estuviera resuelto.

.

No obstante, Yui, me lo impedía con sus cambios de humor. Pasaba de miedo a incertidumbre y de eso a estar excitada ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio se excitaría con solo ver la pared? Bueno, siempre fue una mujer muy pervertida, por más que lo niegue de seguro su mente morbosa estaba fantaseando algo. Aunque toda esa revolución hormonal estaba comenzando a afectarme; tenía sed. "¡Maldición!" Me removí en el sillón al escuchar los ruidos que rodeaban la habitación, sea lo que fuese no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de perder mi tiempo con ello.

.

Escuche un pequeño chillido y subí el volumen de mi reproductor de música.

.

-S-shuu-san… - me llamo Yui. Fingí estar dormido pero cuando zarandeo mi brazo no me quedo otra que contestar.

.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunte directamente, no estaba de humor.

.

-Es que… se fue la luz y… ¡Kya! – grito y se aferro a mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos y era cierto, la luz se había ido y ella se encontraba temblorosa ante mí.

.

-¿Y eso qué?

.

-¡Shuu-san! – exclamo mirándome con reproche. "No, hoy no" me dije. No solía molestarla, gran parte del día, para que estuviese tranquila y así me pagaba.

.

Fruncí levemente el ceño mirándola con desgano para que entendiera que no debía molestarme. Sin embargo siguió así; de cuclillas ante el sillón y tomándome el brazo. Era patética… aferrarse a alguien era sumamente patético y mucho más cuando perdías a ese alguien o se alejaba. Sentí un gusto amargo al pensar en eso, el remordimiento amenazaba con colarse en mi pecho para hacerle compañía a la encarcela ira que vivía en mi. Siempre, desde que comencé a "perder", encerré ese tipo de emociones que te hacen ser impulsivo para alejar el mundo de mí. Porque todos los que se acercan a mi o mis objetos preciados terminan destrozados… "O calcinados" susurro mi mente y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállate! – rechiste apretando fuertemente mis dientes.

.

No sabía si esa mansión era peor que un eclipse lunar por todas las estupideces que te hacía pensar. Todo eso ya paso; el Shuu de esa época esta muerto… no tenía sentido traerlo a la vida nuevamente. Me encontré varias veces furioso conmigo mismo por ese hecho y cada vez acumulaba más y más remordimientos y rencor, odiando completamente a mi inútil persona. Las cosas que me gustaban, las que odiaba, mis aventuras, los nervios y el peligro… todo quedo sepultado en un lugar recóndito de mi mente. Prefería dormir que encontrarme con esa aterradora realidad, era muy consciente de la de los demás pero no de la mía.

.

Me gire dándole la espalda a la rubia, sentía mucha rabia por el ignorante ser en el que me había convertido… justamente por esa incredulidad e ingenuidad empecé a perder todo, me recordé. Una especie de presión se acomodaba en mi pecho cada vez que le rondaba por el asunto. La disconformidad que sentía en ese momento era abrumadora, prácticamente asfixiante "Hace mucho que no me siento a si" pensé angustiado. Trague en seco y me tense un poco al sentir como, nuevamente, me zarandeaba la joven. Al parecer llevaba rato llamándome. Me gire nuevamente y cuando pose los ojos en ella algo llamo mi atención. Incluso me levante un poco para observarlo mejor. Por la ventana podía verse un destello anaranjado "No puede ser…" pensé ¿Eso era fuego? Pues podía ver claramente como aquella luz titilaba y tomaba más fuerza.

.

Negué con fuerza y fruncí fuertemente mi ceño; todo eso era una ilusión. De pequeño había escuchado varias historias sobre una casa "encantada" que le gustaba jugar con tu mente. Si perdías te quedarías a jugar con ella para siempre y si ganabas podías irte. Era simple, fácil de entender pero aun así interesante para un niño. Sin embargo esto no era un cuento de hadas… era una irritable realidad. Volví a recostarme, bastante molesto, intentando ignorar mi entorno; algo que fue completamente imposible. Todo lo que contuve durante años amenazaba constantemente con salir a la luz y eso no podía permitirlo.

.

-¡S-shuu-san! – chillo Yui al tomarla y posicionarla arriba mío. Si no podía dormirme y ella no hacía más que fastidiar por lo menos debía utilizarla para ignorar esas estúpidas provocaciones. Esta se removió un poco, tratando de zafarse, pero no se lo permití. Con una de mis manos la tome de la nuca para acercar su profanado cuello a mi boca "Uno que todos probaron" pensé con amargura, no podía creerlo… ¿Además de estar emocionalmente alterado sentía celos? Nunca lo había hecho. – Shuu-san por favor, no… - murmuro llorosa. ¿A quién rayos intentaba engañar? Reí maliciosamente y clave mis orbes azules en los suyos.

.

-Cállate – ordene y me miro con algo de miedo- Dijiste que tenias miedo ¿verdad? – Ella asintió- Entonces deberías estar agradecida de que te ayudare… aunque será solo por esta vez. – Advertí y roce con mi nariz su cuello provocando que se tensara- Solo concéntrate en mis colmillos.

.

Perfore su tersa piel y aquel anhelado liquido carmesí inundo mi garganta. La sed que sentía me exigía más y más, era peor que la habitual. La rubia forcejeo los primeros segundos y luego se rindió, incluso apego más su cuerpo al mío. Su aroma a excitación golpeo con fuerza mis fosas nasales dándome el hincapié a succionar con más ferocidad. Un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios cuando ella misma se froto contra mí al acercarse más. Me distancie un poco y sonreí al ver todo su rostro enrojecido y algo disconforme por haberme detenido.

.

-¿Hm? Has dejado que tus instintos te dominen ¿verdad? Mujer libidinosa –esboce mirándola fijamente y ella pareció tomar un poco de valor para hacerme frente – Nunca me equivoque contigo… eres una puta – declare con un tono de voz ronco y con algo de desprecio – Ahora dime, ¿Dónde quieres que te muerda? Acércamelo a mis labios.

.

En cuanto se lo ordene, la muy descarada, desabrocho un poco su blusa y acerco su pecho a mi boca. Inevitablemente volví a sonreír, ella se comportaba más atrevida de lo usual, incluso se daba el lujo de arrastrar su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras que de sus labios escapaban aquellos "indecentes" gemidos que con tanto recelo solía ocultar. Acaricie suavemente su cuello y mi otra mano la metí por debajo de su camisa para rodear su cintura. Esta comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y aun mas con impaciencia cuando pasee mi lengua por la zona que palpitaba por ser perforada.

.

-S-shuu-san… por favor – suplico ante mi empecinamiento por torturarla.

.

No fue solo por atender su petición ni mucho menos por mi sed sino más por mi bien; enloquecería de no hacerlo. Con ansias empecé a beber de su pecho. Me senté con ella a ahorcadas encima de mi, mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a la parte más sensible. Su sangre estaba tan caliente que me quemaba por dentro. El calor que genero en mi era abrazador y agonizante "tanto como estar en medio de un incendio" Murmuro mi mente, desconcentrándome, nuevamente. Aun así no me detuve… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Me aferre a su pequeño cuerpo, casi con desesperación, enterrando aun mas mi colmillos en su ser. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas, y Yui apretó con sus muslos mis piernas. Ella si podía distraerse sin embargo yo no y eso lo deteste.

.

Deteste que aquella sangre que me hacía sentir vivo no cumpliera con su función y mucho mas la sensación de sequedad en mi garganta junto a la temperatura que estaba adquiriendo mi cuerpo. Era patético… intentaba huir de la realidad, otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no había a donde huir. Todo, absolutamente todo me llevaba consigo de vuelta hacia mis recuerdos de antaño. Es más, su sangre parecía hacerme recordar aun mas, hasta tal punto que me pareció odiosa.

.

¿De qué diablos servía contenerse si al final terminaba de la misma manera que hace años? Siempre iba a perder algo, o lo destrozarían ante mis ojos sin piedad alguna. Entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer realmente? El mundo para mi había perdido su color hace mucho tiempo. La mayoría de mis hermanos me detestaban o me veían como un obstáculo desde pequeño ¿Qué no estaban enterados de que yo no fui el que decidió nacer primero? Y a pesar de que ahora no hago movimiento alguno sigue siendo así. Ni siquiera podía contar con Reiji, que era el causante de varias de mis "perdidas", por el odio hacia mí que incentivo Madre. "Madre" pensé, la adoraba pero el resentimiento fue más grande que esa adoración. Podía decirse que contaba mucho más con Subaru que con los demás, hoy en día era prácticamente el único que podía considerar un hermano leal.

.

También Edgar… había desaparecido por mi culpa. La angustia hizo que volviera a morder a Yui con ferocidad. ¿Qué no podía olvidarse de mí… como lo hacían los demás? Fue totalmente acongojante e insoportable, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos de la rubia y el crepitar del fuego. Parecía hundirme cada vez más en aquel círculo caótico que me había dedicado esa mansión.

.

-¡Ya paren con eso, bastardos! – me detuve en seco y gire hacia donde provenía el sonido; Mukami Yuma. Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de él, no era como si me interesara en primer lugar en realidad- Maldito vago – mascullo frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente y me sorprendí al encontrar ese gesto muy familiar. La rubia aprovecho mi distracción y se bajo de encima de mí. Debía estar mal… por un momento esa forma de hablar y esos gestos eran idénticos a los de Edgar cuando se molestaba. Tan idénticos que hasta una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por mis labios, cosa que pareció tomarlo como burla. - ¿Acaso pensabas follartela? – pregunto con rencor y note como la joven intentaba ocultar la evidencia al acomodar su ropa.

.

-Bueno… ¿Quién sabe? – esboce sin más, algo intrigado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Yuma había despertado hace unos pocos segundos y lo primero que escucho fueron los jadeos de sus dos acompañantes. Si eso ya lo consideraba molesto aun mas era ver como lo rubia envolvía con sus piernas al Sakamaki mayor. ¿Qué rayos planeaban hacer con él en la habitación? Yui al ver que el castaño intento levantarse pero a causa de eso se provoco dolor en la cabeza, acudió a él. El joven la miro con una sonrisa ladina mientras se frotaba la cabeza y quitaba la sabana que lo cubría.

.

-Y-yuma-kun… no deberías esforzarte – sugirió algo temerosa.

.

-¡Cállate! – le grito y al verla tan sonrojada y agitada se molesto - ¡Tsk! Si que eres una puerca, Metsubuta. – murmuro viéndola.

.

La mencionada se encogió de hombros con pura pena, ni ella misma sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Solamente… cuando Shuu rozo su piel su cuerpo tomo el mando de sus acciones y eso no le desagrado en lo absoluto. No podía ser eso… eso era impropio de ella ¿Dónde quedaban esas ansias por escapar de aquella mansión donde la tenían como sacrificio? ¿El deseo de convertirse en monja? ¿O el querer una vida normal? ¿Dónde? No lo sabía… sin embargo descubrió que no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus acciones.

.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Las alucinaciones, tormentos y deseos eran de lo que menos debían preocuparse los invitados de la mansión. De lo único que debían temer era de ellos mismos…. Incluso podrían sorprenderse al encontrar a su verdadero yo tomando el control de sus cuerpos. 'Díganme… ¿Qué tan bien se conocen?' canturrearon aquellas paredes infernales. '¿Qué tiene de malo ser sinceros?' volvió a musitar asegurando, que ella, los apreciaba tal cual eran. El verdadero problema era que si podían aceptarse a ellos mismos._**

 ** _El arrepentimiento no era una opción ni mucho menos la compasión."_**

* * *

.

El rubio volvió a observar más detenidamente al castaño, como si estuviera buscando en el algo en específico. "Es imposible" volvió a repetirse pero aun así la duda escarbaba en su ser. El contrarío lo observo con disconformidad ¿Qué tanto lo estaba mirando? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de el por lo que estuvo haciendo con la rubia? Chasqueo su lengua y miro hacia sus costados… como si de repente le cayera un balde de agua fría, recordó lo que había sucedido ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Lo único que recordaba era la desesperada voz de su prima llamarlo. Intento levantarse pero nuevamente, aquel dolor punzante en su cien, lo deposito en la cama.

.

-¡Yuma-kun!

.

-¡Tsk! ¡No grites! – le ordeno posando sus manos en su cabeza. Espero unos segundos, a que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas, y la observo demandante. -¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Dónde están los demás?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Yui**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Yuma-kun me insultara y me pidiera explicaciones, proseguí a relatarle lo que había sucedido. En varias ocasiones me detenía y repetía "No puede ser" reiteradas veces. Parecía que el solo hecho de que dos Sakamaki lo hubieran ayudado le afectaba más que estar encerrado en la mansión. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Al fin había podido regularizar mi respiración pero aun asi, no me dignaba a ver a Shuu-san. En ese momento no podía reconocerme, no era yo misma, a pesar de que no me desagradara completamente.

.

Era mortificante no saber de lo que era o no capaz. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda al escuchar, nuevamente, aquellos ruidos por la habitación.

.

-¡TSK! ¡Maldición! – exclamo tomando su cabeza con sus manos. Apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que pensé que se lastimaría.

.

-¿Yuma-kun? – esboce algo preocupada y me acerque un poco más. Este me observo con una mirada que no supe identificar… era una mezcla de angustia y sufrimiento. Lucia agitado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente – T-tienes que recostarte – dije reuniendo todo el valor de cual era capaz a pesar de no sonar convincente – debes descansar un poco más.

.

El joven frunció el entrecejo con fuerza, ablando un poco el semblante, como si se hubiera percatado de algo, y me sonrió maliciosamente. Eran aquellos ojos de cazador que tan bien reconocía. Instintivamente intente huir pero este me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre su regazo a espaldas de el. No solo estaba asustada por lo que ocurría en aquella habitación y con mi cuerpo sino que sentía cierta desesperación por lo que pensaba hacer el Mukami. Me inmovilizo sujetándome bien y pego su mejilla a la mía.

.

-¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! – me reto aturdiéndome un poco. Lo sentí respirar hondamente y su tono de voz se volvió más suave pero no por eso menos amenazador – después de todo, estabas esperando por esto desde que te acercaste a mi ¿verdad? Eres toda una Metsubuta- dijo en mi oído. Me sentí muy mal por eso e intente escaparme otra vez; fue en vano - ¡Vamos, no forcejees! Ayúdame con esto… -Murmuro y no pude comprenderlo, ni me dio tiempo para hacerlo porque corrió un poco mi blusa y clavo sus colmillos en mi piel. El solía ser algo brusco pero no tanto. En realidad mucho no podía quejarme porque comencé a sentirme inesperadamente aliviada ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se separo de mi jadeando – A ti esto no te molesta ¿verdad, vago? Solo quédate ahí – sentenció. No me digne a ver a los ojos a Shuu-san pero… al notar que, simplemente, se giro para volver a dormir me destrozo por dentro.

.

¿Por qué siempre era así? Parecía ser… "Solo comida o un objeto que puede ser reemplazado en cualquier momento" pensé con miedo y amargura. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando aferro aun más su brazo a mi cintura y con su otra mano cubrió, incitadoramente, uno de mis pechos. Di un pequeño respingo que pareció facilitarle la tarea de acercarse a mi oreja, comenzó a lamerla y dar pequeño besos mientras masajeaba mi seno.

.

Aquel calor sofocante volvió a invadirme con fuerza, ni siquiera podía esbozar palabra alguna para negarme. "No quiero hacerlo" pensé con descaro asustándome de mí misma. Algunos cuantos gemidos no tardaron escapar de mis labios en cuanto comenzó a morderme y beber mi sangre. Cerré los ojos; no quería ni imaginarme como lucia o si Shuu-san estaba observándome.

.

Repentinamente, Yuma-kun, se separo de mí respirando con dificultad. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro e intento normalizarse sin tener mucho éxito que digamos.

.

-¿Y-yuma-kun? – lo llame dudosa. La mano que sostenía mi cintura paso a tomar, temblorosamente, mi barbilla. Me hizo girar el rostro hasta que nuestras narices quedaran rosándose y al abrir los ojos me encontré con un panorama totalmente desconocido para mí. El castaño se encontraba sudando frio y temblando levemente, su mirada reflejaba algo de temor y necesidad. Frunció su ceño, otra vez, parecía que le dolía mucho la cabeza sin embargo esta vez ignoro el dolor. Esos orbes cafés atravesaron mi alma sin piedad haciéndome sentir diminuta y totalmente perdida. Y con desesperación acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me beso, pero no era un beso común sino uno más torpe y descuidado como si solo lo hubiera hecho por mero instinto y no porque lo deseara realmente.

.

Me deje hacer, pero dolía mucho debido a que estaba ejerciendo mas fuerza de la habitual, incluso sentí que me asfixiaba. Aparto sus labios, de golpe, y se quejo en voz alta, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Aun no contaba con el suficiente aire como para hablar, ni con la fuerza física para apartarlo.

.

Sentía como su pecho chocaba con mi espalda en cada bocanada de aire que daba; no podía calmarse.

.

-¡Maldicion, maldición, maldición! – grito y se aferro completamente a mí. La presión que ejerció, fue tanta que me dejo sin aire al instante. Froto frenéticamente su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras balbuceaba, lo que parecían ser, maldiciones.

.

Tuve el impulso de llamar al rubio para me ayudara sin embargo, inmediatamente, lo descarte; él no lo haría. Si había dejado que me manoseara como lo hizo hasta el momento era porque no le importaba. ¿Tan indiferente le era? Tanto el cuerpo como el corazón me dolían ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso? ¿Así viviría siempre? ¿Resignándome ante el destino? Trate de nombrar al castaño para que se detuviera pero me ignoro. Mire con frustración el suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos.

.

-¡Ya deja de comportarte como un mocoso! –escuché que gritaron. Levante mi mirada y me encontré con que Shuu-san estaba parado en frente de nosotros. Yuma-kun se tenso al momento y apretó fuertemente su quijada – Todo lo que estás viendo es una maldita ilusión, no está pasando realmente ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? – dijo con un tono burlón – No caigas en los estúpidos juegos de esta choza – escupió con asco y me sorprendí. Era la primera vez que veía al rubio actuar así y aunque sus palabras fueran hirientes tenían la intención de ayudar al joven que me apresaba.

.

El ojiscafes aflojo un poco mas su agarre y pude respirar un poco mejor. Aun seguía alerta pero aun asi le dedique una mirada de gratitud a mi "salvador" momentáneo. Este pareció escrutarnos con sus penetrantes orbes azules… de un azul tan profundo que era prácticamente irreal. No sabía lo que tenía en mente pero ¿Qué no sería posible en una noche como aquella?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Yuma**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué todo eso era una maldita ilusión? ¡Me estaba jodiendo! El dolor que sentía no era una ilusión, no… las puntadas que me daban en la cabeza cuando veía esas imágenes difusas me estaban torturando. Pensé que si me distraía un poco con Metsubuta por lo menos se detendrían pero no fue así. Esas imágenes que veía… en las que estaba y no me reconocía hicieron que la cicatriz de la quemadura de mi espalda palpitara con fuerza. Podía sentir el fuego sobre mí y eso me desesperaba; no recordaba cómo fue que me hice esa herida. De lo único que tenia memoria fue de cuando conocí a Boss. Un asqueroso nudo se me hizo en la garganta causándome algunas arcadas.

.

Mis días como parte de la banda "LUCKS" cruzaron mi mente y me sentí aun peor. Por mucho tiempo fingí que ellos eran mi familia para no quedarme solo, no iba a sobrevivir si no lo hacía. Era sumamente humillante tener que trabajar como un esclavo para conseguir la diminuta porción de comida que ellos me proporcionaban. Aun así nos protegíamos mutuamente y pasábamos el frio juntos. Sin embargo todo se distorsiono cuando el descontento de mi amigo fue más grande que su deseo por sobrevivir. Al parecer nadie había pensado lo grave que sería enfrentarnos a los aristócratas. Solo se logro destrucción y muerte, una vez más los "pudientes" aplastaban las escasas esperanzas de los desgraciados como nosotros.

.

Y me arrastraron a aquel infierno donde conocí a mi verdadera familia. Una que yo mismo ayude a forjar a pesar de todas las diferencias que existían entre nosotros. Creí que no era necesario recordar, que ya había pasado lo peor, sin embargo… ¿Por qué ahora dolía tanto no saber? Eso no tenía sentido y no cambiaría nada. ¿Pero porque?

.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda logrando debilitar mi cuerpo. Era patético; estaba temblando y sudando como si estuviera al borde de la mente, aquel frenesí de recuerdos había sido demasiado para mí.

Sin darme cuenta, afloje el agarre con el que sostenía a la rubia y el señorito se aprovecho de ello para quitármela. Quise protestar pero me sentía débil, ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza como para gritar. Frote con desespero mi hombro y el clavo su vista en mí, como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo.

.

Mi rostro se deformo de la frustración ¡Odiaba sentirme así! Se suponía que había hecho todo lo necesario para no tener que pasar por eso nunca más y aun así…

.

-Shuu-san – murmuro Yui exhausta ¿Por qué se veía tan cansada? Hace unos minutos estaba frotándose descaradamente con aquel imbécil y ahora parecía que el alma iba a escapársele del cuerpo. Este la atrapo antes de caer y la recostó sobre la cama.

.

-¡Tsk! ¿Qué rayos haces?- le exigí muy molesto. Este solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Una nueva puntada azoto mi cabeza, gruñí y la tome entre mis manos. No sabía hasta cuando lo soportaría.

.

-Deja de prestarle atención… - susurro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. Lo observe y parecía bastante tenso, incluso se había quitado los audífonos. – ya te dije… solo son ilusiones y recuerdos innecesarios.

.

-¿Innecesarios? – Pregunte incrédulo – que tu consideres tu vida un desperdicio de tiempo no significa que la de los demás sea igual, señorito de porquería – dije entre dientes pero este me ignoro- ¡Ya déjame en paz y no te metas en mis asuntos!

.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo – sentencio y me sorprendí. Bueno… en si que se levantara del sofá era un gran logro – estoy atrapado en esta habitación con ustedes y lo único que quiero es que el tiempo transcurra sin problemas y rápido. – comento cruzando los brazos. Negué levemente con mi cabeza, ese tipo era un desperdicio de persona. Mire a la rubia tendida sobre la cama, aun sin entender que le había pasado y me moleste; no tenia porque meterse en mis asuntos.

.

-Ya te lo dije – intente sonar lo más amenazante posible – Solo vete a dormir y no te metas. – alguna de mis palabras o acciones pareció llamarle la atención pues se me quedo mirando algo sorprendido. - ¿¡QUE!? – grite exasperado y me di un vistazo rápido; tenia la mitad de la camisa abierta y el hombro derecho prácticamente descubierto. Un rápido dolor punzo esa área y me vi en la necesidad de cubrirme. Comenzaba a dolerme todo de nuevo - ¡Mierda! Arg… - volvía a quemar.

.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – indago llanamente. Ni siquiera pude amenazarlo con la mirada porque me había encorvado por el dolor de mi espalda.

.

-E-eso… no importa… - tome mi hombro intentando sostener esa molestia.

.

-Al parecer sí, porque le estas prestando atención – dijo y punzo con más fuerza - ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – volvió a indagar y dude por un momento. - ¿Y? – se noto impaciente por su tono de voz. "No lo se" susurre muy bajo. - ¿Hm?

.

-¡Que no lo sé! – Grite y lo mire con rabia - ¡No lo recuerdo, desperté de niño con ella y punto!- estaba exasperado, el dolor y esas imágenes no me dejaban en paz. El contrarío pareció aun mas confundido pero rápidamente su rostro se contrajo en ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

.

-Hm, nada por ahora – respondió girando su cabeza y un leve silencio azoto la habitación. Era desolador y frio – No deberías centrarte mucho en eso… por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo la torpe de tu prima.

.

Resople con exasperación, eso era cierto sin embargo estaba cansado y molesto y el rubio no hacía más que provocarme… no tenía ganas de discutir. Recordé a Ahome y me dolió un poco menos; los dos estábamos en la misma situación. No recordábamos nada hasta cierto punto y tuvimos que armarnos de valor para seguir avanzando con lo poco que sabíamos de nosotros mismos y el mundo. Me dio un pequeño espasmo y mire con nostalgia mis manos; todo siempre nos fue demasiado difícil.

.

-Bueno… después de todo así somos los del club de los desmemoriados – murmure en una ligera risa – no estoy solo, ella tampoco recuerda… - dije con algo más de tristeza. ¿Por qué me animaba con algo que era terrible?

.

-¿Hm?

.

-Ahome tampoco recuerda – conteste la pregunta que no fue formulada – pero por lo menos tenemos nuestros nuevos recuerdos juntos – intente auto convencerme con mis propias palabras y aun así dude. – Debería estar bien… ya nada nos hace falta ¿Entonces por qué? – dije más que nada para mí mismo. ¡Soy Mukami Yuma! Tengo una familia, un apellido, un lugar al cual pertenezco… ni siquiera debería dudar.

.

Un agudo dolor apuñalo mi cabeza, sin embargo no grite, quede totalmente inmovilizado. Me sentí muy alejado del mundo… absolutamente todo iba perdiendo sus matices y su razón de ser.

.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – escuche que me hablaron e intente enfocar con la mirada al Sakamaki mayor que se había acercado a mí. Su perfil, sus ojos y su forma de hablar se me hacían muy familiares. Ya no sentía las secuelas de las puntadas que me daban en la cabeza, estas solo pasaban. Gire un poco mi rostro y pude observar un destello anaranjado ¿Eso era… fuego?- ¡Yuma! – me saco de mi ensoñación el señorito - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto sorprendiéndome un poco por su repentina amabilidad. Lo mire extrañado y sin rechistar; estaba algo confundido.

.

Sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi boca, me la relamí y pude distinguir el sabor de la sangre. Pose mis dedos sobre mis labios, y los deslice siguiendo el recorrido del líquido hasta llegar a mi nariz. La roce un poco y aparte mi mano para poder observar el resultado mejor… era sangre; estaba sangrando. ¿Que rayos? Sentí mi garganta arder y todo se volvió más borroso.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Shuu se sentía impotente, todas aquellas acciones y palabras solo lo guiaban a un resultado y para colmo el malestar de Yuma lo había atormentado aun más. Ya no le cabía duda; él era Edgar, su amigo de la infancia. Todo pero absolutamente todo tenía sentido; la falta de recuerdos, las heridas, su personalidad y apariencia. Le pareció increíble que se haya sentido tan aliviado, hace mucho que no le pasaba eso, sin embargo ese sentimiento fue abatido por la culpa y la tristeza. ¿Qué había pasado? El aun se seguía auto clamándose el culpable por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Si no lo hubiera conocido… el habría seguido siendo humano.

.

Aun así, evadió ese pensamiento por un instante, debía ayudarlo ahora. El no podía recordar y al parecer su empecinamiento por hacerlo lo lastimaba gravemente. Entonces, parte de lo que podría llamarse su verdadero "yo" salió a flote y lo ayudo a enderezarse y le tendió un pañuelo. Como el castaño se encontraba ido no opuso resistencia, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

.

-Perdón – susurro muy bajo, realmente lamentando todo lo que le había pasado. Se había parado y quedado al costado de este por si necesitaba algo. El joven lo observo algo confundido, lo escucho pero no entendió el porqué de sus disculpas, el no era así.

.

-¿Por qué? – esbozo en un hilo de voz. El ojis azules sintió como se helaba su cuerpo de solo pensar el "Porque"

.

-No hice lo que quería hacer cuando debía hacerlo… - contesto lamentable.

.

-¡Tsk! Nadie lo hace, es una porquería, por eso siempre hay que estar arrastrándose para hacerlo – dijo el contario con el entrecejo fruncido. No comprendía la seriedad del estúpido asunto – Aunque no te entiendo a ti… - murmuro captando la atención del ojizules – Odio a las personas como tú que se quejan de lleno y no hacen nada por si mismos – escupió con rabia – Tu siempre fuiste privilegiado y aun así te das el lujo de quejarte y hacerte el desentendido de todo- finalizo sabiendo muy bien que el comprendía toda la situación por la que estaban atravesando todos.

.

-Tienes razón – espeto apretando fuertemente sus puños- Soy un inútil de porquería y el mundo estaría mejor de no ser por tipos como yo. – pareció recitar algo que había pensado mucho. Respiro entrecortadamente sintiendo el peso de las palabras del castaño y las suyas. Cada una de ellas eran crudamente ciertas. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Fingir que todo estaba bien y dormirse? Ya estaba cansado de eso. Pero… se sentía tan atrapado y sofocado que hasta incluso le sería imposible intentar respirar tranquilamente.

.

Por su lado, Yuma, creyó que era sarcástico y que solo estaba fastidiándolo, sin embargo su desolador semblante decía lo contrario. ¿De veras se sentía culpable? Quizás era porque estaba confundido y le dolia la cabeza pero… esa mirada ida se le hizo muy familiar y lo angustio.

.

-Espera…- quiso detenerlo mientras se sentaba.

.

-No, no hay que negar lo obvio. No se puede contar con una persona como yo – aclaro mordiendo con impotencia su labio. Estaba siendo débil, dándole un lugar a su pútrida alma para desahogarse. ¿Qué tenia de malo? Solo deseaba revolcarse en la inmundicia de la desesperación y el remordimiento, saborearlo y sufrirlo como se debe. ¿Tanto pedir era eso? ¿Ni siquiera podía sentirse miserable sin ser juzgado? Abrió sus manos, para dejar circular la sangre y las detallo con su mirada. –No estaría mal aceptarlo – se dijo así mismo en lo que pareció ser un reproche.

.

-¡Ya basta de eso, no eres una porquería! – Exclamo molesto por sus palabras – Bueno… eres un vago de porquería pero eso es totalmente distinto – dijo algo indeciso. El rubio en respuesta lo vio con aun mas culpa - ¡Ya deja de verme así! – Se levanto como pudo y lo tomo de la camisa – si fueras un desperdicio de persona no hubieras ayudado a tus hermanos… ni tampoco a mi – aclaro levantando el pañuelo que le había dado. – Las porquerías provocan caos y se quedan mirando los resultados desde lejos, tu no haces eso – No supo bien porque estaba intentando animarlo pero supo que de no ser por él, que lo fastidio a más no poder, estaría peor de lo que se encontraba. Además… "Si dejas que alguien que está muy triste se quede solo lo mataras por dentro" recordó que le dijeron una vez y sonrió.

.

-Dices eso porque no tienes la menor idea de-

.

-¿Y que si no la tengo? ¡Nunca la tuve y llegue hasta aquí! –grito ya exasperado. Lo soltó cuando, el rubio, sonrió con incredulidad - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

.

-Está bien – esbozo mirándolo con tranquilidad – si es correcto hacer eso por el momento… sin embargo eso no quita que no haya que aceptarlo.

.

-¿El qué?

.

-El pasado –simplifico y Yuma enarco una ceja ¿Lo estaba jodiendo? – El mío, el que tú no conoces, el de cualquiera.

.

-Si estas tratando de decir algo genial, tienes que saber que no te estaría entendiendo– se sincero cruzándose de brazos y Shuu puso los ojos en blanco.

.

-No se puede hacer nada con lo que ya paso, aunque no lo recordemos pero…

.

-"Hay que mirar hacia delante y caminar hacia el futuro" ¿Estabas por decir esa estupidez? – se fastidio y fue sumamente sarcástico. Si quería sermonearlo por lo menos tenía que hacerlo bien.

.

-Claro que no, idiota – murmuro y el contrario frunció el entrecejo – iba decir que no teníamos que vivir dependiendo de el. Lo que hagas te concierne solo a ti pero tienes que saber que inevitablemente afectas a otras personas; eso nunca podrá cambiarse. Eso hay que aceptarlo aunque sea una mierda – finalizo.

.

Un pequeño silencio se creó en la habitación, todo lo dicho se había comprendido, sea cual fuese su verdadero significado. ¿Qué lo había motivado para decir eso? No lo sabía exactamente solo que… esa noche estaba más sincero de lo usual. Fue como si el mismo, de pequeño, le hubiera hecho una visita y su "yo" de ahora se avergonzara de mostrarle en lo que se convertiría. Aunque no conto con que el niño lo abrazaría y lo consolaría. Yuma pensó que pensar tanto ya era una pérdida de tiempo.

.

-Nunca te oí hablar tanto – confeso mirando a la rubia que se estaba despertando. Esta al escuchar los mormullos se removió en la cama e intento incorporarse.

.

-Hace mucho que no hablaba tanto… - respondió observando el deteriorado estado de la habitación. Sonrió y supuso que mentalmente deberían estar igual. – Por esta noche, las irregularidades están más que permitidas – se sentó en la cama e hizo que la rubia lo mirara. Quedaba un poco más de tiempo para que se cumplieran las dos horas.

.

-¿S-shu-san? – lo miro confundida y sintió como detrás de ella se hundía el colchón- ¿Y-yuma-kun? – se alerto aun mas cuando la tomo de la cintura y le sonrió con malicia.

.

-Esta vez no me voy a quedar mirando – advirtió, el castaño, con sorna y recibió solo un "Hm" de parte del ojisazules. – No pienses que siempre la compartiré solo… es por esta ocasión. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha y pareció ronronear.

.

Shuu entreabrió un poco la blusa de esta y rozo con su nariz su piel. La muchacha no pudo ni siquiera forcejear debido a que tenían bien amarrados su cuerpo. Comenzó a desesperar un poco y a balbucear algunas palabras que fueron completamente ignoradas. El mayor le clavo su mirada desde su posición y esta enmudeció.

.

-No tienes porque resistirte… está bien… -sentencio para después besar parte de su pecho. Esta dio un pequeño respingo y empezaron a escocerles los ojos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y quería que dejaran de tratarla, por una vez, como a una puta.

.

-Es cierto… - afirmo el castaño lamiendo su cuello – Lo que pase en este cuarto, se quedara aquí… así que gózalo – dijo con un tono de voz sumamente ronco que le endulzo los oídos. El calor estaba volviendo con fuerza a su cuerpo.

.

-Esta es una ocasión especial donde está permitido dejarse llevar – susurro el rubio sobre su piel logrando erizarla – no te reprimas más… Yui

.

El que la haya llamado por su nombre la descoloco, toda la tensión se desvaneció en un instante. Suspiro con sorna y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió los colmillos de los dos muchachos sobre su piel. No eran bruscos ni buscaban dañarla… la estaban mimando a su forma; bebiendo de una forma muy sensual su sangre. Ella no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y disfrutar del placentero dolor que le estaban otorgando mientras murmuraba el nombre de ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ellos habían hecho algo totalmente diferente a los demás; aceptaron la realidad pero no los juegos de la casa. Esa era otra forma de salir de ella sin tener que pasar por el tortuoso seleccionamiento. Probablemente, después de ello, no se hablarían y solo las paredes de aquella habitación serian las testigos de sus actos. Volverían a ignorarse, a maltratarse y pelearse sin embargo… ese leve reconocimiento rondaría por sus mentes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Nos quedan menos de diez minutos, no hay tiempo para explicar todo pero crean en esto por favor – esbozo al cerrar la puerta del cuarto donde reposaba uno de sus caballeros de armadura dorada – Entre más personas haya en un lado será peor, este lugar los atormentara mas por eso no es recomendable que haya más de tres personas juntas, ni que estemos merodeando por la mansión – aclaro ante la mirada preocupante de todos.

.

Hace dos horas atrás comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, todos juntos, intentando encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. Cuando la mansión se deformo se separaron quedando dispersos y a su suerte.

.

-¡Tsk! – golpeo la puerta - ¡Esta puerta no abre!

.

-¡Quítate! – Ordeno e intento derribarla sin éxito – Rayos… - se quedarían atrapados ahí si no salían de los pasillos - ¡Ah! ¡Entremos por ahí! – visualizo otra y entraron rápidamente. Al cerrarla todo el ruido ceso de golpe.

.

Estaban algo agitados por todo lo que habían corrido pero aun así recorrieron, a paso lento, aquel cuarto. Parecía uno común y corriente con la única diferencia que una de las paredes contaba con una ventana que parecía dar a otro cuarto. Sin embargo esta estaba bastante alta y con barrotes que impedirían el paso por ella.

.

-¿Solo nos queda esperar, entonces?

.

-Sí, no queda de otra.

.

En un momento escucharon el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, se giraron a ver pero no era la suya. Acompañado de ello, distinguieron tropezones y un vidrio rompiéndose.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-¿¡Como te atreves a empujar así a Oree-sama!? – oyeron rechistar a lo lejos la voz del pelirrojo.

.

-¿Ayato-kun? – pregunto en voz baja el castaño.

.

-¿Ayato alguien más está contigo? – interrogo otra voz acercándose a la ventana; de ahí provenía el sonido.

.

-¿¡Ahome!? – Grito Ruki mirando atentamente la habitación - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto rápidamente y se percato de la ventana. Rápidamente llego a esta, sin embargo no podía ver al otro lado – Ire a buscarte enseguida ¡Quédate ahí! – ordeno dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.

-¡No lo hagas, no debes salir, podrías perderte! – Advirtió y se detuvo – ¿Llegas a ver algo Laito? – murmuro y el nombrado negó.

.

-¿Laito está contigo? – dijo incrédulo Ayato. Para el no podía haber algo más molesto que estar encerrado con el Mukami mayor, mientras menos se hablara con el; mejor.

.

-¿Laito está con Ahome? – Esbozo preocupado el azabache - ¡Ahora mismo voy para allí!

.

-No Ruki, estoy bien… solo espera allí…-intento calmarlo- ¡Rayos! – Algo parecido a una persiana estaba bloqueando la ventana, logrando que cada vez se escucharan menos sus voces - ¡Escúchame, Ruki! No salgan de ahí hasta dentro de dos horas, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

.

-¡Espera! – exclamo cuando ya no pudo oírla más. El silencio arribo aquel espacio alimentando su preocupación e inseguridad. Golpeo reiteradas veces la pared pero no pudo derribarla, es mas se había lastimado sus manos intentándolo.

.

-¡Ya deja eso! – fanfarroneó molesto el pelirrojo. Ruki le dedico una clara mirada de odio que, juro, le hizo sudar frio. - ¡Tsk! Solo tienes que esperar dos horas, no hay nada que puedas hacer – comento con algo de resignación y después lo observo con altanería; no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

.

Por su lado tanto Laito como Ahome habían dejado de gritar, no tenia caso alguno… Se miraron confirmando que no les quedaba más opción que dejar transcurrir las dos horas correspondientes.

.

-Al parecer seremos solo tú y yo, S M Neko-chan ~ canturreo el castaño quitándose el sombrero y sentándose en un sofá. La nombrada paseo su mano por la pared, cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Luego se giro para mirar a su peculiar acompañante y se propuso intentar pasar lo mejor posible el tiempo que estarían juntos. El joven le sonrió con malicia remarcando aun más sus rasgos felinos, parecía estar planeando algo.

.

-Así es… - finalizo dándole comiendo a su estadía no acordada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap! OMG :D ¿Que les parecio? Deje que Yui disfrutara mas de esos dos sementales ewe personalmente los adoro con mi alma : 3 ¡Espero les haya gustado! Dejenme sus reviews de que les parecio (este arco esta a punto de terminar, si les gustaria ver algo en particular o tienen una sugerencia dejenmela aqui)**

 **¡Nos leemos la proxima!**


	25. Capitulo24 The House Of Laments part end

**OMG! me he dignado a actualizar x'D Realmente lo lamento, estoy con asuntos de mudanza (entre otros) y no tuve la cabeza suficiente como para sentarme y ponerme a escribir hasta ahora. Estoy mejor asi que el proximo cap vendra mas pronto :D ¡Este es el fin del arco de la casa de los lamentos! D'x dejen sus comentarios de que les parecio :)**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The House of Laments; cuarta parte**

 **"** **Encrucijada"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narra Laito:**

 **.**

 **.**

Las voces de Ayato-kun y Ruki ya no se escuchaban y mi compañera de celda parecía haber desistido, rápidamente, de llamarlos. Con un largo resoplido me senté en el suelo y la observe detalladamente, sus blancos muslos resaltaban mas por aquel short y sus zapatos de pequeño taco. Su cabello iba suelto con una trenza corona, llevaba una camisa que descendía en un degrade azul y un liviano saco de encaje. Por más incitadora que estuviera vestida no podía olvidar la situación en la que estábamos; era sumamente problemática. "si fuera otro el panorama podríamos divertirnos con más tranquilidad" pensé haciendo un puchero.

.

Ella paseo un poco más por la habitación y tomo asiento a mi lado, a una distancia "prudente", se abrazo a sus piernas y cerro sus ojos. Al parecer intentaría dormir.

.

-No es momento para dormirse, S M Neko-chan~ - canturreé quitándome el sombrero y sonriendo ladinamente. – Dime~

.

-Ahora no, Laito – sentenció cortante – lo mejor será simplemente dormir y no prestarle atención a nuestro entorno, te lo digo por tu bien – aclaro sin mirarme y me sentí algo molesto; justamente ella no podía comportarse evasiva ahora.

.

-Nfu, lo haría pero… me intriga saber que dirás cuando salgamos de aquí – dio un pequeño respingo y me observo de costado como si me estuviera invitando a seguir – Me refiero a que tu sabias que este lugar era así de peligroso desde un principio y aun así no nos advertiste – dije con voz melosa pero realmente estaba comenzando a molestarme. No sé porque pero desde que ingrese a esa habitación todas las sensaciones que tenia eran más fuertes y recuerdos que intentaba dejar de lado se hacían más persistentes. La única culpable, que pudo haberme hecho evitar pasar por eso, era ella… Por lo tanto debía hacerse cargo de lo que sucediera – ni siquiera a tus primos que tanto dices que amas ¿Acaso esta es tu forma de amar? – Pregunte señalando nuestro entorno – Bueno, eso realmente no interesa ¿verdad? Nfu.

.

-Que molesto- refunfuño enderezándose y dedicándome una mirada vacía. A mí no me importaba como me mirase, fuese con odio, angustia o temor eso no hacía más que motivarme - ¿Quién nos invito aquí? – contrarresto a secas.

.

-Aun así pudiste haber dicho algo- eso ni siquiera contaba como excusa.

.

-Mira, Laito… - vocifero con cansancio- ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando no aceptan una invitación de tu padre? –Interrogo seria – Desastres, varias familias han perdido prestigio o fueron víctimas de "accidentes" ya que negarse a tomar gustosamente una invitación del Rey de los vampiros es considerado insulto. – explico.

.

-Con eso no basta, cariño…ustedes están tan exentos de eso como nosotros- replique entrecerrando los ojos ¿Acaso creía que era tan estúpido para tragarme eso de "por precaución"? Sabía perfectamente que ellos eran protegidos de aquella persona.

.

-¿Eso crees? – rio y paseo su mano por su cabello – Ustedes, sus hijos, asistieron por miedo a ser castigados ¿Qué te hace pensar que para nosotros no habría consecuencias si no asistíamos? – Rechisto y miro la ventana que conectaba a la otra habitación- Ellos no sabían nada y yo… solo tengo un poco mas de ventaja porque ya me habían invitado varias veces a este lugar. – Dijo con un deje de desgano y todo tuvo sentido. –Intente advertirles… -prosiguió luego de un breve silencio – pero solo, de ustedes, se percataron Shuu y Subaru. Si llegaba a decir o hacer algo evidente que revelara a la mansión, todo habría comenzado antes.

.

-¿Y cómo planeabas que saliéramos ilesos de ella?

.

-Cuando Ruki dijo que nos fuéramos era el momento indicado, solo nos quedaba irnos sin prestarle atención alguna pero…

.

-Reiji y Kanato-kun comenzaron a hacer escándalo – finalice la oración. Esta vez fuimos nosotros quienes arruinamos todo, no podíamos quejarnos. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué aun así sentía resentimiento hacia ella? No pude explicarme la razón de ello y solo busque distraerme de la forma que yo conocía – Eres interesante S-M Neko-chan – esboce sonriendo ladinamente mientras la observaba – Sueles meterte en muchos problemas por esa actitud tan rebelde tuya ¿Te gusta ser una gatita mala?

.

Estaba ignorándome, cualquier gesto que hiciera ella solo me lo devolvía con una mirada aburrida. Bueno… no era como mi Bitch-chan, seria mas difícil acorralarla pero no por eso menos divertido. Me acerque un poco más a ella y esta comenzó a reír.

.

-¿Qué pasa Laito? – Pregunto entre risas- ¿Por qué estas actuando tan fuera de tu "rol" usual?

.

-¿"Rol"?

.

-Si… es porque estas preocupado ¿verdad? – incline un poco mi rostro en disconformidad, no me gustaba que vieran atreves de mi – generalmente finges "ignorar" el problema pero lo tienes presente para sacar provecho de él, pero ahora… - coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios – estás perdido.

.

-Vaya, vaya… - tararee al posarme frente a ella – Y creo que tu estas tan desesperada que no sabes que hacer para incitarme – mi incline hasta la altura de sus rodillas y apoye mis manos en el suelo a una corta distancia de sus piernas– Solo sabes conseguir lo que quieres siendo caprichosa ¿Verdad? – indague ignorando la amargura que recorría mi garganta – Como con tus primos y Subaru ¿Cierto? – la azabache me observo atentamente fingiendo tranquilidad ¡Era tan graciosa! – Cierto, cierto una cosa es tu familia que de lo embobados que están contigo te perdonaran cualquier falla o traición. Pero… con Subaru-kun no podrás hacer lo mismo ¿Sabes? A pesar de que sea un mocoso se molestara contigo. Dime… ¿Por qué estas tan empecinada con él? – quise indagar sin desviar mi felina mirada de la de ella.

.

-No sé a qué te refieres – comencé a reír sonoramente en cuanto aquella palabras abandonaron su boca – Sera mejor que te recuestes un rato, Laito.

.

-¡Aun no! – Exclame negando divertido- Esto está comenzando a ponerse mucho más interesante porque te estás haciendo la desentendida. No le mientas a un mentiroso, pequeña zorrita. –Advertí acercando mi rostro aun mas - ¿Vas a negar que te divierte ver como se sobresalta al tenerte cerca o lo estúpido que se comporta contigo? ¡Espera, me olvide lo más importante! La forma en cómo lo controlas a tu antojo – reí sin gracia, no era partidario de castigar cuando estaba en ese estado pero ella se lo había ganado - ¡Vamos, dímelo! Eres de la que les gusta dominar ¿verdad? –Estaba a centímetros de su rostro y mi voz era más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado- No me interesa realmente, a mí también me gusta jugar entre esos dos roles de vez en cuando. Oye… ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de lo hipócrita que somos y nos divertimos un rato? Seamos tan despiadadamente crueles como queramos.

.

Resople suavemente sobre sus labios y apoye mis brazos en la pared en la que ella estaba recargada. Mi avance lo detuvo su mano contra mi pecho, aunque pareciera sutil ejercía la suficiente fuerza como para empujarme.

.

-No tientes a tu suerte – esbozo seriamente- si no te partí la cara de un puñetazo hasta ahora, fue porque considero la situación en la que estamos, pero si sigues escupiendo esa sarta de estupideces te golpeare sin consideración – advirtió clavando sus orbes violetas ferozmente en mis ojos. Sin hacer caso a su incitadora negativa recargue mi peso contra su mano con las intenciones de doblegarla.

.

-¿Es que te ofendí? – pregunte fingiendo inocencia. ¡Eso era sumamente divertido! Tenía una persona igual de descarada que yo en frente – A ti esto ni siquiera te inmuta, las apariencias aquí no valen, estamos solos así que no veo el problema. No importa lo mucho que te enfades o las emociones o valores que finjas tener y defender, tocaras fondo en la miseria en cualquier momento - ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se lo estaba diciendo a ella o solamente era un recordatorio para mí? La escrute aun mas con la mirada y relamí mis labios con malicia; tal vez si la probara aquella perturbadora inseguridad desaparecería de mi cuerpo – Solo hace falta darte el empujón adecuado.

.

-Eres realmente lamentable – sentenció con un deje lastima y un escalofrió azoto mi cuerpo sin piedad. Tenía ganas de quejarme y soltar un alarido de dolor por la molestia causada pero me quede en silencio, dejando que los pequeños espasmos, ocasionados por este, recorrieran mi ser – No pienso seguirte el juego en este deplorable estado en el que te encuentras. A mí no me interesa quien seas pero… muérdete la lengua y piensa dos veces lo que dirás antes de soltar esas estupideces de mí y de mi familia. – mascullo con algo de resentimiento.

.

Ahí estaba, eso es lo que quería; esa descarada fachada siendo vulnerada hasta el punto de romperse. Sonreí con satisfacción y apoye mi mano sobre la pequeña que sostenía mi pecho.

.

-A mí tampoco me interesa quien seas… - susurre entrecortadamente por la emoción que estaba embargándome. Era sumamente frustrante no poder disfrutarla al máximo por aquellos recuerdos que se negaban a abandonarme como de costumbre, y de la furia contenida comencé a titiritar y a ejercer fuerza sobre su mano. – Yo te amare igual. –susurre y mi tono de voz cambio drásticamente a uno más serio. Mi mente se nublo, haciéndome sentir cómodamente aturdido – Así que… fúndete conmigo en las profundidades del infierno, S-M Neko-chan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La realidad puede ser tan fácilmente distorsionada que suele causar graves estragos irremediables o por lo menos eso pensó Laito antes de perder completamente noción de sus acciones. El seco sonido de el cayendo al suelo retumbo en la habitación. La azabache lo había empujado en cuanto intento acercarse una vez más, sus ganas de golpearlo habían aumentado pero ese molesto "algo" no se lo dejaba hacer. Contra todo pronóstico, el castaño se sentó y rio juguetonamente para después elevar su mirada y clavarla nuevamente en la de la azabache. Esta no supo distinguir si aquel brillo que irradiaban sus maliciosos ojos era producto del resplandor de la luna sobre estos o si eran así realmente.

.

-¿Así que será de esta forma? – Pregunto dibujando un circulo en el piso - ¡Eres tan cruel! Pero~ -canturreo luego de hacer un puchero con la boca – Eso no hace más que incentivar nuestro juego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"¿Qué vamos hacer madre?"** pregunto el joven sentándose en la cama de la mayor. Estaba feliz por haber sido invitado, generalmente no podía ingresar debido a los invitados de la pelivioleta pero al parecer ella no recibiría visitas aquel día. Le gusto admirar aquel cuarto impregnado de su esencia y mucho más los mimos que ella repartía sobre su cuerpo.

.

 **"Hoy te enseñare a amar, Laito"** susurro acariciando su cuello ante la incredulidad del menor. **"¿Amar?"** repitió sin creerlo. **"Si… puedes hacer que la gente haga lo que quieras con esto. Son palabras y actos sin sentido, solo tienes que saber seducir la mente y el cuerpo; eso es amor"** susurro besando la comisura de sus labios **"Es lo que todos quieren".**

.

La sola idea de que su madre le mostrara que era "amar" lo hizo sentir especial **"Si yo hago esto… ¿Seré la persona a la que mas quieras?"** pregunto ingenuamente y en respuesta recibió una sonrisa picara, sabía perfectamente como era ella pero aun así la adoraba. La pelivioleta desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa del castaño y su mirada se ensombreció **"Si, yo te amare mas"** paso su mano por el prematuro cuerpo del joven logrando que se estremeciera **"¿Mas que Ayato y Kanato?"** esbozo con voz entrecortada **"Por supuesto que sí"** mintió contentando al ojisverdes que sonrió sonrojado. La mujer tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso con ímpetu sus labios; la diversión recién comenzaba.

 **.**

 **.**

-Déjame amarte como se debe, SM Neko-chan –canturreo volviendo a acercarse a ella. La azabache pudo notar una gran tristeza y nostalgia en sus ojos; no era a ella a quien visualizaba.

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Presiona un poco más! – exclamo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza.

.

-Espera… va a doblarse. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Ruki soltando la vara de metal. Esta se había doblado por la presión que ejercieron intentando palanquear la tan odiosa ventana. La observo ofuscado ¡No podía ser cierto! La había golpeado, rasgado, palanqueado y muchas otras cosas mas pero aun así no podía abrirla. El solo pensar que Ahome estaba encerrada con el pervertido de la familia Sakamaki lo exasperaba ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

.

-¡Ya deja eso! – protesto Ayato apoyándose contra la pared. No le interesaba en lo absoluto sus dilemas sin embargo, al estar tan aburrido, decidió intentar "ayudarlo" y además quería infringir el mayor daño posible a la mansión. Aunque ya le fastidiaba el comportamiento del mayor de los Mukami, el resentimiento que sentía por haber sido limitado por aquel lugar era más grande.

.

El azabache contemplo nuevamente la pared, no escuchaba lo que decía su acompañante, lo único que quería hacer era tomar a su familia y largarse de ahí.

.

-Debe haber alguna forma – mascullo preocupado.

.

-Sabes que lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar – razono Ayato. Extrañamente era el ojiazules el exasperado y él, el aparentemente "tranquilo" - ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Chasqueo la lengua y refunfuño con odio – La idiota estará bien.

.

-No es cierto, no puedo estar tranquilo porque esta con el imbécil de tu hermano – respondió sin mirarlo – Y no vuelvas a llamarla así.

.

-¿Eh? – Enarco una de sus cejas para después dar una pequeña risilla traviesa- ¿Es que temes que él le haga algo? – Indago divertido y la espalda del contrario pareció tensarse- Es lo mínimo que se merece por habernos dejado estar en esta pocilga – escupió con asco.

.

-Cierra la boca

.

-¡No! ¡Tengo razón! Incluso tú te sorprendiste ¿verdad? Te traiciono, imbécil – dijo fuerte y claro. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y observo con odio a quien tenía en frente; Ruki lo estaba sosteniendo de la solapa de su camina de una manera sumamente brusca. Sus ojos parecían filosas dagas que estaban dispuestas a atravesarlo en cualquier momento.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Ruki**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Te dije que cerraras la boca – masculle con pesadez cada palabra. Era suficiente, me sentía realmente incomodo y mis emociones estaban fuera de control, para empeorar todo el Sakamaki no dejaba de fastidiar con sus inútiles comentarios.

.

Ejercí un poco mas de fuerza en mi agarre para apretarlo más contra la pared, mi mente no procesaba mis acciones y mi cuerpo decidió actuar por su cuenta. El pelirrojo intento soltarse de mi agarre sin éxito, ¿Qué no lo recordaba? Nuestros poderes no funcionaban dentro de aquella lúgubre y frustrante habitación. Sus ojos tenían un fuerte destello de rabia pero al mismo tiempo de impotencia.

.

-¡Bastardo! – grito y lo solté rápidamente - ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Te matare!

.

\- Entonces no hables asi de mi familia ¿Entendido? – le advertí. No había cosa que me sacara más de mis casillas que difamaran a mis seres queridos.

.

-¿Ah? ¡Pero si es cierto lo que te dije!

.

-Ella habrá tenido sus razones – la defendí rápidamente. Mis manos temblaban pidiéndome que lo callara. Yo… sabia que ella nunca nos traicionaría, creo firmemente en ello, sin embargo lo que ocurrió me tomo de sorpresa y ocasiono que me molestara.

.

-Y tu como el imbécil que eres le crees – dijo divertido - ¿Cómo puedes creer en alguien que te deja pasar por esto? ¡Estas demasiado obsesionado con ella!

.

-Tú no puedes hablar de eso cuando estas empecinado con kachiku –refute. Sentía como de apoco se formaba un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar. ¿Qué rayos le importaba si estaba obsesionado o no? Ella era importante para mí y eso no tenía discusión; definitivamente… no era un capricho. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes en un intento de descarga de energía, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a reprocharme lo que sentía.

.

-¡Con chichinashi yo hago lo que se me da la gana porque es MIA! – proclamo Ayato frunciendo el ceño.

.

Me vi envuelto en mantas de color negro, estas despedían un aroma nostálgico, frustrante e impotente ¿Cómo era capaz de definir esos olores? No lo sabía, solo tenía conciencia del aturdimiento por el cual atravesaba mi mente. Todo se volvió tan claro y preciso que me asusto.

.

-Siempre son ustedes – susurre llamando su atención. No lo estaba mirando directamente, ni siquiera recuerdo que era lo que tanto observaba pero… solo podía sentir como aquellas mantas de seda rozaban mi piel mientras giraban en una delicada danza. Era como si el miedo se hubiera vestido de odalisca y estuviera danzando a mí alrededor mientras me presentaba aquellas crudas y crueles verdades. – Todo el futuro esta diseñado para que ustedes vayan y lo tomen al igual que a Eva… - comente con amargura e intente tragar para aminorar aquella sensación asfixiante- Absolutamente todo es de ustedes… ¿Piensas que por eso les entregare a Ahome a alguno de ustedes? – lo enfoque con mi mirada con intenciones de transmitir mis emociones- ¡Ni lo sueñen! ¡No permitiré que se la queden aunque tu padre me lo pida! – grite con voz entrecortada sin procesar ninguna palabra que salía de mis labios.

.

Siempre lo había pensado pero nunca tuve el valor de decirlo, no quería decepcionar a aquella persona, el nos salvo a todos pero… Ahome era un asunto totalmente a parte. Después de que Karl Heinz-sama la alejo de nosotros no habría forma de negociar. Sentí como un peso se me quito de encima para que luego se me cargaran otros diez más llenos de remordimiento y comencé a discutir bruscamente con el Sakamaki sin premeditar nada. El también parecía haberse salido de quicio, cualquier palabra que emitía estaba cargada de superioridad y altanería. No lo soportaba ¿Así también era yo antes? Un amargo recuerdo me hizo recordar que era aun más cruel, me avergonzaba de lo que había sido pero nunca de quien era. Aprendí mucho siendo humano, era un pasado que nunca desecharía, uno que me ayudo a cambiar por el bien de mi familia.

.

Ese muchacho no tenía ni la más pálida idea de todo el pesar que yo llevaba dentro, ni yo mismo parecía saberlo bien y aun así se atrevía a juzgarme con tanta seguridad. Estaba tan tenso que cada movimiento que daba lo hacía temblorosamente, mi mente divagaba sin descanso considerando sentimientos inauditos y mi boca era la que develaba, sin sutileza, pensamientos fugaces que nunca diría estando tranquilo.

.

"Déjame amarte como se debe, SM Neko-chan" se escucharon aquellas palabras de la nada y luego todo volvió a estar en silencio. Eso tuvo un efecto tan ensordecedor en mi que no me dio tiempo de procesarlo, sino que todo cayó tan estrepitosamente en mi ser, que me dieron arcadas de las conclusiones apresuradas que sacaba.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Ayato**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, en cuanto escuchamos a Laito decir aquello, el estúpido Mukami se quedo petrificado. Luego camino lentamente hasta la pared, apretó tan fuertemente su mandíbula que pude notar cómo se hinchaban las venas de su cuello y comenzó a golpear el muro mientras llamaba a la pelinegra. ¿Había enloquecido? Chasquee la lengua y mire hacia un costado; estaba harto de esa pocilga. No había algo más odioso para Oree-sama que sentirse indefenso, confundido e inútil. Todas esas condiciones se habían cumplido en una ridícula noche premeditada por el maldito viejo y como si no fuera suficiente mi cabeza estaba que explotaba de innecesarios recuerdos.

.

-¡Ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar! – grite ya exasperado, entre el dolor de cabeza y el escándalo que estaba haciendo Ruki mis pensamientos se volvían mas tortuosos.

.

"Ayato" susurraron en mi oído y me gire rápidamente. Mierda, incluso me había asustado, esa voz…. "Solo a los mejores les prestan atención…" mis sentidos se nublaron ante aquel recuerdo "Cállate" murmure advirtiéndole a esa voz que no se atreviera a terminar la frase. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser algo que guardaba en lo más profundo de mi mente, se burlo de mi y se rio para seguir con lo suyo "pero un niño tan normal y sin talentos como tú solo merece dormir en el fondo del lago"

.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Maldita bruja! – exclame tapando mis oídos inútilmente… por más que intentara desechar aquellos recuerdos parecían retomar sus estúpidas palabras con aun más fuerza. ¡Maldición! No importaba si gritaba o me movía bruscamente ese cruel torbellino no cesaba, aunque lo que más deteste fue que el imbécil Mukami ni se girara ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo. El seguía cegado, golpeando esa pared que nunca caería. - ¡oye! – Avance sin darme cuenta, lo tome del hombro y lo gire violentamente despertándolo de su trance - ¡Te dije que eso no funcionara! ¿Entiendes? ¡NO FUNCIONARA! – aclare y su rostro se contrajo en molestia- ¡Nadie va a escucharte, ni siquiera notaran tu desesperación o que estas sangrando por golpear como un retardado la pared! ¡Absolutamente nadie! – escupí con enfado e impotencia.

.

Golpee mi pecho en un intento de mitigar la molestia que me atravesaba y volví a mirarlo de una forma desconocida para mí. "¡Por favor… hazlo!" dijo una pequeña voz palmeando mi espalda en búsqueda de atención. No quería girarme, no… no quería verme a mí mismo buscando compasión en otros. De golpe, Ruki, me aparto como si fuera alguien infectado por alguna peste.

.

-¡No me fastidies, Sakamaki! - grito y tuvo la intensión de girarse nuevamente pero no lo deje. - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – sus ojos parecían desorbitados y su rostro mas pálido de lo normal.

.

-¡Es el maldito escándalo que haces! Son solo dos horas, incluso menos… aguántate – reproche y el negó reiteradas veces su cabeza.

.

-Tú no entiendes nada – murmuro en un tono perturbador – Tu que tienes todo no comprendes lo que es perder constantemente – trague en seco al igual que él, por más que quisiera contradecirlo las palabras quedaban atoradas en mi boca – No puedo darme el lujo de seguir haciéndolo.

.

"Pídeselo, por favor" susurro la temerosa voz.

.

-¡Tsk! Eso… - esboce dudoso. Me fulmino con la mirada y se giro.

.

"Gírate" surgió en mí la necesidad de gritar lo que me rogaba aquel niño pero no quería ceder, no debía hacerlo. No debía ser como antes nunca más… De pronto, como si un rayo hubiera atravesado mi mente, pensé que tal vez nunca había terminado de cambiar realmente. Siempre tenía la necesidad de que alguien me mirase, necesitaba ser el mejor y resaltar tanto como pudiese. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes; era patético que a pesar de ya no ser atormentado por Madre, sus palabras siguieran afectándome. ¡Eso era una mierda!

.

-¡Es como dije, no vuelvas a fastidiarme! – me reto y se giro.

.

"¡Se va a ir!"

.

-Yo… -comencé a agitarme sin razón alguna y casi con desesperación coloque mi mano sobre su hombro.

.

"Aunque sea solo unos segundos… por favor"

.

-Te lo advierto, Sakamaki, voy a matarte si sigues interponiéndote. – dijo escupiendo veneno en cada palabra.

.

"Me tragara el lago otra vez"

.

-Yo….

.

"No quiero eso" lloriqueo el niño y ya no supe quien era quien.

.

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

.

"Hace frio…"

.

-¡Espera!

.

Volvió a empujarme y a comenzar a gritar de nuevo; la oscuridad estaba amenazando con tragarme. Mi cuerpo se movió sin mi permiso, actuando de una forma impropia de Oree-sama y mis sentidos estaban completamente adormecidos por el frio que calaba todo mi ser. Inmediatamente lo gire y lo tome de los hombros para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

.

-¡Mírame! – grite tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta al hacerlo. Supuse que mi rostro lucia tan desconcertado como el de él ¿Por qué hacia eso? No lo sabía, solo que… por esta vez prefería rebajarme antes que pasar nuevamente por esa tortura. Antes de que hablara me adelante – Mírame y mírate… ¡Nada de esto va a funcionar! No importa cuánto te esfuerces, lo único que lograras será enloquecer. ¡Así que detente y piensa un poco! – esboce con algo de molestia y angustia al tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. Odiaba profundamente tener que hacer eso, sin embargo no pude detener nada de lo que ocurría en ese cuarto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni siquiera la distribución de grupos por aquellos tormentosos cuartos ¿Cuál era realmente el motivo de esa noche? No había una respuesta clara para ello, solo los invitados podrían decirlo con claridad al terminar la velada.

.

Laito intento, nuevamente, persuadir a la azabache sin éxito, cada vez se volvía mas violento e insistente tanto que ella termino golpeándolo de enserio. En vez de una cachetada fue un puñetazo lo que recibió y pareció despabilarlo por un momento, aunque en realidad eso no duro mucho. El aun seguía confundido sin poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía pero… ¿Qué tenia de malo eso? La noche les daba el escenario perfecto para enloquecer sin límites, destruir su entorno, a los demás y a ellos mismos. Entonces… ¿Realmente estaba mal lo que quería hacer? ¿Quién era ella para decirle que hacer? Absolutamente nadie, solo un cuerpo que podría disfrutar si fuera más cooperativa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Ahome**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Te lo advertí! – exclame dándole un puñetazo. Realmente había colmado mi paciencia, intente e intente calmarlo pero solo quería tocarme. Siempre trato de no recurrir a la violencia pero eso había sido un caso excepcional.

.

-¡Que cruel eres! – Se quejo y lo mire con incredulidad - ¿Entonces te gusta de esa forma? - ¡Por favor! ¿Aun seguía con eso? No sabía qué hacer, tenía planeado dormir como siempre hacia al acabar en esa mansión sin embargo, el castaño, se opuso rotundamente. En realidad… ya estaba acostumbrada a los súbitos cambios de esa casa, me habían encerrado en ese lugar muchas veces desde que me volví vampiro, tantas que gane una cierta "inmunidad".

.

-Laito ya te dije que basta – volví a observarlo y sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos en algún tipo de trance - ¿Ah? – se acerco y acaricio con dedicación mi mejilla. De una extraña forma, sentí añoranza en aquel mimo y algo de nostalgia. Aparte, cuidadosamente, su mano y lo mire contemplativa. - ¿A quién estás viendo?

.

-¿Hm? Obviamente a ti, mi querida S M Neko-chan – respondió con naturalidad.

.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – sentencié y su rostro se contrajo en molestia. - ¿A quién escuchas? – luego de mi pregunta, el silencio acudió rápidamente a la sala marcando el estrepitoso paso del reloj.

.

-Eso no interesa… no debes preocuparte, te amare apasionadamente aunque seas una maldita descarada, nfu – rio y me escruto con sus felinos ojos. No era mi imaginación; estaba sumamente molesto.

.

-No las escuches, si quieres podemos hablar para distraerte pero-

.

-Ese numerito tuyo ya me tiene harto – declaro interrumpiéndome. Negó repetidas veces y sus orbes esmeraldas se tornaron hostiles – La mocosa que llega a solucionar la vida de los demás – titulo levantando sus brazos para darle más dramatismo a la escena – Ella es la que se encarga de los mas "desafortunados"; como con el mocoso antisocial que es apartado por todos, la perra que es atormentada por vampiros sedientos de sangre… ¡Oh! ¡Se me estaba por olvidar! – menciono colocando un dedo sobre su labio inferior fingiendo inocencia – Ella logra involucrarse y llevarse bien hasta con los chicos de personalidades más difíciles; el niño histérico de la familia, el perfeccionista sádico, el egocéntrico, el guapo pervertido – dijo sonriendo – y con el que ni siquiera se sabe si está vivo o muerto por lo inerte que luce siempre. Sin mencionar que tiene embobada a su propia familia ¡Es una heroína perfecta! – bajo su mirada, se inclino hacia mi e inhalo profundamente. – Ah~ Eso es lo que te convierte en una maldita zorra peligrosa – esbozo tan seriamente que sentí un leve calosfrió en la espalda, su tono de voz meloso había cambiado por uno más firme y cruel – Aunque debo reconocer que eres muy peculiar.

.

Aquellos ojos amenazaban con devorarme sin piedad alguna, tenían intenciones de doblegarme y dominarme, sin embargo no sentí miedo sino lastima. En ese breve lapsus mental el aprovecho para posar sus manos sobre mis brazos y acercar aun mas su rostro.

.

-Yo hare realidad tus más profundos y candentes deseos… - susurro sobre mis labios y negué nuevamente. No quería golpearlo otra vez, no como estaba ahora, al parecer lo único que hacía con eso era empeorarlo. No era el seductor Laito de siempre, sino un sujeto oscuro que trataba escapar desesperadamente de el mismo. En cuanto hice un ademán de apartarlo ejerció más fuerza sobre mis brazos y pareció gruñir por un segundo. Su rostro seguía serio y sombríamente adornado con esa sonrisa ladina que dejaba bien en claro que lo único que sabía hacer era actuar de esa forma. - ¡Pfff! – resoplo y soltó al aire una carcajada sin gracia - ¡Bien! Si quieres resístete, pero terminaras cediendo ante los deseos de tu cuerpo.

.

-Lo que menos quiero es esta situación-

.

-Mientes – elevo su tono de voz para interrumpirme.

.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Bufe algo exasperada – Solo trato de ayudarte pero no me dejas. – en cuanto finalice la frase tomo mi barbilla bruscamente para colocar nuestros ojos a la par.

.

\- No, no, no, no… - ronroneo en un tono melodioso – No debes mentirle a un mentiroso, SM Neko-chan… ya te lo había dicho ¿Verdad? – relamió sus labios y exhalo sobre los míos para después contraer su semblante en disgusto - Si lo haces, este te mentira aun peor. Aunque viniendo de una hipócrita como tú no habría problema ¿Verdad? ¡Somos tal para cual! ¿No te parece? – Dijo con algo de melancolía – Los dos somos porquerías de persona que fingen ser "alguien".

.

Tal vez fue su comentario o que ya se encontraba bastante cerca, la verdad no lo sé pero… no tarde en aplicar una técnica que me había enseñado Yuma, de pequeña, y colocarlo espaldas a mí. No le di tiempo a reaccionar y me abrace a su cuello desde atrás. Al parecer mi acción lo confundió pero no tardo a volver a como se encontraba cinco segundos atrás.

.

-¿Así que quieres comenzar tu, eh? –pregunto intentando girar su cabeza.

.

-No.

.

-SM Neko-chan… Tú no aprendes ¿verdad? Te dije-

.

-¡Ya te escuche! – Exclame callándolo- y lo único que pude notar fueron estúpidas patrañas. Así que cállate y ahora escúchame a mí… -ordene esperando alguna queja que nunca llego. Debía de estar molesto otra vez – Es cierto, somos un desastre como personas y aun mas como vampiros, casi siempre tenemos puesta una máscara para ocultar, cobardemente, lo que nos asusta y somos sumamente insoportables– le aclare a él y a mí, era molesto pero en eso nos parecíamos mucho – Pero… eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser para siempre así, es decir... ¡Nosotros vivimos por mucho tiempo! Si no cambiamos algo, estaremos muertos en vida – reflexione con el peso de las últimas palabras de Gil sobre mi espalda.

.

-¿Y tú eres tan descarada de pensar que, esas porquerías que escupes, me influenciaran en algo? – pregunto reacio.

.

-Claro que no –conteste cortante – No lo digo por tu estúpido bien, al fin y al cabo harás lo que se te venga en gana, sin embargo eso no significa que no pueda detenerte y decirte unas cuantas cosas – murmure y sentí como se tenso bajo mis brazos – Quedarte con una sola manera de vivir y pensar por toda la eternidad es estúpido.

.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú para decir eso? – Refunfuño apoyando su mano sobre la mía para apretarla fuertemente – Eres mas creída de lo que pensé.

.

-Cree lo que quieras… solo recuerda que tu vida no se define por un cuerpo con el cual pasar el rato.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-Tú… -susurro el castaño – eres la primera mujer que realmente he llegado a odiar. Piensas que puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras sin consecuencia alguna ¿Verdad? – dijo con rabia contenida – Por eso… Te amare de una manera "distinta" de las demás – sentencio tratando de zafarse sin éxito alguno. Odiaba ser así de limitado, le hacía recordar tanto a la relación que tenia con su madre que le revolvió de asco y placer el estomago. Una parte de el la amaba y otra la detestaba con todo su ser. – Suéltame.

.

-No lo hare.

.

-¿¡Por qué!? Si yo no te intereso, ni debería importarte si me pudro aquí ¿Por qué finges querer ayudarme? ¡No te importa absolutamente nadie de nosotros! - grito ya exasperado removiéndose bruscamente - ¿Qué paso? ¿Aquella persona te mando a hacer esto? ¿Quieres que te cuente mi pasado y cambie o quieres oír como me follaba a mi madre mientras me enseñaba que era "amar"? ¡Vamos, dímelo! – exigió desesperado al sentirse invadido por los recuerdos y ella - ¿Cuál es el extraño fetiche que tengo que cumplir para que te dejes follar de una vez por todas? – respiro hondamente con dificultad, sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo; hacia mucho frio. – Vamos, SM Neko-chan… por favor solo… - dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

Laito se estremeció al sentir como ella acariciaba con cariño su cabello y rodeaba con amabilidad su espalda; era como si estuviera tratando de cubrirlo de aquel desolador y desgarrador tormento. Detuvo un momento los forcejeos y se dejo mimar, estaba demasiado cansado mentalmente para seguir intentando avanzar con algo que nunca lo haría. ¿Iba a rendirse?

.

-Yo… solo te acompañare en tu aflicción de esta manera – informo tranquilamente. El tono de su voz era tan armonioso que podía sentir como sus músculos se destentasaban y su mente dejaba de vagar por terrenos escabrosos. – Como tu dijiste soy terrible para varias cosas pero aun así, mi deseo de que salgamos todos con bien esta noche y de que no te rompas son más fuertes que mi estúpida personalidad o egoísmo como tú lo llamas – afirmo con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras – Es por eso que… no pienso dejarte así. Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide… por favor no sucumbas ante el pasado. – pidió con buenas intensiones y recibió de respuesta una risilla ahogada.

.

-Eres demasiado estúpida.

.

-Lose

.

-¿Sabes? Realmente no te odio, pero te sigo considerando una maldita zorra – murmuro algo mas relajado mientras se aferraba a las pequeñas manos de la azabache. Seguía creyendo que era una impostora, no podría existir alguien tan considerada que se apiadara de él en un momento así y no huir.

.

-Por ahora eso está bien – dijo respirando hondamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la del castaño. No había nada falso detrás de sus intensiones, ella realmente no quería dejarlo a la deriva en un lugar así, sabia lo terrible que era y como solía destruir a la gente. Los ojos de Laito en ningún momento la miraron a ella sino a alguien más, "Probablemente fuera su madre" pensó recordando que le habían comentado que los trillizos asesinaron a la pelivioleta hace años. No iba a juzgarlos, ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido ni mucho menos el punto de tensión al que llegaron para realizar ese acto. "Eso ya paso de todos modos" se dijo.

.

-Eso te hace aun más peligrosa – esbozo perdido entre sus suaves caricias – Bueno, no hay nada de malo con probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando ¿Verdad? – pregunto cerrando sus ojos y respirando tranquilamente.

.

-Claro que no… - un breve silencio los envolvió aprobando el pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado momentáneamente – Me quedare así… - Las palabras a veces están tan demás que crean malentendidos ¿Verdad? Así que no hacia falta terminar aquella oración.

 **.**

 **.**

La mente de Ruki parecía querer procesar toda la situación sin mucho éxito y Ayato no sabía si sus palabras eran para el azabache o un recordatorio para el mismo. "¿Mírame?" no entendía el significado de sus palabras ¿Acaso quería que realmente lo golpeara? Estaba sumamente frustrado y además debía sufrir las chiquilinadas del Sakamaki ¡Eso era mucho peor! Chasqueo su lengua e intento pensar en otra cosa para mitigar la fuerte molestia en su cabeza; si seguía así se saldría completamente de control.

.

El ojis verdes seguía taladrándole la cabeza con quejas no dejándole acomodar sus ideas. Se soltó de su agarre y le marco una distancia, necesitaba pensar.

.

-Si te vuelves a mover de ahí te matare, hablo en serio – le advirtió tocándose el entrecejo en un intento de alejar el malestar.

.

-¡No eres quien para decirle lo que debe hacer a Oree-sama! ¡Solo cálmate de una maldita vez!

.

-¿Calmarme? – bajo su mano y enarco una ceja – Tu eres el que necesita calmarse de inmediato.

.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué porquerías dices? Yo no soy el que está todo ensangrentado por golpear como lunático la pared. – dijo con molestia mientras señalaba sus mangas.

.

-Estas exagerando – simplifico.

.

-¿Exagero? ¡Tienes todos los brazos cubiertos de sangre! En serio que tienes problemas… - murmuro intentando restarle importancia. Ruki inmediatamente lo observo extrañado, lo recorrió con sus ojos de arriba abajo y se miro a sí mismo. - ¿Qué?

.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿Qué te pasa, Sakamaki? – un breve silencio los envolvió y Ayato resoplo con sorna.

.

-Estas peor de la cabeza de lo que me imaginaba.

.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – insistió.

.

-¿Eh? – se sorprendió al ver el cambio de postura del azabache y dio un paso atrás - ¿De qué estás hablando?

.

-Mis manos solo sangraron un poco cuando perdí el control por unos segundos- dijo mostrándolas y claramente era así; las tenia raspadas y una que otra gota de sangre se escapaba de estas. Los ojos esmeraldas del contrario se abrieron a más no poder ¿Cómo era posible? Hace unos segundos estaba cubierto de sangre y ahora solo tenía unas raspaduras en las manos. ¡No podía estar equivocándose! Sabía lo que había visto. –

.

-Pero… -murmuro intentando aclarar los sucesos, su cabeza ardía – todo este tiempo estuviste golpeando la pared.

.

-No, la estuve palpando para ver si había algún ladrillo flojo o alguna entrada secreta – esbozo despacio y noto como el pelirrojo se encorvo confundido.

.

-¡Deja de joderme! ¡Te exigía que te detuvieras y tú no me hacías caso! – contrarresto desesperado. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

.

-¿Cómo? Eso ocurrió recién, hasta ese momento solo te la pasaste mirando hacia un costado sin hacer nada – lo escruto con la mirada y luego hizo lo mismo con la habitación.

.

-¡Mientes! – grito ofuscado ¡El no podía haber enloquecido!

.

-Ya viste mis manos, la pared tampoco tiene manchas y parece como si recién hubieras despertado de algún sueño.

.

-Yo… - por primera vez dudo y con miedo bajo su mirada y la dirigió a sus manos; estaban cubiertas de sangre - ¡Que rayos! – comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

.

-¡Sakamaki! – Exclamo Ruki y se acerco a él - ¿Qué sucede? – realmente estaba mal; sus ojos desorbitados, su piel mas pálida de lo normal y no paraba de temblar erráticamente.

.

¿Todo había sido imaginación suya? "¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!" insulto internamente mientras intentaba calmarse, todo estaba oscuro y hacia mucho frio.

.

"Volvimos al fondo" sollozo con pena un niño cerca de él. En cuanto lo escucho dio un respingo, no quería verlo, temía verse a sí mismo más que nada en el mundo. "Creí que nunca más tendría que volver aquí" tapo sus oídos para no tener que escucharlo pero era imposible. Todo lo que decía ese niño era lo que él había pensado alguna vez.

.

-Cállate – murmuro y tomo rápidamente una bocanada de aire, ante la sensación asfixiante a la que era sometido. El frio aire calo sus pulmones sin piedad alguna, haciéndolo sentir completamente miserable.

.

"¿Alguna vez podremos salir?" pregunto con voz esperanzada el pequeño pelirrojo y sintió como se le estrujo el corazón. Sentía vergüenza… demasiada, no quería decirle que a pesar de que no lo arrojaran mas al lago aun se sentía asfixiado de vez en cuando.

.

-¡Despierta! – pudo entender que le gritaron en cuanto intento incorporarse. No sabía cómo pero estaba arrojado en el suelo y sosteniéndose la mejilla.

.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!? – espeto enfurecido mientras se levantaba dispuesto a devolver el golpe que supuso recibió. Su cara punzaba fuertemente y estaba algo aturdido.

.

-Al fin reaccionas… deja de ser una molestia – refunfuño Ruki para después suspirar.

.

-¿Eh?

.

-¿No recuerdas nada? – Pregunto y ante el desconcierto del contrario puso los ojos en blanco – comenzaste a gritar un montón de estupideces y por más que te dijera que te callaras no lo hacías. No me quedo de otra que golpearte; compréndelo.

.

Ayato froto su cabeza algo extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, supuestamente él había sido el cuerdo todo ese tiempo.

.

-Yo no…

.

-Se ve que la mansión jugo un poco con tu mente – supuso en voz alta llamando su atención – bueno, también lo hizo con la mía pero de una forma distinta. – finalizo alejándose un poco de él. Este observo sus manos encontrándose que no quedaba rastro de sangre alguno; todo había sido una maldita ilusión.

.

-¡Tsk! ¡Qué porquería!

.

El reloj de aquel cuarto libero un sonido ensordecedor al marcar las dos horas; era el momento. No había tiempo para discutir pequeños detalles o entrar en una pelea, tenían que salir de allí rápidamente. No importaba quien había alucinado o estado consiente, por más que lo pensaran e intentaran razonarlo, probablemente nunca encontrarían la respuesta a lo sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡No están aquí! – exclamo Laito al salir de la habitación con la pelinegra y cerciorarse si sus "compañeros de cuarto" estaban donde debían.

.

-Las habitaciones habrán cambiado de ubicación otra vez – murmuro algo preocupada, pues bien sabia que los cabezas duras de sus primos no saldrían de aquel lugar hasta verla– No tenemos mucho tiempo, si todos siguen mi consejo deberían estar saliendo de la mansión ahora mismo.

.

-¿Estás segura de que harán eso? – dijo con algo de desconfianza el castaño y esta lo comprendió.

.

-Entonces no queda de otra… ¡Todos muevan sus traseros y salgan de aquí! – comenzó a gritar al final mientras se echaba a correr seguida del ojisverdes.

.

Y así recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos; según el patrón, que ella recordaba, estos volvían a sus ubicaciones originales luego de mezclarse. Lo que dificultaba un poco la tarea es que, según el sector original podían terminar en un piso diferente.

.

-¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! – refunfuño una voz cerca.

.

-¡Shuu! – dijeron al unisonó.

.

-¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ya viste a alguien a fuera? – se adelanto a preguntar una preocupada ojisvioletas, pues ya casi no les quedaba nada de tiempo.

.

-Los únicos que faltan son Subaru, Ayato, Kou, Ruki y Azusa – menciono con precisión. La joven asintió decidida, al parecer el también los había estado buscando por la casa.

.

-Llévate a Laito ahora, yo seguiré recorriendo.

.

-¿Eh?

.

-Solo será por esta vez – dijo con pesadez el rubio mayor y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del castaño para después transportarse. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que él la apoyaría aunque sea por esa ocasión.

.

Y entre un carrera desesperada contra el tiempo siguió su búsqueda. Podía sentir las presencias de sus primos y de los demás, por eso sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia ellas encontrándose con Subaru y Kou. Las de Ayato, Ruki y Azusa habían desaparecido hace pocos segundos, supuso que fue porque Shuu los encontró primero. Eso la alivianaba bastante ya que el miedo de que alguno quedara atrapado allí, nuevamente, atentaba contra su cordura. Una cosa era ella, que tenía mucha experiencia en ello y aprendió a lidiar con la mansión, y otra eran los demás y su deseo de que no sufrieran.

.

Ya bastantes cansados se dirigieron corriendo hacia la salida; el piano, los chirridos y los llantos empezaron a hacerse presentes anunciando que pronto comenzaría otro juego. Cuando se aproximaron, lo suficiente, a la gran puerta Ahome redujo su rapidez dejándolos avanzar sin que se percataran de su corta ausencia. Esta respiro hondamente y esbozo una sonrisa complaciente.

.

-Ha sido una noche larga así que nos retiraremos por ahora – informo sin girarse – Que tenga una placentera noche, Karl Heinz-sama – finalizo para después volver a correr.

.

-Que tengas un buen descansó, mi bella dama – contesto a pesar de que ella ya no estuviera allí y sonrió con galantería – que todos lo tengan – murmuro llevándose un poco de vino a los labios.

.

Levanto su mirada encontrándose con el resplandor de su fiel compañera, que lo iluminaba con grandeza y sin restricciones. Aparto un poco su largo cabello y contemplo la tristeza y desolación de la mansión al perder a sus invitados.

.

-Vamos, cariño… te has divertido mucho esta noche, no te deprimas – la consoló con algo de pena en sus ojos – Quédate tranquila, tu grandeza atrae siempre nuevos invitados.

.

Luego de eso se quedo en silencio, se sirvió un poco mas de vino y tarareo la nueva canción que le estaba dedicando la casa en agradecimiento de su compañía. Con una fina sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados, conmemoro sus trágicas y apasionantes noches; no podía quejarse, su peculiaridad le había dado con que entretenerse por todos esos años. Rio en voz baja y clavo sus penetrantes orbes magentas en la copa que descansaba en sus manos. La malicia y la nostalgia rebalsaron estos extasiados por los recuerdos que danzaban seductoramente en su mente.

.

-Aun tengo mucho que hacer, así que esta no será nuestra última copa juntos – declaro alzándosela a la luna, en un brindis – No se ha desfigurado lo suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda la penuria por la que habían pasado quedo atrás en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, desde afuera parecía una inofensiva y antigua mansión ¿Quién diría que un lugar así fuera tan tormentoso? Bueno… la mayoría no tardo en responderse que no hacía falta un sitio sobrenatural para sufrir de ese modo. Después de todo, absolutamente todos ellos, llevaban una gran carga sobre sus hombros y debían lidiar con ella aunque se resistiesen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 24! OMG termine agregando y sacando mas cosas de las que me imagine x'D espero les haya gustado, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios de que les parecio este cap :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Ah, cierto! Les recomiendo el Au que estoy escribiendo como Subaru de protagonista, se llama "El aroma del encuentro" y tambien esta Ahome x'D No son vampiros pero igual esta muy interesante :D**


	26. Capitulo 25

**¡No lo puedo creer! Aurora-san se digno a actualizar x'D ¡Perdonenme! mudarme me tomo mas tiempo de que pensé y entre la nostalgia y las cajas que debia vaciar me tome mi tiempo. Aun asi aqui esta ¡El capitulo numero 25! Despues de la casa de los lamentos ¿Que ragirijillos habra ocurrido? Los invito a enterarse :D**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo y leen mi historia y mas para los que me dejan sus opiniones ¡Las aprecio mucho! Espero sus reviews de este cap con ansias :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo Ahome y el giro que le voy formando a su historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Entonces, ahora me aplicaras la ley del hielo ¿Verdad?" murmuro Ahome observando el pizarrón sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que decía el profesor de turno. Apretó sus manos sobre su cuaderno y suspiro casi imperceptiblemente "Esta bien… si eso es lo que quieres" su compañero ni siquiera chasqueo su lengua como de costumbre, solo fulmino con su mirada las irrelevantes palabras que trazaba aquel hombre mayor.

.

¿Qué más podía esperarse ella después de lo que había pasado en la casa de los lamentos? Luego de escapar las familias se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares sin dirigirse la palabra y con la silenciosa promesa de no hablar de ello. La azabache no tardo en contarles a sus primos sobre alguna de sus visitas a dicha residencia ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado antes? Simplemente se lo prohibieron, Karl Heinz le "dijo" que si quería seguir viendo "regularmente" a sus primos no debía mencionar el tema. Y como ella sabía, que el rey de los vampiros tenia ojos y oídos por todas partes, decidió acatar su "sugerencia" sin rechistar.

.

Sus penas y desesperación eran algo aparte de lo que no deseaba hablar, tanto se había acostumbrado a ese lugar que aprendió a convivir con ello sin siquiera inmutarse. Supuso que ese era uno de los cambios que debieron haber notado sus primos en cuanto la volvieron a ver. A estos les afectaba de sobremanera cada vez que ella se limitaba o cumplía con las ordenes del mayor con tal de verlos aunque sea unas horas; era sumamente frustrante, no podían hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Y lo ocurrido esa noche no era para menos.

.

A duras penas pudieron descansar ese día, eran muchas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta. La única contestación que habían recibido vino sin ser llamada; sus vidas eran completamente manipuladas por el hombre que les salvo la vida.

.

-Prometimos que nunca nos miraríamos con lastima… - murmuro la azabache antes de comenzar a retirarse a las penumbras de su habitación – Ya esta, ya paso… no tiene importancia.

.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – contradijo Ruki observando los raspones que quedaron en sus manos. Los demás recién parecían reparar en ellos, habían estado tan ensimismados reprochándose sus pensamientos y acciones que ignoraron sus propias heridas. Enseguida, la ojis violetas, se arrodillo en frente del mayor y empezó a desinfectar con cuidado sus manos; apoyando cuidadosamente el algodón, empapado de alcohol, mientras soplaba para evitar lo más posible el ardor que debía provocar este. Ruki solamente se dejo maniobrar por ella, la miraba como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes; la ya mujer que tenía en frente seguía siendo su preciosa prima, solo que ahora podía notar, con más facilidad, las invisibles heridas del pasar del tiempo en su ser.

.

Finalmente vendo sus manos y las tomo entre las suyas para después depositar un leve beso en ellas. El suave tacto de sus labios sobre su piel lo hizo despertar y percatarse de que ella lo miraba fijamente. En cuanto obtuvo su atención, ella sonrió con un ligero lamento rondando por sus ojos. Susurro "Ya pasara…" y se retiro de la sala dejando en espera las preguntas que todos ansiaban pronunciar.

.

Una hora más tarde, acompañada de Yuma, Kou y Azusa, intento conciliar el sueño. Los tres se habían infiltrado a su cuarto con intensiones de hablar, sin embargo el cansancio hizo tanta mecha en sus cuerpos que no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos al apoyarse en la gran cama de la joven. Rio sin intensiones de despertarlos, era una imagen que había visto muy a menudo de niña. Sabía que Azusa iría a dormir con ella pero no se espera a los otros dos. "Falta uno" se recordó con amargura, de seguro el mayor debía de estar torturándose mentalmente en la soledad de su fría habitación. Por un momento quiso levantarse y arrastrarlo hasta su cama para que durmiesen todos juntos como antaño, sin embargo el no se sentiría cómodo, el querría estar a solas con ella para conversar. Lo único que lograría trayéndolo era que se amedrentara aun mas, mientras se contendría para no destrozar el momento.

.

-"Tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, somos compañeros" –interrumpió la ronca voz del albino que aun no le dirigía la mirada – Esa porquería la habías dicho tu, Tsk. – le recrimino a ella y a el mismo también por confiar un poco en sus estúpidas palabras. – No sé por qué diablos te escuche.

.

Claramente su comentario denotaba enojo y decepción, después de todo había comenzado a tenerle algo de confianza, realmente era la primera vez que tenía una compañera de verdad y eso, probablemente, fue lo que lo confundió. Eso era de esperarse, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo traicionara y lo dejara atrás, y al parecer ella no era la excepción. Realmente se sintió frustrado.

.

-Mukami-san – la llamo el profesor y se ergio mostrando una leve sonrisa – Hoy eres la encargada de llevar los documentos a la sala de profesores ¿Verdad? – le recordó con algo de cansancio y ella asintió – aprovecha ahora para llevarlos que esta el titular de esta clase – le ordeno e inmediatamente tomo los documentos para dejarlos encima de su escritorio.

.

Ahome obedeció y se retiro del salón ante la indiferente mirada del albino. Los papeles no eran pesados, tampoco la tarea dada, sin embargo, la pesadez de la impotencia que le daba no poder explicarse claramente, la estaba atormentando.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narra Shuu**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El inicio de clases fue tan aburrido y pesado como siempre, tanto que decidí recostarme contra una de las columnas de mármol del patio interno de la escuela y dejar que las horas transcurrieran. Era extraño observar el nuevo comportamiento de los demás luego de la visita a esa vieja choza, bueno… yo también comencé a considerar varias cosas luego de ello. El ambiente era más tenso que de costumbre cuando nos topábamos con los Mukami y mis hermanos se torturaban mentalmente al estar solos.

.

En ese momento no pude comprender el porqué de la sorpresa, todo lo que nos mostraba esa mansión rondaba dentro de nuestras cabezas, era algo que ya sabíamos no algo "nuevo". Bueno, revivenciar todo aquello no era para nada agradable, supuestamente ya lo habíamos superado…. Realmente había que ser un imbécil con creces para creer en tal estupidez, nadie supero nada, ni un poco y eso era lo que nos irritaba.

.

-Me pregunto cómo es que pasas de año –canturreo una ya conocida voz.

.

-Ya lo he hecho varias veces, solo los idiotas siguen haciéndolo – conteste sin más.

.

-¿Tan aburrido estas? – pregunto con cansancio. ¿Acaso no podía notarlo? No tenía deseos de hablar sobre un tema tan trivial como la estúpida escuela.

.

-No tanto para seguir escuchándote, déjame dormir- le demande sin verla, pero aun así pude notar un quejido de frustración. Abrí un poco mis ojos y ahí estaba; apoyada en otra columna, abrazando unos papeles y con la mirada algo perdida. Chasquee mi lengua con molestia ¿Qué era esa nueva manía de venir a verme cada vez que estaba confundida o en problemas? Es cierto que la acompañe cuando paso lo del escritor, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada si creía que siempre lo haría. Debía solucionar sus problemas sola. Entonces, con aquella resolución entreabrí los labios.

.

-Me alegra ver que estas mejor – menciono en un susurro y ante mi atónito rostro prosiguió – Parece que te diste cuenta de algo, luces mas "atento" por así decirlo.

.

-¿Eso lo dices por qué no te exigí que te largaras como los demás? Todos están muy molestos contigo – dije secamente. No quería hablar de ello, me sorprendió que se diera cuenta de mi ligero cambio, uno que no había notado ninguno de mis hermanos sin embargo no hacía falta que me lo recordara y al parecer lo capto rápidamente- Me imagino que tuviste problemas con Subaru – encogió sus hombros con algo de resignación – El puede ser un estúpido impulsivo pero no es tan "imbécil", si tiras mucho de la cuerda con él; se alejara.

.

-Lo sé, lo sé~

.

-¿Eso es cierto? – increpe con incredulidad – A tus niñeras puedes contentarlas como quieras, pero mis demás hermanos te odian aun mas así que olvídate de poder charlar con esa mujer en un buen tiempo, Subaru se decepciono contigo y parece que le caes mucho mejor a Laito ahora. – Generalmente es difícil verla incomoda, siempre se mostraba altaneramente bien sin embargo, ahora, dudaba. Quería dormir y aun así se me había quitado gran parte del sueño ante la posibilidad de fastidiarla. – No te están saliendo las cosas como esperabas ¿Verdad?

.

-Eso es cierto – suspiro para después dirigirme una mirada de complicidad ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? – ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Sonrió levemente - ¿Tu no me odias?

.

Entreabrí los labios y enarque una de mis cejas, pensé en responder "Si" para que dejara de fastidiarme de una vez por todas. Frote con algo de pesadez mi nuca y desvié mi mirada de ella – ¿Qué tan importante te crees? Sería mucho trabajo hacerlo y no pienso gastar mis energías en una idiota como tú. – conteste cortante y ella solo rio divertida. La detestaba, ella solía percatarse del más mínimo detalle y eso era molesto.

.

-Gracias por la sinceridad Shuu~ - canturreo. Volví a posar mi mirada en ella y la recorrí de arriba abajo; yo también me había percatado de algo. Fue por un instante pero su esencia había cambiado y además, ese día, estaba usando aquel collar que pocas veces utilizaba. ¿Qué tenia de raro? No era un simple accesorio.

.

Los Mukami, ciertamente, tenían sus "secretos" sabía que eran protegidos de Padre y que por algo se habían trasladado a nuestra escuela. Cuando ella apareció supuse que tendría la misma razón que ellos pero no era así, fuese cual fuese su motivo, desde su llegada varios sucesos de desenvolvieron como si hubieran estado esperando su presencia. Aun así… ¿Por qué parecía actuar tan independientemente de Padre? Otra de mis dudas era Yuma, se me hacía muy familiar y lo había confundido con mi difunto mejor amigo en muchas ocasiones. Tenía las intensiones de seguir engañándome e ignorar el hecho de que ya sabía la verdad; Edgar no había muerto.

.

La casa de los lamentos me había ayudado a confirmar mis dudas, muy a mi pesar, estaba comenzando a sentirme más "despierto" que de costumbre. La pelinegra volvió a reír ante mi decadente respuesta y acomodo su cabello con alivio. Nuestros escasos encuentros solían ser de aquella forma, no había saludos ni despedidas; Ella llegaba repentinamente y luego desaparecía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios como en ese momento.

.

Su ausencia trajo a mi mente el plan "Adán y Eva" del viejo, al igual que Reiji, nos habíamos enterado de él con la aparición de los Mukami. A pesar de estar consciente de ello no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de cumplir los requisitos para convertirme en Adán, no si era para satisfacer a Padre.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Narración Normal**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El pelirrojo se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela totalmente aburrido, últimamente se sentía incomodo en cualquier lado y solo conseguía algo de tranquilidad al lado de la rubia, que por cierto, estaba buscando bastante irritado. "Solo debes mirarme a mí, tu plano pecho tendría que estar rebosando de felicidad por el solo hecho de que Oree-sama te permita estar a su lado" le repitió tantas veces pero aun así ella desobedecía; se alejaba de él y se embelesaba con algún otro hombre. "¡Maldita libidinosa Chichinashi!" en algún sitio se suponía que debía estar. Rebusco nuevamente por todos los rincones y seguía sin encontrarla. Bien, si no era por las buenas seria por las malas, su mente se ilumino y se elogio por la brillante idea que le llego. Miro con malicia la palanca de incendios, hace tanto tiempo que no causaba estragos "a gran escala". Considero que a esos humanos y vampiros débiles: no les vendría mal moverse un poco, ya se emocionaba con solo imaginárselos desesperados y asustados.

.

En realidad, la idea original, era obligar a Chichinashi a que saliera de su escondite, en cuanto lo hiciera aprovecharía el instituto vacio para beber su sangre donde le placiera ¡Un plan a prueba de fallas! Sus ojos dieron un resplandor de emoción y elevo su mano hasta la manija.

.

-No deberías… hacer eso… Ayato-san – lo detuvo la conocida voz del menor de los Mukami. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Su ceño se frunció en molestia y apoyo su mano sobre la manija.

.

-¡Tú no puedes ordenarle nada a Oree-sama! Ahora lárgate, basura – escupió con odio sin verlo, no toleraba hacerlo.

.

-¿Aun sigues… molesto?

.

Carraspeo fuertemente y se giro para observarlo irritado ¿Estaba jodiendolo, verdad? Por culpa de su familia se había rebajado aquella noche, lucio como un maldito mocoso que mendigaba por algo de atención. Lo odio completamente.

.

-Puedes golpearme… si quieres… - propuso Azusa al verlo temblar de la impotencia. El se sentía igual de enojado y confundido, escarbar en viejos recuerdos y no poder autocomplacerse, como siempre, lo había desesperado. El pelirrojo tuvo el impulso de tirársele encima y golpearlo hasta deformar completamente su rostro, sin embargo recordó que lo único que haría sería satisfacer al imbécil masoquista que tenía en frente. – Pero a cambio… - volvió a prestarle atención ante su firme tono de voz – deja de despreciar a mi familia.

.

-¿Eres estúpido? – pregunto anonadado.

.

-Tú no fuiste el único… que sufrió en esa mansión – aclaro sin vacilar – mi familia y tus hermanos… también lo hicieron – afianzo su mirada con intenciones de que lo entendiera – No actúen como si fueran los únicos afectados.

.

Ciertamente era así desde que volvieron a encontrarse, las miradas llenas de odio y los insultos de los Sakamaki a los Mukami no se habían detenido. Incluso varias veces, casi lograron terminar a los golpes. No era para nada justo que siempre fueran ellos los despreciados, con los que se descargaban los idiotas nobles, ellos también eran personas, solo que… tanto poder nubla la vista. Nunca le deseo ese tipo de mal a nadie, las personas que realmente conocían el miedo nunca querrían que otra lo sintiera, a menos que fuera alguien muy odiado. Sin embargo, en ese caso, cuando se encontraban igual de vulnerables que los que "no poseen poder", solían actuar como idiotas y desesperarse.

.

-La única culpable es la imbécil de esa mujer, ve a reclamarle a ella ¡A mí no me vengas con tus quejas!

.

En cuanto termino de hablar, Azusa, lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa y lo acerco más a él para fijar sus miradas. Sus ojos denotaban seguridad y molestia, no iba a dejar que siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran, eso había comenzado a molestarle desde hace tiempo pero supuso que era normal, después de todo entre todos se debatían a Eva. Sinceramente no sabía si era algún indicio de Adán o la presión por parte de Karl Heinz-Sama. "Es muy… molesto" era tan molesto que los presionaran hasta tal extremo que ni siquiera dejaran en paz a su punto débil; Ahome.

.

-No eres… tu solo… - pronuncio claramente- deja de hacerte la víctima. -Ayato lo observo sorprendido, no se esperaba que el azabache reaccionara de aquella forma y le hablara así. – Nadie dijo nada… -irrumpió sus pensamientos- por que a todos les dolió… no eres el único enojada consigo mismo.

.

El ojisgrises lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando intriga e incomodidad en aquel espacio vacío. Pensó que no estaba mal recordar que solía perder los estribos y su comportamiento usual cuando despreciaban a alguien que él quería. No odiaba a ninguno de los Sakamaki en particular pero comprendía a la perfección el enfado que calaba su cuerpo cada vez que se comportaban más estúpidos de lo normal. Habitualmente no le afectaba, una charla con Justin y los demás solía solucionar cualquier problema… desgraciadamente ya no era así.

.

-¿Quién rayos… - logro murmurar el ojisverdes.

.

-Ruki… tampoco dijo nada, nadie lo hizo… - confeso para tratar de calmar al trillizo pero solo logro que se sintiera más miserable- Ya te lo dije… ¿Verdad?... a todos les dolió… ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué no puedes… comprenderlo?

.

¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo? Se sintió completamente humillado delante del líder de la familia Mukami. Esa necesidad de suplicar que lo mirara aunque sea por un segundo lo devasto, se había sentido invisible durante tanto tiempo que hacia todo lo posible por captar la atención. "Que alguien me mire, por favor… quien sea." Murmuraba entre lágrimas de pequeño. Desde la llegada de Yui trato ser su centro, su mundo, pero al parecer él no era suficiente para ella y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Pensar que esa situación tan conocida no cambiaba a pesar de los años era terrible.

.

-¡Tsk! Eres muy molesto… - acomodo su camisa y lo observo receloso. – ¡Mas te vale que sigan manteniendo la boca cerrada! – Exclamo sobresaltado y queriendo encontrar un poco de estabilidad en aquel caos que era su mente – Seguiré tratándolos como se me dé la gana – declaro firmemente haciendo que Azusa lo mirara mas fijamente – pero… ya no mencionare mas lo de esa choza. – le dio un último vistazo a la manija de incendios y la idea ya no le pareció tan atractiva como en un principio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Adonde crees que vas, Subaru? – le reclamo Reiji viéndolo caminar por el pasillo con su bolso en brazos.

.

-¡Tsk! Me largo de aquí ¿No es obvio? – respondió pesadamente.

.

-No estás en las condiciones para "irte" cuando quieras – le recordó acomodando sus lentes – Si es que no soportas estar con tu compañera puedo hacer algo al respecto.

.

-¡Cállate! – exclamo exasperado. Quería escaparse un rato de todo ese caos y lo único que conseguía era adentrarse más y más – aunque sea por hoy… déjame en paz. – murmuro retomando su viaje.

.

El ojismagenta decidió permitírselo solo por esa vez, si él también se sentía sofocado en aquel lugar no se imaginaba el albino, que tenía que lidiar con la causa de sus problemas.

.

Por otra parte, cuando Ahome volvía al salón, pudo observar desde una ventana, a su compañero irse; tan solitario e indiferente como siempre. Rozo el vidrio con su mano como ella imaginaba que lo haría con su espalda para detenerlo y así poder aclarar lo que él no le permitió. Comprendía su enojo pero aun así, irse de esa manera, no se lo permitiría. Así que corrió a toda velocidad hasta que llego al patio y quedo a algunos pasos de él.

.

-¡Subaru! – lo tomo por el brazo pero inmediatamente el se deshizo de su agarre para imponer distancia entre ellos.

.

-¡Deja de joderme de una maldita vez! –acomodo bien su bolso en su hombro con bastante molestia. Sintió que si ella seguía así ya no podría contener su enfado - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Eh? –Indago queriendo quitar esa duda que llevaba rondado por su cabeza – No sé qué rayos pretendes pero no me incluyas en tus planes… aléjate de mi ¿Oíste? - murmuro con amargura.

.

-¿Por qué no dejas de decir tantas estupideces juntas y me permites hablar? – comento llanamente, Ahome, pero pudo denotar en un su voz bastante inquietud.

.

-¿Eh? –enarco su ceja con desespero, no tenia porque seguir soportándola, ya era el colmo.

.

-¡Solo cállate un momento! Tu… siempre… - se removió en su lugar y el albino la observo confundido – ¡Siempre estas gritando y nunca escuchas nada! –Elevo su tono de voz y lo miro con reproche; estaba molesta, molesta de que no dejara de juzgarla. – Te encierras, ignoras a los demás y te pones violento ante algo que te ponga incomodo. – Movió sus manos totalmente inquieta mientras hablaba y de vez en cuando acomodaba su cabello – ¡S-solo… detente un segundo!

.

-No tengo tiempo para esto… - dijo y sintió como el ambiente se volvía más sofocante. ¿El ya había pasado por esa situación antes? Cierto… odiaba esa misma actitud que le hacía recordar a su madre, sin embargo, se comportaba de igual forma. Carraspeo frustrado, ya sabía que era un desastre y desde la aparición de la ojisvioletas solía tenerlo presente muy a menudo; eso no le gustaba para nada. Simplemente quería estar solo ¿Era tanto pedir?

.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Esbozo la azabache sacándolo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? Pues no lo hare – Respiro hondamente y escruto sus rubíes ojos con determinación – Detesto haber terminado encerrada en tantas ocasiones en aquella casona de porquería… no importa cuántas veces sean aun sigue doliendo de la misma maldita forma.

.

Su respiración se volvió un poco mas errática y observo con desespero sus manos, se supone que no debía decir nada pero… el estaba escuchándola. Por fin había logrado captar su atención, no podía detenerse ahora. Trago en seco y se sintió completamente observada por el albino, su pesada mirada recorría todo su cuerpo, sus gestos y terminaba con ansias en sus orbes violetas.

.

-Intente que todo fuera lo más leve posible pero… todo se desvirtuó y lo único que quedo fue actuar. Por favor… - pidió en un hilo de voz- créeme. No quería que las cosas terminaran así… yo no quiero verte sufrir.

.

Tal vez el cariño que le había tomado en tan poco tiempo o la impotencia del momento la había impulsado a expresarse de aquella forma, realmente no lo sabía; no hacía falta hacerlo.

.

-Pff – soltó una nerviosa risilla ahogada - ¿Pero qué diablos dices? ¿Por qué balbuceas tantas estupideces? – intento buscar las palabras adecuadas, irse era una buena opción en ese momento pero su cuerpo no le respondió. No sabía cómo actuar, todo le parecía una gran e inescrupulosa mentira que de tan grande que era parecía cierta. – ¿Piensas que me tragare eso? Yo no confió…

.

-Subaru – susurro y sonrió de aquella forma que solía desequilibrarlo totalmente. "Maldición, maldición, maldición… no debes creerle" se repitió pero su cerebro no captaba sus ordenes y mucho menos su cuerpo. – Lamento que te doliera tanto… es horrible recordar aquellas cosas que tanto le pesan a uno… sin embargo – froto sus propios brazos y le dio un pequeño vistazo a los puños cerrados del joven- en algún momento debemos lidiar con ellos. –Levanto su cabeza y observo el estrellado cielo – Yo… quiero dejar de huir de algo, que ni siquiera recuerdo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Me es muy difícil pero… ya no quiero sentirme más encerrada; quiero ser libre con las personas que amo.

.

Ante los ojos de Subaru, por tercera vez, ella pareció extremadamente frágil. No había rastros de la joven altanera, hiperactiva e irritable que él conocía, solo era una mujer; mas humana que un mismo humano. Su enfado intentaba disiparte pero su orgullo lo amarraba fuertemente hacia el vacio que era la soledad. El también se sintió prisionero de algo indefinido y se le antojo aquella libertad de la que ella hablaba.

.

-No voy a pedirte disculpas por algo que yo no ocasioné – menciono volviendo a fijar su mirada en la de él. – si no por lastimar la confianza que me tomaste. De verdad no quería dañarte. – la azabache intento modular alguna que otra palabra sin éxito, ya no sabía que decirle.

.

Subaru la odio profundamente ¿Por qué daba tan por seguro que el confiaba en ella o que la escucharía? Esa especie de poder que la ojisvioleta tenía sobre él no era para nada bueno; lo hacía más susceptible a considerar las situaciones, más comprensible e incluso menos violento. No era para nada algo bueno. Cada paso que daba hacia él era uno que ella retrocedería después. No supo bien en qué momento, pero había avanzado lo suficiente como para atravesar los límites que el mismo le imponía a las personas.

.

-¿Subaru? – esbozo confundida al verlo maldecir en voz baja. – Enójate conmigo si quieres pero-

.

-Cállate… Hablas mucho. - interrumpió frotando su nuca exasperado. Quería que le contara sobre las veces que termino en aquella mansión y el motivo de ello pero sintió que era un tema de conversación muy pesado por el momento. Ahora ella le debía explicaciones a él, y no se lo dejaría olvidar.

.

La suave presión de la mano de Ahome sobre su brazo desnudo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al bajar su mirada pudo notar la anhelante de la joven; tan llena de ilusión y esperanza como siempre. Recordó haber visto esa misma mirada en unas cuantas ocasiones, en todas le parecieron bellas, únicas e inigualables. Internamente deseo que nunca lo dejara de mirar así, cada vez que lo hacia se sentía más seguro y aunque eso fuera peligroso no le molestaba tomarse ese riesgo.

.

Se alejo lentamente y le dedico una última mirada, algo avergonzada por su actitud pero ya sin tintes de odio en fin. Ahome respeto su espacio, quizás por primera vez, y lo dejo ir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El seductor y lento rasqueteó de una guitarra resonaba en un salón vestido de telas en tonos rojizos. Dio un pequeño vistazo al vacio que era el publico aquella noche y se dejo deleitar con el melodioso canto de la mujer que lo acompañaba y su instrumento. Los dos sonaban tan bien juntos que en cada nota se sentía más relajado y a merced de quien guiaba la canción.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Si atrapo, te envuelvo y tomo todo de ti_**

 ** _En mis labios queda el fuego de tu piel._**

 ** _Y tú mirada… Oh, cierto, no debo decírtelo aun."_**

.

La voz de la mujer del antifaz invadía cada recoveco de su mente sin darle oportunidad de oponerse. Su burlona y sensual melodía lo incitaba a observarla, aunque por el momento lo único que distinguía era el manto negro de su cabello cubriendo parte de su vestido color carmesí. Se le hacía tan misteriosa como peligrosa.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lo siento, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Solo esto quieres de mí?_**

 ** _Siento no ser lo que buscas, me gustaría poder estar allí contigo._**

 ** _¿Es por eso que siempre me evitas?_**

 ** _¡Oh, bueno! Jamás seré ideal para ti._**

 ** _Yo… "_**

 ** _._**

Sus labios se movían a un ritmo hipnotizante invitándolo indiscretamente a descubrirla. El joven entreabrió su boca y comenzó a acompañarla en su excitante show sin espectadores.

 **.**

 **"** **¡Soy tu problema! Se lo que piensas…**

 **Es como si no fuese persona, yo solo soy tu problema. Pues bien…"**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… no debería darte ninguna explicación"_** la muchacha de carmesí se levanto a un ritmo tortuoso de su asiento y avanzo a paso lento hacia el guitarrista que no podía ser más que esclavo de su propia balada.

 **.**

 **"** **Ah… y sin embargo te abro mi corazón.**

 **Perdón por existir, indiferente sé que soy para ti pero yo… no debería acercarme a ti.**

 **¿Por qué te quiero? ¿Por qué te extraño?"** respondió pesadamente en un susurro. Ella se había inclinado hasta quedar cara a cara con él, que no tardo en levantar la cabeza para finalmente poder verla.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Trato de pedir, perdón porque te… "_** canturreo la mujer de orbes violeta para después modular una palabra que el considero altamente peligrosa pero al mismo tiempo encantadora.

.

 **"** **Ah… no debería darte ninguna explicación"** murmuro con una voz más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado. Estaba siendo devorado por sus grandes y felinos ojos con las promesa de hacerlo tan feliz como infeliz.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah… y sin embargo te abro mi corazón"_** ella poso su pálida mano sobre el borde del antifaz de él y lo delineo con sus dedos con sumo cuidado hasta deshacerse de aquel objeto y terminar su recorrido en su labio inferior. A ese punto la desesperación recorría su ser y mucho mas al sentirla respirar tan cerca.

.

Luego de tararear unos versos mas, ella, se deshizo de su máscara dejando su identidad y deseo al descubierto **_"Soy tu problema"_** murmuro sobre los labios del joven y este, finalmente, fue libre del hechizo que lo mantenía sujeto a su guitarra. El agonizante acercamiento que no pudo controlar le estaba permitiendo moverse al aceptarlo. Enterró sus dedos en aquel manto negro, la devoro completamente con su lujuriosa mirada y cerro la distancia entre los dos a la par del estrepitoso sonido que género el golpe del instrumento contra el suelo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día se había levantado agitado por aquel "estúpido e irrealista" sueño, como lo llamaba él, y del sobresalto se golpeo la frente con la tapa del cajón. Frustrado y muy molesto observo su oscuro entorno mientras intentaba volver a la realidad. Respiro hondamente, se noto algo sudado y para su desgraciada "emocionado" por aquellas malas jugadas de su inconsciente. Rechistando y completamente enrojecido se había dado una ducha para calmarse y considerar todo con más claridad; ese era un ejercicio que no hacia tan a menudo.

.

Estaba furioso con ella, se sintió traicionado e incluso humillado por la situación que habían atravesado. Sus charlas, juegos, peleas y discusiones se ennegrecían por el amargo gusto del pasado. Si bien, la azabache, hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlos, no pudo evitar lo que vino después. Sin resolución alguna fue a la escuela para decidir qué haría con respecto a ella. "No es nada mío, no tiene que ver conmigo" se repitió una y otra vez pensando que lo mejor era ignorarla hasta que no le hablase mas, sin embargo, ella no dio el brazo a torcer e intento e intento explicarse.

.

Ahora había llegado a ese punto; los dos discutiendo en el patio de la escuela, el a punto de irse y ella, nuevamente, tratando de persuadirlo. Todo salió como se lo esperaba hasta que la joven se impaciento y perdió los estribos más que de costumbre. Su argumento no era confiable sin embargo quería creer que era cierto, por primera vez no le importo ser engañado, desde que salió de la mansión la soledad era aun más pesada y sus momentos con ella más preciados. No debía ser así…

.

Se giro para verla una última vez antes de irse, no llevaba aquella sonrisa altanera que dejaba en claro que ella era la única ganadora sino que una satisfecha y agradecida. Sus desplantes solían enloquecerlo más de la cuenta y este no era la excepción aunque, ahora, tomaría el riesgo de aceptar su juego solo para "salirse un poco de la rutina". Su mirada atravesó lentamente la suya a la par del leve sonrojo que se esparció por su rostro, pensó que por lo menos no se aburriría tanto "Ahora eres mi problema" se dijo emprendiendo su camino a su casa. No pudo evitar recordar las escenas de su "inusual" sueño ni mucho menos sobresaltarse y reprenderse por ello. Se prometió, inútilmente, no traerlo a recuerdo tan seguido.

.

Se desconoció completamente, el no era así… "Eso es lo interesante" le murmuro su propia conciencia descontentándolo aun mas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-Tal vez sea tiempo de apurar un poco más las cosas – comento el hombre de largos cabellos albinos luego de mover una pieza de ajedrez.

.

-Oh… - rasco su calva nuca el contrincante. Pareció reflexionar sobre su comentario y de la jugada que debería realizar para ganar de una vez por todas. – ¿No crees que siempre lo haces?

.

-¿A qué te refieres?

.

-Viejo amigo… - lo llamo con algo de cansancio. A pesar de que sus planes no fueran ideales para él, no podía hacer nada, solo aconsejarlo y esperar a que alguna vez lo escuchara. –Nos conocemos hace cientos de años y en el transcurso de estos te he visto lamentarte en silencio por "apurar las cosas" en su indebido tiempo. –le recordó y observo una leve incomodidad en los ojos de su amigo.

.

-El tiempo nunca tuvo consideración conmigo ¿Por qué yo sería considerado con él? – contesto tajante observando la pieza que movían los ancianos dedos. Acomodo un mechón de su cabello y rápidamente hizo otro movimiento en aquel tablero que tenia mas años que él.

.

-Porque la vida de tus hijos, que por cierto son lo único que te queda, está en juego. – de un momento a otro se encontró en "Jaque" sin embargo dirigió su oscuro mirar hasta los magentas ojos del hombre que tenía en frente – A ellos les confiaste la tarea de darle fin a tu larga vida. Los haz manipulado y a muchas personas más para que todo se diera a tu gusto ¿Verdad? – Karl Heinz asintió interesado, como si hiciera un recuento mental de todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento; sus pérdidas, las veces que gano, engaño, traiciono, sacrifico a otras personas sin importar quienes fueran aunque fuera el mismo y en las que su orgullo y sus oscuras ambiciones lo engullían cada vez más en el retorcido mundo que ahora era su mente.

.

Suspiro como hace años no lo hacía y se autoconvencio de que lo que había armado podía ser considerado una obra de arte sin precedentes. No importaba quién sufriera o se beneficiara mientras bailaran en las palma de su mano, al ritmo que él les marcara, todo estaría bien.

.

Clavo su mirada en la sabia de Sócrates, muy pocos humanos le habían interesado en su larga vida y el era uno de ellos que no cumplía la función de "Peón". Admitió, que a pesar de ganar siempre en sus encuentros, no se aburría de visitarlo, su razonamiento y su capacidad de escuchar eran impecables.

.

-Sin embargo- agrego el hombre mayor- los subestimas demasiado… ese es un grave error que se te será cobrado en el momento menos esperado, amigo. – Karl rio con la elegancia que solo el poseía y lo miro con confidencia y cariño.

.

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a lo que busco hace tantos años? – enarco su ceja y luego de la desesperada jugada de su amigo volvió a ponerlo en posición de "Jaque".

.

-Claro que no… - murmuro y dejo un pesado silencio de por medio sin temor a que el rey de los vampiros arremetiera contra él. – le tienes terror a que, a pesar de todos tus movimientos, tus hijos sean indiferentes al odio que implantaste en ellos y te dejen olvidado en el tiempo. – Simplifico siendo preciso y certero al leer al ser sobrenatural que lo acompañaba – Ni siquiera te interesa ver si la unión entre Adán y Eva da el resultado que planeaste. Solo quieres morir y perdurar en la mente de tus familiares en forma de odio, ya que esa nunca se olvida.

.

La cruel soledad a la que ya estaba acostumbrado vistió el ambiente con incertidumbre y nostalgia. Camuflo su sorpresa y los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente para volver a engañarse; era mejor mantenerse con vida así. "Jaque mate" murmuro sin la gracia de costumbre y quito con algo de fuerza al rey de su contrincante. En otras épocas no hubiera dudado en asesinarlo por su impertinencia, sin embargo, el ya estaba muerto y capaz sufriendo una de las peores torturas que era la de cumplir el papel de ser su consejero personal. El significaba "lo correcto" o "lo normal" y Karl Heinz era quien profanaba, a su gusto, dichos conceptos.

.

-Eres un meticuloso muy impertinente, querido amigo – menciono con el peso de todas su palabras en su espalda. – Ya deberías saber que no me interesa si me odian o no… - dijo con su melodiosa voz mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro el Rey blanco de Sócrates.

.

-De eso aun tengo dudas… - rasco con derrota su barba- Un ejemplo podría ser aquella pequeña niña que recogiste en el bosque de los demonios hace tiempo – se enderezo en su silla y supo que había captado nuevamente la atención del albino – La tomaste y le diste como familia a tus hijos adoptivos… incluso le prestaste más atención que a tus herederos.

.

-Mi pequeña dama… - recordó que hace mucho no la llamaba así. También le había hecho pasar por muchos disgustos para alimentar su rencor y sentido de deuda hacia él. Aun así, ella era diferente, desde que la encontró y le borro su memoria para criarla como a el más le conviniera noto que no era tan influenciable como los demás. Ella mantuvo su inocente y cariñosa personalidad a pesar de todo, sin embargo su punto débil era tan claro que no podía fallar al intentar lastimarla; sus primos. – Ella está haciendo las cosas bien, aunque se está desviando un poco de mis preferencias.

.

-No todo puede salir como tú lo deseas, eso ya lo sabes.

.

-Por eso mismo la recogí… ella es la primera Eva ¿Recuerdas?

.

El plan de Karl se había desvirtuado tanto atreves de los años que comenzó a tomar mas precauciones de las que hubiera deseado, eso es algo que Sócrates sabía muy bien. En varias de sus charlas le había nombrado a la pequeña que lo tenía sorprendido, al parecer era una humana "especial" por lo que no podía darse el riesgo de perderla. Por eso la crio con sus hijos adoptivos para que llegado el momento la convirtieran en una de ellos, así podría usarla y tenerla como opción de Eva. En esa época ya tenía elaborado su plan, no obstante, le faltaban candidatas de razas dignas, y cuando los trillizos asesinaron a Cordelia le facilitaron el trabajo.

.

-Y ahora que tienes a la segunda a un solo paso de lograr lo que tanto deseabas ¿Por qué, recién ahora, adentras al juego a la pequeña dama?

.

-Oh, al parecer hubo algo que de lo que no lograste percatarte, amigo – canturreo, el rey, para luego reír con sorna- Ella siempre estuvo en el juego. – Coloco su mano en su barbilla ante la atónita mirada del anciano – desde que sus pequeños y vivaces ojos me observaron con miedo a pesar de no saber quién o que era.

.

-Dijiste que estaba haciendo las cosas bien ¿Entonces por qué quieres apresurar todo? – pregunto sintiendo algo de lastima por los hijos de su amigo.

.

-Hm… no es nada personal, sin embargo, mi amado amor platónico lleva miles de años ignorándome y el tiempo lo único que hace es mofarse de mí. Ahora yo hare lo que me plazca con él, tan solo eso. – Finalizo pestañando lentamente y deleitándose con la tan sola idea de controlar todo a su antojo - ¿Una partida más, Amigo?

.

El anciano había permanecido así durante años, mirando la historia transcurrir desde aquel lugar y las partidas de juego con su peculiar amigo. El motivo de su reiterativo regreso no era sorpresa para él ni mucho menos el inminente fin que estaba planeando. El tiempo era exasperante, bien lo sabía, sin embargo por más poder que posea un ser era imposible que manejara todas las variantes para lograr su objetivo. Su amigo ya hace varios centenares había domado su razón y deseos más oscuros, no había derrota ni gloria obtenido de ello… solo así consiguió hundirse cada vez más en aquel mundo paralelo que había creado en su mente.

.

-Hasta el día en el que obtenga mi primer victoria – murmuro mostrando su voluntad de seguir como espectador – siempre habrá una partida más, mi viejo amigo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa misma noche, Ahome entraba prácticamente a hurtadillas, en la mansión Mukami una hora antes de la finalización de la jornada escolar; algo le estaba molestando desde que se levanto. Al principio creyó que era por lo que pasaron en la casa de los lamentos, pero luego de aclarar las cosas con Subaru su presentimiento se hizo cada vez más y más grande. Tuvo la necesidad de recorrer el perímetro de la escuela y ahora el de su casa, sabía que no podría engañar a sus primos y que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de su ausencia, por ello luego volvería a la institución.

.

Dio unos pasos y se percato de que no estaba sola, en la planta de arriba podía sentir la presencia de Ruki. Suspiro ante la idea de recibir un castigo del mayor, no quería mentirle, el se enteraría de todas formas que se había escapado de clases. Con intenciones de dirigirse a donde él se encontraba dio un paso más y como si un latigazo hubiera arremetido contra su cuerpo noto algo más.

.

De un salto llego al segundo piso y corrió sigilosamente hasta la sala donde percibió a Ruki. Inspecciono con la vista la puerta entreabierta y su entorno, se metió al cuarto y se encontró con el azabache mayor recostado en un sofá. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, su cuerpo no reacciono por un segundo y su rostro se contrajo en preocupación.

.

-¡Ruki! – exclamo y se incoó a su lado. Su cuerpo no tenía heridas graves pero su piel estaba tornándose violácea y su pecho temblaba erráticamente. Una rasguño en este le indico que lo habían atacado, y lo que sea que fuera ya había abandonado la casa - ¡Ruki, Ruki, Ruki! – lo llamo con desesperación mientras lo sacudía. Dedujo, ante la falta de respuesta, que llevaba unos cuantos minutos envenenado; succionar el veneno de la herida no serviría para nada.

.

Rápidamente, con sus uñas, corto su propia muñeca y la acerco a los labios del joven "Vamos, Ruki, bebe" le insistió y este ante el conocido aroma de su sangre entreabrió los ojos asustado y preocupado, pudiendo razonar la escena. Negó reiteradas veces e incluso alejo su mano, su cuerpo lo traiciono al temblar de emoción por volver a probarla, era algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo pero no debía… no podía hacerle pasar por eso otra vez.

.

Ahome, ya cansada de su actitud, con su otra mano lo tomo de la barbilla y abrió su boca para apoyar su muñeca en ella. Los ojos del azabache se abrieron de golpe dejando saber su sorpresa. Aquel liquido carmesí lleno su boca y se abrió paso hasta su sedienta garganta. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la deseaba hasta que la probo, y sin poder controlarse clavo sus colmillos sobre la cortada para poder obtener más de ella. Se aferro a su mano y sintió como su esencia iba recorriendo su cuerpo, dándole energías y alejando abruptamente la tortuosa agonía a la que lo sometió el veneno.

.

Lo que había probado hace años se le hacía tan distinto al sabor de ahora que era mucho más delicioso y enérgico. Se entrego completamente ante la sensación y el deseo que habían dominado su cuerpo en cuanto cedió a ella. En un rápido movimiento la tomo por los brazos y la hizo girar para que quedara ella recostada y el encima de ella; había algo más que siempre anhelo probar. La cordura y la moral se encerraron en un recóndito rincón de su mente, dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante su sangre.

.

-R-ruki… eso ya fue suficiente – murmuro luego de un breve silencio en el que no aparto la mirada de la de ella – Ya te sientes mejor ¿Verdad? – pregunto queriendo confirmar lo que ya sabía. Tenía una razón específica por la que prefería que nadie bebiera de ella, sin embargo, ante esa emergencia no dudo en ningún momento. Solo que ahora…

.

Ruki acerco su rostro al de ella y volvió a observarla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, descendió hasta su cuello y paseo, instintivamente, su nariz por este para deleitarse con su aroma. Suspiro sonoramente sobre él mientras se estremecía. No importa cuántas veces Ahome lo llamara o intentara apartarlo la sorpresa y el sentimiento de no querer herirlo no la dejaban actuar como debía.

.

"Ruki" murmuro una última vez y el ya no se resistió; beso la zona donde se le antojo morderla y clavo lentamente sus colmillos en ella. No hubo ningún quejido de dolor de parte de la joven, era algo que ella bien conocía pero la incertidumbre, aun así, no dejaba de abrumarla. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que ella le ofreció su mano y de alguna extraña manera termino así. Cada segundo que pasaba, el ojisazules, se hundía aun más y más cegándose en aquel placer que el mismo se estaba otorgando. No tardo en colocar una de sus manos en la cintura de Ahome ni mucho menos en pegar su cuerpo más al de ella. La idea de fundirse en la joven se le hizo sumamente apetitosa y comenzó a beber aun más desesperadamente.

.

-Ruki… te estoy haciendo mal – murmuro entrecortadamente – perdóname por esto, por favor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 15! ¿Que les parecio? Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews por favor :) Voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido... mientras tanto les recomiendo mi otro fic "El aroma del encuentro" es un AU bastante entretenido (denle una oportunidad, por fis) ¡Nos leemos luego! Gracias por pasarse por aqui :)**


End file.
